La Sombra de una Mentira
by Hikatail
Summary: ¿Quién caerá ante la oscuridad? ¿Quién será el traidor? Los mellizos Takaishi nunca creyeron plantearse esas preguntas un Primero de Agosto. Metidos en un sanguinario juego sobre muertes y traiciones, acabaron en un mundo desconocido con 13 niños junto a criaturas llamadas "Digimon". ¿Podrán detener la Tercera Gran Guerra Digital? —No puedo esperar al arribo de Luz y Esperanza—.
1. El plan

**¡Hola, mucho gusto! Esta historia transcurre 25 años después de los eventos de Adventure/Adventure 02, pero no tomaré en cuenta muchos detalles del epílogo, por ello los primeros capítulos serán más o menos introductorios... eso creo. Sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo I – El Plan**

* * *

—¡Hermano! Ya son más de las siete y media, vamos a llegar tarde a clase…

Mientras le sacudían bruscamente la cama, el niño de cabello rubio se aferraba a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello. La otra persona tan solo seguía insistiendo y no pensaba rendirse tras haber gastado quince minutos en siquiera sacarle una reacción de encima. Quien se hallaba despierto era su copia exacta, otro pequeño de cabello rubio rebelde salvo que ya se encontraba cambiado y arreglado para atender a su labor como estudiante.

—Es el último día… el último antes de vacaciones, un día más un día menos… —se quejó bajo la almohada.

—Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Hajime te está afectando… —suspira en derrota el otro.

—Si no fuera por mí no estarías todo el día con él.

El rubio número dos no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a su hermano mencionar de esa manera a uno de sus amigos, por lo tanto, tuvo que recurrir al viejo truco de la venganza.

—¡Papá, Takeshi reprobó una mate...!

Antes de que pudiese terminar la palabra _materia_, Takeshi Takaishi saltó de la cama que comparte con su hermano, durmiendo él abajo y el otro arriba, para irse contra su copia casi exacta. Tapándole la boca con ambas manos, lanza una amenaza bajo un susurro.

—¡¿Estás demente!? ¿Acaso quieres que lleguemos todavía más tarde a clases? Además, aún tengo medio año para arreglar esa calificación.

—Creí que estabas con la política de un día más o un día menos, hermano…

—Está bien, está bien, vayamos a verle la cara por última vez a esos profesores…

—¡Bien!—responde su mellizo con su típico acento francés, agregando unas diminutas risas por debajo.

Este era una mañana ordinaria para los mellizos Takaishi. Sin embargo, para Takeshi no significaba lo mismo. Era el último día de clases antes de que iniciasen las vacaciones de verano, por lo tanto deseaba faltar y tener un día más de descanso. Su otra mitad nunca cedía a sus caprichos, siempre recurriendo a su querido padre por auxilio cuando las cosas se salían de control. Desvistiéndose de manera pronta por más protestas del otro chico, quien tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con la sábana, se colocó lo primero que encontró a la mano. Una camisa blanca, un jean algo gastado, una chaqueta corta color verde oscuro y sus zapatillas preferidas.

—¿No te cansas de siempre usar ese mismo sombrero?—inquiere el muchacho de once años a su mellizo.

El segundo rubio quien solo demostraba algo de confianza al levantar a su polo opuesto en carácter se ruborizó una vez más, hundiendo su gorra de lana beige sobre el rostro. Su vestimenta consistía de una chompa delgada color menta, larga hasta sus rodillas, inclusive las mangas le comían las manos. A diferencia de Takeshi, él vestía un short marrón y zapatillas azules.

—_Ne sois pas idiot, frère. _Es el más cómodo para mi cabello… —protesta de manera delicada mientras juega con un mechón rebelde.

—De todas maneras, papá debe estar durmiendo, seguro se quedó hasta tarde escribiendo alguna novela. Su editora está que lo pone loco.

—Anoche lo escuché a menudo en la cocina, seguro era por café…

—Eso espero…

Tras terminar la pequeña conversación salen de su dormitorio con sus mochilas listas. Takeshi observó atentamente la cocina, especialmente la mesa, para toparse con la espalda de su padre. Rendido encima de la laptop y papeles, TK Takaishi respiraba plácidamente sin importarle las marcas que los lapiceros podían dejarle en la cara. Su hijo tan solo suspiró, sacudiendo su rostro, mientras le extendía la mano a su mellizo. Juntos, se dirigieron de puntillas a la cocina por un par de paquetes de galletas y así tener un desayuno no tan balanceado en el camino.

—Un día más, un día menos—dijo en voz baja Takeshi antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

—Exacto, hermano. Es una suerte que papá estuviera dormido porque si me escuchaba…

—¡Mejor irnos de una vez antes de que eso pase!

Corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, los mellizos se hacían paso a su escuela. La escuela que verían hoy por última vez al iniciar las vacaciones de verano al día siguiente. Casi sin aliento, lograron arribar antes de que sonase la última campana al igual que haber acabado su desayuno express. Caminando en los pasillos, arribaron a su clase en el quinto piso de la primaria general de Odaiba. Muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban de pie charlando con los demás, Takeshi inclusive no dudó en ir a su grupo de amigos de toda la vida, intentando como siempre acoplar a su hermano. De manera pronta arribó el profesor indicando que todos debían ir al gimnasio debido a la asamblea especial que hay cada fin de clases.

—Un par de horas más… solo un par de horas más… —se quejaba de manera silenciosa Takeshi.

—Hermano, no te desesperes tanto, _tout va bien_—replica el otro sonriendo.

— _Je sais, pour l'amour de Dieu_… _tas—toi!_

— ¿Podrían parar el francés? ¡Nunca los entiendo pero estoy seguro que eso no sonó muy amable, Takaishi! Discúlpate con Takashi.

Un niño, también de once años, apareció mágicamente detrás de ellos. Aparentemente había estado corriendo para alcanzarlos. Tal cual llegó hacia a ellos, se colgó de la espalda de Takashi, quien no pudo contener un sonrojo intenso para acabar hundiendo tanto su gorra, causando que se choque contra un muro.

—Creo que el que debe disculparse eres tú, Hajime—suelta de manera burlona Takeshi.

Hajime Motomiya no tuvo excusa que dar por más que ya supiese la reacción que generaría. Como es de costumbre, tras extenderle la mano a Takashi, él se la rechazó para al final reincorporarse por su cuenta y caminar rápidamente, mezclándose con los demás alumnos.

—Oye, Takaishi… creo que tu hermano me odia.

—Siempre apareces así, Hajime. También te odiaría por eso.

—Es que no entiendo, somos amigos desde hace mucho y siempre me trata de esa manera – bufó mientras colocaba ambas manos tras su cuello.

Hajime era un muchacho que no pensaba mucho en qué ponerse antes de empezar el día. Casi siempre usando la misma sudadera de algodón manga corta color carmesí y pantalón negro, atendía a clases de manera regular por más que tuviera la reputación de ser uno de los alumnos más traviesos de su grado al estar más de diez veces en detención al mes por alguna jugada.

—Takaishi, ¿tienes algún plan para estas vacaciones?—pregunta con curiosidad el niño de cabello puntiagudo que siempre se refiere a sus amigos con el apellido.

—La verdad no…

El silencio del rubio lo dijo todo. Aquél era un tema incómodo para él y siempre lo será. Por suerte no hubo necesidad de cambiar el tema ya que arribaron al auditorio. Tras reencontrarse con Takashi, Takeshi tomó asiento en una de las sillas con los demás que formaban parte de su clase. Hajime se encontraba en una distinta, razón por la cual siempre estará agradecido. Puede ser que sean mejores amigos desde que arribaron a Japón de Francia hace seis años, sin olvidar el lazo que existe entre los padres de ambos, pero aun así tienen sus pleitos por diferencias, en especial cuando se trata de su hermano, Takashi.

—Oye, ¿cuándo le piensas decir?—inquiere por lo bajo Takeshi a su hermano al ya estar hablando el director.

—_Je ne peux pas le faire…_ luego de tanto tiempo es imposible que lo haga…

—Michiru…

El secreto que los mellizos Takaishi ocultaban de su amigo era el siguiente. Takashi es una chica, el kanji de su nombre suele ser confundido por aquél nombre asemejado a su hermano al leerse de la misma manera. Michiru nunca había sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Hajime, cuando deseaba hacerlo siempre sucedía algo inesperado, razón por la cual en cierto punto se rindió. Sin embargo aquello generó a que el muchacho amante del deporte piense que ella lo odia.

—Tan solo quiero que ya sean vacaciones, así no lo veré y podré al fin cortarme el cabello… detesto tenerlo como nuestra _mère_… como madre… me cuesta cada día arreglarlo bajo el sombrero al estar tan largo…

—Y yo pensé que estaba desesperado por dejar la escuela, al final no somos tan diferentes, Michiru.

—Hermano… estoy feliz de estar en Japón, siempre lo estaré… _J'ai besoin de toi_, te necesito.

—Lo sé, siento lo mismo.

Cuando el discurso llegó a su fin creyeron que sería el final de la asamblea y así regresar a clases para tomar por última vez las tediosas materias. No contaron con la senil memoria del director, anunciando que una nueva maestra dictaría hoy su primera clase. Un tumulto se armó, especialmente en los alumnos de quinto y sexto de primaria. Los rumores no tardaron en correr cuando se abrieron las puertas, los pasillos estaban llenos de cotilleos. A la distancia Hajime corría para alcanzar a los mellizos Takaishi, solo para recibir un portazo al cerrarse la clase de ambos rubios por parte del tutor. Al callarse la bulla del exterior, empieza a hablar.

—Alumnos, como ya sabrán me voy a retirar de la escuela y no podré seguir estando con ustedes cuando regresen de vacaciones pero no se preocupen, van a estar en buenas manos, se los aseguro.

El maestro era muy apreciado por la sección al ser condescendiente con las constantes tardanzas, muchos de los niños se encontraban deprimidos por la noticia, aunque varios temerosos por el reemplazo.

—Adelante, puede pasar—dice el profesor tras dar una seña en la puerta.

La clase se quedó en perpetuo silencio al ver a la persona que ingresó. Una mujer de esbelta figura, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, liso, y unos ojos canela resplandecientes se hizo paso al escritorio del tutor. Con archivadores en mano, olvidó dejarlos en un lugar para darse con la frente en ellos al hacerles una reverencia a sus próximos alumnos. Ellos evitaron reírse, todavía ensimismados por su presencia. Takeshi la observaba con curiosidad, inclusive sintió que le faltaba el aliento cada vez que analizaba su apariencia.

_Es muy linda. Parece ser de la misma edad que papá… suena algo descabellado pero estoy seguro que se enamoraría a primera vista. Papá debería ver a alguien… olvidar a nuestra madre._

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó preocupado el profesor.

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe, yo puedo—replica apenada dejando al fin los archivadores.

—Si usted lo dice. Le deseo mucha suerte, maestra.

—G-Gracias.

Tras cerrarse la puerta una vez más, la profesora dirige su mirada hacia las cabezas que no dejaban de observarla. Takeshi logró percatarse de la presión que cargaba bajo sus hombros, confirmando sus sospechas que, efectivamente, la profesora era una novata. En eso, su cabeza se ilumina para terminar poniéndose de pie de manera brusca.

—¡Ah! ¡Usted debe de ser la nueva maestra que mencionaron en la asamblea!—inclusive tuvo la osadía de señalarla.

— ¡H—Hermano, siéntate! _Se assoir_!—murmuró apenada Michiru al otro extremo de la clase.

—¡Um! B—Bueno… yo… —la profesora empezó a jugar con sus dedos para luego abrir el archivador y empezar a hojear unos papeles—A ver… a ver… según esto tú debes ser…

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, meditando lo que leía. Takeshi se encontraba todavía de pie, esperando una respuesta. Los ojos de la maestra se quedaron paralizados.

—J-Joven T-Takaishi, respondiendo la pregunta… sí, soy la nueva profesora… y su tutora… voy a encargarme de enseñar inglés y, um, puedes tomar asiento… es de mala educación señalar a las personas – al pronunciar el apellido ella tragó algo de saliva para al final terminar con una cálida sonrisa.

—Lo siento—responde apenado mientras obedece.

_Joven Takaishi suena extraño. Supongo que al pasar el tiempo dejará eso._

A pesar de los temores de los alumnos, la maestra no era el ogro que imaginaban. Por más que se equivocara o tuviese dificultades en comunicarse, todos lograron sentirse a gusto al finalizar la tutoría. Ella se encontraba agotada, quizás porque la bombardearon de preguntas en vez de ella introducirse de manera formal ante los demás. Tras sonar la campana que señalaba el inicio de clases, volvió a tomar sus cosas.

—¡Espero que nos divirtamos mucho aprendiendo cuando nos volvamos a ver! Que tengan unas muy buenas vacaciones—vuelve a sonreír al estar cerca al marco de la puerta.

—Profesora, nos va a ver al final del día—se atreve a decir Michiru, recalcando ese detalle.

—¡Vaya, es cierto! Este no ha sido un buen inicio… —la sonrisa se volvió en un ligero puchero al retirarse.

_Ahora que lo pienso, la profesora nunca se presentó. Los nervios deben haberla nublado con respecto a eso._

Las clases transcurrieron sin problema alguno. Al sonar la campana del recreo, todos se dirigían a la cafetería, cosa que Takeshi y Michiru no hacían a diferencia de los demás. Es cierto que su padre era algo descuidado con respecto a la alimentación balanceada, pero para eso tenían a sus amigos, o mejor dicho los almuerzos de sus amigos. Como siempre, todos quedaron en verse en la azotea de la escuela. Por más que parase llena, ellos ya tenían su lugar reservado, no es como si tuviera su nombre pero siempre cuando iban se encontraba libre. Cuando los mellizos arribaron el primero en ir hacia ellos fue Hajime. Se encontraba con una expresión que reflejaba dolor interno, como si su peor pesadilla se hubiese hecho realidad.

—Mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad—resopla en derrota—¡Mi peor pesadilla!

—Hajime, respira… ¿qué pasó?—pregunta Takeshi, sosteniendo la mano de su hermana como siempre.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos con los demás?—dice Michiru, evitando estar muy cerca de Hajime.

—Ok…—los ánimos del pequeño Motomiya se encontraban en el suelo.

El círculo de siempre se encontraba completo. Takeshi se sentó al lado de un niño que llevaba su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo al tenerlo algo largo, cosa inusual para un alumno de once años. Su cabello brillaba con el sol del insoportable verano que marcaba el próximo inicio de agosto, reluciendo su característico azul oscuro que imitaba a un cielo estrellado, casi azabache. Kei Ichijouji tan solo sonreía cada vez que Hajime hacía algún tipo de comentario exagerado. Al ambos estar juntos desde los inicios de su infancia, parecían entenderse perfectamente uno con el otro, cosa que a Takeshi le resultaba envidiable al ser incapaz de sentir algo así, anhelándolo en el futuro.

—No has dejado de repetir eso toda la clase, Hajime—comenta Kei.

—¡Es que es mi peor pesadilla, Ichijouji! ¡Estamos en la misma clase, deberías entenderme!—dice Hajime casi jalándose el cabello.

—A mí no me pareció tan mala profesora.

—A ti nadie te parece mala persona.

—Tienes razón, haha—agrega una tímida risa el muchacho—De todas formas, te lo buscaste Hajime.

—Hajime siempre buscando problemas. Deberían huir de él al ser tanta molestia—una chica de cabello similar al de Kei suelta un comentario árido.

—Mayaka, no es momento…—Kei levanta ambas manos para apaciguar el humor de la hermana con la cual solamente se lleva un año de diferencia.

—¡T—Tienes razón, Mayaka! Debería de dejar de buscar problemas y que ellos me busquen a mí—contesta rápidamente el muchacho de manera boba, con una sonrisa inusual.

—Buscar o que te busquen… tan solo es y eres, una molestia. Hasta Mayu es más inteligente que tú.

—¿¡M-Mayu!?—el cuerpo de Hajime se congeló, casi imitando una piedra.

—¡Mayaka!—exclama Kei al no dar más con la actitud de su hermana mayor—Creo que ya es suficiente. Es cierto que nuestra hermanita Mayu es lista pero no tienes que lastimar tanto el orgullo de Hajime.

— H-Hasta Ichijouji…

—¡N-No, Hajime! ¡No es lo que piensas!—Kei empezó a sacudir de los hombros a su amigo mientras seguía con palabras de ánimo.

Kei y Mayaka resaltaban al ser hermanos con personalidades sumamente distintas por más que tuvieran gustos idénticos. Efectivamente, a ambos les gustaban las mismas cosas y gozaban de los mismos disgustos a diferencia de su hermana menor Mayu, quien era mucho más complicada con esas cuestiones. Kei vestía una camisa oliva manga cero delgada que se complementaba con su cabello, al igual que el jean negro que siempre usa. Mayaka había heredado la vista de su madre, razón por la que nunca se separa de sus anteojos. Su cabello tan largo que se hacía un bulto en el concreto nunca lo amarraba, haciendo relucir sus piernas. La falda gris que llevaba puesta iba con la blusa crema e inclusive con la corbata roja que siempre llevaba puesta. Por más que no estuviese muy interesada en la moda ella siempre sabía vestirse bien, una razón más para llamar la atención de Hajime.

Michiru apretó sus nudillos por la incómoda atmósfera. Takeshi notó el cambio de humor en su hermana, optando por una nueva táctica.

_No entiendo qué le ve Hajime a Mayaka… ¿cuándo va a entender que está fuera de su alcance? Es imposible que mire a Michiru como la chica que es… hermana, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? ¡Tengo que hacer algo para romper este ambiente!_

—¿Qué te dieron de almuerzo el día de hoy, Shiki?

—Arroz, algo de tofu… ¡ah, hay el pollo al limón que te gusta, Takashi!—la niña más joven del círculo de amigos abre su lonchera para mostrar el sencillo, pero delicioso, almuerzo.

Shiki Hida, de nueve años de edad, resalta en el grupo por su madurez emocional, siendo amiga muy cercana de Michiru. Ella es la única del grupo que sabe sobre la verdadera identidad de Michiru, no obstante por el bien de los demás y no generar confusiones ni malentendidos, en especial por Hajime, se sigue refiriendo a ella como Takashi. Shiki siempre lleva su cabello suelto, sujeto con alguna vincha. Suele usar vestidos, en especial de color celeste, cosa que no es excepción el día de hoy.

—Muchas gracias, Shiki—Michiru toma unos palillos para tomar algo del pollo—Delicioso como siempre.

—Deberían cuidar más su alimentación—comenta ella de manera seria, preocupada por su amiga.

—Sí, le diremos a papá.

Tras escuchar el halago de Michiru, los demás no dudaron en sacar sus almuerzos. Los mellizos comían un poco de cada lonchera, ella siempre aprovechando en tomar algo de la de Hajime. Takeshi no dejaba de pensar en crear alguna situación para que Michiru pudiese vivir cómo Michiru ante los demás en vez de Takashi, en especial porque Hajime siempre la llamaba de esa manera para diferenciarla de él, a quien se refería como Takaishi, llamándolo por apellido al igual que sus demás amigos. Meditando, dirige su mirada hacia el cielo mientras echa un suspiro.

_Dejando ese tema de lado, no dejo de pensaren la profesora. Estoy seguro que es la mujer perfecta para papá. Lo poco que tratamos con ella, transmitía una luz que me recordaba a la de él. Tiene que olvidar a madre por su bien… en especial por el de Michiru._

—¡Cierto! Les iba a contar sobre mi peor pesadilla—la voz de Hajime lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucedió algo malo, Hajime?—pregunta algo apenada Michiru, bajando la voz.

—¿Algo malo? ¡Fue desastroso! ¡Es terrible siendo último día de clases! Mi destino es de lo peor

—H—Hajime… ¡Todo estará bien, no te preocupes! ¡_Ne t'en fais pas_!

—No lo mimes tanto, Takashi. Siempre exagera, no puede ser tan desastroso—dice Mayaka con molestia mientras cruza los brazos.

—¿Dije desastroso? Quise decir _asombroso_. Mi peor pesadilla es asombrosa—se corrige él, con su típica sonrisa embobada.

_Idiot. Hajime c'est un idiot._

Resignado, Takeshi tan solo vuelve a mirar al cielo, recostando su espalda al concreto. Viendo el mundo de cabeza, cierra los ojos para ver si logra tener alguna corta siesta antes de continuar con la otra mitad del día. La conversación se había desviado una vez más, tan solo anhelaba internamente que sonara la campana para sacar a Michiru de ahí y tener que evitar que consolarla hasta pasada la medianoche. En eso sus azules ojos dan con unos canela. Un niño se encontraba sentado al lado de la reja, en plena soledad. Comía su almuerzo de manera pausada, observando el horizonte. Su cabello corto castaño se mecía con el viento al igual que su simple polo amarillo. El silbato que colgaba de su cuello sonaba de manera cálida, llamando su atención.

_Nunca he visto a ese niño. Jamás._

—¡Bueno! Les iba a contar sobre mi peor y _asombrosa_ pesadilla—dice Hajime mientras afinaba su garganta para tan solo ser interrumpido por Takeshi al levantarse de improvisto—¿Takaishi? ¿Tierra a Takaishi?

Al no obtener respuesta de su amigo, tan solo observa como éste empieza a caminar, ignorándolo.

—Oye, Takashi, ¿tu hermano se encuentra bien?—Hajime se acerca más a Michiru, provocando que se toquen sus rodillas. Al no poder con la vergüenza, ella termina dándole un golpe en el rostro—¡¿Por qué tanta violencia conmigo!?

—Eso pasa por acercarte tanto a la personas—dice Shiki, defendiendo a su amiga, quien había empezado a cubrir su cara una vez más con el gorro de lana.

—Desagradable—suelta Mayaka

—Eso no está nada bien, Hajime—Kei tan solo sacude su cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué he hecho!? ¡No he hecho nada!—se quejó a todo pulmón.

Teniendo de sonido de fondo las voces de sus amigos, Takeshi se acerca al niño de manera temerosa. Nunca ha tenido problemas para comunicarse con los demás pero, por algún motivo, sentía una inusual unión con él. Tras estar frente a frente, el muchacho que aparentaba tener la misma edad, voltea el rostro para que se vieran ojo a ojo. El silencio reinó, tan solo sonando palomas que volaban en el cielo.

_Esta conexión inusual… siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida y nunca he tenido contacto con él, ¿será esta la unión que observo entre Hajime y Kei? _

—H—Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Takeshi Takaishi… comer en la azotea es refrescante, ¿no? ¿Es la primera vez que comes aquí? D—Digo nunca te he visto y…

—Creo que lo mejor hubiese sido detenerte en tu nombre – responde de manera amable el chico—Soy un nuevo alumno, es por eso que nunca me has visto.

—¿Nuevo alumno? ¿El último día de clases?

—Lo sé, es algo inusual pero no podía evitarlo. Mi madre es profesora después de todo, no me perdonaría faltar un día—comenta ese último detalle de manera alegre, su silbato sonando cuando ladeaba el rostro—Mi nombre es Kamiya, Hekiru Kamiya. Es un gusto, um… Takaishi.

—Puedes decirme Takeshi, no tengo problema. Suficiente con que Hajime me llame Takaishi—Takeshi esboza una sonrisa, contagiado por el muchacho, hasta que se percató de algo—Espera, ¿Hekiru? ¿Entonces eres una chica? ¡Lo siento! C-Creí que eras un niño…

—No te preocupes, esta reacción es normal. Más bien, lamento desilusionarte pero sí soy un chico. No hay razón para pedir disculpas, es un error común al tener un nombre de chica.

—Ya veo… ¿en qué clase estás, Kamiya?

—Solo Hekiru, llámame Hekiru.

—H-Heki...—el rostro de Takeshi se enrojeció—¡N—No puedo! Se siente muy extraño decir un nombre de chica por más que no lo seas así de repente sin conocernos mucho… luego de decirte que puedes llamarme por mi nombre encima…

—Tranquilo, Takeshi. No tengo problema alguno. Gracias más bien por ser honesto… y hablarme, hasta ahora nadie lo había hecho.

—¿Ni en tu clase?

—Soy un nuevo alumno el último día de clase, es lo más normal.

—¡N—No lo es! Es injusto…

—Pero así son las cosas. Muchas gracias por hablarme, Takeshi. Espero podamos volver a hacerlo.

_Por más que pasase el día en plena soledad nunca borra esa sonrisa del rostro, ¿en qué clase de hogar vivirá? Debe ser un lugar cálido para permitirle ser tan fuerte…_

—Somos amigos, ¡claro que lo haremos!

—Amigos… bella palabra.

El sonido del timbre fue suficiente para indicar que la conversación había finalizado. Una vez más, todos volvieron a sus aulas, Takeshi preocupado por Hekiru y el trato que la clase le estaba dando. Pensaba si quizás presentarlo al grupo, ver si podían aceptarlo, cosa que veía probable al ser todos buenas personas. Sin darse cuenta, el fin del día había llegado. El alboroto reinó en la escuela, todos corrían por los pasillos, Hajime no fue excepción tras lanzarse una vez más en la espalda de Michiru cuando se toparon en el patio principal. Tal y como siempre sucede, la chica le provocó una golpiza por los nervios.

—_Cela ne veut pas faire ça! _¡Que deje de hacer eso, no quiero golpearlo!—exclamó Michiru sobre un Hajime medio inconsciente.

—Se lo busca—aclara Takeshi cruzando los brazos tras el cuello.

—Este ha sido mi peor día…—suelta con un suspiro Hajime tras levantarse.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era _asombroso_—dice el rubio

—Haha, qué gracioso—replica de manera sarcástica el pequeño Motomiya—Tengo que impresionar a Mayaka… ¡es Mayaka, caray! ¡Mayaka te digo! Tú me entiendes a diferencia de tu hermano, ¿no, Takashi?

—Verás… yo… —Michiru volvió a cubrirse el rostro con el sombrero.

—¡Hajime! ¡Cuéntanos sobre tu peor pesadilla!—interrumpió velozmente Takeshi.

—¡Cierto! Aunque me hubiese gustado que los demás estuvieran aquí. Ya qué… verán, hoy día tuvimos clase de inglés… ¡y la profesora es una bruja!

El silencio se apoderó de los mellizos, sus rostros imitando las clásicas caras de póker al no saber qué emoción o reacción mostrar.

—¿Me escucharon?—dice inocentemente Hajime.

—¿Una bruja? Todas las profesoras son brujas y los profesores demonios encubiertos—logra decir Takeshi conteniendo una risa a diferencia de su hermana, quien había retomado la compostura y no dejaba de reír a voz alta.

—¡No se burlen! Hablo de una bruja de verdad. No les miento… cuando leyó mi apellido puso una mirada algo inusual, no dejó de mirarme toda la clase… ¡inclusive podía predecir el momento el que iba a hacer algo! Cuando iba a lanzarle un avión de papel ya me había confiscado el papel _antes_ de que lo sacara para hacerlo, ¡¿cómo puede saber eso!? Finalmente logré lanzarle un borrador al cabello luego de confiscarme media carpeta y útiles… ¡y tuvo la osadía de mandarme a detención!

—Te lo mereces—replican los mellizos al unísono.

—¡¿Acaso no sacaron lo importante!? ¡Es una bruja!

—Si tanto dices que es una bruja, ¿por qué no vas a detención para evitar que te ponga alguna _maldición_?—dice Takeshi conteniendo todavía su risa.

—¿Perdiste la cabeza? No hay forma que empiece las vacaciones en detención, en especial por culpa de la nueva profesora de inglés.

—Espera, ¿tu profesora de inglés es la nueva profesora?

—Hermano, nuestra tutora dijo que enseñaría inglés… no me sorprendería si son la misma persona – comenta Michiru, dando un hecho como evidencia.

—Pero si ella es un ángel… —suelta con alegría Takeshi.

_El ángel perfecto para nuestro papá._

—¡No creo que sea la misma persona!—se exalta Hajime—¡Describámosla y averigüémoslo!

Pero antes de que el juego pudiese iniciar, Takeshi se percata que a lo lejos se encontraba Hekiru, caminando solo, todos los demás alumnos ignorándolo. Queriendo hacer una buena acción, estaba a punto de hablar con Hajime para ir a introducirlos, hasta que apareció una figura familiar. Al ver al niño correr, su silbato sonando al son del viento, a los brazos de esa persona, su corazón no dejó de latir.

—¿Takaishi? Hoy sí que estás distraído… —Hajime se queda con las palabras en la boca al ver la escena que observa Takeshi.

—¡Es nuestra tutora!—dice de manera alegre Michiru.

—¡¿Ella es su tutora!? ¡¿La bruja!?

—¡¿Bruja!? ¡¿Ella!?—vuelven a gritar a la misma vez los mellizos.

—La profesora Kamiya, ella misma.

—¿Kamiya?—no le costó tanto tiempo atar los cabos sueltos a Takeshi con respecto a la conversación que tuvo con Hekiru en la azotea—Ahora entiendo, por eso dijo que no le perdonaría faltar un día a la escuela…

—Profesora Kamiya… me encanta como suena—agrega la niña de cabello rubio.

—Su nombre es Hikari, aunque al parecer prefiere que le digan Kari. La profesora Kamiya es una bruja…

_Hikari… luz… ese abrazo, esas caricias… ¿Acaso será la luz que mi padre necesita para salir de ese agujero en el que se encuentra?¿Será ese el motivo de esta sensación tan cálida que siento en mi pecho?_

—Oye, Hajime…—dice de manera delicada Takeshi.

—¿Qué?—contesta él.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que si tenía planes estas vacaciones?

—¿Ya…?

— Creo que sí tengo un plan después de todo.

—¡Dime! ¡Dime!

—Quiero que mi papá y la profesora Kamiya se conozcan.

—¡¿Ese es tu plan de vacaciones!? ¿¡Que tu padre y la bruja se conozcan!? Mejor me retiro, esto ya se está pasando de la raya… ¡Si me ve me va a mandar a detención a como dé lugar!—respirando para tranquilizarse, antes de partir, Hajime le dirige la palabra a Michiru—Tú no estarás de acuerdo, ¿no?

Michiru miró de manera dudosa a su hermano, sus ojos azules se asemejaban a una alberca de tristeza junto a un oscuro pasado.

_Sé que puedes sentirlo, Michiru. Especialmente tú. Al tratar un par de minutos con Hekiru aprendí que su hogar estaba lleno de algo que le falta al nuestro. Cuando vi a la profesora Kamiya por primera vez mi corazón se aceleró. Sé que es doloroso para ti, lo que menos quiero es causarte más daño…_

—_Je suis d'accord_, hermano. Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo contigo.

—No hablarán en serio, ¿no?—vuelve a insistir Hajime.

—Ese es nuestro plan de las vacaciones de verano. Si eso significa ganarme mi primera detención en todos estos años de primaria que así sea.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo o protestar, Takeshi le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Hajime. Michiru tomó control de la situación gritando, captando la atención de la profesora y su hijo.

_Fase uno, completa. Es hora que papá salga de casa, tome algo de aire… espero que conteste el teléfono cuando lo llamen. El sermón que tendré al llegar a casa será severo, si es que llego a tenerlo._

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado esta primera parte. Me costó buscar nombres así que tomé prestado los kanjis de los nombres de los elegidos y jugando un poco con las lecturas saqué el nombre de sus hijos. Por lo tanto varios tienen el mismo kanji que el nombre de sus padres pero con otra lectura! (eso sí que estuvo enredado!) No se preocupen que van a aparecer los hijos de los demás elegidos también! Tan solo deseaba dar una especie de intro. Ojalá no se les haya hecho confuso los nombres de los mellizos, en especial con Takashi/Michiru. Takeshi, Michiru, Hajime y Kei tienen 11 años, Mayaka 12 y Shiki 9.**


	2. Entre libros & sonrisas

**Estoy sumamente contenta que les haya agradado el primer capítulo, ¡demasiado contenta! Espero que este segundo les parezca igual de llamativo como el anterior **** Me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error con el francés porque ando algo oxidada con el idioma al no practicarlo hace bastante tiempo :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas.

* * *

**Capítulo II –** **Entre Libros &amp; Sonrisas**

* * *

Dentro de un departamento de tamaño moderado no dejaba de sonar de manera incesante un teléfono. Nadie aparecía para silenciarlo, hasta que una niña decidió salir de su habitación. Las pantuflas haciendo ruido en el suelo de madera plastificada, no dudó en lanzarse cuesta abajo en el sofá. Su uniforme verde escolar se encontraba esparcido en su habitación, la falda saliendo del marco de la puerta. Levantando sus pies de manera divertida, ignorando el hecho del vestido azul marino que llevaba puesto, logró parar el sonido del teléfono. Su chaqueta de algodón escarlata que le llegaba hasta las rodillas no ayudaba en lo absoluto con el calor por más que el aire acondicionado estuviese prendido. Quejándose un poco, finalmente contesta.

—Buenas tardes, habla con Ishida—responde la niña, jugando con su larga trenza rubia—Sí… a ver, creo que sí… un momento…

Dejando el teléfono de lado, tomando un largo respiro, grita.

—¡Mamá! ¡Llaman por teléfono preguntando por papá!

De manera inmediata, Sora Takenouchi, o más bien ahora Sora Ishida, deja los diseños que tenía en mano en su escritorio para acudir al llamado de su hija. Su cabello rojizo había visto mejores días al ahora estar un poco más largo debido a la falta de tiempo de ir a la peluquería por un retoque. Al ver a la pequeña de trece años en una posición nada apropiada al seguir levantando sus pies, le saca una de sus pantuflas para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Eso dolió!—se queja ella.

—¡Aoko Ishida! Esa no es forma de sentarse, una señorita no debe de hacer esas cosas.

—¡Pero estoy en la casa!

—Sí pero también estoy yo y tu hermano, así que acomódate y levanta el uniforme del suelo.

—Está bien…

Arrastrando una vez más los pies, Aoko arregla su gorra de invierno en su cabeza, acomodando el espacio que cubre sus orejas, una vez más jugando con el pompón del sombrero. Con un ligero puchero se retira para cumplir la petición de su madre.

—Me pregunto quién será…—se dice a sí misma Sora antes de contestar el otro lado de la línea.

—Muy buenas tardes, ¿me comunico con el señor Ishida?—la voz del otro lado era femenina.

—Lo siento, no se encuentra en este momento, ¿es urgente? ¿De dónde llaman?

—¿Sora? ¿Eres tú?

—Un segundo… —Sora empieza a meditar, segura de haber escuchado ese timbre antes—No puede ser, ¡¿Kari!?

—¡Sora! Que alegría… espera, ¡después podemos saludarnos de manera apropiada! Hay un pequeño problema…

—Kari, ¿por qué mejor no organizas tus ideas primero? Suenas muy nerviosa para ser algo importante.

—¡Sí! A ver, ¿por dónde empezar? Estaba llamando de la primaria de Odaiba, hoy empecé a dictar clases y bueno, digamos que hay un ligero... problema.

—¿Estás dictando clases? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Um, Sora… creo que te doy la razón en que no es momento para esto.

—Oh, perdona… ¿De qué trata? Quizás puedo ayudar…

—Verás…

Aoko no pudo saciar su curiosidad, tanto así que se encontraba escuchando la conversación desde el otro teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio. Antes de que pudiese llegar a la mejor parte, una vez más es atacada en la cabeza, salvo que esta vez fue un libro, uno grueso y doloroso. Colgando de manera apresurada, iba a quejarse una vez más hasta que vio la figura. Un chico de un cabello corto rebelde, asemejado al color cobre, la observaba con unos brillantes ojos azules que reflejaban fastidio. Ella parecía no comprender la situación, hasta que los suyos casi rojizos dieron con la respuesta.

—¡Byaku! Llegaste temprano… mira yo, um, ya me iba a de aquí, sí… eso…

Byakuya Ishida tan solo suspiró, sujetándose la frente. Llevándose solo tres años de diferencia, el hermano mayor acomodó una bolsa llena de telas. Dejándolas al lado del teléfono, lo primero que hace es colgarlo. Estirándose un poco, su simple polo blanco y un jean común, la cadena que lleva amarrada en el pantalón sonó como siempre tras sacarse los audífonos que siempre lleva consigo.

—Aoko… tan solo fui a comprar lo que mamá pidió a la tienda. Ahora mejor regresa a tu habitación que tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

—¡Pero si ya estamos de vacaciones! ¿Por qué lees tanto?

—¡Tengo mis motivos! Pero que hermana para más pesada…—vuelve a colocarse los audífonos mientras sujeta un lapicero y algo de papel.

—¡Lo dice el hermano que siempre me ataca con algo!

—Tan solo vete.

—Hmph… —moviendo el rostro al lado opuesto, Aoko se retira, todavía curiosa por la conversación que no llegó a terminar de escuchar.

Ladeando el cuerpo, la larga trenza delgada de la niña trapeaba el suelo como es de costumbre. Antes de que lograse entrar a la habitación, su madre empieza a hacer ligeros movimientos en la sala, alistándose para salir.

—¿Mamá? ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte?—pregunta como es de costumbre.

—Sí, es solo por unos instantes—dice mientras se coloca unas sandalias algo gastadas—Si regresa Byakuya dile que deje las cosas en el escritorio y si llega papá hazle saber que he ido a la escuela, que me alcance por allá.

—¿A la escuela? … ¡No me digas que ya se enteraron de mi baja calificación en el último examen!—exclama asustada, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas.

—Aoko, cuántas veces te he dicho que si tienes algún problema dile a tu hermano que te ayude… vamos a tener una larga charla cuando regrese.

—Está bien… —por más decaída que se entrara, tan solo le sonríe a su madre con alegría— Por cierto Byaku ya llegó con lo que le pediste.

—¿Ah sí? Ni me di cuenta… Cierto, con escuela me refiero a la de tus primos… algo ha pasado y bueno, tengo que ir pronto—dejando a sus dos amores atrás, Sora se dirigía a la escuela sin saber lo que le esperaba.

—Que te vaya bien –se despide Aoko mientras su madre cierra la puerta—Bueno, supongo que volveré a abusar del aire acondicionado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar prometido, Takeshi y Hajime se encontraban sentados cada uno en una carpeta dentro de un salón de primer grado. Los dibujos que colgaban de las paredes eran bellos que reflejaban inocencia infantil, salvo uno que mostraba a un niño siendo perseguido por una niña, ella con un bate de madera de beisbol.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Mayu para que inclusive te dibuje siendo abusado por ella?—pregunta Takeshi a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba con el rostro hinchado por el golpe.

—No lo sé, desde pequeña siempre lo ha hecho cada vez que iba a casa de Ichijouji… este definitivamente no ha sido mi día. La bruja, los constantes golpes de Takashi… ¡y esto! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo!? – exclama rascándose la cabeza en frustración para luego señalar su enrojecido rostro.

—Lo siento, no se me ocurrió alguna otra mejor idea.

—¡¿Crees que recurrir a la violencia es lo mejor, Takaishi!?—Hajime se levanta de manera brusca para sujetar de su chaqueta a Takeshi.

—A mí no me gusta resolver violencia con violencia—responde sonriendo el rubio—¿Quieres pasar parte de las vacaciones de verano aquí encerrado? ¿Qué pasaría si tu papá llega y te ve así?

El rostro de Hajime palideció con tan solo pensar en el escenario.

—¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!

—¿Tan estricto es?

—No…tienes…idea…

La conversación tuvo que llegar a un pare ya que la profesora ingresó a la clase. Su vestido rosa que se asemejaba a una blusa en la parte superior se acomodaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, al igual que su cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos reflejaban algo de preocupación al no estar acostumbrada a manejar este tipo de situaciones. Incómodo por la presencia de ella, Takeshi trata de evadir su mirada al seguir sintiendo la sensación de la mañana.

_Me recuerda a madre, la forma en la que madre era al inicio. Extraño ese cariño, papá necesita de eso. Michiru lo necesita…_

—E-Espero que hayan meditado sobre sus acciones el día de hoy… joven Motomiya, saque las manos de debajo de la carpeta—suelta una amenaza al final, todavía sin perder su sonrisa.

—No tengo nada, ¡lo juro!—contesta Hajime tartamudeando un poco al final.

—_Toi êtes le roi du menteur_…—comenta por lo bajo Takeshi, aguantando una risa—Mentiroso…

—¡Es cierto!

—Joven Motomiya, no lo pienso volver a repetir—amenaza Kari una vez más, ahora extendiendo la mano.

—¡Que no tengo nada, profesora Kamiya!

—¡Esa no es forma de contestarle a tus profesores, Hajime! Especialmente a una tan bella como ella.

Un hombre de cabello idéntico al de Hajime había aparecido en la puerta. Una camisa que reflejaba un arduo día de trabajo, mezclado con el olor a típica sopa japonesa se hizo paso en la clase. Tal cual ingresó, tan solo se colocó al lado de la maestra, imitando su posición sacando la mano, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa a ella.

—Definitivamente es una bruja…—rindiéndose, Hajime saca por lo bajo unas diminutas bolas de papel junto a un par de ligas.

—¿En qué momento sacaste eso?—pregunta asombrado Takeshi.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, Takaishi—suelta con un guiño el pequeño Motomiya.

—Eso no es algo de lo que deberías sentirte orgulloso, ¿sabes?—ahora al lado de su hijo, Davis Motomiya lo empieza a jalar de la oreja –Cuántas veces te voy a tener que repetir eso…

—¡Papá! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Me rindo! ¡Lo siento profesora no lo volveré a hacer!—tras las disculpas, Hajime pudo sentir una vez más lo que es la libertad.

—Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Takeshi y Takashi… aunque me sorprendí bastante cuando vi al otro mellizo afuera, nunca creí encontrar a los dos juntos aquí adentro… creo que estás siendo una mala influencia, Hajime.

—Vamos, señor Motomiya, no creo que sea tan grave. Su hijo es muy predecible así que creo que va a poder evitar la detención cuando regrese a clases –comenta la maestra, soltando la risa para lanzarle una mira de complicidad—A diferencia de otra persona que conozco.

—Kar... Digo, profesora Kamiya, espero pueda echarle un muy buen ojo a este niño tan problemático.

—Será todo un placer. Nos vemos pronto.

—Nos vemos pronto.

_¿Nos vemos pronto? Qué extraña despedida._

—¡Bueno, ahora a casa, Hajime! Espero que disfrutes mucho las vacaciones que he planeado para ti al prometerme no meterte en problemas antes de acabar clases… estoy seguro que a Tsukuru le encantará.

—¡NOOOO CON MI HERMANO NO!

Con quejas, pataleta, caprichos y demás, El mejor amigo de Takeshi sale de la clase, para tan solo escuchar cómo se callaba al recibir falsos ánimos de parte de Michiru, quien le proporcionó una mentira blanca al decir que Mayaka le deseaba suerte estas vacaciones. A su lado se encontraba sentado Hekiru, quien parecía algo incómodo tras toda la situación

_Me preocupa que Michiru siempre ponga el bien de los demás sobre el suyo… me dio la impresión que la maestra y el papá de Hajime se conocían al él casi usar su primer nombre. De seguro es mi imaginación. Además, pobre Hekiru…se vio metido en esto sin quererlo. Voy a tener que disculparme luego._

—Joven Takaishi, ¿a esta hora hay alguien su casa?—pregunta ella, acomodando un par de papeles en el archivador que siempre lleva consigo.

—Nadie contestó el teléfono, ¿no?—dijo de manera pronta Takeshi.

El rostro de Kari se entristeció, su vista nublándose. Al no dar más con la situación, opta por dejar un poco el profesionalismo y acudir al rubio, tomando un asiento a su lado en la carpeta que era más pequeña que sus rodillas. Al estar al lado de ella, el niño no pudo evitar ruborizarse cada vez que observaba su bella sonrisa.

_El aura que transmite es tan cálida… quisiera que Michiru estuviera aquí conmigo para sentirlo._

—No soy muy buena lidiando con este estilo de situaciones… no soy una maestra primeriza, sino que siempre he tratado con niños mucho más pequeños, digamos que de jardín de niños. Quisiera dar algún consejo para subir los ánimos, no creí que sería tan difícil el primer día.

—¿Es por eso que puede predecir cuándo Hajime va a hacer alguna travesura?

—Digamos que sí, y por otros motivos –suelta una diminuta risa—¿Por qué recurriste a golpearlo? Me da la impresión que ese no es el carácter que llevas, puedo decir lo mismo de tu gemelo.

—No somos gemelos, somos mellizos.

—Ya veo, siempre me confundo con eso.

—Profesora Kamiya… —Takeshi empezó a ponerse algo mucho más nervioso —¿No quisiera tener una cita con mi padre?

—¿Disculpa? –el rostro de la maestra lucía confundido, inclusive hasta perpleja.

_¡¿Pero qué cosas ando diciendo así como así!? ¡Tengo que arreglar esto! Estoy dejándome influenciar por la calidez que transmite, su luz enceguece mis pensamientos._

—Quise decir _citar_, ¿piensa citar a mi padre para tener una charla sobre mi conducta?

—No creo que sea necesario, es la primera vez y dudo que vuelvas a hacerlo. Esa es la impresión que me das. Además, estuve revisando los perfiles de mis alumnos y nunca has sido del tipo de causar problemas, Takeshi. También revisé los de tu hermano Takashi.

—La verdad… Takashi se llama Michi...

Antes de poder arreglar el malentendido con la lectura del kanji como toda la vida, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, revelando a Sora, quien lucía agitada de correr bajo el ardiente calor de la estación. Tras ella, ingresaron Michiru y Hekiru, la melliza luego de él al estar algo inquieta por la situación.

—¡Hermano!—ella fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me sentía extraña ahí sola, _j'ai besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi_

—También te necesito, aquí estoy…

Sora tan solo observaba la escena, hasta que Kari decidió acercarse. La pelirroja tuvo que contenerse las ganas de abrazarla al estar dentro de la escuela. Tan solo intercambiaron miradas tratando de transmitir la sensación del reencuentro.

—Mamá, ¿todo bien?—pregunta Hekiru mientras se aferra a la pierna de Kari.

—Sí, Heki. Lamento que tuvieras que quedarte conmigo siendo tu primer día.

—Me gusta estar contigo. Solo puedo verte a estas horas ya que no te permiten dictarme clases al ser mi mamá.

—Heki… mira, cielo, ¿por qué no me esperas afuera un par de minutos más?—ella le dice agachándose para estar a su altura y acomodarle un cabello rebelde tras la oreja —¿Sí? Prometo no tardarme mucho. Si quieres luego vamos a hacer algo, ¿te parece?

—_Yes, I'm in_!—exclama con un perfecto inglés Hekiru para que su madre le dé un ligero beso en la frente, incitándolo a salir.

—Vaya, profesora Kamiya. Debo de admitir que tiene muy buena mano con los niños—dice Sora soltando un silbido de asombro al final—Me gustaría llevarme así de bien con mis dos hijos, en especial el mayor.

—Usted tiene mucho amor para dar señora Takenou...¡señora Ishida! Estoy segura que sus hijos deben ser divinos.

—Gracias… —tras el intercambio incómodo, Sora retoma la compostura para mirar a los mellizos con cierto enojo.

—H-Hola, tía Sora…—dicen ambos en terror.

—Ustedes dos…—empieza a decir mientras va hacia a ellos—No son de meterse en problemas y deciden hacerlo el último día de clases, espero una muy buena explicación para esto.

—_Ce était l'idée de Takeshi, je suis innocent!_—tras delatar a su hermano, Michiru se esconde detrás del acusado.

—_Pourquoi!? Pourquoi avez-toi fait ?! Idiot!_

—_Parce que tante Sora est effrayant, c'est ma raison_.

—¡¿Por eso!? _Je vais dire à Hajime ton secret._

—¡Suficiente!

Algo exaltada, Sora parecía haber perdido la paciencia. Kari se encontraba perpleja al no creer lo que veía mientras aguantaba una risa.

—¡Dejen de discutir en francés para que no los entiendan! Sé que estuvieron hablando sobre mí y no sonó nada amable… profesora Kamiya, ¿podría traducir algo de lo que dijeron?

—Soy profesora de inglés…—responde hundiendo su rostro en los archivadores—Pero sé algo de francés básico.

Los mellizos empezaron a sudar de los nervios. Takeshi observó a Michiru en desesperación para que ella entendiera lo que debía de hacer. Asintiendo, cerró sus ojos para que, al abrirlos, le dirigiera una mirada llena de súplica a la maestra. Kari, captando la indirecta, afina un poco su garganta.

—Ellos estaban discutiendo que… Takeshi es el culpable, Takashi no tuvo nada que ver en esto y um, están muy felices de que vinieras a recogerlos.

—¿En serio? Sonaba peor… ¡por algo será que no me gustan tanto otros idiomas!—algo más tranquila, les da un cálido abrazo a ambos, quienes cruzaron sus dedos además de lanzarle un guiño a la maestra.

_Es perfecta. No me cabe duda. Ahora que la fase uno ha sido completada… la dos va a necesitar modificarse al no ser papá quien viniera por nosotros._

Mientras que Sora se despedía de Kari, luego de pedirle un breve resumen de lo sucedido, al retirarse no pudo evitar resondrar a Takeshi por actuar sin motivo alguno en contra de su amigo. Cuando se encontraron fuera, Hekiru saltó de una banca para ir hacia ellos, en especial hacia Michiru.

—¡Gracias por hablar conmigo, Takashi! ¡Takeshi, gracias por lo de la azotea!—una vez más, el niño que pasó sus días en plena soledad les dirige una cálida sonrisa.

Michiru tan solo se esconde una vez más tras su hermano, provocando algo de tristeza en los ojos canela del otro.

—Nos vemos, profesora Kamiya—se despide Sora, ofreciéndole la mano.

—De igual manera, nos vemos señora Ishida.

_¿Qué habrá pasado entre esos dos mientras me encontraba dentro? Michiru lucía algo alterada cuando entró a clase diciendo que me necesitaba… ¿de nuevo con los "nos vemos"? ¿Acaso despedirse de esa manera está de moda entre los adultos?_

* * *

Tras hacer las despedidas respectivas, los mellizos se fueron al hogar Ishida-Takenouchi bajo la tarde que era de a pocos sumida en la oscura noche de verano, Takeshi sin dejar de observar la unión entre su maestra y su hijo, inclusive generándole celos por dentro. Tal cual llegaron al departamento de sus tíos, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar por su padre, creyendo ya saber la respuesta de siempre.

_Es muy probable que vayamos a pasar la noche aquí._

—¡Ya llegué!—dice Sora al pasar a su hogar, para tan solo toparse con su hija tirada en el sofá casi dormida, una vez más abusando del aire acondicionado a máxima potencia y, sin olvidar, con los pies en alto ignorando los pliegues de su vestido —¡Aoko Ishida!

—¡Donas! ¡Yo no me comí las donas!—exclamó ella mientras salta del susto al suelo de la sala, para tan solo perder el equilibro al pisar su larga trenza rubia delgada—¡Eso estuvo cerca! … Oh… h-hola… mamá…

Detrás de la seria figura de Sora salieron las dos cabezas rubias que apaciguaron la furia.

—¡Takeshi! ¡Michiru!—corre sin medias a abrazar a los mellizos, en especial para quedarse asfixiando a Michiru—¡Me alegra tanto verlos!

—A…A…Ao…—Michiru intenta darle ligeros golpes en la espalda para que la suelte.

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpa para que de manera instantánea suene un mensaje de su celular—¡Debe de ser Cocoa, espero tenga noticias de Masato!

Tal dijo el nombre, salió corriendo hacia su habitación chillando de felicidad.

—Esta niña… —sacudiendo el rostro Sora tan solo suspira –Como ya se imaginarán creo que pasarán la noche aquí, espero no se les sea incómodo.

—Para nada, tía. Muchas gracias por ir por nosotros y dejar que nos quedemos aquí—le sonríe Michiru, iluminando la sala.

—¿Por qué Aoko no puede ser como tú? Hablando de mis hijos, ¿en dónde está Byakuya? ¡Matt!

Tras escuchar que llamaron su nombre, el carismático rubio, quien había visto mejores días en su juventud, asoma la cabeza al lado del marco de la puerta que daba hacia el escritorio.

—¿Amor? ¿Llegaste? Disculpa, no me percaté—cuando fue hacia ella la saludó con un ligero beso en la mejilla –Al parecer trajiste visitas, ¿cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?

—¡Tío Matt!—ambos van hacia él para abrazarlo con alegría.

—¿Qué andabas haciendo ahí? ¿Y Byakuya?—pregunta Sora algo preocupada.

—Verás, en eso estaba…

—No se quiere quitar esos audífonos, ¿no?

—Sé que tiene una buena razón, estaba conversando con él… tan solo me acerco y cubre unos papeles que tiene…

Dejando la discusión de lado, Takeshi y Michiru deciden ir por sus lados. Él hacia su primo y la otra hacia la prima. El rubio ingresó con cautela al escritorio, evadiendo los libros que yacían en el piso y escabulléndose entre los pocos estantes. En plena oscuridad, la espalda de Byakuya Ishida brillaba por la luz de una pequeña lámpara. Tras estar a su lado, Takeshi se pone de puntillas mientras el otro escribía ensimismado en su tarea. En eso, Takeshi no tiene una mejor idea que asustarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Byaku?

—¡AH MALDITA SEA!—grita para luego cubrirse la boca mientras varios papeles caían al suelo, creyendo que sus padres podrían haberlo escuchado. Retirándose uno de los audífonos, murmulla con enojo—¡¿En qué estás pensando, Aoko!?

—Soy Takeshi.

—Tienes razón… ¡¿en qué estás pensando, Takeshi!?—al acomodar un poco la lámpara logra divisar el rostro de su primo menor—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Michiru?

—Es una larga historia—resopla él para luego agacharse y recoger uno de los papeles. Su curiosidad se prendió mucho más al ver los garabatos. Su mente empieza a relacionarlos con los audífonos para percatarse que las manchas con líneas que veía en el papel eran, efectivamente, notas musicales —¿Qué estás componiendo?

—¡Dame eso!—arranchándole el papel de la mano, Byakuya empieza a hacerlo trizas con furia.

—¡¿Por qué haces eso!?

—No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Eres un amargado. No entiendo que haces componiendo si ni sabes tocar un instrumento.

—¡Estoy en eso!—al notar que estaba de a pocos revelando información, Byakuya se cubre el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza—Tan solo sal, por favor…

—¿E irme a dónde? ¿Con las chicas? Prefiero ver a un artista frustrado componiendo que estar encerrado hablando sobre chicos… o por lo menos eso me pareció cuando Ao recibió un mensaje.

—Si te vas a quedar aquí tan solo quédate en silencio, ¿entiendes? –Byakuya estaba apunto de colocarse el audífono de nuevo para reaccionar ante las últimas palabras—¿Chicos? ¿Mensaje de Cocoa?

—Um, sí… ¿entonces sí era sobre un chico?

—¿Escuchaste algún nombre?

—¿Algo de un tal Masato?

—¡Le dije a las Tachikawa que dejaran eso de lado! ¡En especial que Ringo controlara a su copia de Cocoa!

_Creo que… he hecho algo que no debía hacer._

Sin comprender del todo la situación que había provocado, Byakuya sale furioso del escritorio, sacando una sorpresa de los únicos dos adultos del departamento. Tras ver a su hijo fuera, Sora deseaba ir a hablar con él hasta que Takeshi salió rápido detrás de su primo. Cuando ambos se encontraron frente a la habitación de Aoko, risas se podían escuchar tras la puerta. Sora y Matt se detuvieron analizando con cuidado las acciones de su hijo.

—¡Sí, Cocoa! ¡No me digas! P-Pero… ¿va a ir mañana? ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Hablo de Masato! No sé qué haría si hay tantos niños desconocidos… ¡sé que irás, claro que lo sé! No puedo creerlo, que Masato va a ir… ¿qué me recomiendas? ¿Qué debería ponerme?

—Ao… me estás jalando mucho el cabello—se quejaba Michiru.

—¡Perdona! … No, Cocoa… no era para ti… sí… sí…

Al no aguantar más, Byakuya tuvo que contener su fuerza para así no tener que tirar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Cuando ingresaron, Takeshi tomó noción del lugar en el que se encontraba. Para ser una chica, la habitación de su prima se encontraba cubierta de objetos algo masculinos, en especial si eran relacionados con alguna clase de deporte, sobre todo tenis. Un par de cosas de soccer se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo, captando su atención. Sin embargo, se quedó asombrado al observar a su melliza con su rubia cabellera suelta al estar sin sombrero. Sus ojos zafiro la hacían ver como un ser sobrenatural. Aparentemente, Aoko había estado cepillándole el cabello, despistándose por estar charlando con la tal Cocoa. El muchacho de dieciséis años no dudó en arrancharle el celular de la mano, ignorando las protestas de la chica.

—¡Tachikawa, pásame con Ringo! … ¡Imitar su voz no te salva, pásame con Ringo te digo! … ¡No me digas Byakkun! … Espera, ¿Ringo? L-Lo siento no quería gritarte es solo que Cocoa… sí, está bien, de acuerdo… entiendo, sé qué haces todo lo que puedes… ah… ¿Ringo? ¿V-Vas a ir mañana? Oh, solo preguntaba… sí, me imagino que Cocoa y Kou también... bueno… ahí nos vemos….

—¿Me arranchaste el celular para hablar con tu novia?—suelta de manera fastidiosa Aoko para provocar rubor en su hermano mayor.

—¡No me cambies el tema! –grita él, señalándola—¿Qué te he dicho de Masato Kamiya? ¡No me agrada en lo absoluto ese chico y tú sigues con eso!

—¡H-Hermano! Masato no es un mal chico… es… um… ¡tú no entiendes, hermano!

Sora y Matt tan solo suspiraron, retirándose al ver que no era una escena para nada inusual. Takeshi y Michiru se quedaron en silencio observando la pelea entre hermanos. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sacudieron sus rostros. Tomaron asiento en el suelo, viendo como se desencadenaban los eventos. De gritos a golpes en el pie de parte de Aoko hacia byakuya, al igual que lanzarle almohadas y muñecos de felpa. Si ambos tuvieran palomitas de maíz se encontrarían comiéndolas pegados a la película que transcurría frente a sus ojos.

—Me alegra que tengamos una relación normal entre hermanos—dice de manera alegre Michiru, sonriendo un poco.

—A veces eres muy tímida y amable para tu propio bien—dice en burla Takeshi para al final abrazarla, todavía los dos sentados.

—Takeshi…—se sonroja, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, olvidando el hecho que no tenía sombrero con el cual opacar su vergüenza—Ya me quiero cortar el cabello…

—Pronto, hermana… pronto…

—_J'espère_…

_Michiru… necesitas sentir la calidez que la maestra transmite… si tan solo hubieras estado ahí conmigo._

En eso, su hermana le devuelve el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Se aferraba fuertemente a él, evitando soltar algún tipo de sollozo para no llamar la atención, aunque lo dudaba mucho al ambos hermanos seguir discutiendo sobre novios, libros y sonrisas.

—_J'ai bessoin de toi_… _J'ai bessoin de toi…_

—Michi… ¿pasó algo cuando estuve adentro encerrado con Hajime? Estás inusual—se atrevió finalmente a preguntar Takeshi, sujetando fuertemente a su hermana, acariciando su larga cabellera rubia casi pastel, sus ojos mezclándose con el de la otra –No te encuentras bien…

—Hermano… Takeshi…—hundiendo mucho más su rostro, suelta en un susurro—La calidez de ese niño, su luz… me asustaba mucho… recordé muchas cosas, un lugar lleno de… amor... nunca había sentido tanta envidia hacia alguien… me siento muy mal por eso…

_¿Eso sintió al estar tanto tiempo con Hekiru? Si conociera mucho más de cerca a la maestra… ¿reaccionaría igual? Tengo que reconsiderar bien la segunda parte del plan… por más que Michiru haya estado de acuerdo… si la sensación que Hekiru me transmitió, esa sensación de unión por más que no nos conociéramos… si Michiru siente algo así de fuerte con la maestra… temo que Michiru se vuelva a romper en pedazos… ¡pero tengo que hacerlo, si quiero recuperar lo que hemos perdido, lo que Michiru ha perdido, tengo que hacerlo!_

—Todo estará bien, Michi… todo estará bien, no te sientas mal por eso…

—Inclusive intercambiamos celulares… no le pude decir que no ya que pareció que le costó mucho preguntar…

_¿Tiene su número de celular?_

—Michiru, ¿me das un rato tu móvil?

—¿Hermano?—sin entender del todo el pedido, Michiru le extiende su aparato color celeste.

Takeshi empieza a buscar en el directorio el número de Hekiru, con tan solo una plegaria en mente.

_Contesta. Contesta. Contesta. Contesta._

—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

Para la sorpresa de Takeshi, quien había contestado del otro lado no fue Hekiru, sino la persona por la cual imploraba: su maestra.

—¡Profesora, muy buenas noches! –logra decir luego de afinar su garganta—¡Es Takaishi, Takeshi Takaishi!

— Vaya, qué sorpresa… no tenía idea que Heki…—una risa se escapó de sus labios –Ya veo, que alegría me da. Si deseas hablar con Hekiru está tomando una ducha, si lo llamas en unos minutos estará disponible.

—La verdad, el motivo de mi llamada era para hablar con usted…—la seriedad en la voz de Takeshi era evidente, el escuchar la respiración de su maestra del otro lado de la línea tan solo incrementaban sus latidos.

_¡Debo estar loco para llamar esto la fase dos del plan!_

—¿Hermano?—Michiru se separó un poco de él al percibir su rápido palpitar.

—¡¿Le molestaría citar a mi padre mañana en el parque de Higashi Yashio!?

Con los ojos cerrados, Takeshi se encontraba sujetando fuertemente el celular de Michiru. El conejillo de indias que llevaba como decoración el móvil colgaba de manera delicada, meciéndose por el temblar del niño rubio. El silencio se le hizo infinito, hasta que le pareció que la maestra volvió a tomar algo de aire.

—Joven Takaishi… creo que dije que no había necesidad de citar a su padre…

—¡Por favor! ¡No tiene que preocuparse en contactarse con él, yo lo haré!

La súplica salió antes de que pudiese pensar.

_Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho? __Michiru… ¿en qué me he metido? __La profesora ya tiene una mala impresión de mí y ahora con esto yo..._

—De acuerdo… tengo planes para mañana pero supongo que puedo aplazarlos una vez más… un año más o un año menos, con tan solo saber que estoy ayudando a un querido alumno no hay forma que pueda rechazar.

Los ojos de Takeshi se iluminaron. Olvidando que su hermana seguía apegada a él, se levanta de manera pronta, ignorando la imparable pelea entre sus primos.

—¡Profesora Kamiya! ¡No se arrepentirá! ¡Ya lo verá!

_Ahora solo es cuestión de avisarle a papá. Hay que obligarlo mañana en la mañana a como dé lugar._

Olvidando despedirse, Takeshi cuelga lleno de felicidad, levantando a su melliza para abrazarla mientras daba vueltas sin poder contenerse. Inclusive empezó a reir tanto, contagiándola, que Aoko y Byakuya tuvieron que detenerse. Ella con una almohada en brazos mientras le mordía el polo, él con un muñeco de felpa mientras le jalaba la trenza.

—¿Y qué les pasa a estos dos? –se preguntan ellos, observando a los mellizos.

Como si fuese acto del destino, Sora aparece indicando que es hora de cenar. Los cuatro replican de manera positiva, no sin antes decir una última cosa.

—¿Ya tienen todo listo para mañana, Aoko, Byakuya?

—¡Sí!

—Tan solo espero que puedan olvidar sus diferencias por un día… cierto, Takeshi, Michiru… ¿vienen con nosotros?

—¿Tienen que hacer algo mañana?—pregunta con curiosidad Michiru.

—Vamos a reunirnos con unos viejos amigos… van a ir con sus hijos así que pensamos que sería interesante que todos se conozcan. Hemos planeado esta reunión por años pero po motivo nunca se podía…

—Tía, ¿papá también ira?—se atreve a lanzar Takeshi.

—Se supone que sí… pero por su reacción me parece que no se los había comentado…

_¿Papá ya tenía planes para mañana? ¡Y he hecho que la profesora Kamiya los cancele! ¡Tengo que hacer algo de nuevo para arreglar esto!_

—Tía, ¿mañana crees que nos puedas dejar temprano en casa? Quizás papá no lo recuerde y queremos estar ahí para hacerle saber…

—De acuerdo…—Sora los observa con ciertas sospechas en mente—De todas maneras, vengan a cenar que la comida se va a enfriar.

_Todavía tengo que contarle del plan a Michiru… ¡pero estoy seguro que entenderá! Si quiero ayudar a mi hermana primero tenemos que ayudar a papá a que olvide a madre… ¡fase dos, completada!_

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el resultado final! Una vez más con las edades, a ver… Aoko tiene 13 años y está en su primer año de secundaria. Byakuya tiene 16 y va a la misma escuela de su hermana. Por cómo se habrán dado cuenta mencioné a unos tales Tachikawa y Kamiya… ¡cada vez aparecen más niños! (cuando se haya presentado a todos haré una tablita para que no hayan confusiones) No se pierdan el siguiente que será la tercera parte del plan de Takeshi :)**


	3. Primero de agosto

Tuve todo el fin de semana para pensar el reencuentro, entonces aquí les dejo con la tercera parte del plan de Takeshi que guiará a dicho evento.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas.

* * *

**Capítulo III – Primero de Agosto**

* * *

—Mamá… ¿tengo que ir contigo?

Hekiru Kamiya se encontraba sentado en la mesa jugando con su desayuno que consistía de sopa de miso, arroz y pepinillo encurtido. Moviendo los palillos de un lado hacia el otro, ladeaba su cabeza al mismo ritmo por la inseguridad que sentía. Kari se encontraba sentada al frente de él, soplando su sopa al encontrarse caliente, para al final lanzarle una mirada con un ligero enfado.

—Heki… ¿qué te he dicho de jugar con la comida? —suspira ella, dejando de comer por un momento—Cariño, escucha… es solo un día, ¿no lo quieres hacer por tu mamá? ¿Sí? ¿Porfis?

—¿Por qué siempre sabes cómo chantajearme?—resopla para finalmente comer algo del pepinillo tras ver el brillante parpadear de su madre—Aunque al final no vas a ir, ¿no?

—No puedo ignorar la petición de uno de mis alumnos. Además, me pone muy contenta saber que llegaste a hacer amigos… aunque nunca pensé que sería con ellos dos... de todas formas, gracias por ir en mi lugar, Heki. Van a estar tus tíos y tu primo, ¿los recuerdas, verdad? —pregunta ella, arreglándose un poco el cabello.

—Algo…—dice de manera insegura—_But I don't get it… you've always wanted to finally see everyone you care about for years and now you're wasting your opportunity on this request…_

—Vamos, Heki… sí, es cierto que no he podido ir a una de estas reuniones con mis amigos en años… ellos postergándolas por diferentes motivos, pero al fin estamos todos juntos y sería absurdo que se cancelara una vez más por avisar que no voy a ir… no estoy perdiendo esta oportunidad con el pedido de mi alumno.

—Siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti, ¿sabías, mamá?

—Tú también haces lo mismo, así que no me digas nada—Kari sonríe, dejando la mesa para lavar su plato—Ahora termina tu desayuno que llegaremos tarde.

—Todavía no me dices a dónde vas a ir—dice Hekiru mientras vuelve a jugar con su comida.

—No te preocupes, cielo. No demoraré nada y estaré ahí contigo en la reunión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—dice Kari, dejando los platos en el lavadero para darle un abrazo a su hijo por detrás—Te quiero, Heki.

—_I love you too, mom._

—Tan solo procura no hablar tanto inglés por tu primo y tíos, ¿me entendiste? —lo suelta para darle un cariñoso beso en el cabello.

—Fuerte y claro—Hekiru responde para seguir con su desayuno.

Kari sonríe de manera cálida, para luego colocar la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Hekiru, quien había retomado su desayuno, ahora siendo el arroz lo que comía. Ella coloca la otra en su propia frente, soltando una expresión que meditaba de manera profunda.

—Al parecer hoy día estas bien—dice todavía en la misma posición—Recuerda que en todo caso puedes llamarme si te sientes mal, ¿sí? Aunque mejor me quedo por si pasa algo…

—Estoy bien, mamá…—se queja él, alejándose un poco para seguir comiendo—Estoy perfectamente bien, lleno de energías como nunca. Tienes que ir a donde sea que te haya pedido tu alumno.

—Definitivamente, también haces lo mismo que yo…—dice en voz baja, conteniendo una risa.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunta Hekiru con la boca llena.

—Nada… ahora viene lo difícil… que ponerme… ¿me reconocerá? … espero que todo salga bien… pensándolo, ¿dónde quedaba el parque de Higashi Yashio? —con un puchero ocultado en un suspiro, Kari se retira a su habitación para alistarse y estar lista para el encuentro.

De manera simultánea, en otro departamento algo más lejano, dos pequeños rubios abrían sigilosamente la puerta de metal con tanta cautela, que parecían ladrones primerizos, temerosos por su primer robo. Michiru se encontraba detrás de Takeshi, quien manejaba la situación siendo el líder de la operación. Tras abrirla, exploran la suma oscuridad de su hogar a las cortinas encontrarse cerradas. Levantando algo el rostro, el mellizo menor por meros segundos, le sujeta la mano a la mayor para adentrarse. Sin embargo, su plan se vio interrumpido por el adulto que estaba detrás de ellos.

—Vamos, chicos… no hay motivos para tanto suspenso—Matt les roba la puerta para terminar abriéndola con fuerza, sin importarle si chocaba contra la pared—¡TK, ya es de día!

Adentrándose, libremente abre todas las cortinas de la sala. Takeshi y Michiru observaban la escena pasmados sin creer el desarrollo de los eventos, corriendo hacia su tío. El rubio menor tan solo cubriéndose las orejas por el eco que dejó el estruendo de la puerta, y la otra los ojos por la repentina entrada de la luz. Recostado en la mesa, como es de costumbre, se encontraba su padre sobre miles de papeles y la laptop que sonaba de manera incesante por la falta de batería. Matt juntó ambas manos en su pecho esperando una reacción de su querido hermano menor, lo cual fue todo un éxito. TK se levanta de manera brusca, cubriéndose los ojos mientras que lanzaba un grito de sorpresa mezclado con dolor al entrarle la luz directo a sus ojos azules, reluciendo las pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a formarse en su rostro al avanzar su edad.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando!? —grita por el inusual despertar para al final caer de la silla por tanto moverse.

—¡Papá!

—_Père!_

Ambos mellizos corren al lado de su padre para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él se deja ayudar, todavía acostumbrándose a sus alrededores. Tras recibir el apoyo de sus hijos, él se deja cargar en sus brazos para al final abrir los ojos una vez más y ver a las dos personas que ama con todo su corazón.

—Mis niños, ¿qué acaba de pasar? —pregunta de manera inusual, al su boca todavía encontrarse algo dormida—No había necesidad de levantarme de ese modo.

—Um, ¿papá? No fuimos nosotros…—dice Takeshi, riéndose un poco al final.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —TK levanta más el rostro para darse con una sombra que conocía a la perfección que lo miraba con su cabello rubio yendo para una tonalidad mostaza—Oh… hola, Matt…

—Oh… hola, Matt… ¡Nada de eso, mi hermano menor! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —suelta de manera amenazante luego de hacer una sarcástica imitación de TK.

—Uh… ¿31 de julio? —pregunta algo indeciso al saber el mes pero no la fecha exacta mientras que los mellizos se observaban confundidos todavía con él en brazos—Yendo a lo importante, Matt, ¿qué haces aquí?

Frustrado, Matt se dirige a la cocina arranchando el calendario que se encontraba pegado a la nevera. Algo irritado, se lo lanza en el rostro, para que los mellizos soltaran a su padre y él finalmente se pusiera de pie —¡Matt! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Con solo una mirada te darás cuenta, al ver tu reacción no recuerdas haber prometido que dijiste que irías, así que más te vale mostrar tu precioso rostro antes de que decida desfigurarlo—mostrando una amable sonrisa que hizo temblar a Takeshi y Michiru, Matt decido retirarse del departamento no sin antes decir lo siguiente —Procura no estresarte demasiado.

—No puede ser, ¿lo hice de nuevo? —tras cerrarse la puerta y tener el calendario en mano sin mirarlo, TK observa a sus hijos, quienes lucían algo incómodos —Lo lamento, prometí que no volvería a suceder.

—No te preocupes, papá. Lo entendemos—le dice de manera segura Takeshi a su padre—Esta vez estamos agradecidos de que fuese así, en cierta parte.

_Sino no se hubiera enterado de que reprobé una materia por parte de Michiru en la mañana… y tampoco hubiera logrado llamar a la profesora Kamiya quedando en un lugar para la cita… o más bien que "citara a mi padre en una charla sobre mi conducta"._

—¡Takeshi estuvo en detención! —lo acusa Michiru, escondiéndose detrás de su padre, sacando la lengua.

_Michiru, agradezco que cambiaras el tema… ¡pero tenías miles de los cuales hablar en vez de este!_

—¡¿El último día de clase!? — exclama TK, agachándose para estar a la altura del mellizo menor.

—Verás… ah… hay una muy buena explicación para esto…—mientras tartamudeaba, su padre se acercó mucho más, para tan solo terminar abrazándolo y cargarlo entre sus brazos, Takeshi intentando separarse al estar lejos del suelo, moviendo los pies—¡Papá!

—¡Estoy tan emocionado, la primera detención de Takeshi! ¿Por qué motivo fue? Estoy tan orgulloso—TK empezó a dar vueltas, meciendo a su hijo quien parecía querer vomitar por náuseas y el disgusto del abrazo fraternal.

—¿Por qué no reaccionas de la misma manera cuando repruebo alguna materia o saco una mala calificación? —logra preguntar Takeshi, su rostro algo verde.

—Son dos cosas distintas—TK se detiene para clavar su mirada en el rostro de su hijo—Ahora, ¿me vas a decir el motivo? Tenemos que celebrar.

—¡Le dio una golpiza a Hajime! —sonríe Michiru del otro lado, algo apenada a la misma vez al siempre mencionar el nombre de su amor platónico.

-¿Hajime? ¿Hajime de Hajime Motomiya? —logra decir entre risas el rubio para al final soltar a su hijo, él separándose mientras se sacudía por el contacto cercano—No puede ser más claro que el agua, tenemos que celebrarlo de todas maneras.

Mientras que de fondo padre e hijo empezaban a discutir sobre calificaciones, materias y detenciones, Michiru decide salir un poco del encuadre familiar para dirigirse al calendario que su tío Matt había lanzado con furia hacia su querido padre. Con suma curiosidad, empieza a pasar las páginas, observando las fechas que su padre siempre marcaba con círculos. Sonriendo débilmente, sus dedos daban con la textura del calendario, experimentándola. Sus ojos iluminándose al observar que encerró con velas y globos el cumpleaños de ella y su mellizo, más aún cuando vio que no había nada en cierto casillero, significando una sola cosa, que su padre estaba olvidando el pasado. Antes de que dejara el calendario, nota algo inusual, la fecha del día de hoy se encontraba marcada con grandes signos de exclamación, dando a entender algo importante que su querido padre había olvidado una vez más.

—_Père_, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?—logra preguntar Michiru, acomodándose el cabello debajo de la gorra de lana.

—Cierto…seguro tiene algo que ver con la furia de Matt… si volví a olvidarme un cumpleaños no sé qué haría…—dice para sujetarse la cabeza algo resignado.

—¡No creo que sea tan importante para que lo olvides! —suelta rápidamente Takeshi.

_Espero que mi tía Sora y mi tío Matt estén equivocados con respecto a que mi papá ya tenía planes… ¡no puedo dejar a la profesora Kamiya esperando sola!_

—Hermano… padre olvida casi todo por pensar en sus novelas, hasta lo más importante, inclusive sus fechas de entrega—corrige Michiru, para ganarse una mirada de odio del mellizo, que la hizo temblar —L-Lo siento…

—Michiru, ¿podrías pasarme el calendario? —pregunta su padre, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio. Ella tan solo obedece, Takeshi cruzando los dedos para que sea algo trivial y su padre pudiese dejarlo de lado.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

—Esto sí que no lo puedo creer—dejando el calendario en la mesa, TK se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás, para al final empezar a reír por su corta memoria, mientras resoplaba de vez en cuando—Esto sí que no lo puedo creer… ¡hoy es primero de agosto!

—¿Primero de agosto? —preguntan al unísono los mellizo para intercambiar miradas llenas de confusión.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado y eso que prometí ir este año al todos haberse logrado juntar luego de años… ¿qué hora es? —dicho eso, revisa el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina—Al parecer todavía tengo un par de horas extra…

_No puede ser… la profesora Kamiya canceló sus planes para hoy y mi padre sí piensa ir a sea donde sea que tenga que ir…_

—¿Es muy importante esta fecha? Nunca habías lucido de esta manera otros años—Michiru fue la primera en hablar, sorprendiendo a Takeshi—¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Cierto… era por ese motivo que iba a ir con ustedes dos. No hay excepciones, tienen que venir conmigo a como dé lugar.

TK lucía sumamente alegre, caso que levantaba los espíritus de los mellizos. Su resplandor iluminaba el hogar mucho más que la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas. El calor empezaba a aparecer, haciendo que Takeshi sudara un poco por los nervios de tener que cancelar la reunión entre su padre y la profesora. Empieza a jugar con sus manos, arrepintiéndose de su actitud impulsiva. Michiru analiza la situación, incitando a formar otra conversación.

—Verás, padre… —ella empieza a jalar de manera incesante su larga polera color menta—Hay un ligero problema… nuestra maestra te ha citado con respecto al comportamiento de mi hermano el día de hoy…

_¡Bien hecho, Michiru!_ _¡Esa es mi hermana!_

Haciendo un gesto de victoria por detrás, Michiru tan solo se siente alegre de haber podido tratar de solucionar el aprieto cambiando la conversación, por más que eso significase ganarse la desaparición de la sonrisa de su padre.

—¿Un sábado? Las escuelas no abren los sábados… además, ¡no hay conducta de la cual discutir! —una vez más, TK abraza a sus hijos, esta vez ambos en el aire—Mis preciosos hijos…

—¡Papá, suficiente! —Takeshi logra saltar, separándose, cosa que Michiru no logró, siendo asfixiada—Estás ahogando a Michiru.

—¡Lo siento, hija! —soltándola, prosigue—Me resulta muy inusual, y eso que ya tengo planes…

—¡Podemos ir en tu lugar!

—¿Qué? —por más que las reacciones hayan sido distintas, Takeshi y TK lanzan la misma pregunta, mirando el entusiasmo de Michiru reflejado en sus azules ojos.

Ella se encontraba saltando ligeramente de emoción por la, según ella, fantástica idea que había tenido que solucionaría el problema. Poco a poco, su gorra se fue saliendo, revelando de manera lenta, tal y como en un comercial, su largo cabello rubio pastel caer hasta el suelo, siendo arrastrado por sus saltos. Parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, ensimismada, cegada, por la sugerencia que dio.

_Michiru… eres un genio._

—¡Qué buena idea, mi querida hermana! —fingiendo que todo había estado calculado, Takeshi va al lado de su hermana para abrazarla con un brazo, alrededor de los hombros, sobando su larga cabellera —Eso es, podemos ir en lugar de papá.

—Un minuto jovencitos, ustedes iban a ir conmigo en primer lugar—TK trataba de leer si es que ambos tenían segundas intenciones —Aunque nunca había visto a Michiru tan emocionada antes por algo…

—¡Padre, tienes que ir! ¡Nosotros te representaremos! ¡Tienes que corregir la mala conducta de Takeshi, darle a entender a la profesora que nunca más lo volverá a hacer! —ella seguía saltando, ignorando las miradas.

El rostro de TK se cubrió con su flequillo por breves instantes, mientras que Takeshi se aferraba con más fuerza a su melliza, ocultando su disgusto sobre algunas palabras pero con rebosante felicidad al ver a su hermana tan contenta. Él la empezó a imitar, saltando, todavía insistiendo.

—Takeshi, eso no te sienta bien si quieres lucir inocente—dice finalmente TK, levantando el rostro—De acuerdo, un año más o un año menos, no es gran diferencia… un golpe m[as o menos de Matt tampoco parece ser tan grave.

_¿Un año más o un año menos? ¿Acaso la profesora no dijo lo mismo? Debo de estar alucinando._

—_Merci, papa! Toi est le meilleur, je t'aime, papa_—dejando su clásico _padre_ de lado, Michiru no pudo contenerse más para saltar hacia su hermano, abrazándolo —_Je t'aime aussi, mon frère!_

Los dos hombres de la casa se miraron para acabar sonriendo, emocionados por ver a la niña que iluminaba sus días sonriendo, riendo, siendo feliz, como nunca antes la habían visto.

_No comprendo que tiene de especial el primero de agosto para papá pero, este será el día que jamás olvidaré. El plan ha empezado a moverse…. Todo gracias a Michiru e inclusive ha llevado a que ella sonría. Es el mejor día de mi vida._

* * *

**Este capítulo resultó muy corto, ya que no quisiera alargar las cosas demasiado. En el siguiente contaré el encuentro entre TK y Kari, además de ciertas sorpresas que sucederán… y dos parejas (una inusual que me parecen, dicho sea de paso, perfectos desde _02_) y una que siempre me pareció muy interesante desde _Adventure_.**


	4. El rugir de la aurora

La presión de escribir una Kari que no salga de personaje, la presión… *murmullo murmullo murmullo* … *implora para que no odien las parejas* … *cambió algunos trabajos de los chicos* …*se anocheció haciendo el mejor reencuentro posible* … *demoró en publicar porque no sabía que nombre ponerle al capítulo*

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas; ahora los Digihuevos siendo bloqueados por DemiDevimon, impidiéndonos hacerles nade-nade.

* * *

**Capítulo IV – El Rugir de la Aurora**

* * *

Ella caminaba de manera delicada, pausada, alrededor del muelle del parque. Siendo sábado en la mañana, la cantidad de personas que se encontraban de paseo no era exuberante, dándole tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse, respirar e inclusive pensar en posibles temas de conversación. Las gaviotas se posaban en el barco _Soya_ y recién se abrían las puertas para visitar el Museo de Ciencia Marítima. Poco a poco el sol iba saliendo con más fuerza al igual que niños riendo en felicidad por el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. Sus ojos canela dieron con el cielo, ella soltando un suspiro para volver a mirar su reloj de muñeca luego de acomodar la pequeña sombrilla que llevaba en mano para evitar insolación.

—¿Habré llegado muy temprano? Ahora que lo pienso, no es como si hubiésemos quedado en alguna hora en particular… ¿y si era en la tarde? O peor aún, ¿en la noche?— se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, su pequeña cartera blanca de cuero colgando en la muñeca—Es muy probable que él haya ido a la reunión y venga después para acá…

Conteniendo una frustración que no deseaba salir, Kari opta por sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas al muelle, dándole la sensación de encontrarse en un pueblo portuario. Una gaviota se posó a su lado en la vereda, ladeando su cabeza constantemente. Ella tan solo vuelve a suspirar, arreglándose una parte de su cabello tras la oreja, mirando al cielo una vez más, observando el pasar de las nubes.

—¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Es cierto que no veo a ninguno de los chicos por años pero nunca pensé que encontrarme de esta manera con alguno de ellos me pondría de esta manera… si hubiera ido a la reunión, ¿estaría igual de asustada? —se pregunta a sí misma, para luego analizar su vestimenta—Nunca había pensado tanto en qué ponerme… ¿pensará que no he cambiado? ¿Lo verá muy infantil? Si Heki me viera pensaría que he perdido la razón.

Efectivamente, el corazón de Kari no dejaba de latir como si volviese a ser una muchacha de quince años, preocupada por su primera cita. Es cierto que ella pensaba eso, después de todo su nuevo alumno, Takeshi Takaishi, había insistido para que aquello se cumpla y por querer ser una buena maestra para dejar una buena primera impresión, había cedido.

—¡No, esto no es lo que parece! No es una especie de cita, he _citado_ al padre de ese niño para hablar sobre la detención del día de ayer… ¿en un parque? ¡Estoy empezando mal todo esto!— desordenándose un poco el cabello, sus pensamientos siguen saliendo en voz alta—¿Sabrá que soy yo? Kamiya es un apellido algo común…

Soltando un gesto de incomodidad, decide dejar la sombrilla a su lado, para empezar a acomodarse la blusa manga cero de un pálido amarillo por haber empezado a sudar, y la larga falda rosa, dando la impresión de ser un vestido de verano. Sus sandalias daban contra el concreto, todavía sumida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, mira a la gaviota que seguía a su lado, todavía ladeando la cabeza y abriendo el pico de vez en cuando.

—¿Tú que piensas? ¿Crees que debería empezar con un "ha pasado mucho tiempo"? ¿O quizás con un "qué sorpresa"? ¿Y un "vaya, qué casualidad, no creí que eras tú su padre tan solo por apellidarse Takaishi"! —le pregunta al ave, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que apaciguara su mente—¿Pensará todas esas cosas sobre mí también o podré actuar de manera profesional ante sus ojos? ¿Qué piensas?

La gaviota emprendió vuelo tras eso, dejándola sola a la merced de las cigarras.

—Perfecto, ni una gaviota quiere hablar conmigo—sacando el celular de su cartera, planeaba revisar la hora una vez más, solo para quedarse observando con una mirada llena de amor su fondo de pantalla—Heki… Hekiru… ¿Qué debería hacer? Quedaron tantas cosas inconclusas entre nosotros… tu madre está en un serio aprieto…

Kari andaba con un conjunto similar, salvo que esta vez sí era un vestido de verano largo con un abrigo. Sonriente como siempre, su luz hacía brillar mucho más la fotografía para que frente a ella se encontrara su preciado hijo. También de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos canela, yendo para rojizos, se encontraba soplando el silbato que ella le regaló en una ocasión. Tras dar un largo respiro, cierra ambas manos en puños para levantarse y animarse a sí misma.

—¡Bien! Yo puedo hacer esto.

Mentalmente preparada para lo peor, la nueva profesora de inglés se repite a sí misma lo mismo, hasta que las cigarras dejaron de cantar.

—¿K-K-Kari?

—¿Eh?

Sintiendo cómo le bajaba la presión con el simple hecho de escucharlo decir su nombre, por más que su cuerpo se lo quisiera impedir, da media vuelta hacia su izquierda, el tiempo deteniéndose. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tanto así que soltó el celular que tenía en mano, la fotografía de ella y su hijo siendo opacada por la luz del sol. Kari había empezado a sudar, y no era por el calor, su voz saliendo como un susurro.

—¿…TK?

Mientras todo eso sucedía, de manera paralela se desarrollaban otros eventos en un hogar algo más lejano. Debido a su trabajo como diplomático, Tai Kamiya había logrado conseguir una casa en vez de departamento para poder formar la familia que tanto deseó, darles las comodidades necesarias y llenarlo del cariño que cree tener para dar. Algo estresado por una larga semana de papeleos, reglas y reuniones, pasa una mano sobre su cabello que empezaba a llenarse grasa. Golpeando el lapicero contra el periódico, empieza a meditar seriamente sobre las palabras que le faltan para llenar el crucigrama sabatino. A lo lejos, podía escuchar unos ligeros pasos, los cuales pretendió ignorar, sabiendo de todas formas al resultado que llevaría. Era tan solo cuestión de segundos a que terminase de bajar las escaleras, escabullirse a la cocina, y ser interrumpido por el sonido del jarrón de galletas romperse contra el piso de la cocina. Haciendo un leve gruñido debido al estruendo, Tai saca su cabeza tras haber estado absorto en el periódico. Creyendo ya saber lo que le esperaba, de todas maneras opta a ver la escena del crimen. Ahí se encontraba de pie su único hijo, Masato Kamiya. Su cabello puntiagudo reflejando tanto el de su padre como el de la madre, una mezcla de color castaño casi yendo al caoba. Los googles que llevaba colgados en el cuello hacían relucir el jarrón azul que yacía en pedazos. Rascándose la cabeza por detrás con una gran sonrisa, el chico levanta una pierna para posicionarla encima de la otra, para luego de rascarse por los nervios pasara los brazos tras el cuello, silbando. Como siempre, vestía una versión casual que se asemejaba a un uniforme de prácticas de futbol color azul con algo de rojo.

—Hola, pa…—trata de decir de la manera más neutral posible. Luego de hacerlo, dirige la mirada al suelo para darse con la sorpresa que no había ni una sola migaja o pedazo fuera—Rayos, estaba vacío el jarrón…

Con tan solo trece años de edad, el niño parecía tener quince por el tamaño e inclusive por el infantil comportamiento de la pubertad.

—Más te vale limpiar eso antes de que tu madre lo encuentre—dice Tai, dejando el periódico al lado de la nevera—Sabes muy bien cómo se pone con estas cosas… ¿comer galletas en vez de desayunar, es en serio?

—Vamos, pa… no me gusta el desayuno. No me gusta la comida que tiene el desayuno para ofrecer… ¿huevos? ¿leche?¿pan de molde? No gracias.

—Repito, tienes menos de un minuto para limpiar eso, jovencito.

Antes de que pudiese ir por una escoba que se deshiciera de su evidencia, una figura femenina empezó a descender de las escaleras, con un pijama de terciopelo corto por el verano, sobándose los ojos antes de dar un gran bostezo, estirando los brazos al final. Jun había visto mejores días en su juventud, en especial cuando se trataba de lidiar con su hermano menor, pero nunca creyó tener que lidiar durante su maternidad a un hijo que tuviera tanto la sangre Motomiya mezclada con Kamiya. El rostro tanto de Tai como el de Masato palideció, temeroso por la reacción que podría ocasionar.

—¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? —pregunta ella de manera confusa, todavía sobándose el ojo izquierdo.

—Nada, amor—Tai intenta cubrir con su espalda la escena del crimen, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Masato para que empezara a recoger los pedazos del jarrón—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces esta mañana?

—¿Qué hizo Masato ahora? —dice de manera rápida Jun, intentando despertarse de manera pronta —¿¡Qué hizo!?

—¡Ma ya se enfadó! —corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el pequeño Kamiya decide dar su clásica retirada, solo para ser atrapado por los googles que su madre había empezado a sujetar.

—¡Masato Kamiya! Si tienes tanto tiempo para ir y destruir como toda la vida algo de la casa, que tuve suerte que esta vez no fuera con un balón, ¡anda a compartir algo de tiempo con tu primo! —luego de requintar, lo suelta para que su hijo se quejara por el golpe del efecto rebote de los googles.

—¿Ma, tengo que hacerlo? Digo, todavía tengo que limpiar el desorden y…—al sentir la mirada amenazadora de Jun, Masato se arrepiente de sus palabras, tragándolas—Sí, claro. Hekiru. Compartir. Tiempo familiar. Encantado. Cuando gustes. Te quiero, ma.

Luego de huir de manera despavorida hacia el jardín trasero, Jun decide soltar un suspiro tras el clásico estrés matutino mientras sacudía el rostro. Tai le lanzó un abrazo, colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. Besándola por detrás, él empieza a mecerla con cariño, todavía recordando el momento en el que se enamoró de ella sin notarlo, por más insoportable que le haya parecido en ciertos momentos de su infancia.

—Rompió el jarrón de galletas—dijo Tai, todavía en la misma posición.

—Acusarlo no te va a salvar de haberlo impedido—suelta Jun algo más tranquila, dejándose llevar por su esposo—Y tampoco el hecho que seas tan apuesto.

—Rayos, creí que funcionaría—pasando el beso a la mejilla, Tai vuelve por el periódico para sentarse una vez más en la mesa y proseguir el crucigrama mientras que Jun lo observaba—Amor, ¿cómo se le llama a nuestro licor de arroz?

—¿Todo bien en el trabajo? Cuando no puedes responder cosas tan ridículamente fáciles como estas me preocupa—dice ella con la escoba en mano, barriendo el suelo de la cocina—Sake.

—Sake, claro. Ya lo sabía, tan solo preguntaba para probar tu memoria—ocultando sus sentimientos con una risa fingida, Tai vuelve a sumirse en un pasatiempo que nunca creyó tener a futuro.

—¿Todavía siguen los problemas? —la fuerza con la que ella barría fue disminuyendo—Debe ser difícil ser un mediador…

Soltando el periódico, Tai se dedica a observar el jardín tras la mampara que separaba la sala de la naturaleza. Jun había sacado, también, un pasatiempo inusual como él, que era la jardinería. Al ser ama de casa se dedicaba a decorar el hogar, siendo su lugar preferido aquél sitio que llenaba de flores multicolor, inclusive separando un espacio para cosechar finas hierbas y pequeñas bayas silvestres. Los ojos canela del adulto toparon con su sobrino, quien se encontraba sentado en el césped, jugando con su silbato. El ligero viento del verano mecía la cabellera de él, para que Tai viese un espejismo de su hermana en su lugar.

—En estos momentos lo que más me preocupa son ellos dos. No puedo creer que Kari no vaya a ir luego de no estar tantos años aquí.

—Tai…—dejando su labor de lado, acude a su esposo—Todo saldrá bien, ponte a pensar… Hajime y Tsukuru no conocen a Hekiru. Por como son esos dos estoy segura que Hekiru no se sentirá de esa manera por mucho tiempo. También, estoy convencida, que Kari debe de tener una muy buena razón y que su hijo no se vio obligado a venir, conociéndolos sé que él se ofreció.

—Lo sé, Jun. Lo sé.

Hekiru se encontraba, efectivamente, soplando el silbato de manera lenta, igualando a las cigarras que se ocultaban en el jardín. Su camisa amarilla siendo llevada por la brisa, mientras que su jean daba con la tierra. De vez en cuando deseaba mirar detrás suyo, observar la escena de una familia que casi desconocía, solo para darse con la sorpresa que su primo Masato se acercaba a él. El menor tan solo pretendió ignorancia, todavía prendido del silbato de metal. El mayor parecía algo incómodo, acercándose algo indeciso. Finalmente, el muchacho con los googles opta por romper el silencio entre un niño de trece y otro de once.

—Yo tampoco quiero ir, esas reuniones terminan siendo aburridas, cosas de adultos—dice sobrándose el bozo—Hubiera sido genial si se cancelaba este año también, ¿no lo crees?

Hekiru tan solo lo observó, sus ojos reflejando el sol. Soltando el silbato, examina al único primo que conoce. Por verse de manera irregular durante todos sus años de vida, la relación entre ambos no es muy estable, en especial por el famoso silencio del hijo de Kari. El sonido de las cigarras incrementaba.

—Perdona soy algo inútil con estas cosas—admite Masato, tratando de sentarse a su lado—Vas a conocer a nuestros otros dos primos y al tío, ¿no?

Él prefirió por permanecer en silencio, volviendo a jugar con el silbato. El día de la detención, Hekiru no tuvo la oportunidad de tratar directamente con Davis ni Hajime, desconociendo su relación con estos dos. El calor se volvía agobiador, espejismos formándose por el reflejo. El hijo de Kari seguía sin decir nada, nervioso y asustado. Masato intentó acercarse más a él, tocándole el hombro. Sin embargo, la reacción de Hekiru fue brusca alejándose rápidamente con un rostro temeroso, asustado, con terror.

—Okay, lo intenté, ¡realmente lo intenté! —resopla Masato para retirarse e ingresar a la casa.

El niño de cabello castaño miró al mismo cielo que su madre observaba sentada en la banca del parque de Higashi Yashio, sus ojos llenos de melancolía.

—Pensé que ya no me iba a pasar esto. No me sucedió con Takeshi y Takashi…—hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, su voz se apagaba de a pocos—Mamá…_mom. I need you, mom_.

Durante el encerramiento de Hekiru dentro de su propio mundo, al otro lado de Odaiba se encontraban aquellos dos rubios junto a sus primos Aoko y Byakuya. Los cuatro amdaban en un parque cerca de la estación de Fuji TV, lugar en donde trabajaba el abuelo Hiroaki de los cuatro. La menor de los Ishida estiraba sus brazos por el calor, su larga y delgada trenza mostaza mecida por la brisa. Su sombrero de invierno le daba calor pero igual siempre se lo ponía sin falta. Su corto vestido azul marino que acababa al final como falda escolar se combinaba perfectamente con la delgada chaqueta carmesí. Sus zapatillas sonaban fuerte cuando daba contra algún charco o lodo. Byakuya la seguía de manera protectora, la cadena de su jean moviéndose al son de sus pasos. Por el otro lado los mellizos corrían en el parque, felices sobre el resultado de su plan, mientras que Sora y Matt charlaban a lo lejos, observándolos desde un puente.

—Tiene que ser una broma que TK no vaya a venir _otra vez_—dice Matt, sujetándose la cabeza para luego ser consolado con la gentil caricia de Sora—Se supone que nos íbamos a ver todos luego de años este primero de agosto… en especial por ese tema… ¿ahora cómo vamos a hacer?

—Tranquilo, Matt… estoy segura que TK debe tener una muy buena explicación. Todos siempre han tenido que cancelar po motivo. Además, si hubiéramos sabido sobre esto es muy probable que termináramos cancelando de nuevo. Todos van a traer a sus hijos, si esperamos más tiempo sobre ese tema será peor. Quedamos en decirlo todos juntos…—se lo asegura Sora, ahora sosteniéndole la mano—Sonríe un poco más.

—Amor, no lo sé… es solo que…—el tren de pensamientos del rubio se vio interrumpido por el beso de Sora en sus labios.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Todo saldrá bien… todo saldrá bien…—repite él, convenciéndose a sí mismo—¡Todo saldrá bien!

Los mellizos observaban la escena a lo lejos, sin poder escuchar la conversación. Ambos intercambian miradas para al final sonreír a ojo cerrado. Takeshi se retiró su chaqueta verde oscuro, amarrándola en su cintura para así sentirse más cómodo. Michiru acomodó una vez más su gorra de lana, lista como siempre. Aves volaban en el cielo azul, ambos preguntándose si su padre habrá ido o no a Higashi Yashio.

—¿Crees que llegará a ir? —pregunta de manera temerosa la melliza mayor—Fue tan repentino que-

—¿A dónde se fueron todos tus ánimos, Michiru? —la interrumpe su hermano, tomándola de los hombros, sus ojos azules mezclándose—Esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti, date más crédito, es papá.

—_Oui, tu as sans doute raison_—trata de sonreír ella—Sí, probablemente tienes razón…

—Michi, confiemos en papá—la asegura.

_Es imposible que papá no vaya. Después de ver la sonrisa de Michiru es imposible que no lo haga._

—Ahora que lo pienso, no le dijimos el nombre de nuestra _professeur_—dice ella, soltando en voz alta su pensamiento mientras estira sus brazos, imitando el movimiento de las aves que volaban sobre ellos.

—¡Rayos! —Takeshi se golpea el rostro al notar su evidente error—Supongo que me pasó lo mismo que a ella el primer día de clases por la emoción. _Pourquoi, Takeshi? Pourquoi tu dois oublier le détail le plus important?_

—_Frère_, de nada sirve preguntarte por qué olvidaste el detalle más importante… a todos nos pasa—dice con una ligera risa escapándose de sus labios—Vamos donde Ao y Byaku.

—Es cierto, de nada sirve quejarse. Lo hecho, hecho está—se asegura él, dándole la mano a su hermana como es de costumbre.

Los mellizos emprendieron camino donde sus primos. El sol seguía reluciente, Takeshi teniendo que cubrir con el brazo restante su cara. Michiru andaba casi con los ojos cerrados, quejándose de vez en cuando de arrepentirse de no haber traído lentes de sol. La unión de ellos era especial, algo que el rubio menor jamás querrá separar ni soltar. Mientras caminaban, él no dejaba de pensar en el deber que tiene de proteger a su hermana. A lo lejos, sus tíos parecían saludar a unos nuevos adultos que habían aparecido. Aparentemente sus primos estaban algo lejos, ambos teniendo que correr para alcanzarlos. Cuando llegaron, la típica escena entre ellos empezó a desatarse: las legendarias peleas de los Ishida.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tratar mal a Masato cuando venga! —gritaba Aoko furiosa, conteniéndose de lanzarse hacia su hermano mayor.

_Y eso que llegaron tan bien… algo debe de haber pasado para que discutan de nuevo._

—¡¿Por qué siempre con lo mismo, Aoko!? No dije absolutamente nada y empezaste como toda la vida…—Byakuya parecía ya no saber qué hacer al tan solo pasarse las palmas de sus manos alrededor de su cabello de tonalidad cobre—Ya no sé qué hacer contigo.

—¡Sé que cuando lo veas vas a empezar! Es por eso que estás a mi lado como goma de mascar, esperando al momento en el que aparezca—vuelve a decir molesta, juntando sus puños en las caderas, ladeando la cabeza. En eso, una idea viene a su mente—A no ser que sea por otro motivo…

—¿D-D-De qué estás hablando? —el rubor en Byakuya fue evidente, tanto así que la ira de Aoko fue disipada.

—Hmm… ya veo, ya veo—ahora junta ambos brazos en su pecho, asintiendo—Eres tan evidente, mi querido hermano mayor.

—¡Aoko, suficiente! —balbuceando por la vergüenza, Byakuya no admite la derrota.

Takeshi y Michiru contemplaban el desarrollo de los eventos en silencio al no querer interrumpir. De manera momentánea, el rostro de ella se empezó a pintar casi como un jugoso tomate, provocando que el mellizo pensara en posibles motivos por esa reacción. Al no venir ninguna a la mente, la suelta de la mano para estirarse. Insectos empezaron a cantar, mostrando a otros niños con sus amigos que corrían en el parque, jugando a atraparlos con redes y cajas para presumirlos luego como trofeo. El rubio se acomodó el flequillo, esperando alguna reacción de su hermana. Los labios de ella querían abrirse, pero cada vez que iba a decir algo se cerraba. Algo rondaba en su mente, sin dejarla tranquila.

_¿Tan preocupada está por la cita a ciegas de papá? Digo, debe de ser una cita a ciegas al él no saberlo._

—¿Michi? ¿Estás bien? —se atreve a preguntar Takeshi, acercándose.

—D-Dime… her-her-hermano—su voz se entre cortaba por los nervios que abundaban en su cuerpo—T-Tú te… tú… te… _donne-toi avec moi?_

-¿Si me pondría así contigo? —su línea de visión lo llevó a la infinita discusión entre sus adorados primos mayores—¿Cómo esos dos locos? ¿Por qué preguntas?

Michiru tan solo hundió el sombrero en su rostro.

_Oh, creo que ya entendí. Y si mi intuición no me falla, creo que es el mismo enojo que Byaku siente ante ese tal Masato con respecto a Ao._

—¿Te digo algo? Ya me comporto de esa manera, solo que tenemos personalidades totalmente distintas a las de ellos dos—dice él, cayendo rendido al césped de espaldas, percibiendo el aroma de recién cortado por su nariz—Soy un poco más reservado, a ti te falta algo de carácter en ciertos aspectos… es por eso que nunca peleamos sobre ese tema, pero que no te cabe duda alguna que siento exactamente lo mismo que Byaku.

—¿Exactamente lo mismo que Byaku? _Je ne comprends pas_…—logra decir ella, sentándose al lado de su hermano, los dos Ishida todavía discutiendo al fondo sobre el famoso Masato y una chica llamada Ringo.

—No es tan difícil de entender. Me molesta que Hajime te vea como Takashi en vez de como Michiru, sin olvidar su tonto enamoramiento hacia Mayaka, eso es todo. No es que exista algún tipo de rivalidad. Creo que ese es el mismo caso con Byaku y el tal Masato, claro que es solo una suposición—dice él—Además, digamos que cuando le di ese golpe ayer a Hajime me deshice de algo de ira contenida.

—¡Hermano! —dice Michiru apenada por la confesión.

_Nunca cambies, Michi._

Mientras aquella charla tomaba lugar, el lugar en donde Matt y Sora se encontraban empezaba a llenarse. Poco a poco habían empezado a llegar más personas. La primera en arribar había sido una mujer que lucía como si se trepara a una máquina del tiempo para nunca envejecer. Su cabello castaño, casi yendo a una tonalidad tipo miel, no duda ni un instante en abrazar de manera emotiva a la esposa del rubio llena de alegría. Separándose, Mimi se seca un par de lágrimas del rostro, causando que su maquillaje corra un poco por el agua. Sora sonreía ante su amiga, observando el cambio que traía la edad. No obstante, la inocente y pura señora mantenía un gran estilo de moda como es de costumbre.

—¡Sora, a los años! —exclama ella saltando un poco por la emoción—Me parece increíble que no nos veamos hace tanto tiempo, inclusive mis hijas siendo amigas Aoko.

—Digo lo mismo, Mimi—Sora sonrió una vez más, observando a dos pequeñas cabezas de cabello miel yendo para rojizo—Me imagino que ellas deben ser Cocoa y Ringo.

—Niñas, saluden—las empuja un poco su madre.

Las gemelas Tachikawa pueden ser exactamente iguales, siendo el reflejo de cada una como mirarse en un espejo. Sin embargo, sus personalidades son dos polos opuestos que se repelan manteniendo una amistad y unión envidiable a pesar de los hechos. Cocoa era una chica que resaltaba por su extrovertida personalidad, unos ojos brillantes siempre llenos de emoción, además de una infatuación inexplicable con Aoko, haciendo a ambas mejores amigas. Su cabello llegaba hacia los hombros, igual que el de Ringo. Cada una llevaba en el cabello un listón que parecían orejas de conejo por la longitud, las de Cocoa eran de un intenso rojo, que se complementaban con el vestido blanco bordado que llevaba puesto. Por el otro lado, Ringo tenía una mirada mucho más tranquila, que parecía ser el tipo de chicas que llevaba las cosas a su propio ritmo. Su vestido idéntico que al de su hermana, siendo la única diferencia que el listó que llevaba en la cabeza era azul. Además, cargaba un sombrero de paja playero puesto.

—Soy Ringo, es un placer—se introduce ella, saludando de manera educada a Sora.

—¡Y yo soy Cocoa! Una "Co" de pequeña, la otra "co" de hija y la "a" de amuleto. Soy tan linda como un pequeño amuleto, me pueden decir Coco ¡ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Aochin su belleza! Ah, antes de olvidarlo, ¡Ringo no es manzana! Mami sí que sabe pensar, "rin" como flor y "go" como lenguaje, Ringo significa lenguaje de flores, perfecto para una flor tan frágil como ella, que no hayan confusiones —antes de que Cocoa empezara con sus imparables conversaciones, tras hacer varias muecas durante su introducción, Mimi le golpea la cabeza—Ok, me callo.

—¿Por qué no van donde Aoko y Byakuya? —sugiere Mimi, observando de manera asesina a Cocoa.

—¡Bye bye, mami! —Cocoa tan solo empieza a retroceder, corriendo con rapidez—¡Rin, qué estás esperando!

—Ah, Cocoa, no me dejes—Ringo sigue de manera pausada a su hermana, dando a entender quién era la encargada de llevar el liderazgo.

—Tus hijas son muy interesantes—comenta Sora tras ver el rostro exhausto de Mimi.

—Siendo como es Mimi no me sorprende—Matt aparece detrás de Sora, abrazándola—Creativa como siempre, te luciste con ellas, en especial con el nombre Cocoa.

—Ay mírenlos a ustedes, su amor nunca muere—dice Mimi, sus ojos brillando, ignorando el comentario de Matt—Cierto, Sora, a que no te imaginas con quien vine.

Sora empezó a meditar, para tan solo verse interrumpida a mitad de camino cuando otro amigo de la infancia aparece al lado de la castaña. Su cabello rojizo impecable, con un atuendo serio debido a su trabajo. Mimi lo abrazaba del brazo, llena de alegría, con ojos que reflejaban enamoramiento sincero y puro.

—¡Izzy! —exclaman los esposos a la misma vez, en especial Sora con un toque de desconcierto.

—Es un gusto volver a vernos—como es de costumbre, Izzy saludó a los dos—Quien hubiera pensado reunirnos años después, con hijos incluidos.

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera pensado—Matt le levanta la mano para que terminara en un gran apretón—Por fin tuviste algo de tiempo esta vez.

—Lamento que en años anteriores haya sido por mi cantidad de trabajo.

—No hay problema, a veces era por el mío también—alienta Mimi—Esas actrices y modelos no podrían maquillar sin mí—O porque Cody tenía muchos casos que defender…o Tai en las Naciones Unidas… o… um… ¡Joe en el hospital!... a ver… quién más…

—Al parecer todos siempre hemos tenido improvistos—dice Matt—Esta vez TK tuvo otro…. No me quiso decir la verdad…

—¡Hablando de Joe! —Mimi se interrumpe a sí misma mientras todavía seguía de fondo meditando quienes habían cancelado durante todos estos años—Dijo que no iba a poder venir por ese motivo…

-¿Motivo? —Matt prosigue la conversación ya que aparentemente Sora se había quedado congelada en el tiempo con la sorpresa de ver a Izzy y Mimi juntos, como probablemente una pareja.

La castaña y el hombre de cabello rojizo intercambian miradas, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Mimi se moría por dentro, al parecer queriendo contar. Izzy trataba de contenerla sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Ni un poquito? ¿Ni a Sora? —imploraba ella.

—Mimi… ya hemos hablado de esto—Izzy trataba de hablarle de manera seria—Si Joe lo prefiere así…

No obstante, antes de que el interrogatorio comenzara, Sora sale del trace sin saber sobre las conversaciones que tuvieron lugar.

—¡Mimi no lo puedo creer! ¿Desde cuándo? Digo, ¿sabe que...? ¿Ya sabe? —Sora empieza a balbucear a la sorpresa tomarla de improvisto. Antes de que sucediera algo más, Mimi decide tomar rienda del asunto.

—¡Sora, hay tanto de qué hablar! ¿Por qué no nos vamos un poco más allá? —su nerviosismo era evidente, así que decide cubrirlo con algo de fastidio, el maquillaje ayudando en el proceso.

Matt e Izzy se quedan solos, observando a ambas mujeres retirarse.

—¿Cómo la soportas? —pregunta de manera insensata Matt.

—No hay nada que soportar—ríe de manera incómoda Izzy—Mi hijo Kousuke está por ahí, es algo retraído. Seguro ha seguido a Ringo y Cocoa.

—Ya veo, cuando estemos todos juntos espero presentarte a los míos.

El silencio se volvió incómodo tras haber dejado la conversación de Joe en el aire. Matt no se atrevió a preguntar más, creyendo que habría claras razones tras el acto. Para su suerte, a los pocos minutos llegaron Tai, Jun y Masato. Los tres saludándose, Tai en un emotivo reencuentro con Izzy para después sacarle envidia como toda la vida a Matt de haber rechazado a Jun, él queriendo morir de la vergüenza en especial por el evento cuando la abandonaron al llevar a Davis y los demás a un supuesto campamento de mentira con Hiroaki. Los cuatro sumidos en recuerdos, poco a poco llegaron más personas. Cody y Davis llegaron juntos, él con su hija Shiki, y el segundo con Hajime y su hermano, quien no lucía del todo contento al respecto. Luego aparecieron Yolei y Ken con sus tres hijos. Los niños fueron por su lado mientras que los adultos conversaban.

—Hagamos un recuento, ¿quiénes faltan? —Tai dio la sugerencia de contar cabezas—Lamento informales que Kari no va a poder venir, inclusive luego de que justo regresara a Japón tras tantos años fuera.

—Quería ver a Kari…—suelta en un suspiro Yolei, solo para ser reconfortada por Ken, quien le decía que eventualmente sucederá.

—TK tampoco pudo y aparentemente Joe tampoco—agrega Matt confundido—Sin embargo parece ser que el hijo de Kari y mis sobrinos han venido en representación de sus padres.

—Entonces creo que ha llegado el momento—se atreve a decir Davis, observando a todos los presentes.

Al otro lado del parque, los hijos de los adultos habían ido cada uno por su lado, casi ninguno conociéndose. Inclusive desconocían si es que los demás eran los otros niños que iban a ir a la reunión tras llegar a diferentes horas. Por un lugar estaba Hekiru, soplando su silbato, observando el cielo. Hajime y su hermano Tsukuru, uno discutiendo mientras el otro andaba recostado en el césped aburrido. Kousuke buscando a las gemelas Tachikawa. Mayaka y Kei controlando a su hermana menor Mayu, quien se encontraba haciendo algo inusual con unas hormigas, aplastándolas con el dedo mientras reía. Shiki observaba unas flores a lo lejos. Cocoa y Ringo habían arribado donde Aoko y Byakuya, al igual que Masato. Fue en ese momento en el que Takeshi y Michiru decidieron abrir los ojos tras cerrarlos por echarse en el césped a escuchar el viento.

—¡Byakkyun! —Cocoa grita a lo lejos, yendo hacia el hermano de Aoko —¡Aochin!

—¡Cocoa! —la discusión entre los hermanos llego a su fin cuando ambas chicas intercambian un abrazo, solo para que la hija de Mimi empezara a bajar sus manos, levantando un poco la falda de Aoko—¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?

—Hm… con eso nunca vas a llamar la atención de Mato, nyahaha—suelta un risa, provocando a su amiga—Tienes que ser más atrevida.

—¡Cocoa, deja de hacer esas cosas!

—Nyahaha, Aochin eres tan tierna.

Viendo a que su hermana estaba en aprietos a merced de su mejor amiga, Byakuya opta por ingresar a la conversación.

—¿Byakkyun? ¿En serio? ¿Con Byakun no te bastaba? —resopla el muchacho de cabello cobre.

—¿No te gusta Byakkyun?

—¡No, no me gusta! ¡Lo detes-!—antes de que pudiera seguir su enfado, notó que la queja no salía de la boca de Cocoa, sino de aquella chica que le cautiva el corazón—Ringo…

—¿No te gusta Byakkyun? —repite, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, retirándose su sombrero de paja, mientras que Cocoa sonreía de fondo.

—¿Dije que no me gustaba? —Byakuya intentó recomponerse, evitando mostrar su inseguridad—Me refiero a que no me gusta, me _encanta_.

—Que alegría—colocando una mano en el pecho, junto a una cálida y tierna sonrisa, Ringo parecía satisfecha con la respuesta.

Takeshi y Michiru se encontraban perplejos tras los coloridos personajes que habían aparecido durante su descanso. Ambos se miraron, sin comprender del todo la situación.

—Al parecer Ao y Byaku tienen amigos muy interesantes—suelta en un murmullo Michiru.

_Aunque no creí ver que Byakuya se bajara al mismo nivel de Hajime. Por lo menos ella se ve una buena chica._

Todo iba a la perfección, hasta que apareció Masato. Tal cuál Takeshi lo vio, pudo percibir la hostilidad que provenía de su primo, a diferencia del desconocido, quién lucía perfectamente normal, saludando a todos como es de costumbre.

—Masato Kamiya—dice el muchacho de cabello cobre con algo de enfado.

—¡Hey, Ishida! —Masato no se percataba del tono de voz, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa dejando relucir sus dientes, al igual que los googles—Tiempo sin vernos.

—¡M-Masato! —Aoko había logrado escapar de Cocoa, quien le da un ligero empujón—H-H-Hola…

_¿Aoko tartamudeando? ¿Acaso he acabado en una dimensión paralela?_

Takeshi decía sin decir palabra, sus alrededores coloridos, lleno de personas y niños que desconocía y algunos que conoce pero no sabe que están ahí también con él. De manera pronta, ignorando la conversación de fondo, Michiru cae rendida en su hombro. Creyendo que se había quedado dormida, la sujeta para acomodarla, solo para tocar y sentir que se encontraba caliente.

—¿Michiru? —pregunta de manera incrédula, sin obtener respuesta de su hermana —¿Michi?

Sabiendo que no obtendría reacción de los adolescentes que tenía al frente, acomoda a michiru en su espalda, procurando que su largo cabello no salga de su gorra. Siempre ha tenido un pensamiento irónico en mente, ya que él al ser el menor siempre debía de cuidar de la mayor. Siempre se repetí que es su responsabilidad, parte de una culpa que debe de enmendar y lo hará cueste lo que le cueste. Seguía caminando, ignorando sus alrededores, sin saber que había pasado al lado de Hajime, Shiki, Mayaka y Kei, quienes cada uno se encontraban por su lado. Mientras seguía caminando bajo el terrible y abrumador sol, un espejismo empezó a formarse en sus ojos. Creyendo que era tan solo una ilusión, siguió caminando, creyendo que pronto desaparecería. A pesar de eso, el cuerpo que aparecía seguía ahí.

_Alguien se ha desmayado._

Corriendo todavía con su hermana en la espalda, Takeshi acude hacia el cuerpo, solo para darse con una no tan agradable sorpresa. Procurando la comodidad de Michiru, el mellizo menor se agacha para ayudar a la persona. Su cabello castaño y el silbato de metal fue todo lo necesario para reconocer al hijo de Kari Kamiya.

—¿Hekiru…?—dice bajo su aliento, observando como el chico respiraba de manera agitada, con sus mejillas rojas—¡Hekiru!

_No entiendo qué está haciendo él también aquí, pero eso puede esperar… al parecer está con fiebre alta… ¿por qué justo ahora?_

Sacudiéndolo un poco, intenta hacer que retome la conciencia. Sus manos empezaban a sudar por el calor y los nervios, gotas cayendo de su frente. Al poco tiempo, los ojos canela de Hekiru se abrieron de manera lenta, todavía algo inestable por su condición.

—¿_Mom?_ —el aliento caliente fue toda respuesta que el rubio necesitaba.

—Hekiru, soy Takeshi… resiste, ¡por favor! —seguía sacudiéndolo para impedir que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Take…shi?

—¡Sí, Takeshi! Tan solo espera…—sin saber que hacer al tener a su hermana en la espalda, Takeshi entra un poco en pánico.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Esto no se puede poner peor._

Cosa que sucedió. De manera pronta, una aurora boreal iluminó el área en el que se encontraban los niños haciendo que dejaran todo lo que hacían de lado. Los padres no parecían notarlo, a esta ser diminuta. Takeshi tan solo la observaba, maravillado con los colores, para luego retomar la compostura en pensar qué hacer.

_Mágica aurora boreal, no tengo momento para ti._

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la aurora se molestó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta se había transformado en un hambriento rugir, queriendo llevarse a todos los presentes.

_Tiene que ser una broma._

Con Michiru en la espalda y Hekiru en sus brazos, Takeshi perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**¡Eso fue todo! Voy a continuar la reunión de Kari y TK en el siguiente capítulo, ¡no se preocupen! Me alegra mucho que hasta ahora les vaya gustando la historia por más parejas disparejas que hayan. Va a haber romance entre los padres y, al parecer, ya va a empezar la acción en el Fic.**


	5. Blanco reencuentro

Mientras postergo lo impostergable (que tiene que ver con los Digimon. Tengo todo planeado por los años pero ese detalle súper importante lo he omitido, tan solo escribiendo "su", "su" y "su" o "él" o "ella"), ¡la reunión entre TK y Kari ;v;! *vomita arcoíris* Um, les recomiendo que recuerden este encuentro para un evento que planeo escribir más adelante, en especial el inicio y la actitud de ambos adultos y los pensamientos n_n Es por eso que la reunión será súper corta. Lamento no haber contestado los Reviews por haber estado escribiendo esto *huye*

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas; ahora los Digihuevos siendo bloqueados por DemiDevimon, impidiéndonos hacerles nade-nade.

* * *

**Capítulo V – Blanco Reencuentro**

* * *

—¿Tú que piensas? ¿Crees que debería empezar con un "ha pasado mucho tiempo"? ¿O quizás con un "qué sorpresa"? ¿Y un "vaya, qué casualidad, no creí que eras tú su padre tan solo por apellidarse Takaishi"?—le pregunta al ave, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que apaciguara su mente—¿Pensará todas esas cosas sobre mí también o podré actuar de manera profesional ante sus ojos? ¿Qué piensas?

La gaviota emprendió vuelo tras eso, dejándola sola a la merced de las cigarras.

—Perfecto, ni una gaviota quiere hablar conmigo—sacando el celular de su cartera, planeaba revisar la hora una vez más, solo para quedarse observando con una mirada llena de amor su fondo de pantalla—Heki… Hekiru… ¿Qué debería hacer? Quedaron tantas cosas inconclusas entre nosotros dos años atrás… tu madre está en un serio aprieto…

Kari andaba con un conjunto similar, salvo que esta vez sí era un vestido de verano largo con un abrigo. Sonriente como siempre, su luz hacía brillar mucho más la fotografía para que frente a ella se encontrara su preciado hijo. También de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos canela, yendo para rojizos, se encontraba soplando el silbato que ella le regaló en una ocasión. Tras dar un largo respiro, cierra ambas manos en puños para levantarse y animarse a sí misma.

—¡Bien! Yo puedo hacer esto.

Mentalmente preparada para lo peor, la nueva profesora de inglés se repite a sí misma lo mismo, hasta que las cigarras dejaron de cantar.

—¿K-K-Kari?

—¿Eh?

Sintiendo cómo le bajaba la presión con el simple hecho de escucharlo decir su nombre, por más que su cuerpo se lo quisiera impedir, da media vuelta hacia su izquierda, el tiempo deteniéndose. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tanto así que soltó el celular que tenía en mano, la fotografía de ella y su hijo siendo opacada por la luz del sol. Kari había empezado a sudar, y no era por el calor, su voz saliendo como un susurro.

—¿…TK?

Las copas de los árboles se mecían fuertemente por el viento que acababa de empezar a rugir, indicando el inicio de algo nuevo. Un día a día que nunca parecía cambiar, recuerdos que venían a la mente de aquella profesora que dejó Japón años atrás. Sus ojos brillaban, vidriosos por los eventos. Las gaviotas se unieron a las cigarras a la hora de cantar, el sonido del mar podía ser escuchado a lo lejos. Insegura, no se le ocurría a dónde dirigir la mirada, pretendiendo arreglarse el cabello debido a la ventisca. Una suave eternidad que aparecía entre los dos, hasta que a ella le pareció escuchar una voz. Una voz que se igualaba a la del viento, siendo cargada por este llamándola a mirar el despejado cielo azul, las nubes brillando por su ausencia.

"_Mamá, te quiero. Muy buena suerte en lo que tengas que hacer. Si piensas muchos posibles escenarios puedes cometer un error, eso fue lo que me enseñaste. Don't give up now, mom"_

—Heki…—murmulla para sí, para al final lograr enfrentar al rubio que la mantuvo con los nervios de punta por horas—Definitivamente, la atmósfera que te ilumina no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, TK.

Por el otro lado, TK seguía sin encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar la afluente cantidad de pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza. La luz que rodeaba a Kari parecía también mecerse con el viento que cargaba las hojas de los árboles. El brillar de sus ojos rojizos, asemejándose a un palillo de canela. Si por él fuera, correría hacia ella para sumirse en un abrazo revelando el repentino reencuentro. No obstante, recuerdos tantos buenos como malos florecían en él, varios que habían permanecido encerrados por casi dos década. Imágenes, momentos, sus hijos, pensando si es que realmente hubiera valido la pena ir o no ir a la reunión, todavía sin saber si considerar este encuentro con destino, milagro o plena mala suerte, ignorando la figura de aquella chica de diecisiete años que reemplazaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Tras lograrse recomponer, intenta poner la voz más neutral posible.

Al final lo único que salió fue una risa, y esa risa contagió a la castaña.

—Vaya, esto… ¿cómo decirlo? —una sonrisa escapó del rubio, para que terminara moviéndose innumerables veces, su atuendo al mismo ritmo y acabar rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza—La verdad, vaya…

Kari notó cierta inseguridad en el rubio, pensando seriamente en lo que eso significaba. Aparentemente, TK no tenía la menor idea que iba a encontrarse con ella. Recordando sus miedos con la gaviota, la única idea que se le vino a la cabeza a Kari fue el hecho que con tan solo el apellido _Kamiya _no fue suficiente para revelar el hecho que era la profesora de los mellizos Takaishi. Aunque, considerándolo bien, suponía ella, TK pudo haber tenido una sospecha por su profesión y el pasado que los une. Sin embargo, decidió seguir el juego.

—Tampoco lo puedo creer—coloca una mano de manera delicada bajo el mentón junto a una risita, su sombrilla cerrada moviéndose en la opuesta—Han pasado casi veinte años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Es cierto… que inusual verte por aquí… digo… no tenía idea que habías regresado… y más aún si lo hiciste el hecho de estar en este lugar en vez que en la reunión del primero de agosto… ¿qué haces por aquí en vez de estar allá?

Un miedo más se hizo paso en el corazón de Kari, dejando el nerviosismo que abría el paso a un pequeño miedo que negaba. Aquella pregunta lo explicaba todo, inclusive el hecho de haber ido al parque. Un pensamiento más apareció: si sabía que era yo no iba a venir, que ilusa soy. Poniéndose la máscara del profesionalismo encima, intentó actuar de manera natural, ignorando que TK tenía sensaciones muy similares a las de ella.

—Digamos que llegué a Odaiba hace poco y deseaba caminar un poco por aquí antes de ir para allá. Todo sigue igual. La ciudad, el fluir de las personas, el tiempo, nada parece haber cambiado dejándola en un estado estacionario—mintió sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, llena de ternura—Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí en vez que en la reunión?

—Por alguna razón mis hijos insistieron mucho en que viniera a Higashi Yashio, diciendo que una de sus maestras había citado a Takeshi por una reciente, y su primera, detención en todos sus años de primaria—él empieza a asentir a ojos cerrado recordando el orgullo que le provocaron las noticias—Es la primera vez que infringe alguna norma y, por algún motivo, me puso feliz. No pensaba venir por eso, pero el entusiasmo de Michiru fue suficiente incentivo…

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas una vez más. TK no sabía que ella era la profesora de sus hijos, inclusive desconociendo que era una nueva la que había hecho tal cosa. Además, una pregunta más se hizo paso a Kari, y era sobre el nombre Michiru. Ella solo conocía a Takeshi y Takashi, inquiriéndose si había una niña en el hogar Takaishi. Suspirando un poco, trató de tomar la situación con calma. El tiempo fluyendo mientras se perdía en su mirada.

—Ya veo, perdona por detenerte tanto tiempo—el flequillo cubría el rostro de la castaña, quien había dejado de usar su clásico prendedor rosado, una conversación del pasado fluyendo en su mente.

"_Estoy segura que algún día podré, sin problema, decirte estas palabras, pensamientos, absolutamente todo. Me siento insegura ahora sin importar el qué o por qué… pero algún día aparecerá el momento adecuado cuando me vea reflejada en tus ojos, abrazando el futuro en las palmas de nuestras manos. Entonces, creo que llegó la hora de dejar ir estos recuerdos, estas memorias, porque va a aparecer el tiempo que conecte de forma honesta nuestros delicados corazones, si es que esa atmosfera que te ilumina no ha desaparecido para ese entonces en tu distante yo de aquél futuro"_

—No hay problema, nunca me dijeron la hora… ahora que lo pienso, ¿un parque para citar a un padre? Qué inusual maestra.

—Sí, tienes razón.

El silencio que ahora los rodeaba se volvió aterrador. TK queriendo irse lo más pronto posible, por más de que hubiera algo que lo mantenía anclado a ese lugar. Mientras caminaba antes de llegar él pudo haberla pasado de largo, aun así sus memorias jugaron en su contra, llamando su nombre, provocando la situación actual. Todavía recordando la calidez de aquellas palmas que sostuvo en su adolescencia, opta por, según él, el pero plan de acción posible al notar que ella mordía sus labios, formando pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a notarse por el pasar del tiempo. Meditando una vez más, aquellas arrugas le hicieron dar cuenta de algo. Son adultos, ya no niños. Abrazando un sentimiento inseguro, opta por un plan de acción.

—¿No quieres tomar asiento un momento? —sugiere él.

Kari suelta una expresión de sorpresa, confundida. Todavía aquellas palabras fluyendo en su mente. Al final de cuentas asiente débilmente para dirigirse de forma infantil a su lado, con la pequeña sombrilla en ambas manos por detrás, su diminuta cartera de cuero blanca también, tomando asiento tras recoger el celular que yacía en la acera. Ahora ambos juntos, las cigarras continuaron cantando, el mar rugiendo, las gaviotas volando y el viento meciendo las árboles, inclusive un par de pétalos de flores siendo llevados por la ventisca. Ella todavía no había cerrado el celular, la imagen de la foto con su hijo todavía en pantalla. Lleno de curiosidad al no haber un nuevo tema de conversación, todavía pensando en su mente lo incómodo que era estar sentados juntos, y evitar hablar sobre ese pasado que desean borrar, TK logra echar un vistazo a la fotografía digital.

—¿Es tu hija? —pregunta, queriendo matarse tras haberla soltado.

Ella se queda pensativa, mirándolo, sin entender la pregunta. En eso, los ojos de ella se iluminan comprendiendo. Una risa nerviosa a ojo cerrado se escapa de ella, jugando con su falda rosa pastel. Sosteniendo el celular de mejor manera, logra colocarlo en una posición que permita apreciar el rostro de su familia de a dos.

—Se llama Hekiru. Lo sé, las primeras apariencias pueden engañar. Cuando tenía siete su rostro de bebé no cambiaba… el nombre no ayudaba tampoco. Él es mi hijo, lo que más puedo querer en este mundo—dice acariciando la pantalla, el viento dejando correr libremente su cabello castaño.

—Así que, al final si lograste ir a Inglaterra—dice él viendo el clásico reloj Big Ben de fondo, cambiando rápidamente de tema, siendo un comentario por el cual también deseaba matarse de nuevo.

—Sí, a Cambridge. Esas fueron unas vacaciones que decidimos ir a Londres.

—Ya veo… se parece mucho a ti con ese corte de pelo que lleva, una versión tuya masculina. Lindo detalle el del silbato—trata de cambiarle la dirección a la conversación.

—Y ahora dices que parece niño luego de confundirlo con una niña—le dice ella, fastidiándolo—Nunca creí que llegaría un día que habláramos sobre nuestros hijos, diciendo lo orgullosos que estamos de ellos.

_Al parecer no recuerda que estudié... supongo que es lo mejor porque sino este reencuentro se volvería más raro de lo que ya es_, pensó ella mirando al mar desde la banca del parque.

Viendo que Kari parecía sumirse en la melancolía, perdiéndose en el horizonte, un ligero sonrojo se formó en el rostro del rubio tras quedarse pasmado con su piel durazno que se había tornado algo más pálido tras saber estado fuera. Embelesado por lo que veía, cerró los ojos, pensando en qué hacer. Tomando prestado el comentario de la maestra de inglés, opta por sacar su billetera y así proseguir la conversación sobre hijos. Queriendo en parte haberse negado a la petición de los mellizos, pero a la vez lleno de alegría por haber cumplido la petición de su amada hija Michiru por la detención de Takeshi. Hasta ahora seguís sin saber definir el encuentro como destino, casualidad o mala suerte como en el inicio. Decide tomar la iniciativa, tocándole el hombro con los dedos para llamar su atención. Ella volteó rápidamente, sus rostros próximos como años atrás. Ambos se separaron un poco rápidamente, pretendiendo no percatarse del sonrojo mutuo.

—Quisiera presentarte a los míos. Después de ver a tu hijo es lo más normal—balbucea un poco, abriendo de manera lenta la billetera desconociendo que Kari ya sabía sobre ellos.

Nunca creyó que al hacerlo marcaría el fin del encuentro.

Una fotografía algo vieja se encontraba dentro. En ella se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer que parecía una muñeca hecha de porcelana. Su cabello claro, un rubio que podía pasarse a un pastel, con unos rulos de manera paralela en los hombros era cortado por la longitud. Un abrigo rojo la cubría, ojos celestes resplandecientes, su gran y recto flequillo llegando hasta las cejas siendo sostenido por un listón rojo. Ahora fue el turno de Kari caer en recuerdos no tan cálidos como los anteriores, palabras volviendo a su memoria.

"_Mientras vuelva a este dolor y sufrimiento en mis aliados, si la atmósfera que te ilumina todavía no ha desaparecido… entonces espérame. Yo también lo haré. Si sigo de esta manera, sé que llegaré lejos. Espérame, TK. También te esperaré a ti_"

—Bueno, supongo que debo de irme yendo. No quisiera robarte más de tu tiempo con ese compromiso con la profesora de tus hijos—dice rápidamente Kari, levantándose, para al final mentir—Mi hermano puede empezar insistir en cualquier momento, después de todo prometí que iría.

—Cierto…—guardando la billetera, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber sacado esa fotografía, también se pone de pie—Fue un placer verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente—dice ella, poniendo fuerte más poderoso.

—Adiós, Kari.

—Adiós, TK.

_La ciudad, el fluir de las personas, el tiempo, nada parece haber cambiado dejándola en un estado estacionario, inclusive lo nuestro_, pensó ella.

_Definitivamente, esto fue mala suerte_, pensó él.

Cada uno dándose la espalda, antes de empezar a caminar cada uno por lados opuestos, empezó a correr un aire frío. Deprimida por el negativo encuentro y el clima que no jugaba a su favor, se abraza los brazos por el clima. Poco iba a creer que se iba a congelar cuando un copo de nieve cayó grácilmente en el hombro, causando que suelte un débil chillido por la sorpresa. Captando su atención, TK da media vuelta, observando cómo la espalda de la profesora de inglés, la elegida de la Luz, temblaba siendo el reflejo su espalda. Ahora fue su turno de mirar al cielo, el cuál había sido cubierto por nubes grises. Un fragmento de su memoria empieza a gritar que algo estaba por suceder, un recuerdo de su infancia brotando.

—Nieve en verano…—dice bajo el aliento.

—Inusual…—murmulla Kari, para que al final él se acerque a su lado, ambos desconcertados.

En eso, las engranes empezaron a girar, logrando que TK diera con la respuesta.

—Primero de agosto… nieve… vacaciones de verano… se supone que la puerta está cerrada por más de una década, ¿por qué esto ahora? —su voz salía con temor al decir esa última pregunta.

—¿TK? —Kari lo observa confundida—¿Por qué tendría que ver con…?

—Cierto, tú no fuiste por el resfriado—agrega, para mirarla fijamente—Esto… esto sucedió en el campamento antes de que…

—Tan solo recuerdo que el clima variaba, fenómenos extraños sucedían y podía observar a… los podía ver mientras que nadie más podía…

—Kari, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto… ¿dónde están los demás? Mis hijos fueron a la reunión en mi lugar… tengo… tengo miedo—admitió el hombre, dejando lucir una parte que pocas veces le mostraba a los demás.

—Hice lo mismo con Hekiru… además no anda muy bien de salud… no… Heki… Heki…—colocando una mano en su pecho, Kari contiene un pequeño sollozo por la preocupación.

Se alarmaron más cuando sus celulares empezaron a sonar.

Ambos, nerviosos, casi provocaron que los aparatos caigan al mar al no poder sostenerlos. Intercambiando miradas una vez más, la mezcla de canela dejándose llevar por el azul, contestaron con un _aló_ temeroso.

—¡Kari! ¡Kari! ¡Kari! No sé cómo… cuándo, ¡Kari! Masato… Masato…

—¡TK! ¡TK! ¡Tienes que venir, rápido! De un momento a otro Aoko… Byakuya…

Tras escuchar las voces de sus respectivos hermanos mayores, sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas. Sus hijos habían sido llevados a aquél mundo, y se les iba a imposibilitar acudir a ellos.

Mientras tanto, momentos antes de que todos esos sucesos se llevaran a cabo, antes de que la aurora los reclamara de manera violenta. Hekiru jugaba con su silbato, soplándolo de manera débil, arrodillado en el césped, perdiéndose en el azul del cielo. Su respiración se encontraba algo agitada, sus fuerzas traicionándolo. Decide levantarse de todos modos, caminando casi hasta el borde de una colina, bordando la oscuridad de la ciudad que nunca parecía cambiar, una ciudad que desconocía pero que en cierta forma le transmitía melancolía. Sus pies deseaban retroceder. Numerosas luces caen como una lluvia de estrellas, desapareciendo de su vista.

—Parece como si pudiera alcanzarlas, quizás si extiendo mi mano ahora, en este instante... pero en realidad eso sería imposible, solo puedo ver cómo sus restos, esos quince restos que quedan, desaparecen…—dice estirando sus palmas, viéndola borrosa por la fiebre que empezaba a subir—Si llegan a ser estrellas fugaces, tan solo cúmplanme este deseo egoísta, uno de los millares que tengo… quiero que mi mamá sea feliz.

Perdiendo a pocos el conocimiento, suelta bajo su aliento unas últimas palabras.

—Mamá, te quiero. Muy buena suerte en lo que tengas que hacer. Si piensas muchos posibles escenarios puedes cometer un error, eso fue lo que me enseñaste. _Don't give up now, mom_.

Quedando inconsciente por minutos, inclusive veinte o más, durante el encuentro de Kari y TK, no creyó ser despertado por Takeshi para que al final terminara siendo absorbido por una aurora con serios problemas de temperamento.

* * *

**No, Catherine no está muerta, se los aseguro. Ahora viene mi problema que mencioné arriba. Quizás el siguiente capítulo demore mucho más por ese detalle. Prometo esclarecer las dudas sobre la inasistencia de cierto elegido en su momento ;n; …. Y um… recuerden muchas palabras que Kari y TK dijeron al igual que sus pensamientos porque se volverán a tocar al pasar el Fic ;v;**


	6. Mensajes & fotografías

Sigo postergando lo impostergable, sigamos con los padres que tanto amamos con un capítulo súper cortito ;v;

Por cierto, el siguiente capi al fin contaré las aventuras de los niños en el Mundo Digital y bueno, pensaba relatarlos desde los ojos de cada uno (no en primera persona) pero desde tercera, ¿les gustaría con alguien en particular primero? Sino haré desde Takeshi el primero n_n

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas; ahora los Digihuevos siendo bloqueador por un DemiDevimon, impidiéndonos hacerles nade-nade.

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Mensajes &amp; Fotografías**

* * *

Se podría decir que cuando TK y Kari arribaron al lugar prometido, al parque tan especial que se localizaba exactamente al frente de la estación de Fuji TV, se había desatado el pánico y el terror. Era lo más lógico dadas las circunstancias, ellos también sentían la misma afluente cantidad de sentimientos negativos con respecto a la situación actual pero, como ellos mismos prometieron antes de dejar Higashi Yashio, debían dar lo mejor de sí para mantenerse en calma, sabiendo que sucumbir ante la desesperanza no traería a sus hijos de vuelta. Un adulto debía de apaciguar el creciente incendio que sofocaba a los demás y, al no haber ninguno, no les quedaba otra opción más que tragarse sus inseguridades. El canela con el zafiro intercambiaron miradas para descender de manera pronta la colina que los separaba de los demás.

—¡Hermano! —sin importarle sus sandalias con tacones, Kari corría para alcanzar al hombre que veía de manera irregular, a diferencia de los veinte de los demás.

—¡Matt! —TK hacía lo mismo, de vez en cuando mirando a la castaña de reojo temiendo que se tropezara por sus zapatos.

Tras arribar, el pandemonio era peor de lo que imaginaban. La nieve caía de a pocos, suevamente cubriendo el parque con su majestuosa blancura en pleno verano. La fría brisa era tan solo el indicio de lo sucedido, incrementando el miedo en las facetas de los demás. Cuando ambos adultos escucharon ser llamados por sus respectivos hermanos menores, fueron directamente hacia ellos, dejando a sus esposas por un breve momento. Sora trataba de mantener un fuerte sereno, sin embargo se quebraba de a pocos. Aun así, la más devastada de todo esto era Jun.

—¡Tai! —la mujer de pelo caoba extendía la mano, incapaz de quererse soltar de su esposo—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Masato…? ¡¿En dónde está mi hijo!? ¡¿Qué era con esas luces que cayeron del cielo!? ¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta!

—Jun…—con tan solo ver el rostro de ella, el moreno deseaba abrazarla más de la cuenta y verterse en lágrimas—Jun… prometo… tan solo… no voy a dejarte, espera solo un poco, ¿sí?

Agachándose para estar a su altura, ya que la hermana mayor de Davis Motomiya se encontraba de rodillas en el jardín, desplomada al no comprender la situación, siendo la primera vez que experimentaba de manera directa los sucesos de aquél inusual campamento de verano de 1999, levanta un rostro lloroso. Tai extiende sus brazos, Sora separándose de Jun para darles espacio. Él la abrazó de manera gentil. Un par de sollozos se escapaban de ella mientras los copos de nieve inundaban el verdor que los rodeaba. Ella era incapaz de devolverle el gesto por su estado, tan solo dejándose llevar tal y como una niña asustada.

—Jun, te prometo que… cueste lo que me cueste, regresaré a Masato con bien. Él es fuerte, tal y como tú lo eres. Estará bien, sé que lo estará—sus palabras de aliento servían para apoyarse a él mismo—Tranquila, vas a ver que lo traeré de vuelta.

Lo cual sabía perfectamente que era una mentira blanca, tal y como los demás por ciertos motivos.

Tai deseaba levantarse para ir hacia Kari pero ella seguía aferrándose fuertemente, suspirando por aire al estar atorada con las lágrimas que fluían. Ella era la más afectada a diferencia de los demás, todos observándola en silencio, tratando de enfatizar con ella. Sora miraba hacia el ya casi inexistente grass, sujetando su brazo con la mano, una mirada perdida. Matt colocaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de su esposa, asegurándola. Yolei se apoyaba en Ken, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Cody miraba hacia el cielo, apretando sus nudillos. Davis se encontraba de la misma manera, salvo que con los ojos cerrados incapaz de observar la aurora como lo hacían los otros visitantes del parque, quienes se retiraban asustadizos jalando a sus hijos, además de no desear ver la reacción de su hermana por el dolor que le causaba. Mimi se encontraba temblando, hasta que Izzy la sostuvo de la mano. Por más que los elegidos de la segunda generación desconocieran esta experiencia, habían escuchado sobre el incidente, razón por la cual trataban de mantener la compostura, cosa que logró llegar luego del colapso nervioso de Jun.

—Más te vale, Tai… más te vale…—trataba de decir ella, forzando un tono de voz autoritario.

Luego darle un delicado beso en la frente, Tai observó a Sora. Comprendiendo, ella asintió para volver al lado de Jun y apoyarla, quizás explicarle de mejor manera la situación. Tras saber que estaba en buenas manos, el moreno y el rubio mayor finalmente acuden hacia sus hermanos respectivos y así darles un resumen de lo sucedido. Kari observaba embelesada la aurora, incapaz de comprender aquella extraña sensación que empezaba a formarse en su pecho. Algo le daba una muy mala sensación, carcomiéndola por dentro. Sus ojos se mezclaban con los colores, inclusive tentada a extender su mano, anhelado tener aquél objeto de su pasado en sus dedos para intentar con falsas esperanza acudir hacia su hijo. Lo mismo se podía aplicar a TK, presintiendo aquella insegura sensación que la castaña transmitía.

—Kari.

—TK.

Ambos hermanos mayores seguían perplejos tras verlos llegar juntos, mas no era momento para el interrogatorio incómodo sobre un pasado que todos desean borrar. Tenían un asunto grave en sus manos que involucraba a quince niños. La aurora seguía sobre ellos, incapaz de retirarse, recordándoles su impotencia. Aceptando sus presencias, ambos adultos dejan sus suposiciones sobre aquél mundo de lado para hablar con ellos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —por más que la pregunta sea absurda, TK no tuvo más opción que preguntar—Cuando estaba en el parque… digo, cuando estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer empezó a nevar repentinamente y luego entró tu llamada, Matt… con tan solo ver la aurora creo que tengo una idea general pero de todas maneras quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos.

—Hermano… ¿fue así como sucedieron las cosas en el '99? —comiéndose los pensamientos oscuros que la aurora le provocaba, Kari junta ambas manos en su pecho, preguntando con seriedad.

Matt y Tai se observaron por al final asentir. Los demás al fondo, cada uno en su propio mundo.

—Así fue como sucedió. Solo que esta vez hay algo diferente… aunque quizás no nos percatamos—Tai controlaba sus nudillos, queriendo golpearse por su negligencia.

—Tai, no hay motivo para que nos culpemos. Todos nos sentimos igual al no prestar suficiente atención. La aurora era pequeña, para el momento que nos dimos cuenta ya no estaban, al igual que aquellas luces que Jun dijo haber visto en el cielo—Matt sujetó del hombro a Tai, viendo si aquello lo tranquilizaba—Luego de eso empezó a caer la nieve…y brotó el pánico de buscar a nuestros hijos para no encontrarlos.

—Debí haberle hecho caso a Jun… esas luces no hacen pintar bien las cosas—logra resoplar Tai al final, sujetándose su ya no tan desordenado cabello al tener una posición importante en la Naciones Unidas.

—Como te dije, no hay motivos para culparnos… todos nos confiamos creyendo que no volvería a suceder esto luego de tantos primeros de agosto—vuelve a asegurarlo Matt.

—¡Pero nunca nos llegamos a reunir de por sí por diferentes motivos! Además, ¡este año al poder hacerlo íbamos a contarles todo y ahora…! ¡¿Por qué nuestros hijos y no _nosotros_!?

—¡Hermano, suficiente! —exclama Kari, aguantando su nerviosismo, temiendo caer al igual que Jun—De acuerdo. Tenemos la aurora, la nieve y esas luces que probablemente sean lo que estamos pensando.

—¿No creen que lo mejor sería estar todos en un mejor lugar para discutirlo como grupo? Todos estamos preocupados por nuestros hijos y creo que… lo ideal sería mantenernos unidos en un momento como este en vez de cada uno estar encerrado en su propio mundo—TK finalmente logra decir lo que pensaba, por más que tuviera el mismo presentimiento de Kari.

Escuchando sus palabras, la nieve empezó a empeorar, convirtiéndose en una ventisca salvaje, el granizo ahora lastimando a todos los presentes. Indicando el momento de la retirada, cada uno fue a sus respectivos lugares, mientras Tai les decía la idea de TK, todos corriendo para salir del parque. De alguna u otra manera, quedaron en reunirse en el hogar de Izzy.

Luego de un infernal tráfico, agregando la nevada que había empezado de manera desastroza, todos los adultos lograron llegar al lugar prometido. El hogar de Izzy era un departamento mediano, no tan chico pero tampoco tan grande, perfecto para dos personas. Cuando todos ingresaron, la primera en ponerse cómoda como si viviera ahí fue Mimi, retirándose sus tacones altos para entrar descalza y lanzarse hacia uno de los sillones, sin importarle las miradas de los demás. Todos la miraban atónitos sin comprender su comportamiento, todavía más cuando fue por el control del aire acondicionado y lo prendió.

—Puede ser que afuera haga un frío terrible pero, ¡Dios, este lugar es un horno! —exclama la castaña de ojos color miel mientras pretende que su mano es un abanico —¿Qué hacen todos parados ahí?

Izzy tan solo acudió a Mimi mientras que los demás intercambiaban los clásicos "_perdona la intromisión_" como es de costumbre. Como había muchas personas, el dueño de casa tuvo que sacar sillas extra para que así todos se sintieran a gusto. TK y Kari acabaron compartiendo un asiento ya que todos estaban lado a lado con su esposo o esposa, a excepción de Davis y Cody. Varios deseaban saludar a la castaña por su regreso, especialmente el muchacho de cabello caoba, pero eso podía esperar. Por ahora el asunto más importante eran sus hijos, aunque había una especie de discordia entre TK y Davis durante un pequeño intercambio de miradas. Antes de que se transformara en algo más, Kari algo incómoda, Izzy regresa con su laptop.

—De acuerdo, recapitulemos los sucesos—dice él mientras conecta el aparato y lo prende—Todos nosotros, a excepción de TK y Kari estábamos frente a la estación de Fuji TV. Cada uno llegó con sus hijos, ellos dispersándose por su cuenta.

—Cocoa y Ringo fueron a buscar a Aoko y Byakuya, supongo que Kousuke fue tras ellas para al final no encontrarlas—agrega Mimi, levantando su dedo índice contra el mentón.

—Matt y yo fuimos de los primeros en llegar… mis dos hijos también se fueron por su cuenta junto a mis sobrinos—Sora imita a Mimi, para luego sujetarle la mano y murmurar en voz baja para que la castaña la escuche solo a ella—Mimi, tienes muchas cosas que contarme, en especial sobre la actitud que tuviste al entrar y tu llegada con Izzy a la reunión porque… ¿ya sabe? Dime que ya sabe.

—Sora, linda, amiga querida y del alma… ¿por qué no nos volvemos a tomar otro momento a solas? —le responde de la misma manera su amiga, para así desaparecer hacia una habitación contraria, encerrándose.

Nadie sabía que palabra decir, hasta que Tai decidió retomar el tema mientras que Matt se encontraba aturdido al ver cómo arrastraban a su esposa.

—Jun y yo fuimos los siguientes en llegar—dice él, colocando un brazo en la cintura de su esposa, para que luego observara a Kari con una mirada llena de tristeza—Llegamos con Masato y Hekiru… como era de esperarse, mi sobrino fue por su propio lado, lo siento Kari.

—N-N-No te preocupes, hermano… era de esperarse—comenta aquello ocultándolo con un suspiro, captando la atención de TK, quien había empezado a mirarla algo más seguido por más que no lo deseara. Sin notarlo, había colocado su mano encima del de la castaña—TK…

—Luego llegamos yo, Hajime y Tsukuru… detrás de mí justo Cody con su hija—fuerza su voz Davis, liberando algo de la tensión entre aquellos dos adultos que no asistieron a la reunión.

—Efectivamente, arribé con Shiki segundos después que Davis. Nuestros hijos no se vieron, de nuevo la historia de cada uno yendo por su lado—corrobora el abogado.

—Fuimos los últimos en llegar con Mayaka, Mayu y Kei—aporta Ken, Yolei apoyada en su hombro, decaída—El único que no ha asistido es Joe, ¿cierto? ¿Alguien sabe algo de él?

—Desafortunadamente no mucho, casi todos perdimos comunicación el uno con el otro, especialmente con él—logra decir Matt, retomando la compostura luego del mini secuestro de Sora.

—¿Creen que deberíamos avisarle? ¿Alguien sabe algo sobre su vida o familia o-?—antes de que Yolei empezara a hacer las mil y un preguntas, la laptop de Izzy terminó de encenderse.

—Perfecto, todo está listo—dice el adulto de cabello rojizo—¿Por casualidad alguien tiene su Digivice?

Todos los adultos intercambiaron miradas, murmurando entre ellos. Aparentemente a ninguno se le había cruzado por la cabeza llevarlo a la reunión, por más que deseasen revelarles un gran secreto a sus hijos. Debido al silencio que se formó luego, TK se percató de su unión con Kari. Rápidamente retiró su mano, queriendo maldecir por su momento de debilidad tras verla devastada tras la mención de su hijo. Por el otro lado, ella no tomó noción de la separación al estar sumida en su propio mundo.

—No puedo creerlo, tanto habíamos quedado en contarles a nuestros hijos la verdad tras posponerlo tantos años… si mal no recuerdo… ¿diecisiete? —prosigue Izzy, esta vez dirigiéndole la mirada a Davis.

—Casi dieciocho…—contesta, desviando la mirada—En fin, los hayamos llevado o no el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, sin evidencia directa nunca nos iban a creer con tan solo esos pedazos obsoletos de metal, por eso estaba en contra todos estos años.

—Davis, no de nuevo con esto—Ken no pudo evitar sacudir el rostro.

—Solo iba a ir esta vez porque me enteré que Kari había regresado, sino era así se cancelaba de nuevo por _mí culpa_—enfatizó sus palabras el moreno—Además, Ken… deberías sentirte aliviado.

Ken parecía querer decir algo en su defensa pero se detuvo a la mitad, tan solo abriendo un poco la boca. Yolei reaccionó un poco esta vez, tratando de transmitirle ánimos.

_Entiendo sobre Ken pero… Davis está muy inusual…_piensa Kari.

—Davis, creo que no es momento para empezar a discutir sobre este tema—TK finalmente logra decir algo, su paciencia por cierto motivo llegando al límite.

—Oh, hasta que hablaste—dice de manera áspera—Sé que no es momento, ¿acaso crees que soy tan negligente con mis hijos?

_Yo nunca dije eso… pero la forma en la que lo dice, estoy seguro que se refiere a mí_, pensó el rubio, incapaz de responder.

—Opino lo mismo que TK. No es momento para que discutan, lo más importante ahora es pensar en qué hacer por nuestros hijos. No sé qué tantas cosas hayan sucedido durante mi larga ausencia pero creo que es hora de dejar esas diferencias de lado por la causa que nos une a todos en este instante…—Kari se atrevió a dar su opinión luego de escuchar la discusión que se estaba formando, dejando de lado la imagen de su solitario hijo por meros segundos.

_Muchas cosas parecen haber sucedido… ¿por qué la reacción de Davis fue así? ¿Por qué TK se mantuvo en silencio? Normalmente sería capaz de contestarle… ¿qué tanto ha pasado durante mi estadía en Inglaterra?, _pensaba Kari, sus ojos brillando de tristeza.

La atmósfera se llenó de hostilidad entre algunos adultos. En especial entre el rubio y el de cabello caoba. La única castaña de la habitación podía sentir una presión indescriptible, observando de reojo a su hermano implorando a que dijera algo al formar parte del grupo de adultos mayores con cuarenta años. Por más que la mayor de todos fuese Jun, ella desconocía mucho sobre aquél mundo, razón por la cual se encontraba con una mirada perdida, acurrucada en Tai sin saber que decir ni opinar, siendo un tema delicado. Dejando a ellos de lado, Matt observaba con atención la puerta en la que Sora y Mimi se encontraban por detrás, lleno de curiosidad por la actitud de su esposa con aquella mujer que solía ser una niña caprichosa.

—¿Por qué preguntas si alguien tiene su Digivice, Izzy? Si estamos en tu casa podríamos usar el tuyo—Cody tuvo la valentía de sugerir una idea viendo si aquello despistaba la atención de los presentes.

—Sí había pensado en eso pero…—la voz del adulto se fue apagando mientras cerraba los ojos, meditando.

—La puerta se cerró hace… ¿diez años? ¿Quince? —Yolei empezó a hablar a sí misma para al final dirigirle la pregunta a todos.

—Veinte—dice de manera cortante Davis.

_Se cerró cuando nosotros teníamos diecisiete… la última vez que entramos al Digimundo_, pensaron TK y Kari a la misma vez, para luego observarse, sus miradas perdidas en recuerdos del ayer.

_El mismo año en el que decidí irme de Japón… ¿Por qué Davis está con esa actitud?_, luego de desviar sus miradas, la elegida de Luz no pudo evitar preguntarse aquello una vez más.

—Bingo—dice decaída Yolei, tratando de sonreír—Se cerró hace veinte años… intentamos abrirla de nuevo pero no sucedió nada…

—A lo que quería ir era que, si todos tenían su Digivice podríamos probar abrirla de nuevo, un Digivice a la vez. Si el mío no lo abre nos quedamos sin alternativas… a no ser que luego de eso probemos ir al lugar en donde la abrimos por nuestra cuenta antes de la última batalla contra MaloMyotismon en el Mundo de los Sueños o… las cartas… aunque eso ya es muy descabellado sin siquiera poder tenerlas.

—Es una buena alternativa… pero preferiría la primera opción de ir por la puerta. Depender de esa segunda… me haría temer lo peor si no lo logramos… y de esa tercera… las cosas de que podríamos terminar… um... diferentes… no suena tan placentero que digamos.

—Yolei…—Ken coloca su mano en la de ella.

Todos se encontraban en silencio meditando con respecto a ambas opciones, a excepción de TK y Kari. Por más que estuvieran sentados uno al lado del otro, la inseguridad que los carcomía desde el parque tanto de Higashi Yashio, la castaña por ver la fotografía de aquella francesa, y el rubio por preguntar tanto sobre su hijo, y de la estación de Fuji TV, no los dejaba tranquilos. Pensaban que era importante ir donde sus hijos, pero tanta era la preocupación por ir hacia ellos que había algo más que deseaba salir de ellos.

—Si fueron llamados… ¿creen que el Digimundo se encuentre en peligro? —asombrados, ambos se miraron tras haber dado la misma sugerencia a la vez.

—Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué a ellos y no a nosotros? —Tai vuelve a lanzar la misma pregunta que hizo cuando se hallaban en el punto de reunión—Ellos no han tenido contacto directo con ese mundo por cerrarse la puerta, nuestros Digimon nunca los conocieron y viceversa, no han entrado al Digimundo en sus vidas. Sería… injusto que solo por ser nuestros hijos… sean llevados allá.

Todos empezaron a asentir entre ellos, meditando las palabras de Tai. Kari sin dejar de mirar a Davis, al igual que TK.

—De todas formas, no creo que sea por el simple hecho de ser nuestros niños… quiero creer eso—se trata de asegurar a sí misma Yolei.

—No tiene sentido seguir pensando en varias hipótesis sin tener una idea clara del caso—retoma Izzy la rienda del asunto—Tan solo nos queda probar si es que la puerta está abierta e ir por ellos. Espero que lo que dicen TK y Kari sea errado, aunque lo dudo mucho…

Tai sintió un ligero temblor provenir de Jun, quien no se separaba por nada de él. El moreno la acercó más a ella. Matt los observó detenidamente, ocultando un recelo, para luego volver a mirar la puerta una vez más, pensando en Sora. Izzy prosiguió tecleando un par de cosas en la laptop para que al final apareciera aquél programa que en sus años de infancia les trajo buenos y malos momentos. Levantándose una vez más, el adulto de cabello rojizo y ojos negros se dirige a la habitación en la que ambas mujeres se habían encerrado. Débilmente tocó la puerta tras no escuchar ruido alguno. Tras no haber respuesta, echa un suspiro para girar la perilla y toparse con la siguiente escena.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Mimi! —gritaba exaltada la mujer de cabello tonalidad zanahoria—Es increíble, tras todos estos años y todavía con lo de ahora…

—Shhhhhhhhhh—la castaña hizo el sonido clásico seguido por el ademán de querer cerrarle la boca—¿Quieres que todos te escuchen? ¡Y pensé que yo era la exagerada!

—¡Eres exagerada con la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado! ¡Son trece años!

—Pues… pues qué me dices de ti y Matt, ¡dime!

—Oh, veo lo que estás tratando de hacer… ¡no me vas a cambiar el tema!

—Disculpen, señoritas….—la voz de Izzy salió temblorosa al nunca haberlas visto pelear, ni cuando eran niñas. Mimi quería jalarle el cabello a Sora mientras que ella deseaba hacer lo mismo con su vestimenta—Se han perdido un par de cosas y bueno… tan solo solucionen sus diferencias y vengan a la sala.

—¡Ok! —sonriente como siempre, juntando ambas manos, la adulta de ojos color miel fue tras Izzy, para luego sacarle la lengua Sora de manera infantil.

—Mimi… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspira Sora para al final también seguirlos—Se supone que somos adultos… ¿por qué todos seguimos huyendo de nuestros temores? Todos sonreímos, reímos, pretendiendo no notarlo, nuestras mentiras creciendo… ¡deja de pensar en eso, Sora! Aoko y Byakuya te necesitan.

Tras alentarse a sí misma, se reúne con los demás, sentándose al lado de su esposo quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla volver.

—Te perdiste de muchas cosas, amor—le dice, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, ¿qué pasó? —contesta con curiosidad.

—Supongo que Izzy va a recapitular las cosas tras la ausencia de ustedes dos.

—Ya veo.

Efectivamente, Izzy empezó a hacer un resumen de lo sucedido, incluyendo las dudas sobre la entrada al Digimundo y las opciones limitadas que tenían. Los rostros de los adultos no parecían cambiar. Davis seguía sumido en las sombras, Ken había empezado a contagiarse de la ansiedad de Yolei, y TK y Kari mantenían la misma faceta, tratando de permanecer fuertes. Mientras el adulto de ojos tan negros como el carbón seguía hablando, Kari empezó a pensar una vez más.

_Me pregunto si debería preguntarle… después de todo, ella es una elegida también, ¿no? Tiene derecho a saber, es la madre de Takeshi y Takashi y… ¿Michiru era? … la situación de Cody es algo distinta así que normal puede no decir algo, aunque el papeleo del divorcio debe ser muy difícil… y bueno, Davis… lo de Davis es más complicado…_, la duda la comía por dentro, _¿Qué harán ellos en Odaiba sin Catherine?_

—¿Piensas llamarla, avisarle? —murmulla ella, queriendo matarse por preguntar. Cierra los ojos esperando no escuchar respuesta alguna.

—No hay motivos para hacerlo todavía. No tiene sentido alarmar si es que podemos solucionar las cosas—TK sonaba más distante de lo normal—Hay que creer en nuestros hijos.

—Cierto… hay que creer… lamento la pregunta.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, ¿piensas decirle al padre?

Ahora fue el rostro de Kari el que se llenó de desdicha. TK parecía no importarle, tratando de mantener parcialidad tras haber recibido una pregunta de casi el mismo calibre, ambos desconociéndolo.

—Te doy la misma respuesta.

El rubio tan solo asintió, volviendo a dirigirle la mirada a Izzy, quien parecía estar a punto de terminar. Cuando lo hizo, Sora y Mimi parecían comprender el problema en mano, llenas de inseguridades como todos con respecto a sus hijos. Era el momento de la verdad, todos asustados por el resultado. El adulto de cabello rojizo se hallaba con su Digivice en mano, la puerta con su característico botón rojo. Sosteniéndolo fuertemente, empieza a respirar de manera agitada por la presión en la mirada de los presentes. Sudor empezaba a manifestarse en su frente por más que el aire acondicionado se encontrase encendido. Extendiéndola frente a la pantalla, había llegado el momento de la verdad. El silencio reinó.

No pasó nada.

—Lo sabía, nada iba a cambiar—suspira desganado Izzy, levantando ambas manos—Como nadie tiene su Digivice tendremos que ir hacia ese lugar…

—¡No, no hay que rendirnos todavía!

Para la sorpresa de todos, quien había hablado de manera alegre, inclusive haciendo puños en el aire tras ponerse de pie del sofá, fue Yolei. A diferencia de instantes anteriores, la mujer de cabello lavanda se encontraba llena de vitalidad, inclusive sorprendiendo a su esposo. Arreglando sus gafas, se dirige hacia el hombre de cabello rojizo, arranchándole el Digivice.

—¡Oye! —le dice sorprendido por el repentino acto.

—Ay, Izzy. Te falta energía, poder… ¡creer! ¡Con fuerza, con ganas! —empieza a seguir haciendo expresiones en el aire—¡Tienes que decir las palabras: _puerta al Digimundo ábrete, niños elegidos vámonos_!

—Yolei… ya no somos niños.

—Cierto—asiente varias veces cruzando los brazos—¡_Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete. Adultos elegidos, vámonos_!

Pero nada sucedió.

—Ay, que tonta… ese el Digivice de Izzy. Tienes que intentarlo tú, ¡vamos!

—¡No pienso hacer algo tan vergonzoso!

—¡Es por el bien de tu hijo! ¡De nuestros hijos! Así que si no pones de tu parte te las vas a ver conmigo, ¡¿entendiste, Izumi!?

Cuando Yolei le tiró, prácticamente, el Digivice, Izzy no tuvo más remedio que suspirar. La peli morada volvió a su asiento con ambos cachetes inflados, sentándose al lado de Ken. Todavía con los brazos cruzados, no dejaba de quejarse en voz baja. Kari deseaba reír pero su conversación con TK no la dejaba tranquila. El rubio guardaba un secreto al igual que ella. Algo que no deseaba dejar saber. Ambos entrelazados por una sombra que no dejaba de crecer. Davis tomó noción de aquello, lanzándole una sonrisa a Kari. Ella comprendió devolviéndole el gesto. El rubio pretendió ignorancia, meditando.

_No hay forma que le diga a Catherine. Jamás sería capaz de decirle por más que sea la madre de mis hijos_, su rostro se volvió a oscurecer.

Izzy se encontraba apunto de decir las palabras, Mimi de fondo gritando palabras de apoyo. Tan cerca de abrir sus labios para el momento más vergonzoso de su adultez en nombre de su querido hijo Kousuke. Hasta que entró el mensaje.

El chillido que la laptop emitió fue suficiente para que todos los presentes se tapasen los oídos, haciendo gestos de disgustos. Algo había ingresado a la laptop, miles de páginas se abrían de manera indiscriminada inundando la pantalla.

_¿Qué está pasando?_, Kari fue la primera en levantarse, _Ese presentimiento que sentí al ver la aurora ha vuelto. Mi corazón no deja de latir, siento que el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza… Hekiru… Hekiru… Heki, por favor… espero que estés a salvo._

_Takeshi… Michiru… ¿qué es esta sensación? Es la misma que tuve al ver la aurora… ¡¿por qué está sucediendo todo esto!?_, TK la siguió, colocándose al lado de Izzy.

Todos optaron por hacer lo mismo. Sus pieles empezaron a palidecer, los colores siendo absorbidos por una fuente desconocida. El verdadero terror empezó a plasmarse en sus rostros, los ojos de cada adulto siendo enceguecidos por lo que observaban en aquellas fotografías digitales que habían sido enviadas por un remitente desconocido. Tras estar todos cerca, Izzy suelta el Digivice al suelo, este rebotando. Yolei se cubre la boca con ambas manos, tratando de inhalar aire. Ken retrocedió junto a ella, desplomándose en el sofá.

—No puede ser… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué él? …. ¿¡Por qué no les conté desde un inicio!? ¡¿Por qué mi pasado sigue atormentándome!? ¡Sé lo que hice, nunca podré enmendarlo, lo sé!

Por más que Yolei desease echarse a llorar, debía acudir a Ken quien empezaba a sufrir de una crisis nerviosa. La siguiente en caer fue Mimi.

—¿Cocoa? ¿Y Cocoa? ¡¿En dónde está Cocoa!? ¡No la veo en ninguna parte! ¡Veo a Ringo pero no a Cocoa! Todo ese color tan… escarlata… y Cocoa no está en ninguna de esas fotografías… ¡¿Dónde está mi hija!? —luego de aquél grito, una sensación que provenía desde el fondo de su estómago quiso ser liberada. Haciéndose camino hacia la cocina, Sora no puede evitar seguirla para ayudarla a vomitar, para el final acabar sollozando a su lado con ganas unirse a ella en el mismo acto de botar aquella sensación llena de angustia y disgusto.

—No… esto… esto debe ser una broma… es imposible—Matt también dejó ceder su cuerpo en el asiento más cercano.

—Es esa la… ¿vincha de Shiki? —Cody observaba fijamente una de las miles de fotos, pasmado sin saber qué más decir—Hija… Shiki… sabía que te iba a perder pero… podría verte…. Ahora… han sucedido las peores cosas, juntas…

—Kousuke…—Izzy cayó rendido de rodillas, tras lograr identificar a su hijo, el cuerpo yaciendo en una de las imágenes.

Los únicos que mantenían la compostura eran TK, Kari y Davis. Por más que pasasen por las mismas sensaciones que los demás, se encontraban ellos tres tan desfasados que no tenían manera apropiada de reaccionar, entrando en un estado estacionario mientras la obra continuaba a su alrededor. Jun había retornado a la realidad tras ver las fotografías digitales en la laptop. De a pocos, sus manos fueron hacia su rostro. Sus uñas clavándoselas casi llegando a sus ojos. Tai se tragó sus miedos para sujetarla de los hombros, solo para que sea bruscamente alejado.

—Jun…—Tai no sabía qué más decir.

—Odio ese mundo…—su voz se había vuelto sombría—Odio al Digimundo… ¡siempre llevándose a las personas que quiero! ¡Siempre causando problemas, inclusive en mi familia! ¡Causando problemas en tu trabajo, Tai! ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre! Diciendo que representas a un mundo desconocido y sin voz por el corte de comunicación, ¡siempre poniéndolos en peligro a ti y a Davis! ¡Ahora se ha llevado a Masato! ¡¿Por qué no a mí y siempre a ustedes!? ¡¿Por qué me arrebata lo que más amo!?

Davis le dirige una mirada a su hermana, tratando de simpatizar con ella. Siendo los únicos con la compostura en sus venas, los tres adultos examinan lentamente las fotografías, una por una. Lo que veían tan solo se ponía peor cada vez que bajaban el cursor. Kari deseaba hacer lo mismo que Mimi, correr y botar el reflujo que yacía en su estómago, implorando escapar. TK se encontraba agitado, respirando en intervalos. El moreno desorbitado, recordando partes de su pasado. Al no dar más, él cae, juntando ambas manos en el aire, implorando.

—Si existe un Dios, tan solo tengo una petición egoísta más que pedirte—TK y Kari se quedaron asombrados—Mantén a Tsukuru y Hajime… a salvo. Es egoísta pedir por mis propios hijos al ver esta masacre… pero te lo pido. Sé que estás con ellos, cuídalos en mi lugar, Noriko… ¡eventualmente iré por ellos, pero por favor!

_Davis…_, Kari sacudió su rostro, aguantando las lágrimas, _tengo que encontrar a Heki en estas cosas… en estas crueles y retorcidas fotografías… o sino también perderé la cordura… masacre… esa es la palabra para describir esta atrocidad…_

_Davis… no lo veía así desde… eso es lo de menos ahora… Michiru y Takeshi… ¿dónde están Michiru y Takeshi?_, pensaba en su mente TK, sucumbiendo al mismo pánico que se apoderó de Mimi.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para eso, el holograma apreció antes de que pudieran. Un hombre encapuchado, hablándoles.

—El flujo del tiempo se ha alterado una vez más, elegidos. No tengo mucho para hablarles. Esta masacre, este derramamiento de sangre, la tercera gran guerra digital tiene que evitarse. Esto fue un error de cálculo de mi parte, no creí que — apúrense — tiempo — esperanza — luz — rápido— díganle a Joe que — avísenle que aquí está — me comunico en breve-

La transmisión fue interrumpida, dejando a todos los adultos sumidos en la desesperanza.

Hasta que llegó un nuevo mensaje, con un conocido y viejo remitente. TK y Kari asintieron, abriendo el correo.

* * *

**Sí, Joe es uno de mis personajes favoritos. ¿Debería cambiarle la clasificación a una T? ¿Recuerdan quién es Noriko :3 ? ****Lamento si las parejas no fueron del agrado de varios… unos esperaban Michi y lo siento ;n; Estaría muy feliz si aquellos que acaban de ponerlo en Favoritos y Follow dejaran una pequeña opinión sobre el Fic n_n  
Espero les haya gustado y el siguiente tardará un poco más… ¡espero les haya gustado! Este es el fin del lado de los adultos… por ahora.**


	7. ¡Bienvenidos al Digimundo!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Me animan mucho a seguir con esta… ¿no tan linda historia? Debería cambiarlo a T creo… aunque todavía no. Ahora empezaré a relatar desde distintos ojos los sucesos (｀・ω・´)"

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuera, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas. Ahora con un DemiDevimon, impidiéndonos hacerles a los Digihuevos nade-nade.

* * *

**Capítulo VII – ¡Bienvenidos al Digimundo!**

* * *

_Takeshi Takaishi_

—_Frère réveille-toi_… ¡Hermano, despierta!

La voz de su melliza fue lo primero que el pequeño rubio escuchó. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, estos proporcionándole una visión nublada de sus alrededores, dio media vuelta a su rostro. De alguna forma lograba darle forma a las piernas de Michiru, ella arrodillada para estar a su altura. Aquella vista solo lo llenó de un pensamiento.

_Estoy recostado pero, ¿en dónde? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo…? Y mi espalda está terrible._

Sus ojos azules intentaron subir su línea de mira, resultando a que empezara a dolerle una pequeña contractura que se había formado en su cuello. Cerrando nuevamente los zafiros que heredó, trató de usar los demás sentidos. Empezó a mover sus dedos lentamente, acariciando la tierra. Esta se encontraba suave, dándole a entender que estaba recostado, quizás, en lodo. Su cuerpo no deseaba ceder, traicionándolo al querer levantarse. Gestos escapaban de su boca, Michiru preocupada colocando sus palmas en el torso de su hermano. Al sentir la calidez de su otra mitad, tuvo un recuerdo.

_Ella… ella se encontraba muy caliente e inconsciente. La cargué y empecé a caminar, yendo donde mis tíos… en eso vi a alguien desplomado en el césped… ¿me ganó la fatiga? ¿También me desmayé? Esta tierra… no recuerdo que el parque estuviese húmedo para generar lodo. Tan solo… me viene un fragmento de haber perdido el conocimiento… entonces sí llegué a desmayarme._

Tratando de atar cabos en su mente, Takeshi se mantiene todavía recostado. La niña empezaba a asustarse conforme pasaban los segundos, subiendo sus manos hacia el rostro de él. Pasó sus dedos por las frías mejillas, soltando un suspiro entrecortado. El cielo se encontraba despejado, revelando un hermoso celeste sin nubes que mostrar. El sol se reflejó en su retina, siendo esta la señal para que empezara a lagrimear. Dejándolo, sus palmas van de manera directa hacia su sombrero de lana beige, jalándoselo para ocultar su dolor. Temerosa, vuelve a hablar.

—_Frère… frère… j'ai bessoin de toi… _te necesito, no me dejes sola…—susurró, siendo ella la única en escucharlo.

El niño de once años empezó a mover sus labios, conmovido por las palabras que su hermana siempre le dice. Una vez más, luchó para abrir sus ojos, cosa que logró. Divisando el rostro de su hermana, pálido como una muñeca a diferencia del durazno de él, fue capaz de finalmente levantarse. Michiru se tragó sus lágrimas, dando lo mejor de sí para no volver a llorar, hasta que sintió el movimiento de Takeshi. Sorprendida, retrocede todavía arrodillada, juntando ambas manos en su pecho. Él logra sentarse, sujetando su frente con la mano derecha.

—_Frère_? —pregunta ella, temerosa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —su lengua se encontraba dormida, enredando sus palabras.

—No… no lo sé… cuando me desperté vi que estábamos en un lugar desconocido. Pensé que estaba por mi cuenta hasta que te vi. He estado tratando de hacerte recuperar el conocimiento por tanto rato… _Je suis contente que tu es bien!_ —se aferra hacia Takeshi, abrazándolo fuertemente—¡Me alegra que estés bien!

Como caricias, empieza a sobarle la espalda a Michiru para tranquilizarla mientras una débil sonrisa se formaba en él. Pasaron unos segundos para que eso suceda, finalmente ella retrocediendo para levantarse, extendiéndole su mano a Takeshi. Ahora, ambos de pie, vuelven a tomar un vistazo a sus alrededores. La vegetación y el verdor, junto a una humedad pegajosa les daba a entender que se encontraban en una especie de bosque o inclusive jungla. El mellizo menor se seca el sudor de la frente mientras esclarece las palabras de la mayor.

_Al parecer Michiru también pasó por algo similar. Al tenerla cerca noté que ya no se encuentra caliente, me pregunto qué habrá sido eso. Recuerdo que antes de perder el conocimiento toqué a alguien más que se encontraba igual. De todas maneras, tenemos que descubrir en dónde estamos y salir de aquí, ver si encontramos a alguien más. No quiero pensar que somos los únicos aquí._

—Michi, ¿por casualidad has visto a alguna otra persona? ¿A Aoko, Byakuya o sus um, inusuales amigos? —preguntó Takeshi mientras ambos caminaban de la mano.

—_Non_—contesta, sacudiendo el rostro para luego mirar hacia el suelo—Siendo honesta, tengo miedo pero a la vez aliviada porque estás conmigo… si estuviera con Ao o Byaku no me sentiría igual.

—Tienes que cambiar eso, hermana.

—Lo sé…

—De todas formas, no me gusta para nada cómo luce esta situación. Este lugar parece interminable…

El silencio reinó entre los mellizos, cada quién sin saber qué más decir, inseguridades creciendo en sus corazones. Para Takeshi sería un alivio que los demás estuvieran ahí para recibir algo de apoyo, inseguro si clasificar ese pensamiento como algo egoísta al querer que sus primos pasen por esta misma experiencia de desconocimiento o llano terror de en algún momento no dar más en querer proteger a Michiru. Él presiente que su otra mitad está digna a sacrificarse para evitar que los demás pasen por la situación en la que se encuentran.

_Es por eso que la admiro, a veces puedo ser muy cruel con las cosas que pienso._

—¡No deberías ser tan insensible!

—Tan solo trato de hacerlos enfrentar la realidad que los… _nos_, rodea.

—¡Pero ya la hiciste llorar!

—Tranquilos, chicos…

—No te conozco así que deja de tratarme de forma tan casual.

—¡Que no estoy llorando!

—Esto se está saliendo de control…

Diferentes y pintorescas voces se hacían paso hacia los mellizos. Confundidos, las analizaron a profundidad. La niña de cabello rubio con una tonalidad casi pastel cubre su boca con ambas manos en sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose al dar con una posible respuesta. Takeshi la observa perplejo, intentando comprender su reacción. Ella le sujeta fuertemente la mano, para dirigirle la mirada.

—_Frère_… creo que una de esas voces… le pertenece a Hajime—tartamudeando, pasa su manos hacia la casaca que Takeshi tenía en su cintura amarrada—La niña que dice no estar llorando… me suena a la de la hermana menor de Mayaka y Kei…

—¿Hajime? ¿Mayu? ¿Qué harían aquí? —aturdido, el pequeño rubio coloca un dedo bajo su mentón.

_Si mi memoria no me falla, fuimos a una reunión en lugar de papá, junto a mis tíos y primos. Dijeron que iban a ir otros adultos con sus hijos pero… no es como si los hubiera visto si llegaron. Los únicos desconocidos eran las amigas de Aoko y ese niño que irritaba a Byakuya. Luego de eso pasó lo de Michiru… y vi a alguien más, ¡no recuerdo a quién! Qué problema… volviendo al tema, ¿por qué tendrían que estar ellos aquí?_

—No lo sé—sacude ella la cabeza en negación—Espero que el calor no me esté afectando y sean alucinaciones… quiero ver a Hajime.

—Pero a la misma vez piensas que sería ideal que no estuviera aquí sin tener que pasar por este problema… si es que se puede decir de ese modo al no saber ni qué está sucediendo—le sonríe para tranquilizarla—Típico de ti, Michi.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea ir? Parece que es una discusión…—sonrojándose por las palabras de su hermano, empieza a jugar con su flequillo, cubriéndose el rostro con la gorra de lana.

—Creo que sería lo mejor. No me gusta meterme en problemas ajenos pero no nos queda de otra al no ver a algún adulto u otra persona aquí a excepción de nosotros.

Ambos asintiendo, empiezan a correr sin saber la escena que los esperaba. La luz reinó revelando a trece niños desconocidos, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Takeshi mientras se cubría el rostro por el abrumador sol. Michiru se detuvo en seco, analizando los rostros.

—¡Ao, Byaku! —exclamó ella, sin soltarse de su hermano.

Los Ishida seguían sumidos en su mundo de discusiones, Aoko con ambas manos en su cadera, ladeando su larga trenza y Byakuya dándole la espalda, jugando con su cadena. La chica levanta la mirada para toparse con sus queridos primos, sacándole un gesto de sorpresa.

—¡Byaku, Byaku, mira! —empezó a decir, jalándole la camiseta al muchacho de cabello cobre.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? —haciéndole caso, sigue su línea de vista para darse con ellos—¡Takeshi!

Mientras Michiru corría hacia su prima, el mellizo menor se quedó examinando los rostros uno por uno. Algo le daba a entender que algunos ya se conocían, conformando así pequeños grupos. Mientras caminaba, la figura de un muchacho alto le causó escalofríos. Sus ojos negros dieron directo con los celestes de él. Observándolo a profundidad, un cabello caoba tirando para un marrón acaramelado con un flequillo que casi le cubría un ojo, no le quedó de otra más que avanzar un poco más rápido, todavía sintiendo aquella penetrante mirada en su espalda.

_Ese chico me da una muy mala sensación… encima parece ser el mayor aquí, inclusive más que Byaku. _

—Por favor, Mayu… deja de llorar, ¿sí? —una voz familiar se hizo paso en sus oídos.

—¡No tengo por qué escuchar a los Emisarios de la Luces, ellos se han llevado a Usami! —una niña pequeña de cabello lavanda hasta los hombros, en un vestido asemejado a la moda lolita, celeste con deflecado rosa, se encontraba llorando a todo pulmón mientras se sobaba los ojos—¡La Emperatriz de la llamaradas de la Oscuridad del Abismo Profundo nunca llora! ¡No estoy llorando!

—Kei, vamos… ¡dame una mano! —agotada, Maya suelta un suspiro mientras empuja a su hermano, quien observaba con curiosidad a Mayu—Siempre te hace caso a ti.

—Oh, gran Emperatriz de la Oscuridad—Kei bajó su voz un par de decibeles, dándole también un ligero temblor a Takeshi, mientras hacía una venia frente a la pequeña—Maya sigue siendo su fiel vasalla, al igual que yo. Ambos le juramos lealtad absoluta, Emperatriz. Usami debe encontrarse en estos lares, y nosotros la encontraremos, los Emisarios de las Luces no le harán nada al no ser los captores.

—¿En verdad…?—Mayu respiró, dejando de llorar un poco— ¿Vamos a salir de aquí y encontraré a Usami?

—No dude de mi palabra, Emperatriz—Kei se arrodilla para tenerla de la mano y lanzarle una cálida sonrisa—Además, Hajime está aquí, no tiene que temer.

—¡Hajime! —al escuchar ese nombre, la niña se levantó con energías, olvidando sus problemas—¡Ohohohoho, qué tortura debería emplear!

Mayaka soltó un suspiro para al final apoyarse en el hombro de su hermano —No entiendo cómo lo haces.

—No es nada, haha—ríe al final, para luego observar a su hermana menor, quién parecía haberse olvidado sobre su problema inicial—Eventualmente encontraremos a su conejo de felpa.

—Aunque eres algo cruel con usar a Hajime como distracción…—murmulla Mayaka.

—No creo que sea así mientras que ella no llore, además Hajime ya parece haberse acostumbrado. Por cierto, lo que detecto ahí es algo de preocupación, ¿Maya?

—Q-Q-Quise decir que… nada, olvídalo. Hajime es un problema y siempre atraerá problemas.

_De acuerdo, esta escena es algo… no, muy inusual. Sé que Mayu tiene ese síndrome… um, eso es lo de menos. No creí toparme con ellos aquí._

—¡Kei, Mayaka! —logró finalmente decir el rubio, dejando a su hermana atrás que seguía con sus primos.

—¿Takeshi? —Maya fue la primera en preguntar, hasta que lo divisó —¡Kei, es Takeshi!

—Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa—sonríe el muchacho, su diminuta cola de caballo moviéndose al son de sus pasos—Primero Hajime, luego Shiki… ahora tú, ¿y Takashi?

—Verás, aparentemente mis primos también están aquí y se encuentra con ellos—se rasca la cabeza por detrás el rubio—Espera, ¿Hajime y Shiki? No los he visto.

—Es de esperarse, somos en total quince personas—resopla el niño de cabello azul oscuro, cruzando los brazos—Los debes de haber pasado por alto.

—Seguro… ¿cómo es que están aquí… digo… todos, tantas personas?

—Eso es lo mismo que queremos saber—volviendo a su actitud de siempre, Mayaka acomoda sus anteojos, su larga cabellera del mismo color que la de su hermano siendo arrastrada en el césped—Tan solo recuerdo una aurora y luego despertamos en este lugar.

_Un minuto, ¿una aurora? Ahora que lo pienso…_

—A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo… no me digas que ese es el caso para todas estas personas—dándoles la espalda, Takeshi volvió a inspeccionar el lugar.

Las trece personas a excepción de él y su melliza eran variadas. De todos tamaños estilos de peinados e inclusive personalidades. De alguna manera logró divisar a Hajime, quien se encontraba algo fastidiado al estar siendo perseguido por la pequeña Mayu. Michiru lo observaba curiosa a lo lejos, deseando acercarse pero a la misma vez temerosa sin saber qué decirle. Después de todo, mientras caminaba con Takeshi, ella había confesado querer tenerlo cerca, pero a la vez no al no desear que pasase por esta torcida situación.

_Espero no se esté sintiendo culpable._

Sus ojos azules luego se posaron en sus primos, quienes parecían haber acabado su discusión. A ellos se acercaban dos niñas que se le hacían familiares a Takeshi. Su memoria empezó a atar cabos sueltos, llevando a la conclusión que eran Cocoa y Ringo. Ambas con sus vestidos blancos de verano, sus listones distintos y una con un sombrero de paja playero. Luego se acercó Masato, sus googles intactos junto a una brillante sonrisa. Al lado de él venía otro chico de cabello rojizo. Las gemelas lo recibieron, Cocoa abrazándolo, inclusive casi sofocándolo. Ahora su vista se dirigió a Hajime de nuevo, quien había logrado escapar de Mayu. El niño se colocó al lado de aquél muchacho que le provocó una sensación extraña a Takeshi, aquél de cabello caoba con toques de miel.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, Tsukuru! —Hajime golpea en el brazo al muchacho alto.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Por dónde? Ilumíname—replica con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja en ademán de retarlo. Sus ojos negros brillando por la emoción.

—Si no le hubieras dicho todas esas cosas a Mayu no se hubiera puesto a llorar, Ichijouji no tendría razón para consolarla y ella empezara a perseguirme como de costumbre… ¡y hacer el ridículo frente a Mayaka!

—Tan solo esclarecía la situación en la que nos encontramos, no es mi problema si un desconocido reacciona de esa manera ante mis explicaciones.

—¡Para mí no es una desconocida!

—Para ti, no para mí.

_Así que él es el hermano mayor de Hajime… son dos polos opuestos, además, ¿cuántos años de diferencia se llevan? Parece casi un adolescente, casi bordando con Byakuya. Ahora entiendo por qué Hajime salió algo traumado luego de que su padre lo amenazara diciendo que tenía planes para que pasasen los dos vacaciones de verano._

Regresando a su objetivo original, sus ojos topan con Shiki. Al ver que sus ojos se entrelazaron, le dio una cálida sonrisa para luego acercarse al mismo lugar, el rubio apenándose sin motivo alguno.

—Takeshi, que alegría ver un conocido más—dice ella, colocándose a su lado—¿Y Michi— digo, Takashi?

—Con mis primos, están allá—al notar que la niña se corrigió al estar con los Ichijouji, le señaló el lugar, ella yendo hacia su mejor amiga.

_Creo que ya vi a todos… un segundo, si contamos… a ver… luego Michiru y yo… ¿catroce? ¿Kei no dijo quince? Juro que cuando llegué con mi hermana también había visto quince._

La respuesta vino más rápido de lo que él pensó. Bajo la copa de uno de los árboles, Hekiru se encontraba sentado con su silbato, aislado de los demás. Más fragmentos empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Takeshi.

_Hekiru… sí, definitivamente suena muy raro decir su nombre sabiendo que es un chico y no una chica. Ahora somos quince… esa aurora… ¡ya lo recuerdo! Michiru se desplomó en mi hombro, se encontraba caliente… quería llevarla donde mis tíos y fue ahí cuando lo encontré a él también y apareció esa aurora…_

—¿Por qué siempre está solo? —se pregunta a sí mismo Takeshi.

Una vez más, un escalofrío se hizo presente. Tsukuru lo estaba observando de nuevo. Él intentó desviar la mirada, para luego percatarse que aquellos ojos negros no lo seguían, sino a alguien que estaba detrás de él. El muchacho de cabello azabache hablaba con su hermana como si no hubiese ni un solo problema en el mundo.

_¿Kei? ¿Por qué me da mucho miedo el hermano de Hajime? Tsukuru…no creo querer entrar a su lista de personas conocidas._

—Ejem… ejem…

_Puede haber algo de desorden pero al parecer todos tratan de tomarlo con calma._

—Ejem… ejem… uno… uno dos tres… ¿me escuchan?

_Creo que estoy dejando que el pánico se apodere de mí. Será mejor que regrese donde Michiru y los demás. Hasta estoy escuchando una voz más._

—¡Pregunté si es que me escuchan! Niños, ¡nunca escuchando!

Aquella voz los sacó a todos, a cada uno de sus sueños y mundos. Varios inseguros, empezaron a juntarse en un círculo, Takeshi acudiendo rápidamente donde su melliza. Kei y Mayaka donde Mayu, Hajime apegándose a Tsukuru por más que le disgustara, Aoko abrazando a Cocoa, Ringo sujetándole la mano Kousuke, Byakuya mirando a su hermana con protección y Masato observando de reojo a Hekiru, quien no parecía moverse de su sitio. Un ser inusual empezó a caminar hacia ellos, sus patas haciendo sonidos de juguete con cada paso que daba. Lo primero que Takeshi pensó fue que había una decimosexta persona involucrada, solo para que se diera con la sorpresa que lo que tenía frente a él no podía clasificarse como un ser humano común y corriente. Definitivamente, tenía características propias, sin embargo unas orejas negras que acababan como alas en su cabeza no le indicaban nada bueno. Un ser mitad animal, mitad humano les estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

—¿No saben hablar?

_Nos pidas que hablemos o no… estamos muy asombrados como para hacerlo. Pareciese como si estuviera dentro de un disfraz de un pingüino mitad panda._

—Estuvieron haciéndolo hace un rato—suspira la criatura—De todas formas, ¡es hora de tomar la lista! Y de corroborar si toda la información es la correcta.

_¿La lista? ¿Es esto un salón de clases? ¿Qué clase de enferma broma es esta? ¡Ni sabemos en dónde estamos!_

—A ver, espero que al llamar sus nombres contesten de manera clara y fuerte, no les gustaría verme enfadado… ¡empecemos!

_Nadie osa decir algo… pensé que Byakuya o el hermano mayor de Hajime lanzarían una queja… sigue sin gustarme esa criatura que tenemos al frente._

—Hajime Motomiya, once años… ¿presente?

_Vamos, Hajime… no creo que desafiar a esa cosa traiga algo bueno…_

—Presente…—murmuró luego de un ligero golpe de Tsukuru.

—Tsukuru Motomiya, diecisiete… ¿dieciocho? ¿Presente?

—Es diecisiete—replica cortante el moreno—Mi día de nacimiento es recién en unos dos días.

_¿Por qué mejor no decir "cumpleaños"?_

—¡Corrijamos esto entonces! —sonriente, el humanoide con aspecto de panda y pingüino borra unos datos en la tableta que sostenía—Asumo que son hermanos.

—Desafortunadamente—Tsukuru parecía divertirse con la situación.

_Un motivo más para no relacionarme con él._

—Aoko Ishida, trece años, ¿presente?

—¡S-S-S-í! —logra decir la muchacha de cabello mostaza.

—Byakuya Ishida, dieciséis, ¿presente? ¿Hermanos?

—Aquí… y sí, hermanos—responde para luego sujetarle la mano a su hermana.

—Shiki Hida…nueve años… ¿Kamikita? ¿Hida o Kamikita?

—H-Hi… Hida—replica nerviosa la niña de cabello chocolate.

_Shiki…_

—Cocoa Tachikawa, catorce años… ¿presente?

—¡Sip, aquí mismo está Cocoa! —sonríe alegremente la castaña, ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de Aoko.

—Ringo Tachikawa, catorce años… ¿presente?

—Aquí—fue la única respuesta de la niña.

—Kousuke Izumi, quince años… ¿presente?

—Presente…—contesta tímidamente el muchacho.

—Mayu Ichijouji, siete años… ¿presente?

—¡Mi nombre es Mayurilia Oscuriel, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad! —para la sorpresa de todos, la pequeña fue capaz de desafiar a la criatura.

_Oh no… ¡¿por qué hace eso!?_

—Hmmm…—él empieza a meditar, considerando si cambiar el nombre—Tomaré eso como un sí, de tal palo a tal astilla… Mayaka Ichijouji, doce años, ¿presente?

—Presente…—apresurada, sostiene del hombro a Mayu para controlarla.

—Kei Ichijouji… once años, ¿presente?

—Presente—responde sonriente, sin dejar que los nervios de los demás lo contagiaran.

—Masato Kamiya, trece años, ¿presente?

—Aquí…—dice inseguro el niño, jugando con sus googles.

—Takeshi Takaishi, once años… ¿presente?

—¡S-s-s-sí!

_Dios, eso fue patético._

—Michi… Taka… ¿cómo se lee esto? —la criatura voltea de diversas maneras la tableta sin poder comprender la lectura de los kanjis.

_¡Vamos, Michiru, es tu oportunidad de arreglar este malentendido!_

—Se lee… ¡se lee Takashi! —a ojo cerrado, la melliza mayor miente, provocando tristeza en Takeshi.

—Bueno, al parecer optaste por eso, una más a la lista—para el asombro de Takeshi, esta vez la criatura humanoide sacó una lista más, apuntando algo luego de corregir el nombre—Hekiru Kamiya, once años, ¿presente?

Se escuchó un silbato como respuesta.

—Kamiya… Masato, Hekiru… ¿familia? —inquiere con curiosidad, sus brillantes ojos rojos expectantes.

—No.

El "no" de Masato hizo que Hekiru levantara el rostro, captando la atención de Takeshi.

_Bueno… Kamiya es un apellido común… ¿por qué esa reacción?_

—Así que eso también, hm… otra más a la lista—nuevamente, saca otra de la tableta apuntando.

_¿Por qué hará eso? ¿Cómo que otra más a la lista? Lo mismo dijo con Michiru…._

—A ver… uno, dos, tres… hm… ¿quince? ¿Conté mal? … no, son quince. Oh bueno—dice la criatura al final, desapareciendo la tableta en el aire.

_Nada bueno va a salir de esto, nada bueno…_

—Mis queridos niños elegidos, ¡sean bienvenidos al Digimundo! Un mundo en donde tendrán que sobrevivir, ¿matar? ¿vivir? ¿supervivencia? ¡Destrúyanlo ustedes primero antes de que los destruya a ustedes! ¡Han venido a ser la destrucción de este mundo! No puedo esperar a ver que trucos usarán…. Pueden evitar todo esto si encuentran al traidor. Mentiras que crecen, engaños, traiciones, el traidor está entre ustedes ¿Será para bien o será para mal? ¡No van a poder salir de aquí ni pedir ayuda de fuera, se han destruido todos los televisores como medida de emergencia! ¿Me pregunto quién tendrá la mente tan retorcida para invocarlos aquí? ¡Si descubren a la persona que lo hizo quizás no haya un derrame de datos y sangre! … ¡si es que el traidor no lo hace primero! Fufufufufu—ríe infantilmente—Soy Mascheramon y serviré como su guía introductoria en este mundo paralelo al que suelen llamar Mundo Real, ¿podrán evitar la Tercera Gran Guerra Digital? ¿O serán parte de ella? ¡Deberán encontrar sus Digihuevos si desean sobrevivir y no morir el primer día! No puedo esperar al día en el que arriben la Luz y la Esperanza, que les deparará el destino cuando aparezcan...¡Chao!

Y tal y como vino, la criatura de nombre Mascheramon desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_¿Qué es todo esto? Traición… ¿muertes? ¿Digimundo? ¿Qué clase de enferma broma es esta? No es posible que los demás crean en esto… ¿o sí?_

Con la pequeña esperanza que yacía en su corazón, Takeshi observó a los presentes, solo para darse con la cruel realidad que lo rodeaba. Nadie se conocía, muy pocos lo hacían. Varios desconocían los vínculos sanguíneos que podrían unirlos. Miradas llenas de duda, de miedo. Todos parecían tener la misma pregunta. Dos ojos ajenos que se miraban a lo lejos, aquellas dos personas que le habían provocado un ligero escalofrío al rubio

_Nadie se conoce. Confiar en desconocidos es imposible. Con el incentivo que hay… y las amenazas de muerte… ¿quién de todas estas personas va a ser el traidor?_

Takeshi y Michiru intercambiaron miradas. Estaban perdidos, sin ninguna vía de escape a su alcance.

* * *

**Este capítulo es lento, sin casi nada de avance, pero sirvió una recapitulación e introducción de todos los niños **(*^▽^*)


	8. Las lecciones del profesor Mascheramon

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v;

Siendo honesta, no creí actualizar esta semana de nuevo pero… ¡tengo una seria debilidad por los números impares, ese 7 hacía que me quisiera jalar los pelos y transformarlo en un 8! Solo hay algunas excepciones de impares (｀・ω・´)" El título del capítulo lo dice todo.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII – Las Lecciones del Profesor Mascheramon**

* * *

_Masato Kamiya_

_¿Por qué tuve que decir "no"?_

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Masato, destrozándolo por dentro cada vez que captaba la mirada de Hekiru sobre su presencia. El niño de cabello castaño con toques de caoba en las puntas se encontraba sentado en el círculo que todos habían conformado y así poder esclarecer la inusual situación en la que se hallaban. Sus ojos observaban a cada persona de forma detenida, sumiéndose en las peculiares características de dichos individuos. Varios parecían conocerse, sin embargo todavía yacía la duda mayor.

_Algunos parecen ser amigos, conocidos… ese es mi caso con Ao, Byakuya, Cocoa y Ringo. A estas dos no las conocería si no fuera por ella. Luego están mis primos Haji, Tsu… y Hekiru. Ahora que lo pienso, él no sabe eso. No tiene idea que es familia con ellos dos. Hekiru tan solo conoce a mi papá y a mí por algunos viajes que hacíamos. Recién conoció a mamá y es muy probable que desconozca su apellido de soltera. La duda que no me quito de la cabeza es la idea que hay un traidor entre nosotros. Luego de todo ese énfasis de aquél extraño animal sobre muertes y matanzas, con tan solo pensar que alguien aquí nos va a traicionar…_

Suspirando, Masato se retira los googles que heredó de su tío Davis, quien, cosa curiosa, los había heredado de su padre Tai. Le llamaba la atención que su tío no se lo entregara a alguno de sus dos hijos, siendo la primera opción Tsukuru, el mayor. Siempre desconoció ese motivo. Luego de limpiarlos gentilmente con su camiseta de prácticas de fútbol rojo intenso, tomo noción que Hekiru se había incorporado al círculo, sosteniendo aparatos multicolores alrededor de su camisa amarilla. Siguiendo sus ojos canela, el muchacho de trece años dejó sus temores de lado, enfocándose en los aparatos.

_¿Qué lleva ahí? Bueno, no es como si pudiera preguntarle, ahora somos desconocidos…_

—Disculpen, ¿creen que pueda decir algo?

Una delicada voz se hizo paso entre el silencio de los niños. Provenía de Ringo, quien se hallaba arrodillada en el césped, su vestido blanco bordado meciéndose en el viento. Su sombrero veraniego hecho de paja la cubría de los rayos de sol que caían fuertemente hacia ellos. Casi como arte de magia, su listón azul parecía moverse imitando su nerviosismo. A Masato le sorprendió la intromisión de la castaña con ojos color miel al ella ser algo reservada. Tímidamente, levantó su mano derecha.

—Nadie te impide hablar—Tsukuru es el primero en contestar con antipatía.

_Como siempre, Tsu nunca va a cambiar esa actitud. Me sorprende, dado a que el tío Davis es muy carismático._

—Gracias—haciendo una venia con la cabeza, Ringo no parecía afectada por las palabras del moreno—Viendo las circunstancias en las que estamos, creo que lo mejor sería unirnos como grupo. Introducirnos.

—Esa abominación de animal con apariencia humana ya dejó en claro nuestros nombres—murmura Hajime.

—Ciertamente, sería algo redundante… ¿qué tienes en mente, Tachikawa? —Tsukuru la observó expectante, sus ojos negros brillando.

_Envidio la memoria de mi primo, me va a costar aprenderme los nombres y apellidos de los rostros nuevos._

—Bueno…—colocando un dedo bajo el mentón, la niña prosigue—Creí que si cada uno se introducía por su cuenta, podría servir como un incentivo para conocernos mejor y así no caer en la trampa.

—¿Trampa? —ahora fue el turno de Aoko preguntar, uniéndose a la conversación.

—No creo en eso que exista un traidor entre nosotros—sonríe al final Ringo—Presiento que es una forma de plantar más miedo en nosotros luego de todas esas amenazas sobre matanzas y guerras, agregando el hecho de estar en un mundo desconocido.

—¡Como es de esperarse de Rin! Puedes no hablar mucho pero cuando dices algo siempre tiene sentido, nyahaha—Cocoa abraza a su gemela, alegre sin preocupación alguna.

_Cocoa siempre se ve tan feliz, me pregunto si hay algo que deprima a esa chica._

—Tachikawa, ese no es _su_ objetivo—aguantando las ganas de un insulto, Tsukuru hace un ruido con los dientes.

—Lo siento pero, creo que al fin y al cabo dio resultado.

—¿Ringo? —la niña de cabello mostaza observa a su amiga, jugando con un pompón de su gorra de invierno.

_Nunca había visto a Aoko tan… vulnerable. Siempre actúa como una chica fuerte. Por alguna razón me dan ganas de protegerla._

—Ringo, querías que todos empezaran a conversar para romper el hielo, ¿cierto? —sujetando fuertemente la cadena de su jean, Byakuya libera sus pensamientos—Una vez que Aoko se incorporó, los demás empezaron a bajar la guardia. Lo sé, porque admito haberlo hecho. Además que sabías que Cocoa reaccionaría de esa manera, su risa calmándonos.

Los niños que permanecían todavía en silencio empezaron a susurrar entre sí, mirándose y comprendiendo la situación. Suspiros de alivio se escapaban de las bocas de varios. Masato los examinó una vez más, su corazón dejando de latir de manera acelerada tras bajar la atmósfera de hostilidad.

—Me atraparon—dice débilmente, para luego mirar al muchacho que estaba sentado a su derecha—Gracias por la idea, Kousuke.

_Al parecer, como siempre Tsukuru dio en el blanco con el "su". Sabía desde un inicio el plan de Ringo. Ese tal Kousuke me da mucha curiosidad. Hasta ahora no ha dicho palabra alguna, parece ser del tipo inseguro. Ese tipo de actitud no va a ayudar si deseas sobrevivir, al igual que los lazos que uno tiene… un minuto, ¿qué hago pensando en esas cosas? Debo pensar en positivo, todas esas cosas son mentiras, estoy dejando que me consuman. Todo porque negué mi parentesco con Hekiru._

Sacudiendo el rostro, Masato se colocó los googles que todavía yacían en sus manos luego de limpiarlos. En ese instante se percató de dos rubios que parecían estar teniendo una pequeña disputa. La manera en la que discutían era casi imperceptible, pasando en alto por los presentes.

_Si mal no recuerdo ellos se llamaban Takeshi y Takashi. A ese segundo lo pusieron en esa lista extra al igual que a mí…_

—Ya que parece haberse calmado la tormenta, creo que deberíamos pensar en qué hacer por ahora—una niña de cabello lizo chocolate con ojos verdes se atrevió a hablar—Hay que tomar la situación con calma para no tomar decisiones apresuradas.

_Para ser pequeña piensa de manera seria._

—Shiki tiene razón—Takeshi había dejado de discutir, ahora dirigiendo su actitud hacia los demás—Si dejamos que las palabras de esa… _cosa_ nos afecte no podremos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

—Si recapitulamos los hechos podemos deducir lo siguiente—cruzando sus brazos como es de costumbre, Kei llama la atención de Masato—Nos encontramos atrapados en un lugar llamado Digimundo, supuestamente paralelo al Mundo Real. Si Mascheramon es un habitante de este sitio parece que vamos a tener oportunidades en toparnos en criaturas similares a él. Dejando eso de lado, al decir que destruyó unos _televisores_, se debe dar por sentado que esa era nuestra única vía de escape. Lo que me pregunto es si todas esas criaturas serán iguales o diferentes, si serán amigables o salvajes. Después de todo dijo que debíamos destruir este mundo antes de que nos destruya a nosotros. Al parecer las cosas no pintan muy bien, haha.

_¿Cómo puede reír tras la explicación de nuestra fatal situación?_

—Él tiene razón… ¿Kei era? —Kousuke decidió hablar por su cuenta, creando asombro en Ringo y Cocoa—Al desconocer las cosas que nos esperan, es imposible tomar un plan de acción que asegure nuestras vidas…

—Precisamente iba a eso, Kousuke—el niño con la pequeña cola de caballo responde—Todavía nos queda la incógnita de la Tercera Gran Guerra Digital, sin olvidar sus referencias sobre una Esperanza y una Luz. El destino que les depara tras su arribo… y algo con respecto a unos Digihuevos.

—Quizás son dos personas más… espero—Ringo soltó en un suspiro, dirigiendo la mirada al jardín—Personas que puedan ayudarnos.

—Lo que me causa más intriga es esta oscuridad que asecha aquí—el rubio con la gorra de lana titubeó, haciendo que Takeshi lo sujetara de la mano.

_¿Oscuridad? Pero si el día está claro y brillante, sin nubes a la vista._

—¡Ohohoho! —una voz infantil casi le rompe los tímpanos a Masato, teniendo que recurrir a cubrir sus orejas con ambas manos—¡Yo no le temo a la oscuridad ya que soy su Emperatriz! Debes ser parte de los Emisarios de las Luces, ¡no caeré ante ti!

—Mayu, ¡compórtate! —tratando de contener a su hermana menor quien parecía todavía no recordar el problema de su conejo de felpa extraviado, Usami, Mayaka aguantaba renegar mientras que Mayu volvía a su mundo de ilusiones—¡Kei, ayúdame!

Luego de hacer un par de conteos, Masato se percató que el plan de Kousuke había dado resultado. Todos habían logrado decir algo, sea mínimo o simples comentarios. Él era consciente de no haber aportado algo, asombrado por las diferentes personalidades que lo rodeaban. Una vez más, sus ojos se posaron sobre su primo, Hekiru. Su figura lucía pálida, sus mejillas algo rojizas. Una punzada le entró al corazón, queriendo romperlo en pedazos. Haber rechazado a un familiar no le dejaba una buena sensación en general, sintiéndose un traicionero.

_¿Traicionero? Si alguien nos llega a traicionar, ¿será esta misma sensación al ser un desconocido? ¿Pero qué pasa si resulto ser yo? ¿O alguno de mis primos? ¿El traidor estará consciente que lo es y se formará al pasar el tiempo que estemos atrapados aquí o ya tendrá una agenda de antemano? Quiero pensar que ambas son imposibles, en especial esa segunda… ¿quién iba a pensar que algo así iba a suceder?_

—Ustedes pueden seguir jugando a pretender tener una unión invisible, siendo todos ajenos el uno del otro, a excepción de algunos casos. Si realmente estamos en una situación clasificada como paranoia, quisiera anunciar que corto mis lazos con todo aquél a quién conozco, incluyéndote a ti, Hajime. Al parecer alguien tomó el curso de acción que planeaba, no puedo quedarme atrás.

La voz de Tsukuru hizo a todos volver a la realidad. Sus ojos negros mirando fijamente a cada uno, atravesando sus cuerpos. Masato no tenía palabras para decir algo. Deseaba hacerlo pero el temor a refutar al mayor del grupo tan solo le generaba más terror. En el mismo estado se encontraba el menor de los Motomiya, sus ojos rojizos queriendo llenarse de lágrimas que tragaba con cada respiro que daba. Todavía sumido en Tsukuru, Masato se percata que miraba fijamente a uno de los niños que desconocía, que dicho sea de paso en ese momento no le importaba su identidad. No obstante, cuando los ojos del moreno se posaron en él, un frío recorrió su espalda.

_¿Cortar lazos…? No es posible que… ¿cómo pudo deducir lo que hice sin siquiera conocer a Hekiru?_

—Pero antes de eso, hay algunas cosas que todavía deseo verificar—levantándose, Tsukuru coloca ambas manos tras su espalda, preparándose para gritar—¡Mascheramon, sé que estás aquí así que apresúrate en mostrar tu rostro!

_¡¿Qué está haciendo!?_

—Vaya, ni un hermoso y adorable panda como yo puede tomar un merecido descanso… ¿o soy un pingüino? ¡Pangüino! Eso suena mejor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la misteriosa criatura había aparecido de cabeza, sus manos apoyándose en el césped. Tras terminar su acrobacia, cae grácilmente. Su cabello negro como el carbón, reluciente con el ardiente sol. Sus ojos rojos transmitían un destello lleno de expectativas, el disfraz que lo asemejaba a esos dos animales causaban que perdiera el equilibro. Las orejas que acababan como alas al final se movían por la emoción, sus manos siendo cubiertas por guantes gigantes asemejándose a un oso panda. Luego de soltar una pequeña risa, admira a los Elegidos.

—No creí que me llamarían tan rápido.

—Dijiste que serías nuestro guía en este lugar, todavía tienes varias explicaciones que dar—Tsukuru contenía sus ganas de golpear a la criatura.

_¡¿Por qué siempre tan mandón!? Nuestras vidas están en la línea._

—Pupuuu—resopla Mascheramon—Al parecer llegó la hora de trabajar.

_Es increíble la manera en como mi primo lo domina, como si lo tuviese entrenado. Los demás chicos parecen asombrados al igual que yo._

—¿Qué es lo que desean saber? ¿Hmm? —coloca una gigante pata bajo la barbilla—¿Quizás mis medidas? ¿Lo adorable que soy? ¿Quizás declarar su amor hacia mí?

—Dices que este mundo está habitado por otros seres como tú, ¿no hay otros humanos?

—Dinnn donnn—responde sonriente—¡En este mundo solo habitan criaturas llamadas Digimon! Soy un monstruo digital.

—_Digital Monster_…—Masato logra escuchar a su primo Hekiru, todavía sujetando los objetos metálicos entre su camisa.

—El Digimundo está dividido en diferentes zonas y continentes—golpeando con su pata el suelo, un pizarrón se manifiesta, brotando de la tierra. Mascheramon afina su garganta, sujetando una tiza blanca, preparándose—Creo que es hora de una lección.

_No sé qué pensar al respecto._

—Este mundo corre de manera paralela al Mundo Real, al igual que a otros dos mundos. Uno caleidoscópico que posee el poder de transformar pensamientos y sueños en realidad, mientras que el otro está sumido en las tinieblas, también con una fuerza capaz de volver pensamientos oscuros y negativos en realidad—recalcando sus palabras tras hacer un dibujo de tres esferas en el pizarrón prosigue—Tras absorber fuerzas de ambos mundos, el Digimundo se encuentra estrechamente atado a ellos, brindándole el poder de lograr que la ficción se vuelva en algo real. Esta especial característica, combinada con los datos que forman este lugar, dio nacimiento a que los pensamientos humanos, sueños, creencias espirituales y mitos aparezcan en la forma de Digimons como yo.

—¿Un mundo de oscuridad y otro que hace nuestros sueños realidad? —el niño que Masato conocía bajo el nombre de Takashi se pregunta a sí mismo.

—¡Todavía no es la hora de preguntas! —lanzándole una tiza extra en la frente, el rubio sujetándose la frente por el dolor para luego cubrirse con su gorro de lana por la vergüenza, Mascheramon sigue su clase—Como dije antes, este mundo está dividido en diferentes zonas y continentes. En este momento se encuentran en un lugar llamado… ¡la _Isla File,_ el lugar donde nacen las profecías! Luego tienen el continente de _Server,_ uno de los más grandes del Digimundo. También esta _Folder,_ _Directory_, _WWW, _después pasaremos a las sub-áreas. Después de todo, hay asuntos más importantes que discutir.

—Isla File…—las palabras dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca de Masato.

—¿Hasta ahora satisfecho, Tsukuru Motomiya? —inquiere el Digimon, dibujando una vez más en la pizarra.

—Efectivamente, hay asuntos más importantes que discutir. Prosigue—cerrando los ojos, el muchacho espera con calma.

—El nacimiento de este mundo se remonta al siglo veinte de su mundo. Me gustaría explayarme más pero ese niño me da algo de miedo, quizás termine volviéndome en datos o removiendo todo el relleno que cargo, ¡fufufu!

—¡Suena muy divertido quitarte el relleno! Debe ser todo suave y esponjoso… ohoho…—ahora fue el turno de Mayu sentirse emocionada—Tal y como sentir la presión de hormiguitas bajo mis dedos.

_Aparte de creer en ilusiones falsas, parece tener una personalidad algo… ¿sádica?_

—¡Nada de lastimar al profesor! O sino no te devolveré esto—una vez más, algo se manifiesta a su lado. Ahora se trataba de un muñeco de felpa rosa, asemejado a un conejo. Sin embargo, tenía una carácterística inusual, se encontraba lleno de vendajes y parches, al igual que un ojo hecho de botón casi descociéndose.

_Qué cruel…_

—Usami… ¡devuélvemela!

Tras hacer un sonido de negación tras las dientes, Mascheramon golpea la pizarra con la tiza nuevamente—Que acabe con la lección. A los niños malos se les tiene que tratar de esta forma.

—Uggg….—conteniendo las ganas de llorar, la niña que se hace llamar Emperatriz de la Oscuridad se mantiene en silencio.

—Como decía—afinando su garganta el Digimon empieza a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la pizarra—En este mundo también existen dioses, conocidos como las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, al igual que poseer un corazón en su centro. Ahora saltándonos una larga clase de historia ya que la mirada de Tsu provoca que este lindo Pangüino se sonroje por la atención… hablemos sobre ustedes los Elegidos.

—Tsu suena repulsivo viniendo de ti—el hermano mayor de Hajime aguanta las ganas de golpearlo nuevamente.

—Si mal no recuerdo, nos llamaste Niños Elegidos… ¿qué es eso? —sin desearlo, Kousuke había formulado una pregunta.

—¡Nada de cuestionar al profesor, alumno Izumi! —una tiza más se abre paso a la frente del niño, al igual como sucedió con el rubio—Ha habido diferentes grupos de niños, cada quien con sus propias historias, ustedes están fuertemente vinculados a ellos porque… ¡ups! ¡Creo que tanta miel con sardinas ha provocado que hable de más!

—Entonces no somos los primeros, interesante—cruzando sus brazos en ademán de meditar las palabras, Kei presta atención—Me gustaría preguntar sobre esa Luz y Esperanza, aunque dudo mucho que conteste, profesor.

—Como esperaba de Ichijouji número dos, sabia decisión a diferencia de la número uno, quien parece tener muchas cosas en mente.

Al saber que hablaban de ella, Mayaka se sonrojó intensamente luego de contener a Mayu de llorar una vez más.

—¡Maestro! ¿Podría preguntar algo? —el segundo rubio levanta en alto el brazo.

_¡¿Acaso ese tal Takeshi está demente!? ¿Quiere ser el tercero en recibir ese golpe con la tiza?_

—Hable, alumno Takaishi. A diferencia de su… _mellizo_, usted sí posee educación al levantar su mano. Adelante—asintiendo para sí, Mascheramon extiende su mano cubierta por la gigante pata de panda.

—Si este mundo fue creado como dices, que es casi un reflejo de nuestro mundo… deben existir programas que se asemejen a nosotros los humanos.

—¡Biku! Si logran descubrir quién los invocó y encerró, la mente maestra… a veces la verdad es dolorosa de saber, fufufufu. No hay respuesta a esa pregunta.

_¿Biku? ¿Acaso ese es su gesto de sorpresa?_

—¡Maestro Mascheramon! Cocoa tiene una pregunta también—saltando sin unas energías que mueren, la gemela de Ringo también levanta la mano.

—Alumna Tachikawa… o quizás no es _Tachikawa_, ¡diga!

—Mencionó algo sobre buscar unos Digihuevos, ¿qué son?

—Casi lo olvidaba. Eso me pasa por ceder ante la tentativa mirada de Motomiya mayor. En el Digimundo existe el ciclo del renacimiento. Una vez que se ha cumplido el ciclo de vida de un Digimon, dicho de manera cruda, _muere_. Tanto Digimons de naturaleza bondadosa y maliciosa. Sus datos son reciclados para darles una nueva vida en forma de un colorido huevo. Normalmente estos se encuentran en la Aldea del Inicio pero… para hacer esto más interesante, los suyos están siendo resguardados por el Ejercito Anti-Humanos… ¡otra vez hablé de más! Debo recordar jamás mezclar miel con sardinas en el desayuno.

—¿Ejército Anti-Humanos? ¿Bondadosos y maliciosos?—Aoko retrocede en terror, Byakuya sujetándole la mano—Hermano…

_Aoko…_

—¡Alumna Ishida, si desea preguntar debe levantar la mano como sus demás compañeros!

Los ojos de la niña cabello mostaza se abren profundamente, siendo resguardada por Byakuya. Mascheramon de media vuelta para sujetar una tiza más, para darse con una grata sorpresa para ella.

—Al parecer se acabaron, haz tenido mucha suerte.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapa de sus labios.

—Volviendo al tema, no todos los Digihuevos son de Digimons que cumplen este ciclo. Al nacer de huevos, algunos han esperado años, inclusive siglos para nacer esperando cariño humano—colocando una vez mano aquella inusual pata bajo la barbilla, un foco se enciende en su mente—Olvidé hablarles sobre el Muro de Fuego… eso puede esperar, sería mucha información generosa de mi parte. Ahora viene algo que estaba olvidando, ¡alumno Kamiya!

_¡¿Yo!? No me digas… no me digas que se trata sobre esa lista extra…_

Tras la mención de su apellido, la piel de Masato se eriza, llegando a tragar saliva por el temor. A su lado se encontraba Hekiru, quien parecía haber tomado con tranquilidad el hecho de ser también llamado.

—El Kamiya cobarde no, me refiero a Kamiya número dos—Mascheramon apunta con la tiza que llevaba en mano a el hijo de Kari Kamiya—Al parecer tiene algo que yo había pasado por alto, si fueras tan amable de dejarlo al descubierto.

_¿K-K-Kamiya cobarde?_

Olvidando su miedo por un instante, Masato tenía ganas de refutar, mas la mirada de aquellos ojos rojizos que le recordaban al color de la sangre lo detuvieron.

—Cierto, cierto. Antes de olvidarlo y seguir con los demás procedimientos para que vayan en su búsqueda de huevos de Pascua, ¿se encuentra satisfecho, alumno Motomiya número uno?

—Me llama la atención el detalle de las Guerras, además de las… intrigantes matanzas y traiciones que dices, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta—dice de manera arrogante.

—Como esperaba de mi alumno, listo para hacer su tarea. Esta tan solo fue una lección introductoria. Llamémoslo Digimundo 101—volviendo a asentir, tras arreglar su negro cabello, Mascheramon vuelve a mirar a Hekiru—Vamos, pequeña linterna que ilumina caminos, muéstralos. Que los hayas encontrado no significa que puedas quedártelos todos, que avaro eres. Sino nunca van a encontrar a sus camaradas.

_Debe tratarse sobre esos aparatos que carga en su camisa. Nadie parece haber tomado noción que Hekiru cargaba algo a excepción mía… un segundo, ¿encontrar camaradas? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con los huevos?_

Obedeciendo sus palabras, el niño de cabello castaño deja al descubierto los objetos, estos cayendo al suelo dejando un estruendo. Masato se dejó consumir por el aura misteriosa que transmitían. Pequeñas máquinas yacían en sus pies, cada uno con un color diferente, siendo quince en total. Todas le llamaban la atención al ser tan peculiares. Con una tonalidad metálica, siendo cubiertos por colores, además de contar un espacio perfecto para colocar algún colgador, tal y como en un celular, se encontraban listos para ser reclamados.

—¡Qué lindos! —juntando ambas manos, Cocoa se deja llevar por sus gustos femeninos—¡Ao, Ao, míralos! ¡Aunque tú siempre serás la más linda en mis ojos!

—¡C-C-Cocoa! No es momento—cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza, Aoko se atreve a dejar el lado de su hermano para ir y jalarle las mejillas a su mejor amiga, quien intentaba hablar tan solo saliendo palabras inentendibles.

_Por algún motivo ese halago me molestó un poco…_

—¿Por qué tenías todas esas cosas contigo? —Shiki se acercó al lado de Hekiru, arreglando su perfecto cerquillo.

—No quería ocultarlo, es solo que… no se presentó la oportunidad para decirles… los encontré al despertar—juntando ambas manos por los nervios de hablar con un desconocido, el niño que siempre utiliza su silbato para escapar de la realidad, explica sus motivos.

—Ya veo, tienes mucha razón. Las cosas sucedieron de manera pronta, es entendible—ella le lanza una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Hekiru se sienta en paz y tranquilo, asegurándolo.

_Hekiru debería dejar esa actitud si desea sobrevivir, por suerte corté todo lazo con él… ¡no, Masato! ¿Por qué piensas de esta manera? Me estoy dejando consumir por la paranoia de la matanza y traiciones._

—Ejem, ejem—afinando su garganta una vez más, Mascheramon se acerca al centro en donde yacían las máquinas—A ver, a ver… contemos…. Hmm…. Hmmm…. Interesante, ¿quince de nuevo? Sí, quince. Oh bueno.

Al ver que nadie se atrevía a preguntar, el Digimon observó a los presentes.

—Como nadie dice nada, supongo que pasaré a la siguiente lección… no, esa puede esperar. Con tan solo decir mi nombre apareceré para ser su guía introductoria. Por ahora… ¡esos son sus Digivice! ¿Qué es un Digivice? ¡Se enterarán luego! Ahora, estos bebés son muy poderosos y cuentan con funciones muy interesantes que descubrirán por su cuenta, puede ser que sea un Pangüino tan dulce como la miel y energético como una sardina, pero tengo un alma de oso maloso también. Se llaman _D-Cypher_, hagan lo que deseen de ese nombre buscándole un significado.

—_D-Cypher_… _english, huh_…—la voz de Hekiru salió en un murmullo.

_En momentos como estos desearía saber ese idioma. Eso me pasa por quedarme dormido en clases y salteármelas por escaparme a jugar futbol._

—Al parecer la Lamparita de la Paz ha dado con una respuesta, fufufu—juntando ambas patas junto a su risa, Mascheramon se aleja saltando para acabar encima de la pizarra—¿Qué esperan? Quiero ver cuál le pertenece a cada uno, aunque es una respuesta obvia.

Una vez más, Masato cayó en el truco de observar a sus compañeros. Todos temerosos de acercarse a las máquinas. Mascheramon lucía conocerlas muy bien, inclusive sabiendo cuál le pertenecía a cada uno. No obstante, la sensación que podría ser una trampa más yacía en sus mentes. Con unas risitas infantiles de fondo proviniendo del Digimon, nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso. A excepción de un rubio con vestimenta verde.

—_Frère_…—Masato escuchó a Takashi.

_¿Acaso quiere morir?_

Poco a poco, Takeshi se acercaba a una de las máquinas, una que se asemejaba al verde de un campo luego de despertar a la luz del sol con aquél rocío de la media noche, asemejándose a un verde celadón. Sus manos sudaban, el corazón de Masato latiendo por su valentía, la envidia también carcomiéndolo luego de ser llamado cobarde por la barata imitación de un humano metido en un ridículo disfraz de animal, eso era lo que él pensaba. Al llegar a la máquina, a una de las quince, extendió su mano, su palma dando con la superficie. Tras sentirlo, esta emitió un cálido brillar, deslumbrando a los presentes.

—Al parecer fue Takeshi el primero en reclamar su Digivice. Siento que por primera vez mis cálculos fueron errados, creí que alguno de los tres candidatos a líder lo haría—todavía riendo de fondo, aquellas palabras se insertan en la cabeza de Masato—Aunque el de los googles es un cobarde.

_¡De nuevo con eso!_

Tras tener el _D-Cypher_ en mano, el rubio se retira del círculo solo para ser recibido por su mellizo, este abrazándolo por el temor. Takeshi parece decirle unas palabras que Masato no llegó a escuchar.

_La imagen que me dan es muy diferente a la que vi momentos atrás cuando discutían. Me dan la impresión de jamás haber hecho eso por cómo actúan ahora. Transmiten un aura… ¿celestial? No lo sé._

Imitando a su hermano, Takashi se acerca a otro Digivice que yacía al lado del de Takeshi. Este era de un color también verde, salvo que apegándose a la menta, siendo mucho más claro sin llegar a un verde agua. Una vez más se presentó el brillo, encegueciendo al rubio. Tras tenerlo en mano, regresa a su lugar original, sonriendo con alivio en el rostro. Luego de ver aquellos actos, nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo todavía. Miradas nerviosas expectantes a quién era el siguiente. En silencio, nadie se percató el momento en el que Kei apareció al centro del círculo, observando los _D-cyphers_ con curiosidad. Sus ojos se posaban de uno en uno, meditando a sus dueños.

—Ya veo, esto es fácil, haha—hablándose a sí mismo luego de lanzar una risa que calmó a sus dos hermanas, se arrodilla para sostener uno que acabó brillando al tacto—Después de todo, el negro es uno de mis colores favoritos.

—¡Yo también quiero! —corriendo hacia su hermano mayor, Mayu recibe el Digivice de su hermano—¡No es justo, yo quería ese, soy la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad!

—Mayu, el negro no solo representa oscuridad o tinieblas, es algo… como decirlo… ¿cuál crees que sea el tuyo, alguno que le tengas preferencia?

—¡Mayu, espera! —Mayaka se sumió a los Ichijouji, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas al correr hacia ellos—No seas así, ¿no has pensado que puede ser una trampa?

—A esos dos Emisarios de las Luces no les pasó nada, tampoco a mi fiel Vasallo—juntando ambas manos en sus diminutas caderas para luego señalar a Kei, prosigue—Por lo tanto, ¡la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad no tiene qué temer!

—Como quieras…—suspirando al final, Mayaka tan solo le lanza una mirada a su hermano—Repito, ¿cómo lo haces?

—¿Soborno? Haha, la verdad no lo sé. Creo que ella es muy predecible—le sonrió a su hermana—Ya que viniste, busca el tuyo también.

_Esa familia es muy peculiar, no creo querer entrar o ser objetivo de esa niñita con problemas mentales que pretende ser una reina o algo así._

Mayu salta entre los Digivices, llegando a uno color lavanda. Asombrada, se acerca al aparato, revelando el brillar al igual que los otros tres. Emocionada, empieza a saltar con la máquina en manos—¡Es el mío, lo encontré!

—Me gustaría decir que llegó la hora del castigo al ser una niña algo malcriada y egocéntrica, ¡pero es hora del premio, toma tu peluche! —lanzándole a Usami, Mayu trata de mantener el equilibrio debido a su vestido pomposo lolita, recibiendo a su conejo de felpa—¡Usami! Te extrañé… extrañé tu suave y esponjoso relleno.

_Repito, una persona más que no deseo conocer ni establecer vínculos sociales… pensé que el tal Mascheramon había sido el culpable de esos vendajes pero… al parecer me equivoqué._

Maya empezó a caminar ignorando sus alrededores, dirigiéndose de manera directa a uno color guinda. A lo lejos, Masato se percató que Hajime se estaba aguantando las ganas de decir algo, juntando sus labios con ganas de hacer un puchero, además de tener ambas manos en forma de puños.

_Ahora que lo pienso, Hajime casi no ha dicho nada. Debe ser por Tsukuru al tomar rienda de la situación. Creí que en algún momento se atrevería a decir algo durante las lecciones de Mascheramon, conociendo lo travieso que es._

—¡No dejaré que algo le pase a Mayaka, también buscaré el mío! —lanzándose hacia el sitio de los Digivices, Hajime va al lado de ella.

—¿Y tú qué quieres? —Masato tomó noción del cambio de actitud de la chica—Al atraer problemas vas a llamarlos a mí, eres tan solo un imán de problemas.

—V-V-Vamos, Mayaka… no puedo dejar que um, te pase algo…

—Sí… claro…—contesta arqueando una ceja con sarcasmo.

_Momento incómodo._

—Sujetaré el que está al lado de ese, ¿sí? —Hajime se agachó para tocar uno color caoba que yacía al lado del guinda, mientras que Mayaka tan solo suelta un suspiro de rendición al dejar hacerle lo que le plazca.

Ambos extendieron sus manos al mismo tiempo, los Digvices reaccionando. Mayaka volvió rápidamente donde sus hermanos, los tres saliendo del círculo. Hajime seguía con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, apenando a Masato. Ahora solo quedaban ocho, esperando reclamar a sus dueños, o quizás de manera viceversa, esperando a ser reclamados.

_A veces me da vergüenza ajena._

—Que fastidio es esto—los ojos negros de Tsukuru brillan, yendo directo hacia uno color azul oscuro, que se asemejaba a un cielo nocturno estrellado. Tras brillar, lo primero que hizo a diferencia de los demás fue acomodarlo en su cintura, en un compartimento de su jean.

Masato observó a Aoko, quien parecía estar perdiendo el temor, volviendo a ser aquella chica que le transmitía seguridad. Ella lucía con ganas de acercarse al lugar. El hijo de Tai y Jun juntó sus manos, asintiendo a sí mismo.

_¡Es hora de reivindicar mi nombre, para dejar en claro que no soy un cobarde!_

No obstante, el hermano mayor se le adelantó.

_¡No, Byakuya! Era mi oportunidad…._

Jugando con su cadena, empieza a caminar al lado de su hermana, observando de reojo a Masato. Por algún motivo, el chico de cabello castaño decide lanzarle una sonrisa como es de costumbre a aquél chico con peinado rebelde de color asemejado al cobre, solo para recibir frialdad. Ella seguía yendo a pasos lentos, observando curiosa los ocho dispositivos que quedaban.

_No sé si pensar si me odia o qué, nunca le he hecho algo._

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron, intercambiando miradas dubitativas. Ciertamente, dos colores se encontraban al lado del otro, aun así la duda los atacaba. Masato no pudo evitar notar el pequeño tick de Aoko al juntar ambas manos en su pecho, al igual que suspirar. Ella no sabía se acercarse a un azul pálido, que se asemejaba a el color de la nieve, casi yendo al blanco o uno naranja. Byakuya parecía cederle el chance a su hermana, ella agachándose de a pocos, extendiendo su mano hacia el azul. Para su sorpresa, reaccionó. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, enterneciendo el corazón de Masato, mientras que Byakuya toma el naranja, también respondiendo ante su palma, ahora tan solo quedando seis.

_¿Qué me está pasando? Tengo muchas ganas de salir como Hajime hizo hace un instante…_

La niña de nombre Shiki, junto a Kousuke, fueron los siguientes en tomar la iniciativa. Al no haber establecido directo, la niña hizo una venia, introduciéndose ante él. Tomado por sorpresa, el hijo de Izzy actuó de la misma manera, cediéndole el turno para que ella escogiera primero. Con su cabello chocolate meciéndose mientras caminaba, se agacha para tocar uno amarillo, brillando. Él opta por seguirla, tomando uno color gris. Al sentir la luz que transmitía, suspiró para volver al lado de las gemelas Tachikawa. Ellas juntaron sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia dos dispositivos.

_Todos parecían haber seguido la intuición de ese tal Kei, yendo hacia sus colores favoritos, he quizás ahí la duda de Aoko y Byakuya._

Ambas chicas de cabello castaño asienten, Cocoa dirigiéndose hacia un marrón inusual que daba la impresión de parecer, valga la redundancia, color cocoa mezclado con algo de fresa, dando una mezcla híbrida de rosa achocolatado. A diferencia de su reflejo, el de Ringo era un rosa que tiraba para un delicado verdor, como una fruta pasando por un estado de maduración. Al ahora tan solo quedar dos Digivices, Masato mira una vez más a Hekiru.

—¿Qué están esperando? Debí haber traído sardinas deshidratadas o algo así… ahora que lo pienso, ¿los pingüinos comen sardinas? —Mascheramon acaba dando un gran bostezo—De todas formas, Linternita, tú ya sabes cuál es el tuyo, ¿por qué no fuiste primero? Pensé que los candidatos a líder lo harían y luego tu pero al parecer esto no está resultando como lo creí. Error 404.

Suspirando, Hekiru cierra sus ojos, dirigiéndose hacia otro inusual Digivice. Cuando Masato lo observó, juró que le pertenecería a alguna de las chicas. Aun así, el niño de cabello castaño sostiene su silbato, para al final sostener un pálido rosa, asemejándose al color de una flor de cerezo. Bello color, no el adecuado para un hombre, pero al fin y al cabo hermoso. Al no brillar, varios pensaron que era el equivocado. Masato temiendo lo peor.

_¡Es imposible que ese sea el mío, es muy femenino!_

—Lo sabía, al tocarlos primero ese reaccionó antes de tiempo con Hekiru—de alguna forma, Mascheramon evita reir—Supongo que el que queda le pertenece a Masato.

—Me pertenece…—susurra el muchacho de cabello castaño alborotado.

_Soy el último… ¿eso me hace ver cobarde?_

Sacude su rostro, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. Al estar frente al dispositivo, un naranja asemejándose al atardecer, casi yendo a un brillante escarlata, se siente algo decepcionado al recordar que el color semejante al de él no reaccionó a Aoko. Suspirando, se acerca para tenerlo en manos, brillando. Un calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, sintiendo una descarga que tranquilizaba sus inseguridades.

_¿Esto sintieron todos?_

—Bueno, al parecer he acabado mi tarea aquí—tras desaparecer los implementos de su lección el Digimon les lanza unas últimas palabras—Estoy agotado para pasar a las lecciones del Digivice, así que les dejo como deber extra averiguar sus funciones. Son inteligentes, no me decepcionarán. Ahora vayan por sus caminos… ¡pero fufufufu! ¡¿Quién los guiará por ese camino!? ¡La emoción, la emoción! Los tres candidatos a líderes, quién tomará la iniciativa, ¿los Motomiya o el cobarde de Kamiya que no merece cargar los googles que posee? Hmmm…. ¿acaso será la primera disputa? ¿El primer derramamiento de sangre? ¿La primera roptura de amistad? ¡Ahora no me dan ganas de irme! Al parecer este… ¿juego? Sí… este juego de ser comido o comer va a empezar, ¿juntos o separados? ¿Llegarán a la respuesta? ¿Sucumbirán a la traición? ¡El suspenso!

—Oye—la voz de Tsukuru se hizo paso tras la de Mascheramon.

—¿Hm? —levantando el cuello en una posición algo imposible, el Digimon contesta—¿Ahora qué sucede, Tsu?

_Si Mascheramon sigue diciéndole así, en algún momento va a molerlo a golpes._

—Me dejare caer en la tentación, guiado de tus vacías sandeces de incentivos. Forzado a jugar un juego de apuestas a ciegas, sin siquiera escuchar mi derecho a rehusarme con respecto a tu petición u objetivo de matar a esta multitud ignorante. Estoy dentro, pero cuéntame fuera de trabajar en grupo.

—¿Hermano…?—Hajime retrocedió, acercándose a su grupo de amigos de la escuela.

—No recuerdo tener un hermano menor—suelta como un ser superior.

—¡Fufufu! Al parecer sí se tornaron interesantes, ¡ah, dónde están mis sardinas y miel cuando las necesito! Creo que ahora sí me retiro. Si siguen el ejemplo de Tsu en llamarme apareceré, veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana.

Y fue así como desapareció.

_¿Tsukuru…?_

—Si desean pueden pretender una vez más a jugar o ser amigos. Iré por mi cuenta, mucho más seguro de a uno en vez de estar en un grupo que puede terminar traicionando, con más oportunidades de acabar conmigo. No pienso perder.

—¡Tsukuru! ¡¿En verdad crees en todas estas cosas!? —Hajime gritaba, aquella vista lastimando a Masato.

—Creerlas o no, estoy aceptando la realidad que me rodea. Si no pueden hacerlo, me dan lástima. Además, ¿qué motivos tienen para quererme cerca? Yo podría resultar siendo el traidor.

El silencio se apoderó de los presentes, sus palabras hundiéndose en sus mentes recobrando la paranoia perdida. Masato deseaba cubrirse los oídos, correr, volver a casa, pero eso sería imposible. Una mirada a los ojos negros de Tsukuru lo dijo todo. No estaba jugando, tampoco mintiendo.

_Lo dice en serio._

—Aunque antes de eso…—dando media vuelta, dejando de darles la espalda, levanta el rostro—Ichijouji, si me permites un momento.

—¿Sucede algo? —Kei pone un rostro de asombro, Mayu apegándose a su rodilla y Mayaka por detrás. Luego de establecer una silenciosa charla, asiente—De acuerdo, ¿Mayaka? Mira a Mayu por un momento.

—¡Kei! —Mayaka lo toma de la mano, impidiendo que se vaya—¿Qué está pasando?

—Vamos, Maya. Eres la mayor, todo saldrá bien—sonriéndole, la asegura.

Una vez que ambos se habían retirado, la duda volvió. Varios juntándose con las personas que les resultaban cómodas. Fue un largo silencio, nadie percatándose cuando los dos chicos regresaron. Quizás minutos, horas, pero al fin y al cabo volvieron para romper el infinito silencio que se apodero tras su partida. Sin decir palabra alguna, Tsukuru emprende su camino, siendo solo ahora catorce personas.

—¡Estúpido Tsukuru! —grita Hajime.

—Hajime… no te desanimes, ¿sí? —Takashi se acercó a él tímidamente, procurando no establecer contacto físico.

Masato tan solo observó a su grupo de amigos: Aoko, Byakuya, Cocoa, Ringo y el nuevo integrante que se llamaba Kousuke. Asintiendo a sí mismo, tomó una desición para ir hacia Hajime.

_Maldito Tsukuru, plantando este miedo en mi interior como una semilla. Y hacerle eso a Hajime… a quién engaño, hice lo mismo con Hekiru… y sé que él lo sabe._

—Hajime… ten cuidado, ¿sí? Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos por ahora. Somos un grupo grande y…

—¿¡Tú también!? ¡Masato, creí que tú…!—aguantando sus lágrimas, Hajime traga su orgullo—¡Perfecto, de todas formas quién quiere estar contigo!

Cruzando los brazos, empieza a caminar hacia una dirección opuesta a la de su hermano. Tras suyo va Takashi, luego seguido de Takeshi. El rubio le lanza una seña a Hekiru, quien inseguro, al no saber qué sentido tomar, observa a Masato de lejos para al final incorporarse al grupo de su desconocido primo y seguirlos. Lentamente, los Ichijouji hacen lo mismo. Finalmente shiki corre al lado de Takeshi y Takashi. Ahora en soledad, Masato se acerca a su grupo.

—Creo que… es hora de hacer lo mismo…

—¿Y a ti quién te posicionó como líder? Quizás las palabras de Mascheramon se te han subido a la cabeza—le dice Byakuya.

—¡Byaku! —Aoko lo resondra en voz baja—M-Masato… me alegra que estés aquí.

—Solo un poco más, Aochin… un poco más, nyahahaha—ríe energéticamente Cocoa, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

_Tengo que reivindicarme… si eso significa tener que ir por mi propio camino, con estas personas… reivindicar la imagen que Mascheramon me dio… que así sea. Tenerlos en mis manos es una gran responsabilidad… y si según él soy candidato a líder… que así sea._


	9. Hotel de los Elegidos

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Hotel de los Elegidos**

* * *

_Michiru Takaishi_

– O –

"Michiru… Michiru…"

"_Mère_…"

"Michi… mi linda y dulce Michi… _tout va bien_, todo está bien… _mère_… madre se encargará de todo… _Je vais prendre soin de toi, toujours… pour toujours et à jamais"_

"¿Por siempre me cuidarás, por siempre y por siempre…?"

"_Oui_"

"_Merci… mama…_"

– O –

El bosque por el que caminaban no parecía tener fin, el crepúsculo haciéndose paso en el cielo. Michiru ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaban en la misma dirección, inclusive tomando noción de los árboles que la rodeaban. Por momentos, pensaba que ya habían pasado por ellos más de una vez, pero ella no diría nada. No se atrevería a hablarle a Hajime, quién había adoptado una actitud inusual luego de separarse de aquél gran grupo de desconocidos y conocidos. Sabía sobre la mala sangre que acababa de formarse tras su discusión con Tsukuru, pero el aura que aquél muchacho de cabello caoba transmitía tan solo incrementaba su temor por las tinieblas que asechaban la zona. Sentía que se habían metido en la boca del lobo, y aquella sensación se le hacía muy difícil de pasar por alto. Sus azules ojos brillaron, sacudiendo el rostro, creyendo así olvidar el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar en el Digimundo.

—Michi, no me digas que sigues pensando en eso, ¿o sí?

La voz de Takeshi la hizo saltar levemente, sujetándose su gorra de lana. Empezó a jugar con sus manos, incapaz de dar una respuesta.

—No quiero discutir de nuevo como hicimos en el círculo grupal, Michiru—resopla el rubio, para al final sostenerle la mano como siempre—Me gustaría que dejaras de pensar en mamá pero no puedo obligarte… me pregunto si papá habrá ido a ver a la profesora Kamiya…

—Lo siento…—se disculpa ella. Ambos se encontraban en una fila, ellos estando penúltimos. Michiru observa por detrás a Hekiru, quien andaba jugando con su silbato. Aquella soledad le hacía doler el corazón—_Frère_, ¿crees que le debemos decir a él lo que planeamos con la maestra?

—Hm…—meditando, Takeshi posiciona un dedo bajo el mentón—Creo que sería un buen tema de conversación por el cual empezar… aunque no lo sé… quizás sería mejor hablar de cosas triviales.

—Tienes razón… pero se me hace un poco difícil estar a solas con él…

—¿Enamorada? —le dice arqueando una ceja, agregando una pícara sonrisa.

—_Frère stupide! J'adore Hajime et cela ne changera pas!_ —sonrojada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida, Michiru empuja a su hermano con fuerza, tan solo sacándole una risa como respuesta.

—¿Admitiendo que adoras a Hajime y eso no cambiará? Qué dedicación—su risa incrementa un poco, para al final procurar mantenerla en un volumen bajo dado a la pesada atmósfera que los rodeaba. Michiru tan solo se ruboriza más tras admitir sus sentimientos, para al final avanzar más rápido, alejándose de él.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot… gracias por ser así, hermano. Me has quitado los nervios de encima._

Saltando con cada paso que daba, la hija de TK Takaishi logró llegar hasta la mitad, topándose con los hermanos Ichijouji, o mejor dicho, las hermanas, al Kei estar al lado de Hajime al frente. Mayaka se arreglaba su flequillo hacia un lado, debido al ligero calor que hacía, mientras que Mayu jugaba con el botón descocido que funcionaba como el ojo de su conejo de felpa, Usami. Al casi nunca haber estado a solas con la niña de cabello azulado largo como una estrellada noche, deseaba formar una conversación. Indecisa, voltea su rostro solo para darse con la sorpresa que Takeshi se hallaba al lado de Hekiru, ambos logrando establecer un intercambio de palabras. Decidida, asiente para sí misma.

_¡Bien! Es hora de hacer esto… tu peux le fair_, _Michiru… ¡tú puedes hacerlo!_

—Oye, Hajime—antes de que la niña de cabello rubio pastel pudiese formular algún tema en su mente, la voz de Kei le llama la atención—¿Conocías a ese muchacho con los googles?

… _era mi oportunidad…_

—Eso es lo de menos ahora…—dice refunfuñando él, colocando sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_Hajime…_

—De acuerdo—cruzando sus brazos, Kei asiente para sí—Esquivaste muy bien la pregunta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nada, no te preocupes, haha.

Una vez más, el silencio volvió. De fondo, Michiru podía escuchar a Takeshi y Hekiru conversando, inclusive estando al último. Deseaba escuchar la conversación, no obstante, a la misma vez anhelaba conocer mejor a Mayaka. Mayu le daba algo de miedo por su inusual actitud. La mayor de la familia Ichijouji ahora había pasado a acomodar su corbata roja. Al sentir la mirada de la melliza en su persona, abre sus labios.

—¿Sucede algo, Takashi? —tras terminar, se retira las gafas para sacudirles el polvo.

—Um, no… no es nada, Mayaka… digo, sí… lo siento—agachando su rostro, apenada, Michiru se atoraba con sus palabras.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —colocándose sus lentes, la observa con curiosidad.

—No era mi intención, es solo que… quería hablar un poco y…

—¡Ohohoho, ha llegado la noche! Es hora de recargar mis energías espirituales tras estar rodeada de Emisarios de las Luces—la voz de Mayu irrumpió a Michiru.

—Un momento Takashi… Mayu debe estar cansada al decir eso… esta niña solo piensa en sí misma. Debo ir por Kei—corriendo un poco, la muchacha acude a su hermano, tocándole el hombro.

_Al parecer esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…_

Shiki se encontraba caminando lentamente, acortando la distancia para así colocarse al lado de su mejor amiga. Michiru suspiró aliviada, su corazón dejando de latir de manera acelerada. Normalmente cuando se encontraban en grupo se le hacía más fácil establecer conversaciones al todas siempre seguir el ritmo de Hajime o Takeshi incorporándola. Una vez que la niña de nueve años de cabello chocolate largo con ojos verdes se encontró a su lado, sonrieron mutuamente.

—Al parecer todos estamos juntos, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? —le dice Shiki.

—Sí, me alegra mucho. No sé qué haría si fuese de otra manera—Michiru junta ambas manos en su pecho—Mis primos también estaban ahí, Aoko y Byakuya. Me encantaría estar con ellos también… espero se encuentren bien.

—La situación en la que nos encontramos es un predicamento. Aun así, estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar, como dicen algunas personas, todos los caminos acaban en el mismo destino… o por lo menos eso me gusta creer—sonriéndole, Michiru logra tranquilizarse más. Shiki decide seguir la conversación al verla más animada—Mayu parece agotada. Puede ser que su imaginación sea activa pero gracias a su queja he tomado noción de mi fatiga.

—Tienes razón… todo ha pasado tan rápido… aquella reunión, despertarnos en el Digimundo, advertencias de guerras, matanzas, traiciones… y esa lección que tan solo ha plantado más dudas en vez de resolverlas. Sin olvidar esos _D-Cypher_—Michiru sostiene el suyo en sus manos, sintiendo su fría textura—Buscar unos Digihuevos… ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlos?

—Si no me equivoco, Mascheramon mencionó que los Digimon nacen de huevos. Eso me da a entender que debemos encontrarlos para que una de esas criaturas nazca. Al decir la palabra camarada… tan solo se me ocurre una cosa. Creo que estamos siendo emparejados con un Digimon, no tengo idea por qué.

—No lo había visto de esa manera. Eres muy perceptiva, Shiki.

—Me avergüenzas…—apenada, la hija de Cody juega con su cabello—Tan solo espero que lo que nazca no se asemeje a Mascheramon.

—Dijo que todos eran diferentes… _je suis curioux_, estoy curiosa.

Al terminar de hablar, Mayaka había regresado con Kei. El muchacho con la pequeña cola de caballo parecía algo exhausto, su rostro siendo el reflejo. No obstante, Michiru intuyó que no era cansancio físico, sino algo más profundo.

_Parece como si tuviera muchas cosas en mente…_

—¡Hermano! —Mayu empieza a saltar con debilidad—¡Estoy cansada!

—Mayu, ¡deberías de dejar de ser tan caprichosa! —su hermana mayor la resondra, colocando dos manos en su cadera, la falda moviéndose al ladear el rostro.

—Pero… ¡Pero pero pero pero!

—Emperatriz, su fiel vasallo se encargará de solucionar su problema—agachándose para estar a su altura, la logra subir a su espalda, el vestido lolita de Mayu siendo una complicación al inicio. Sujetando con fuerza a Usami, ella recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Tras tenerla segura, Kei vuelve al lado de Hajime.

—Sigo sin entender cómo logra controlarla—suelta Mayaka en un suspiro—Eso me ha dejado exhausta.

—Creo que todos lo estamos—dice Michiru luego de conversar con Shiki—A este paso quizás tendremos que dormir en la intemperie.

—En… la… intemperie… no… ¡no hay forma que haga eso! —Mayaka cierra los ojos, para luego abrazarse a sí misma—Los insectos… monstruos repulsivos… no, no y ¡no! No lo soportaría…

Acudiendo al frente, ella detiene a Hajime. Michiru observa perpleja, algo de envidia creciendo en su interior. Tras escuchar una discusión, la cual se detuvo rápidamente gracias al enamoramiento del pequeño Motomiya con respecto a la chica, la hija de Yolei regresó victoriosa.

—Problema solucionado—juntando ambas manos, sonríe.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquiere Shiki.

—Como Hajime tan solo trae problemas, es evidente que esto es su culpa. Si no nos consigue un buen lugar para pasar la noche se las iba a ver conmigo.

_Al parecer Mayaka también puede ser algo caprichosa…_

Todos siguieron caminando. Quizás minutos, horas, Michiru había perdido la cuenta una vez más. Ahora las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. A lo lejos le parecía escuchar cantos de grillos, o quizás no lo eran. Sacudió el rostro, evitando pensar en lo peor. Para ella, la boca del lobo seguía creciendo, rugiendo al tragárselos de a pocos. Por un momento había olvidado la oscuridad a la que tanto teme, inclusive el sueño que tuvo de su madre. Shiki se acercó a ella, sintiendo su inseguridad. Una vez más, Michiru opta por mirar hacia atrás, Takeshi y Hekiru luciendo más cercanos. Inclusive su hermano parecía estarle jugando una broma. Sonriendo en sus adentros, ella no tomó noción cuando se chocó contra la espalda de Hajime, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Takashi! ¿Te encuentras bien? —extendiéndole la mano, el niño de cabello caoba puntiagudo le pregunta.

Michiru le empuja la mano, apenada, siendo ayudada al final por Shiki. Hajime decidió no decir nada, siendo esa ya una reacción común. Ella miró hacia abajo, desilusionada que él ni se quejara al respecto como es de costumbre. Su mejor amiga le proporcionó unas palmaditas en la espalda, asegurándola. Ahora fue el turno de Takeshi y Hekiru, acoplándose al grupo.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —el mellizo menor se atreve a preguntar, aguantando una risa que al parecer Hekiru contenía también.

_Mi hermano logra hacer amigos rápido…_

—Miren, allá—señalando con el dedo índice Hajime logra hacer que todos observen a la distancia, para al final murmurar en voz baja lo siguiente—Espero con esto recibir puntos a favor con Mayaka…

* * *

El interior de la mansión le llamó la atención a Michiru. Antigua, con columnas de resistente madera, invitantes en el recibidor. Una araña de cristal colgando del techo en plena oscuridad. El olor a guardado junto a la humedad le provocaban que la nariz le empezarse a arder. La primera en estornudar fue Shiki, recordando la alergia que le tiene a ambos. Takeshi se coloca al lado de su melliza, sujetándole la mano. Ambos intercambian miradas con complicidad, siguiendo a pasos seguros a Hajime. Los rasgos le indicaban a ella que este lugar, en tiempos antiguos, había gozado de larga vida. Los cuadros le provocaban terror por algún motivo, creyendo que los ojos la seguían, atravesando su alma. Se apega mucho más a su hermano, procurando seguir a los demás. Todos lucían inseguros, el único tranquilo siendo Hekiru y Kei. Mayu se encontraba dormida en los hombros de él, mientras que el hijo de Kari dejó de jugar con su silbato, acercándose a los mellizos Takaishi.

—Parece un buen lugar para pasar la noche—comenta el niño de camisa amarilla—Eso o dormir afuera… aquí no siento… no siento lo que te dije, Takeshi.

—Eso es un alivio doble entonces—suspirando, le suelta la mano a Michiru—No hay nada que temer.

—¿Estás seguro…?—Michiru seguía dudando—A mí me parece que todavía hay algo de oscuridad en este lugar…

—Sí pero… está en menos intensidad que allá afuera—Hekiru señala a las puertas por donde ingresaron.

_¿También puede sentirlo?_

—¿Y qué dices, Mayaka? ¿Impresionada? —Hajime coloca un dedo bajo el bozo, presumiendo su hallazgo.

—Um, ¿Hajime? Creo que no te va a escuchar—Kei da una ligera tembladera, para luego suspirar y despertar a Mayu. La pequeña abre lentamente sus ojos azul marino, asemejados a los de su padre, mientras que su corto cabello morado igual al de su madre le cubría el rostro—Emperatriz, hemos llegado.

—Quiero bajar, ¡bajar ahora! —empieza a gritar, imponiendo su imaginaria autoridad, para al final bostezar al dar sus pies con el suelo. Luego de eso, acude hacia su hermana mayor, quien se encontraba mucho más adelante, admirando unos jarrones antiguos, al igual que un gran escalón.

—Por eso te dije que no te iba a escuchar, está por allá.

—¡¿Por qué!? —Hajime cae rendido al suelo de manera cómica, Kei riendo débilmente, para al final volver a temblar—Ichijouji, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Debe ser la fatiga.

—Todos estamos exhaustos—Takeshi acude hacia ellos dos, jalando tanto a Michiru como Hekiru.

_¡No quiero ir donde Hajime! No me gusta estar tan cerca, me da mucha vergüenza… y esta oscuridad… puede ser menor pero igual hay algo que me disgusta de este lugar._

Michiru levanta la mirada, para toparse con el niño de cabello castaño, quien se encontraba observándola. Ambos establecieron una conexión inmediata, inclusive un sonrojo. En ese momento, ella se percató de su mirada, el brillar de aquellos ojos canela. Murmurando, no pudo evitar preguntar lo siguiente.

—¿Tienes la misma sensación?

—Creo… creo que sí…—asiente, para contestar algo dubitativo—Siento que estaremos a salvo aquí… pero a la misma vez no.

—Como dices, se siente en menor intensidad pero…

—Hay algo que transmite tanto tranquilidad como… oscuridad.

—Lo sé… espero que no pase nada malo—finaliza Michiru, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su hermano.

Una vez que Shiki, Michiru, Hekiru y Takeshi se encontraron con Hajime y Kei, dejando de lado a las dos hermanas Ichijouji que seguían explorando el recibidor, lo hijos de los elegidos de la Luz, Bondad y Esperanza (siendo solo Michiru en este caso), dieron una ligera tembladera más. Takeshi y Hajime no tomaron noción de los hechos. Kei pasándolo por alto como simple fatiga una vez más, mientras que los otros dos se abrazaron a sí mismos, inseguros.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Shiki miró a Michiru luego de soltar la pregunta, tras notar el cambio en su amiga.

—No nos queda otra más que seguir el ejemplo de ellas dos y explorar—Takeshi se dice a sí mismo, asintiendo.

—¿Pero no creen que sea peligroso? Mascheramon dijo que habían criaturas similares a él, tanto maliciosas como amables… si nos encontramos con una no tan amigable, ¿qué haríamos? No tenemos cómo defendernos…—dijo Michiru.

_Eso es lo que más temor me da…_

—Creo que solo tenemos una solución—Kei cruzó sus brazos como es de costumbre, llamando la atención de Hajime—¿Algún plan, líder?

—L-L-L-Líder… ¡¿Líder, yo!? —un pequeño gallo se escapó de él, sudor empezando a correr por su rostro.

—Mascheramon dijo que eras candidato a uno, además te hemos seguido todo el camino y encontraste este lugar, haha.

—No sé si esa risa sea de burla o qué…

—¡C-C-Creo que serías… digo eres un buen líder, Hajime! —Michiru cerró sus ojos, temblando por la vergüenza que le había provocado decir esas palabras. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Takeshi. Shiki se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

_Oh mon dieu… ¡¿qué acabo de decir!?_

—¿Ves, Hajime? Ya tienes un voto a tu favor—le dice Kei, sin borrar su alegre rostro.

—También creo que haría un buen líder…—Hekiru se atreve a hablar tras notar la incomodidad de Michiru.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Hajime lanza la pregunta de manera natural, sin percatarse que sonó algo imprudente, sacando a Michiru de sus pensamientos.

—¡K-K-Kamiya! Hekiru Kamiya—logra decir, para al final morderse la lengua.

—Kamiya… Kamiya… al parecer sí es un apellido común—se dice a sí mismo para al final acercarse y extenderle la mano—Hajime Motomiya, soy algo lento con las introducciones.

_Hajime… si sigues así harás que mi corazón estalle más de lo que ya desea hacer._

Cubriéndose el rostro con su gorra de lana, Michiru se deja consumir todavía por el abrazo de Shiki. La presencia de su mejor amiga la calmaba, además de haberle contado más detalles sobre su enamoramiento que a su propio hermano, sin olvidar varios secretos que guardaban entre las dos. Takeshi tomó noción del predicamento de su hermana, también acercándose a ella.

—¿Todo bien, Michi? Lamento no estar tan cerca como es de costumbre… me gustaría que Hekiru se incorporara un poco más al grupo. Perdona si fue algo egoísta de mi parte no decírtelo.

—_Frère_…_non_, todo está bien… gracias.

_Lo que menos quiero es preocuparlo más…_

—Al parecer todos estamos de acuerdo—todavía en la misma posición, Kei sigue—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Por más que me lo preguntes no tengo ni la más mínima idea…—rascándose la cabeza por detrás, Hajime observa a los presentes—Diría que explorar pero no me gusta la idea de separarnos, ya vieron el resultado que dio cuando estuvimos en el círculo grupal. Además que no sabemos exactamente en dónde estamos, no tenemos idea si esta mansión le pertenece a alguien.

—Creo que puedo solucionar ese problema—sonrió el niño con la pequeña cola de caballo.

_¿Por qué esa sonrisa me da algo de miedo?_

—¿Ichijouji?

—A ver… ¿cómo fue que lo hizo…?—dudando, coloca un dedo en el mentón, para al final iluminarse—Cierto, fue algo así… probemos… ¡Mascheramon, sé que estás aquí, así que apresúrate en mostrar tu rostro!

De manera monótona dijo lo último, imitando la posición que Tsukuru utilizó horas atrás. Michiru observó sus alrededores, expectante al momento en el que el famoso Digimon apareciera. Sabía que podía brotar de cualquier lugar, pero nunca esperó que fuera detrás de ella.

—¡Gracias a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas que ustedes decidieron llamarme! Aunque podrían haberlo hecho de una manera más amable, ¿saben?

Gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho, Michiru se lanza al cuerpo más próximo que encontró, siendo Hekiru. Shiki retrocedió del susto, al igual que Takeshi. Hajime se posicionó al lado de Kei, mirándolo asombrado. El muchacho de cabello azabache simplemente le devolvió la mirada, ambos comunicándose con expresiones faciales. La melliza mayor levanta el rostro para darse con la sorpresa que a quién se aferraba no era su hermano. Apenada, retrocede de manera brusca, para la sorpresa del hijo de la elegida de la Luz. Él lanza una risa nerviosa, sin comprender del todo la situación. Takeshi evitó reír por su melliza, ignorando la situación.

_¡De todas las personas tenía que ser Hekiru! Mi corazón… la energía que transmite me pacifica pero a la misma vez esa calidez me duele…_

Mascheramon caminó entre los niños, sus patas de pingüino sonando en el proceso. Sus orejas aladas se movían expectantes, sus ojos rojos brillando con la luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas. Colocando sus guantes de oso panda sobre sus labios, ligeras risitas salieron de él.

—Definitivamente valió la pena. Me estaba aburriendo del grupo del Kamiya cobarde, estaban salteándose mis futuras lecciones en una aldea, ¡qué osadía, gao! Me estaba _muriendo_ del aburrimiento, ¿entienden? Porque van a morir… al no ver risas supongo que no tienen buen sentido del humor. Ver la reacción de _Takashi_ fue lo más divertido de mi entrada. Disfruta todo lo que puedas de su presencia, Hekiru. De todas maneras, estoy en la deuda de Ichijouji por llamarme. Te debo una.

—No hay necesidad, aunque lo tendré en cuenta—dice Kei, para luego llamar a Mayaka y Mayu.

Una vez que las dos niñas se incorporaron, la menor del grupo sobándose un ojo mientras que con la mano contraria sujetaba a Usami, el inusual Digimon afinó su garganta.

—¿Y, qué necesitan? Prometí ser su guía pero no soy tan amable como puedo aparentar serlo, fufufufu. Además que todavía no he cenado… ¡sabía que debería traer sardinas deshidratadas! Volviendo al tema, no estoy en los ánimos de otra lección—soltó malhumorado, pero a la vez con cierta diversión en la voz—Aunque si Kei usa la deuda ahora, puedo solucionar todos sus problemas.

Michiru tomó noción del rostro de Mascheramon. Si no fuese por aquellas orejas aladas como un pequeño demonio, podría pasar como un niño metido en un disfraz de panda mitad pingüino. Sin embargo, aquella mirada le ocasionó escalofríos.

_Algo trama… no sé si pensar si está ayudándonos por su diversión o tiene algo más en mente…_

—¿Problemas? ¡Tenemos suficientes como para que los resuelvas todos! —explotó Mayaka.

—Por ejemplo, alimentación. Deben tener hambre como yo. También veo cansancio, quizás unas camas… quién sabe, inclusive si lo deseo puedo manifestar aguas termales, fufufufu... ¿a cambio de? ¡De esa deuda que le tengo a Kei! No me gustan esas cosas pero soy un Pangüino honrado que cumple su palabra.

—Aguas termales…—los ojos miel de Mayaka brillaron.

—Mayaka en las aguas termales…—Hajime no notó que había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que Kei lo escuche.

—Hajime, te agradecería que no pienses en mi hermana de esa manera, haha—sonriendo como es de costumbre, lanza una amenaza.

_Hajime… ¿por qué tuve que mentir y decir que me llamo Takashi…?_

—Camas…—Shiki sujeta su brazo con una mano, pensando—Es tentador…

—Comida… todos debemos tener hambre—ahora fue Takeshi quien habló, colocándose al lado de Shiki, ella apegándose un poco a él.

_Si no lo decían nunca iba a notar el hambre que tengo… je suis terriblement fatiguée… estoy muy agotada._

—Fufufufufu… me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que más desean en este momento? Esa deuda puede hacer sus anhelos realidad, ¡úsenla!

—Se ve muy desesperado…—comenta Hekiru, apretando su silbato.

_Demasiado, diría yo…_

—Aquí hay todas esas cosas—las palabras de Kei tomaron de sorpresa a todos.

—¡Biku! —cubriendo su rostro con las patas gigantes, Mascheramon retrocede saltando hacia los escalones—Puuupuuu… quería que se fuera esa deuda… pero sí, ¡este es un hotel!

Con el palmar de sus manos, las luces de la araña de cristal se iluminaron, encegueciendo a los niños. Mayu rió de la emoción, corriendo por el corredor, su cansancio desapareciendo. A los demás se les había ido el aliento, embelesados con la hermosura de la araña. Michiru volvió a mirar al Digimon, quien ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones.

—¿Hotel? —Takeshi se colocó al lado de su melliza—Pero dijiste que aquí no habían otros humanos.

—Pensé que tu Fe duraría más—resopló, para al final seguir—Los Digimon también necesitan lugares para descansar. Sin embargo, este fue creado para ustedes, ¡para los die… quince de ustedes! Ahora, aquí hay toda comodidad necesaria para su estadía. Habitaciones, comida, aguas termales… creí que llegarían como grupo hasta aquí y luego partirían por su cuenta… este Pangüino se está aburriendo muy rápido.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —Kei habló una vez más—Si cuenta como saldar la deuda me retracto.

—Hm… me cuesta descifrar tus intenciones a diferencia que con Tsu… ¡pero adelante! —extendiendo su pata a la distancia, le cede la palabra.

—¿Se ha actualizado tu lista?

—Déjame revisar…—dos tabletas se manifestaron, Michiru observando expectante.

_En una de esas listas apuntó mi nombre… tengo miedo._

Antes de que Mascheramon pueda decir algo, sus ojos se abrieron, aquellos ojos que reflejaban el color de la sangre dieron directo con los azules de Kei—¡Oh, muy bien intento, Ichijouji! Aunque por tomarme por tonto… debería darte algún tipo de castigo… ¡pero estoy agotado como para pensar en uno! Si me disculpan, me pondré a hibernar por las próximas cincuenta y dos horas, ¡chao!

La desaparición de Mascheramon dejó un amargo sabor en la boca de todos, especialmente en Michiru.

_¿Hotel? No entiendo cómo pero… este lugar me da una muy mala sensación… y no es solo eso… Hekiru también puede sentirlo y… estoy segura que alguien más aquí también puede… encima el sueño que tuve sobre mamá… la discusión que Takeshi… eso se solucionó por suerte… quiero despertar de esta pesadilla sumida en las tinieblas, si sigo más tiempo aquí… siento que me van a devorar, oscureciendo mi ser por completo._

* * *

**Sentí que estaba haciendo el capítulo muy largo, así que lo corté ahí por ahora. El siguiente seguirá siendo desde la perspectiva de Michiru **(*´∀`*) **En un MP me pidieron los detalles de los Digimon que vaya a crear que sean originales, entonces supongo que les dejaré la información.**

**Nombre: **Mascheramon

**Nivel:** Perfeccionado/Ultra

**Familia:** Espíritus Naturales

**Tipo:** Bestia-humanoide

**Atributo:** Virus


	10. Caricias que buscan afecto

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo X – Caricias que Buscan Afecto**

* * *

_Michiru Takaishi_

—Este lugar es enorme…—la melliza mayor se quedaba sin aliento al caminar por el largo pasadizo luego de que subieran como grupo los grandes escalones cubiertos por una alfombra asemejada al terciopelo—Me sorprende ver un lugar así aquí al no haber humanos…

—Mascheramon dijo que este mundo era casi como un reflejo del nuestro, puede ser que se deba a eso…—Takeshi se apega a su hermana.

Siendo guiados por sus instintos, los niños se hacían camino en la tenue oscuridad que los rodeaba, siendo velas que colgaban de las paredes su única iluminación. Michiru deseaba correr, ver si de alguna manera encontraba algún interruptor pero se encontraba aterrada de ir por su cuenta. Takeshi seguía sosteniéndola de la mano, su casaca verde todavía atada en su cintura. La chompa menta de ella se movía con sus pasos, un frío haciéndose en sus piernas al estar con un short corto. Levantando el rostro, el pánico se apodera de ella cuando se dio cara a cara con los ojos de un gran cuadro asemejado a un glorioso ángel vestido en dorado, a su lado otro ser angelical femenino, mientras que al centro yacía otro ser celestial, cayendo en los brazos de ambos. Sus figuras los hacían ver tal y como si pertenecieran al rango más alto del Paraíso. Debajo de este, tal y como en un museo, se podía leer el nombre de la obra.

—_Angels… that's a very nice painting over there…_—Hekiru se detiene por un momento detrás de Michiru, ella todavía congelada por el susto de dar directamente con los inexistentes ojos del ser alado al ser cubiertos por una armadura.

—Sí, es muy bonita por más que refleje algo no muy alegre…—Takeshi se suma al asombro, siendo ahora en total tres personas quienes perdían su concentración en la majestuosa obra de arte, que contaba, además con seres desconocidos, alados también, en su alrededor.

_Siento como si hablara en inglés a propósito para así aislarse de cierta forma… es probable que esté pensando mucho sobre eso… volviendo a la pintura, aparte de transmitirme algo de inseguridad, una sensación familiar se apodera de mí, como si conociera a esos tres ángeles. Lo que dice ahí abajo… ¿Missa pro defunctis?_

—_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. In memoria aeterna erit iustus: ab auditione mala non timebit_—Shiki se encontraba leyendo en voz alta la escritura que estaba más abajo del nombre de la pintura—Señor, dales el descanso eterno y haz brillar para ellos la luz sin fin. El justo quedará en el recuerdo eterno, el cual no tenga una mala reputación. No suena muy alentador que digamos dado el lugar en donde nos encontramos. El nombre del cuadro es Misa de Difuntos, o mejor dicho, una alegoría al Réquiem.

—¿Sabes Latín? —preguntó Michiru, todavía sin soltarse de la mano de su hermano, llena de asombro, saliéndose un poco su acento francés al pronunciar la _r _en su siguiente curiosidad—¿Qué es un Réquiem?

—Un poco…—se sonroja ella, sonriendo de forma nerviosa—Mi papá tenía que leer muchas definiciones cuando se encontraba haciendo una maestría, además de gustarle en cierto grado la filosofía, entonces pensé en aprender Latín con él.

—El Réquiem es, como dice Shiki, la Misa de Difuntos, que es un ruego por las almas de los muertos—Kei se acopla al pequeño grupo que se encontraba detrás, sonriendo como es de costumbre para al final ajustar su pequeña cola de caballo que se andaba cayendo—Me sorprende que sepas todo esto para tener nueve, en especial el hecho de hablar y leer de forma fluente Latín.

—Um, gracias…—la niña de cabello chocolate y ojos asemejados al jade brillaron con el fuego de las velas, provocando que el ligero rubor en sus mejillas creciera.

Tras esas palabras, Michiru no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte apretón de parte de Takeshi. Curiosa, da media vuelta su rostro para percatarse que su hermano había hundido su cara, su mirada con una emoción que desconocía. Sacudiendo los hombros sin mucho interés, le da una última mirada al cuadro. Hekiru se encontraba en lo mismo, sujetando fuertemente su silbato. Sus miradas se cruzan por un instante, el castaño saludándola, nervioso por su gesto amigable. Ella se encontró perpleja, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando se encontraba al borde de devolverle el saludo con su mano libre, se escucha un grito.

—¡Encontré mi habitación! —provenía de Mayu quien, a diferencia de los demás, había seguido de largo. Su corto cabello lila se movía con sus saltos, el vestido lolita hecho un desastre por el brusco movimiento, al igual que el relleno de su conejo de felpa que empezaba a salirse.

—Esta niña, ¿en qué momento hizo eso? —Mayaka suspira más adelante, apresurando el paso para llegar hacia su hermana menor.

—¡Maya, espérame! —como es de costumbre, Hajime la siguió, los demás acelerando su andanza y así permanecer en un grupo grande al haber infinidades de corredores.

Tras arribar al lado de la pequeña, todos observaron con detenimiento la rústica puerta que se encontraba delante de ellos. Todos se miraron, esperando a ver quién se atrevía a abrirla primero. La emoción de Mayu había bajado, ella ahora confusa por el silencio. Al lado de esta se encontraba otra placa, mejor cuidada que la del cuadro. Claramente se podían leer los kanjis que componían el apellido _Ichijouji_. Michiru acomoda un mechón rebelde bajo el gorro, procurando que su largo cabello no salga al descubierto. Con su respiración acelerada, expectante a ver quién se atrevía, antes de que Kei pudiese establecer su responsabilidad como el único hermano hombre, Hajime se interpone.

—No hay nada que temer, Maya. Yo me encargaré de esto—sonríe, sobándose el dedo bajo la nariz, presumiendo.

_Detesto ser envidiosa pero cuánto deseo ser Mayaka en este instante…_

Sin ninguna objeción de parte del grupo, Hajime se atreve a girar la perilla. La luz que los recibió los encegueció, revelando una habitación estilo victoriana, causándole satisfacción a Mayu, quien nuevamente corrió hacia la cama llena de asombro. Lanzó a Usami a la cama, para empezar a explorar sin cautela. El ritual se repitió, Mayaka acudiendo a la menor, quejándose como es de costumbre. Takeshi y Michiru entraron de las manos, para luego soltarse al no presentir peligro alguno. Shiki y Hekiru los siguieron, luego entraron los dos restantes. Al ser espaciosa, cada uno fue a ver los detalles, preguntándose si sus habitaciones serían similares, compartidas o individuales. Michiru decide ir por su lado junto a Shiki, acercándose a la mayor de los Ichijouji, quien se hallaba frente a un gran armario. Colocando ambas manos en su cintura, empieza a meditar.

—¿Pasa algo, Mayaka? —se atreve a preguntar ella.

—Hay algo aquí que no me gusta. No hay trampas, no hay algo que pienses que va a atacarte en cualquier momento y eso que ese animal dijo que este mundo trataría de eliminarnos, ¿entonces por qué darnos todas estas comodidades? —cierra sus ojos violeta para retirarse las gafas y sobarse la sien—Siento como si nos estuviera cuidando tal y como unas valiosas piezas de algo, piezas de algún tipo de juego. Quizás estoy siendo algo paranoica.

—No es cierto… también tengo las mismas dudas—desviando su mirada, Michiru aprecia la unión entre los chicos al otro extremo de la habitación salvo Hekiru, quien andaba sentado en la cama mientras que Mayu seguía saltando.

—Ahora que lo pienso solo hay una sola cama y al parecer esta habitación es de los tres—dice Mayaka pensativa—Eso significaría que…

Luego de sonrojarse intensamente, le da la espalda a Michiru por un instante. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo a su hermano, este se le adelanta.

—Vamos, Maya. Los tres somos hermanos, siempre hemos dormido juntos—sonrió a lo lejos.

—¡Ya estamos grandes! —se queja juntando los puños—Dormirás en el suelo.

—Eso es cruel…—resopla al final—Pero no tengo problema alguno.

—Dormir con Mayaka…—Hajime habló en voz alta sin notarlo.

—Hajime… ¿quieres que conversemos un momento? —Kei lanzó una mirada frívola a su mejor amigo.

—¡Perdóneme la vida, mi señor! —se agacha mostrándole arrepentimiento.

—Ha…Ha… ¡Hajime, no se deben decir esas cosas sobre las chicas! —Michiru le gritó, nerviosa.

_Pero aun así me gustas tal y como eres._

—Takashi… sabes, a veces pienso que eres muy bueno para ser un chico—le sonríe, luego de volverse a poner sus lentes y volteando para mirarla una vez más.

—Um…—Michiru se sonroja, jugando con sus manos frente al rostro, Shiki sujetándole su chompa menta, mirándola con lástima.

—Lo siento, eso fue algo imprudente de mi parte… pero es cierto—luego de intentar corregir su error, cambia de posición, ahora sus manos frente a las manijas de madera del armario—Veamos que hay aquí…

Los que las recibió fue algo que nunca creyeron. Los ojos de Mayaka se iluminaron, al igual que los de Michiru y Shiki. Soltando un gran gesto de asombro, los chicos acudieron a ellas, Hekiru y Mayu acoplándose. Cuando la niña que se autoproclama Emperatriz de la Oscuridad del Abismo Profundo arribó, fue la primera en soltar gritos de alegría.

—¡Ropa! ¡Vestidos!

—Ropa… hurra…—dice Hajime con aburrimiento, creyendo que el descubrimiento sería algo mayor.

La cantidad masiva de vestimentas era incontable, percheros por todos lados. Cada uno de distinto color, todos asemejados al estilo de la pequeña niña. Sin poder contener su alegría, se lanza a ellos, emocionada. Hundiéndose en la suavidad de la tela, no dejaba de reír.

—Todos parecen hechos para Mayu—resopla Mayaka, todavía sin perder ese brillar.

—Creo que es porque este armario le pertenece—Takeshi decide ser el primero de los chicos en decir algo sensato, señalando otra placa—Al parecer Mascheramon es un amante del orden.

—Un amante del orden y la verdad—agrega Kei, acudiendo hacia su hermana menor—Me alegro por usted, Emperatriz.

_¿De la verdad? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Ahora al ver esto me dan ganas de revisar el armario de mi habitación pero a solas… no quisiera que los demás descubran mi secreto, quién sabe qué cosas ese Digimon pudo haber puesto ahí. Al parecer conoce bien nuestros gustos… me encantan esta clase de cosas… y de lo poco que sabemos de Mascheramon, es muy probable que sea del tipo de… um… ¿criatura?... de ponerme esas prendas solo para generar confusiones mayores._

—¡Yay! —Mayu se encontraba en el paraíso, yendo de colgador en colgador.

—Tengo muchas ganas de revisar el mío—juntando ambas manos, sonriendo de esquina a esquina, los ojos de Mayaka parecían haberse transformado en estrellas, acude a un segundo armario—Estoy que quiero cambiarme de este conjunto hace horas.

—Mayaka… cambiándose…—Hajime traga algo de saliva, ganando una mirada escalofriante por parte de su mejor amigo, inclusive Michiru pudo sentir que detrás de la sonrisa a ojo cerrado de Kei, a la distancia, le provocaba terror absoluto.

—Hajime, ¿salimos un momento?—Kei no le quita la mirada de encima.

—¡Me pregunto que habrá por aquí! —grito para huir al final hacia un rincón lejano.

_Hajime… idiot._

—¿Michi…?—susurrando en voz baja su nombre, Takeshi va hacia ella—¿Todo bien?

—_Oui… je pensé que oui…_ creo que sí…—responde algo nerviosa.

—Michiru, ¡tú puedes! —acoplándose a los mellizos, Shiki hace un gesto de pelea frente a su amiga, animándola.

_Merci… merci, Takeshi, Shiki._

Sonriendo hacia sus adentros, Michiru decide ir con ellos hacia Mayaka, quien se encontraba nerviosa por el simple hecho de abrir el armario que tenía su nombre al lado. Para la sorpresa de los demás, era el único que quedaba, siendo solo en total dos. Los cuatro se observan, sin comprender el motivo.

—Creo que solo está siendo amable con las chicas al no haber uno para Kei…—Hekiru se acercó en silencio, provocando a que Michiru salte un poco, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano—Lo siento si te asusté…

—No te preocupes…—dice ella, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

_Vamos, Michiru, debes dejar de saltar por todo solo porque este supuesto hotel te pone los nervios de punta… un segundo… entonces, si todos vamos en grupo a la habitación que diga Takaishi… ¡van a ver que hay un solo armario, no!_

—Muy bien… lo voy a abrir—sin borrar el brillar de sus ojos, Mayaka se desvía de la conversación. Sudor empezó a correr por su frente, haciendo que moviera un poco su flequillo. Cerrando la mirada, lanza un gesto de miedo al abrir las puertas, solo para darse con una sorpresa—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

_Amante del orden que aparentemente sabe que nervios tocar para fastidiarnos._

Al armario de Mayaka se encontraba lleno del mismo conjunto que llevaba puesto. Una blusa blanca, corbata roja y falda negra, al igual que medias largas. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era un sombrero morado oscuro. Ella lo sujeta, colocando su flequillo hacia atrás al ponérselo, dejando su reluciente frente al descubierto. Cruzando los brazos, al igual que una expresión que parecía estar a punto de hacer nacer un berrinche, se traga sus ganas para soltar una queja.

—¡Cómo detesto a esa cosa, malvado Mascheramon! Se las va a ver conmigo, ¡juro que se las va a ver conmigo!

_Mayaka me está dando algo de miedo… al parecer sentir eso con los tres Ichijouji es normal…_

Como si los astros se alinearan en contra de Hajime, él acude al lado de la hermana mayor de cabello largo azabache, preocupado por lo que escuchó. Acercándosele, por parecerle escucharla al borde de llorar, la toca del hombro, para que luego de preguntarle algo, la expresión de ella cambie en 360 grados.

—¿Maya, todo bien? —pregunta incrédulo.

—¡¿Tú que crees!? —colocando la faceta seria que siempre adopta alrededor de él, prosigue—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Hajime!

—¡¿Ahora qué hice!? —cruzando los brazos sin comprender, se queda pensativo luego de rascarse la cabeza—Oye, Maya, te hiciste algo en el rostro porque juro que te ves más linda que antes.

—…—silencio fue la respuesta de Mayaka, todos sorprendidos por la repentina confesión de Hajime, quien parecía no haberlo notado, la chica anhelando volver a tener su cerquillo para evitar mirarlo.

_¿Es eso lo que te gusta de ella? ¿Qué parezca misteriosa, pero a la vez engreída? ¿Si revelara mi identidad como Michiru y fuera como Mayaka, se fijaría en mí? ¿Si me quito el flequillo le llamaría la atención?_

—¡Hermano, quiero cambiarme ya!

Todos salieron de la burbuja para regresar sus miradas hacia Kei, quien seguía con Mayu frentea el armario lleno de vestidos. Tras lanzar todos en la alfombra, se había decidido por uno crema con rosado lleno de listones. A diferencia del que llevaba puesto, este era algo más corto. Él sacudía el rostro en negación, para la sorpresa de la pequeña.

—Escúcheme, Emperatriz. Usted tiene que mantener una buena higiene. Aquí mencionaron que había aguas termales, luego de eso podrá cambiarse.

—Uggg….—conteniendo un puchero, corre hacia la cama para así abrazar a Usami—¡No quiero!

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo…—olvidando de esa manera el momento incómodo, la mayor del grupo acude hacia la niña—No empieces con el berrinche de nuevo. Si no lo pides de manera amable jamás te ayudaré.

—¡Eres mi vasalla, es tu deber seguir mis órdenes y ayudarme con el listón del vestido!

—¡No!

—¡Te odio!

—¡Ya es suficiente! —para la sorpresa de todos, quien había reaccionado de esa manera fue Kei.

_Nunca lo había escuchado tan alterado._

—_There's something I don't like about this…_—dice Hekiru, apretando su silbato.

—Definitivamente, a mí tampoco me gusta esto…—ahora fue el turno de Takeshi sumarse a sus preocupaciones, sin notarlo posicionándose al frente de Shiki, extendiendo su brazo.

—Ay no, ya se enfadó…—fue el comentario de Hajime que hizo que los demás dejaran de hacer especulaciones—Cierto, ustedes jamás lo han visto enojado… digamos que me da más miedo que su mamá.

_Como dicen, creo que la tercera es la vencida pero esta reacción es totalmente distinta a las otras dos que tuvo cuando se trató sobre los comentarios de Hajime con respecto a Mayaka._

Como si pudiese escucharlos, Kei los mira, salvo que esta vez su voz sonaba un poco amenazadora, para agregar una sonrisa frívola al final—Oigan, ¿creen poder hacerme el favor de dejarnos un momento a solas? ¿Sí? No será mucho. Tengo que, um… hablar con Mayu.

—Eso… eso significa que… que alivio—suspirando para sí, Mayaka acude hacia los demás.

—¡¿Oye, a dónde crees que vas!? —Mayu se atrevió a hablar por más que su cuerpo se encontrase temblando de miedo.

—Mayu… —Kei seguía avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

—Vámonos de aquí, rápido…—Hajime los empuja a todos fuera, tomando de la mano a Mayaka.

_Siento como si la vida de ella hubiese estado por un instante caminando bajo una cuerda floja._

* * *

Dado a que los dos hermanos no parecían salir de la habitación, los demás optaron por terminar de recorrer el pasillo de las habitaciones. Mascheramon no había mentido diciendo que encontrarían las comodidades necesarias. Michiru y Takeshi optaron por no entrar a la suya por el miedo de la melliza mayor de revelar su identidad si es que el Digimon optaba por hacerle una jugada parecida a la de Mayaka con respecto al guardarropa. Pudieron contar que había quince habitaciones, cada una con los apellidos de los otros niños que se fueron en otro grupo. Michiru no dejaba de examinar las placas, quedándose en alto cuando pasó por una que decía por segunda vez el apellido _Kamiya_.

_Tan solo es una coincidencia… es una coincidencia… aun así, ¿por qué siento que hay algo más entre Hekiru y ese niño que negó su parentesco? Creo que la actitud de él no ayuda…_

Como lo sospechaba, Hekiru evadía dicho lugar siguiendo de largo, metido en su propio mundo por más de que Takeshi intentara establecer conversación alguna. Por más que hayan logrado unirse de cierta forma durante su trayecto hacia el hotel, al parecer todavía faltaba un largo camino por recorrer para que pudiera llamarse amistad.

_Estoy muy curiosa de esa conversación…_

—Hajime, ¿por qué Kei reaccionó de esa manera? —finalmente, Takeshi rompió el silencio mientras seguían su recorrido.

—No creo que eso sea muy importante ahora—contesta él, observando de reojo a Mayaka—Digamos que Ichijouji es algo especial.

_¿Más especial de lo que ya aparenta serlo?_

—Chicos…—la voz de Shiki les llamó la atención—Aquí hay una habitación sin placa.

Todos acuden a su lado, curiosos. La niña de cabello chocolate se encontraba fuerte a una puerta igual que las demás. Michiru pasa sus dedos por la pared, sorprendida al sentir una superficie metálica tal y como en las otras habitaciones. Curiosa, intenta desenpolvarlo, solo para darse con la sorpresa que ningún nombre se encontraba ahí.

_Parece que tiene marcas… como si hubieran borrado algo a la fuerza… quizás es mi imaginación. Estoy muy paranoica desde que llegamos. El cuadro, esta sensación del hotel y bueno, la nueva faceta de Kei._

Para el asombro de Michiru, esta vez fue Takeshi quien no dudó en abrirla, revelando el interior. La oscuridad los recibió, al igual que una nube de polvo y ácaros, junto a la humedad. Los ojos de Shiki se aguaron, costándole respirar. Tambaleándose un poco, cae en los brazos del mellizo menor, Michiru preocupada pero a la vez sonriendo con ternura. Takeshi la sostuvo con fuerza, con una mirada llena de culpa.

—¿Por qué no esperas afuera por tu alergia? —le dice apenado, entregándole la casaca que llevaba amarrada en su cintura—Tan solo no te alejes mucho y… um, puedes usarla por si necesitas papel. No quisiera que te vayas por tu cuenta a buscar.

—Gracias, Takeshi—abrazando el abrigo, retrocede un poco, esperando a la distancia.

—Si, si como sea—Hajime se encontraba malhumorado sin motivo aparente—Robándose mi estrellato… y eso que tuve la suerte de llevar de la mano a Mayaka, ahora iba a barir la puerta de nuevo para que me prestara atención.

_Me encanta que nunca se rinda… por más que sea por una chica._

Takeshi solo suspiró, para luego tomar de la mano a Michiru como es de costumbre. Dentro se encontraban repisas, mesas, cuadros, miles de artefactos y decoraciones. Al ser un depósito no desearon adentrarse más, además de encontrarse saturado. Los niños cerraron la puerta, solo para que al final escucharan una risa de fondo.

—¡Ohohoho…! ¡Ohohohohoho!

_Esa risa me resulta muy familiar…_

En eso, la pequeña Mayu hace su entrada, corriendo con Usami. Luego de empujar a Mayaka, sacándole la lengua, vuelve a salir corriendo. Nunca creyeron que luego de eso terminarían explorando el famoso hotel una vez más, de pies a cabeza, buscándola. Kei apareció exhausto de correr, sumándose al grupo luego de la huida de Mayu que había sucedido horas atrás.

—Si tan solo le hubiese mantenido los ojos encima—Mayaka se repetía a sí misma.

—Maya… tranquila, estoy seguro que Mayu…—antes de que Hajime pudiese proseguir, ella lo interrumpe.

—Silencio, esto es tú culpa. Cállate.

—¡Ok! —corriendo hacia delante, Hajime hace caso.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que mentir…? Si hubiese revelado mi identidad… ¿mostraría interés en mí?_

—Tranquila, vamos a encontrarla—ahora fue Kei quien trató de animarla, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Pero este lugar es enorme! Hay millares de pasillos. Hemos encontrado nuestros dormitorios, pero no damos con ella… ya llevamos creo que una hora con esto…

—_I hope she's okay…_—susurra Hekiru.

—Lo va a estar—para su propia sorpresa, Michiru colocó su mano en el hombro del chico de cabello castaño—_She's been bien… bien… um bien… okay, yes._

La niña de cabello rubio pastel jamás pensó que su terrible inglés mezclado con francés causaría carcajadas en alguien. En especial si esa persona habla de manera fluyente dicho idioma. Al estar al último junto a su mellizo y Shiki, Hekiru tuvo que contenerse de explotar en risas, inclusive sosteniéndose el estómago por la fuerza. Michiru infló sus mejillas, enfadada. Takeshi se encontraba en el mismo plan que Hekiru, inclusive colgándose de su espalda para mantenerse de pie. Shiki reía de manera delicada, como una señorita, colocando una mano en sus labios.

—No se burlen de mí… ya te quiero ver hablar francés…—se queja ella, dándoles la espalda.

—Michi… disculpa… yo… es que… Michi, ¿por qué? —conteniendo todavía su risa, Takeshi ahora acude al lado de su hermana, procurando decir su nombre real en voz baja—El inglés nunca fue tu fuerte, ¿sabías?

—¡Lo sé, _idiot de frère_!—todavía inflando sus mejillas, Michiru observa de reojo a Hekiru.

_Al parecer sí puede reír… me transmite paz su risa, me hace creer que todo saldrá bien._

—Me pregunto por qué Mascheramon dijo que esperaba que todos lleguemos aquí como un solo grupo…—dijo Shiki como una vía de escape para su mejor amiga.

_¡Gracias, Shiki!_

—Comentó que hibernaría por cincuenta y dos horas… dudo que venga si lo llamamos—Hekiru había logrado dejar de reír, retomando su compostura sumisa, procurando no establecer contacto con los demás—Eso me da también mucha curiosidad…

—Mientras revisábamos las habitaciones, ¿no notaron algo inusual?—la niña de cabello chocolate coloca su dedo índice bajo el mentón.

—¿Inusual? Hmmm—Takeshi empezó a meditar, cruzando los brazos.

_Ahora que lo pienso, no tuvimos suficiente tiempo como para revisar por completo el pasadizo con las habitaciones… fue en ese momento que perdimos de vista a Mayu… debe referirse al depósito que ignoramos por completo._

—Siento que estamos yendo en círculos…—Michiru escucha a Mayaka quejarse en voz baja, señalando una pequeña mesa bajo un gran cuadro—Estoy convencida que ya he visto ese florero antes…

—No te desanimes, Maya. Estoy seguro que…—Hajime intenta acercársele, solo para acabar queriendo tragarse sus palabras.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! Solo traes problemas…—conteniendo su ira, Mayaka Ichijouji sigue de largo—encima tengo hambre…

—Ahora que lo dice, me está volviendo también el hambre—se queja Shiki, cosa que nunca hace. Luego de ella, un coro empezó a sonar sobre la falta de alimentos.

_Hajime… ¿por qué te gusta Mayaka? ¿Por qué parece madura? ¿Por ser mayor? Si yo fuera así…_

—Creo que es hora de probarlo—la voz neutral de Kei saca a todos de sus pensamientos—Mayu ya debe estar aburrida.

—¿Kei? —su hermana mayor se encontraba algo desconcertada.

_Sigo pensando que hay algo que no me gusta sobre él con toda esta situación… no, Michiru, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué dudas de uno de tus amigos? Lo conoces hace casi seis años, ¡no te dejes engañar por las amenazas de traidores! Creo que todo esto se debe a su extraña actitud leugo de la discusión entre Mayu y Mayaka._

—Ichijouji, haz estado tranquilo todo este rato que Mayu ha estado perdida—ahora fue Hajime el que habló, sacando a Michiru de sus pensamientos.

Un pequeño círculo se formó alrededor del niño con la cola de caballo y camisa verde oliva manga cero. Mayaka empieza a jugar con su falda, mientras que Takeshi se apega a Shiki. Michiru los observa sonriendo para sus adentros, hasta que Hekiru apareció a su lado, provocando a que retroceda. El niño de cabello castaño no pareció tomar noción de ello. El pasillo se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, tan solo siendo unas diminutas velas colgadas en las paredes la iluminación que les permitía seguir hacia delante. Todos observaban expectantes al muchacho de ojos violeta. Suspirando, finalmente baja la tensión. Extendiendo su mano hacia su cadera, saca el _D-Cypher_ negro que se encontraba aferrado a su jean, también negro. Para la sorpresa de todos, empezó a jugar con un par de botones, hasta que un mapa tridimensional salió de la única pantalla del aparato. Distintos puntos de colores aparecieron siendo cubiertos por un tul de luz. Dos luces verdes de distintas tonalidades, una rosa asemejándose a una flor de cerezo, también uno índigo y otro color cian, luego uno amarillo para al final mostrar uno negro. Todos estos se encontraban en un círculo.

—Esto será fácil, haha—riendo como es de costumbre, Kei le lanza una mirada a Hajime—Al parecer esta es una de las funciones que Mascheramon dijo que tendría el Digivice. Usemos el tuyo para encontrar a Mayu. No creo que esté muy lejos.

—De acuerdo…—asintiendo, el líder del grupo saca el suyo. Apretando la misma combinación, el mapa que vieron con anterioridad vuelve a fluir—Sigue pareciéndome sorprendente la forma en cómo aparece…

_Es impresionante…_

Atrapada en su mundo, Michiru no se percata el momento en el que ella sacó también su _D-Cypher_ color menta. Haciendo lo mismo, el mapa vuelve a fluir. Todos empezaron a caminar, siguiendo a Hajime. Los Digivices hacían un pequeño sonido cada vez que avanzaban, diminutos _beep beep_. Takeshi llevaba de la mano a su melliza, ésta todavía sumida en el aparato. En eso, el de ella empieza a sonar mucho más fuerte cuando pasan al lado de un corredor mientras que los demás siguen de largo.

—¡Hajime! —Michiru se atreve a gritar, cerrando los ojos mientras tiembla un poco por los nervios—Mi… mi… ¡Mi Digivice captó una señal más fuerte aquí!

Llamando su atención, el pequeño Motomiya acude a ella, los dos hermanos Ichijouji siguiéndolo. Shiki acude a Michiru, dándole la mano. Hajime toma noción del acto, para luego ignorarlo, una sonrisa pícara apareciendo en su rostro. Takeshi, al notar el cambio, forma una sonrisa traviesa también, quizás pensando en algo al respecto. La melliza mayor seguía sumida en su mundo con el hallazgo. Una luz lavanda aparece en el mapa, sacando gestos de asombro en los demás.

—Ese color… si mal no recuerdo era igual a el Digivice de Mayu—dice Shiki, intercambiando miradas con el grupo.

—Eso significa que estamos cerca, que alivio—suspira Michiru, para luego observar a Mayaka, quien le sonríe de vuelta—Qué alegría me da.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mayor de los Ichijouji se lanza hacia ella, provocando a que le dé un sonrojo masivo. Mayaka entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Michiru, dado a que era más alta que la chica de cabello rubio pastel. A lo lejos, la sonrisa de Hajime se borró para ser reemplazada por una mezcla algo ambigua de emociones, Takeshi y Kei siendo los primeros en notarlo. La niña de cabello azabache largo se separa, para al final tomarla de las manos, moviéndolas con felicidad.

—¡Takashi, gracias! —para al final arreglar sus gafas, le lanza una mirada al menor de los Motomiya—Hajime, deberías aprender de él, hmph.

Conteniendo sus ganas de una protesta gracias a su mejor amigo, Hajime cruza los brazos, acercándose hacia Michiru. Ella retrocede temerosa, deseando cubrir como siempre su rostro bajo el sombrero beige de lana. Él la observa de reojo, los celos comiéndolo por dentro. Sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios fue algo que Michiru esperaba.

—Yo … ¡Yo también lo sabía! Eso solo que… pensé que si cubríamos mejor el área podríamos encontrarla más rápido… ahahaha…—soltando una risa nerviosa, Hajime acaba su pretexto, lanzándole una mirada con ira contenida a Michiru.

_Ay no… he hecho que me odie… todo por mantener una identidad del género opuesto… ¿ahora cómo se supone que arregle este malentendido?_

Luego de que ella guardase su Digivice, todos siguieron al líder del grupo, metidos al escuchar con determinación el intenso sonido de la máquina que incrementaba con cada paso que daban. Michiru se encontraba algo inquieta no solo por la situación anterior. La oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo, la mirada de los cuadros, algo le daba una muy mala espina juntada con una ansiedad que no dejaba de crecer. Takeshi acude a su lado con Shiki, los dos sujetándola. El mellizo menor parecía contener el temor que presentía a diferencia de ella. La niña decide voltear su rostro solo para dar una vez más con Hekiru, quien había vuelto a encerrarse en su pequeño mundo con el silbato.

_¿Por qué se aísla tanto….?_

En eso, les pareció escuchar a alguien correr, correr con mucha prisa. Todo el grupo se puso a la defensiva, la mayoría creyendo que se trataría de su primer enemigo. Al no tener con qué defenderse, Michiru abraza a su hermano, Shiki acoplándose para la sorpresa de Takeshi, su melliza sintiendo el calor que crecía en su rostro. Hekiru lucía tranquilo, sin embargo se acercó de a pocos a los tres últimos. Mayaka se escondió tras de Kei, mientras que Hajime busca un objeto cercano, siendo un palo de madera que convenientemente se encontraba localizado en una mesa.

—Yo protegeré a Mayaka—determinado, se posiciona al frente de todos, sujetando el arma con ambas manos.

_Hajime es tan valiente a diferencia mía…_

—Ohohohohoho… ¡Ohohohoho! —la risa que venía acompañada de las pisadas se manifestó, revelando a la pequeña Mayu corriendo, también con un arma, salvo que era un palo de madera mucho más grande. En sus brazos llevaba un objeto en particular, llamando la atención de todos—¡Hajime!

Gritando el nombre del muchacho, la menor del grupo le dio un fuerte golpe en las rodillas, botándolo al suelo en dolor—¡Ohohoho, Mayurilia Oscuriel volvió a ganar!

—¡Mayu! —aliviada, pero a la misma vez asustada, Mayaka acude a su hermana menor—¡¿Sabes cuántos problemas nos causaste desapareciendo de esa manera!? Si no fuese por… Ta.. Ta…. Takashi… ¡si no fuese por Takashi jamás te hubiéramos encontrado!

—Uggg…—conteniendo el llanto, ella acude hacia Kei—Hermano… mi vasalla se está rebelando ante mí…

—Mi querida Emperatriz, usted hizo bien—agachándose, le soba el cabello.

—Hice lo que me pediste, hermano… ¿Mayu lo hizo bien? ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Yay! —corriendo en círculos, todavía con el objeto en mano al igual que con su conejo de felpa, Usami, le saca la lengua a Mayaka.

_¿Hacer lo que le pidió…promesa…? ¿Sigo dudando de Kei? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la conversación que tuvieron a solas?_

—Ichijouji, espero tengas una explicación…—Hajime logra recomponerse, quejándose al final por el dolor.

—¿A qué te refieres con que "lo hizo bien"? —ahora fue el turno de Takeshi sumarse a la conversación, casi leyendo los pensamientos de Michiru.

—¿Kei? —Mayaka colocó sus manos en el pecho, preocupada.

A lo lejos, Hekiru había dejado de jugar con su silbato, soltándolo. Todos observaban al niño, quien al final suspiró, cruzando los brazos como es de costumbre, para al final mirar hacia el techo, una araña de cristal pequeña colgando asemejada a la del recibidor principal.

—Le pedí a Mayu que se "perdiera" —sonrió—Todo a cambio de prometerle ayudarla a quitarse el vestido antes de entrar a las aguas termiales.

—¡¿Qué le pediste qué!? —Mayaka explotó, acercándosele—¡¿En qué estabas pensando!? Además, ¡eres hombre! ¡No puedes entrar a nuestra parte de las aguas solo para cumplir su capricho de desamarrarle y ponerle el vestido al no poder hacerlo por su cuenta! Es por eso que no lo hago, tiene que aprender por su cuenta.

—Pero al final la encontramos, ¿no? Haha.

—¡No es momento para reírse!

—Maya, me das algo de miedo—dijo tranquilo, para al final dejarse llevar por las manos de su hermana que lo sujetaban de los hombros—Quería probar el _D-Cypher_, intuí que tenía una función de búsqueda.

—¿Pero si no la tenía…?—Michiru se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de la tensa atmósfera.

—Eso sí hubiese sido un problema.

—A veces piensas de una manera muy retorcida…—suspira Mayaka al final—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo prometo—levanta su mano derecha como compromiso.

_Al parecer mi sexto sentido no estuvo del todo incorrecto, sí tramaba algo, por suerte fue algo… um, no sé cómo describirlo…_

—¿Qué es eso que traes bajo el vestido? —manteniendo su distancia Hekiru se atreve a lanzar una pregunta.

_Ahora que lo dice…_

Ahora siendo el centro de atención, la niña se sentía como la Emperatriz que fantasea ser. Cerrando los ojos, para luego poner una pose que reflejaba autoridad, levanta la vasta de su vestido para revelar un huevo. Un huevo que, cuando lo sostenía en sus brazos le comía medio cuerpo por el tamaño. Este contaba con un diseño que parecían puntos polka color amarillo. Todos observaban con cautela el espécimen, Mayu riendo en voz baja por su hallazgo.

—¿Sorprendidos? —dice ella, para al final reír más alto—Mayurilia Oscuriel ha hecho el hallazgo del siglo.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —murmura Hekiru—¿Será eso lo que creo que es?

—Creo que sí…—murmuró Michiru—Es muy probable que eso sea un Digihuevo…

_Es más grande de lo que imaginaba… incroyable… increíble…_

—También lo encontré con una nota, fue en un dojo… había un dojo en el tercer piso, puede no parecerlo pero este lugar en grande…—Mayu muestra un pedazo de papel, dándoselo a Hajime o más bien, siendo arranchado por él.

—Aquí dice…—abriéndolo lentamente, todos se juntan a él para leerlo también. Las letras eran algo incomprensibles, provocándole dolor de cabeza al moreno—_Acariciar tres veces para que nazca. Tiene que ser bajo la mano correcta o nada resultará. Suerte, niños elegidos._ Esta terrible letra, debe ser obra de Mascheramon.

_No creo… algo me dice que no fue él… sino se hubiera puesto algo más especial cuando lo llamamos cuando llegamos al hotel…_

—¿A qué se referirá con la mano correcta? —preguntó Shiki, hipnotizada con el huevo.

—Me imagino que le pertenece a uno de nosotros, y solo nacerá si su dueño lo acaricia—interrumpe Takeshi.

—Supongo que debemos probar—dice Hajime, decidido a ser el primero—Impresionar a Mayaka… Takashi y Takeshi me han robado el estrellato dos veces ya…

—Espera—Kei le sujetó el brazo, deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Ichijouji?

—Creo que sé lo que está pensando—Hekiru se anima a comentar, intercambiando miradas con el niño de ojos violeta—En total somos quince… cabe la posibilidad que no le pertenezca a ninguno al estar separados en dos grupos…

—Tiene que haber una forma más sencilla—afirma Kei, dejando a todos confusos.

—¿Y si usamos el _D-Cypher_? —Michiru dio una sugerencia en voz alta, sorprendiéndose, inclusive a sí misma.

—¡Esa es una muy buena idea! —Mayaka parecía impulsiva con respecto a la idea —A diferencia de Hajime, Takashi sí sabe pensar.

_No… ¡esto no debía pasar!_

—¿Eso significa que me lo van a quitar? —Mayu habló, abrazando el Digihuevo—¡Yo lo encontré, es mío!

—Mayu, ¿quieres que volvamos a hablar? —la atmósfera se tornó pesada tal cual Kei cambió su actitud una vez más.

—¡Es mío pero con gusto lo comparto, ohohoho! —ocultando su miedo con una risa nerviosa, la pequeña deja el huevo en el suelo, todos nerviosos por el siguiente paso—Pero… pero yo quiero intentar primero. Cuando lo encontré no pasó nada… intentaré con esto…

Nadie se opuso, creyendo que era lo más razonable dadas las circunstancias. Sujetando su Digivice lavanda, Mayu se acercó temerosa al huevo que colocó al centro. Sintiendo su superficie, cerró sus ojos, esperando alguna reacción. Una reacción que jamás apareció. Queriendo llorar, vuelve a levantar su orgullo de Emperatriz para alejarse sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora fueron los demás quienes dudaban de quién ir, todavía la posibilidad que no le pertenezca a ninguno en el aire.

_Mayu dijo que lo encontró en un dojo… espero que mi intuición no me esté fallando…_

—Um, … Mayu… ¿exactamente qué había en el dojo? —preguntó la melliza, ganándose un apretón de manos de Takeshi y Shiki.

—Kendo…cosas de kendo…—contesta, conteniendo lágrimas.

_No estoy tan mal… ¿por qué pude sentir eso?_

—Shiki, inténtalo—Takeshi la animó, empujándola un poco—No hay nada que perder.

—_Frère_…

_Quizás asumir sea algo mal. Solo porque Shiki practicaba ese arte con su padre antes de que… le suceda lo que le sucedió… espero no estarle dando malas memorias con respecto al divorcio…_

—De acuerdo…—Shiki se arregla su vestido celeste, sus manso sudando por los nervios. Aferrándose al Digivice, acude al huevo. Al sentir la fría superficie, todos esperaron al momento de alguna reacción. El tiempo se detuvo para todos hasta que nada pasó.

—Bueno, ¿quién sigue? ¿Puedo ser yo? Muero de hambre y quiero ir a buscar el comedor—el enojo de Hajime crecía al pasar los minutos.

_Creo que está muy enfadado a que nada haya resultado bien. Piensa que soy chico y Mayaka parece estarse pegando mucho a mí… no me gusta esto… ¿por qué no reaccionó con Shiki?_

Suspirando, ella se encontraba al borde de retirarse, hasta que el Digivice se le fue de las manos, cayendo cerca al huevo. Al acercarse para recogerlo, sus dedos al estar cerca al _D-Cypher_ y el Digihuevo, una cálida luz amarilla la envolvió junto al huevo. Este se movió un poco, los ojos color jade de la niña brillando. Arrodillada, extiende su palma hasta la superficie.

—Cariño… cariño… darle mucho cariño—murmura, acariciando el huevo como se indicaba en la nota.

_Qué hermoso…_

La forma en la que se abría el cascarón parecía una obra de arte, poco a poco empezó a romperse, pedazos cayendo al suelo. Los niños observaban con cautela el nacimiento de aquellas misteriosas criaturas digitales que se hacen llamar Digimon. Un polvo cubrió el huevo, dejando lucir al final un ser redondo, pequeño, que parecía tener dos largos mechones rebeldes en la cabeza. Sus ojos negros casi como dos canicas relucían con el reflejo del fuego de las velas. De color naranja pastel, asemejándose a un amanecer, salta hacia los brazos de Shiki, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Gyu…. Gyu…—dice el pequeño, sintiendo la calidez de Shiki, ella sonriéndole de forma maternal.

_Esto es… un Digimon… es distinto a Mascheramon…_

—Gyumon, un Digimon en etapa bebé. No tiene ningún atributo y es del tipo baba. Su ataque son burbujas ácidas y su nombre proviene de la onomatopeya _gyu _que se relaciona con los abrazos—Hekiru se encontraba con el _D-Cypher _en la mano, al igual que Kei, ambos leyendo los datos mientras que el castaño los dijo en voz alta. Al centro del aparato, una imagen tridimensional del Digimon había aparecido junto a l ainformación.

—¡Qué lindo! —Mayaka exclama a la misma vez que Mayu, la primera junta sus manos, queriendo ir al Digimon.

_Es bello… _

—Gyumon… es mi Digimon…—abrazándolo con fuerza, Shiki se levanta, solo para ir corriendo hacia Takeshi, él sobándole la cabeza.

—Genial, otra boca que alimentar ahora—el humor de Hajime no podía ser controlado ni siquiera por el bebé, su fatiga y falta de comida corrompiéndolo.

—Hekiru, al parecer hemos llegado a la misma conclusión—para la sorpresa de todos, Kei cambió el tema, observando al niño de ojos color palillo de canela guardar el Digivice.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Michiru.

_¿Acaso no pueden dejar de hablar de manera tan misteriosa? Acaba de suceder algo feliz… ¿por qué no pueden mantener la alegría de Shiki por más tiempo? ella necesita todo el afecto posible luego de lo sucedido en su familia... déjenla ser feliz en ese abrazo con el Digimon..._

—_D-Cyher… _si lo juntamos en ingles sería como suena _Decypher_. Descifrar… creo que esa es la función principal de este aparato… Mascheramon dijo que tenemos que descubrir los misterios de este mundo si deseamos sobrevivir… entonces… creo que… debemos _Descifrar _este mundo para entenderlo, descifrar los datos que nos rodean, siento que esto inclusive puede sobrescribir datos… —sujetó fuertemente su silbato, dando sus palabras finales—Creo que tiene la capacidad de absorber datos, descifrarlos, recomponerlos y crear nuevos…

—En pocas palabras, creo que ya hemos descubierto un posible propósito de nuestra llegada al Digimundo—agrega Kei.

—_I think… no… I must speak correctly in order for everyone to understand me…_Desde que arribamos, he sentido una muy extraña sensación en este mundo. Lo hablé con Takeshi y creo que… creo que… cuando se refiere a destruir el Digimundo… sobre las guerras… ser eliminados o eliminar… y estos aparatos que pueden descifrar… es muy probable que lo que se desea sea la re-escritura de los datos de este mundo.


	11. El desastroso Bambú

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuera, ya existiría un tráiler para la tercera temporada.

* * *

**Capítulo XI – El Desastroso Bambú**

* * *

_Takeshi Takaishi_

El grupo de niños finalmente había ingresado al gran comedor del hotel. El hambre que cargaban era intensa, tanto así que varios estómagos no dejaban de sonar. Felices de llegar, la mayoría se desploma en sillas. Siendo específicos: Hajime, Mayaka y Mayu. Los tres se estiran sobre la mesa, casi desfalleciendo por la falta de fuerzas. Takeshi se encontraba de pie junto a Shiki, Michiru y Kei, los tres admirando el comedor. Una gran mesa, larga, se hallaba al centro con candelabros encendidos, al igual que otra gran araña de cristal en el techo. Los ojos azules del niño dan con la puerta a la cocina, para luego percatarse que su hermana también la miraba.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Michi? —le susurra a ella.

—¡Ah! —exclama Michiru por la repentina sorpresa para luego empezar a jugar con sus manos y mirar al suelo—Verás… bueno…

—¡Gyu! ¡Gyu! ¡Gyuuu! —el nuevo integrante del grupo, Gyumon, se encontraba saltando en los brazos de Shiki, sus ojos negros llenos de molestia—¡Gyuuuuuu!

—¿Gyumon? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó la niña de cabello chocolate.

—Alguien calle a esa cosa…—Hajime empezó a cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos, todavía tirado sobre la mesa.

_Y me sigo preguntando por qué Michiru está enamorada de él._

Lentamente, Takeshi se acerca a Shiki, observando el Digimon con suma curiosidad. Intercambiando miradas, el mellizo menor empezó a intuir una posible respuesta cuando Gyumon bajó ambos mechones marrones en decepción.

—Creo que tiene hambre como todos nosotros—dijo Takeshi sonriente—Estamos agotados y hambrientos, quizás sea hora de darnos un descanso.

—Dime, Takaishi, ¿de dónde piensas sacar comida? —el malhumor de Hajime no parecía morir pronto, para el fastidio del rubio.

—Ahí hay una cocina—saliendo a defender en los momentos cuando su amigo se pone de malas, Kei toma el lado de Takeshi—Mascheramon dijo que era un hotel con todas nuestras necesidades básicas cubiertas, lo pudimos confirmar con las habitaciones y la ropa.

—No me hagas acordar, tengo que darle una golpiza a esa cosa cuando lo vea—Mayaka decide hablar, sus voz casi inentendible al tener sus labios pegados a la mesa.

—Definitivamente debe haber comida ahí adentro—continúa Kei juntando sus dedos, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Y quién va a cocinar? —resopla el joven Motomiya.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, el pequeño Gyumon todavía quejándose en voz baja. Takeshi miró a su hermana, quién parecía estar llevando una pelea interna al encontrarse moviéndose sin explicación alguna mientras arreglaba su gorra de lana. Por el otro lado, Mayaka y Mayu no parecían interesadas en el proceso que requería la preparación de dichos alimentos, sino con el hecho de querer la comida de una vez. La menor de los Ichijouji no tenía fuerzas para inclusive decir algo relacionado a su Reino de la Oscuridad. Al no haber respuesta, Hajime siguió.

—Yo opino que las chicas deberían cocinar—sugirió, poniéndose recto en la silla.

—¿Que nosotras qué?

Un aura peligrosa se sintió en el comedor. La energía que emanaba de Mayaka no parecía placentera ni acogedora en lo absoluto. Takeshi tragó saliva, retrocediendo, mientras que Hajime no se percataba del motivo del accionar del pequeño rubio. Sin embargo, Kei tuvo la delicadeza de señalar.

—Oh…—fue la única respuesta de Hajime antes de dar cara a cara con su sentencia de muerte—Digo, los hombres no estamos hechos para labores domésticas… ¿no, chicos? Además… estaría feliz de comer lo que Mayaka prepare…

Nadie se atrevió a darle la razón al ya tener un gran castigo en sus ojos. Takeshi empezó a sentir furia hacia el niño de cabello caoba por su pensamiento machista, pensando la posible razón de ello. Cruzando los brazos, le dio la espalda a la mesa para ir hacia Michiru, quien todavía lucía algo confundida. Shiki acudió hacia los mellizos, mientras que Kei optó por apaciguar la furia de su hermana mayor. Al estar con Michiru, Takeshi la sostuvo de sus hombros.

—Por favor dime que ya no te gusta Hajime.

—_Frère… _Hajime debe tener algún motivo… supongo… digo, ¡debe tenerlo! —animándose a sí misma, Michiru lanza un puño en el aire.

—No me digas que pensabas cumplir su capricho—mirándola de reojo para acabar soltando un suspiro—¿A dónde se ha ido mi hermana?

—_Frère stupide! Je suis ici…_estoy aquí. Michiru está aquí—responde algo fastidiada para la sorpresa de Takeshi.

—Dirás que _Takashi_ está aquí. Quizás por eso apoya esa idea de Hajime.

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para que la niña se calmara y sus ánimos bajaran más. Suspirando de nuevo mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura, Takeshi evitó que Michiru hundiera su rostro en el sombrero como es de costumbre. Perpleja, parpadea mientras lo miraba avergonzada.

—Michiru, cuando llegamos estabas mirando la puerta de la cocina, ¿pensabas ofrecerte a ir a ver y preparar algo para cenar? —todavía abrazando a Gyumon, Shiki decide hablarle esta vez.

_Creí que había sido el único en percatarme de eso. Shiki es muy perceptiva, me alegra que sea muy buena amiga con Michiru… por el otro lado yo… creo que acabo de decirle algo muy feo por estar enojado por la actitud de Hajime y por lo que me contó cuando estábamos en el círculo grupal… hace mucho tiempo que no discutía así con ella._

—Sí…—asiente Michiru sonrojada—Quería ir a ver la cocina y quizás _préparer quelque chose à manger_… preparar algo para comer.

—Vamos juntas—colocando a Gyumon en su cabeza, quien no dejaba de saltar en felicidad, Shiki sostiene de las manos a Michiru.

_Lo siento, Shiki pero tengo que hacer lo correcto en esta situación._

—Shiki—Takeshi tose un poco, afinando su garganta, cuando ve los ojos jade de la niña—Será mejor que esperes con los demás… recuerda que piensan que Michiru es Takashi. No quisiera ocasionar más problemas con Hajime y… digamos que tengo que hablar con ella a solas.

—Entiendo—lanzándole una sonrisa angelical, Shiki se separa de su amiga para ir a la mesa con los demás—Estaré esperando con ansias la cena. Iré a decirle a los demás.

Takeshi podía sentir la mirada de su hermana en su espalda, aquellos ojos azules iguales a los suyos brillando con curiosidad. Sacudiendo el rostro para ignorarlo, la sostiene de la mano como es de costumbre para llevarla a la cocina, escuchando a lo lejos la discusión entre Mayaka y Hajime. Al pasar las puertas de madera, lo que los recibió fue algo sacado de una fantasía. Contenedores de frutas, verduras y demás se encontraban esperándolos. Etiquetados para saber qué son, los mellizos empiezan a revisar maravillados. Abrieron estantes y alacenas, dando con millares de sazonadores y condimentos, al igual que utensilios para cocinar casi sacados de un programa de televisión o cocina profesionales. Takeshi no puede evitar sonreír al ver los nuevos ánimos de su melliza. En eso, un fuerte ruido los sorprende, haciendo que se pongan a la defensiva. El rubio menor extiende su brazo frente a ella, sujetando con la mano opuesta un gran cucharón sopero de metal. Acercándose con lentitud, la forma empieza a tomar color, revelando a Hekiru.

—¡¿Hekiru!? —Michiru le roba las palabras de la boca a Takeshi.

—Hola…—murmulla el niño, quien se hallaba entre varios contenedores, atrapado—Si no es mucha molestia… ¿creen poder ayudarme?

—Creo que sería lo mejor antes de hacerte un par de preguntas—prosigue Takeshi, dejando el cucharón.

Los mellizos Takaishi acuden a socorrerlo, jalándolo de los brazos. Tras tener sus manos unidas, logran liberarlo, dejando un gran estruendo de contenedores atrás, manzanas rodando hasta una dar con el pie de Michiru. Recordando el nombre de una niña llamada Ringo que vino a su mente, eso hizo que recordara un detalle.

—Me pregunto cómo se encontrarán Ao y Byaku…—suspirando, Michiru se retira a lo lejos a seguir revisando alacenas como motivo de distracción.

Al tener a Hekiru para sí, Takeshi empieza a meditar mientras observaba con detenimiento el rostro del hijo de Kari Kamiya. Sus ojos rojizos y cabello castaño claro le hacían recordar al Mundo Real, recordar a su padre y aquella cita que le planeó a ambos.

_Por más que haya logrado establecer un vínculo de amistad… no, amistad no puede ser… un vínculo de "algo" con él cuando caminábamos hacia este lugar, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por seguirle ocultando el hecho de mi plan._

—Um, Takeshi ¿sucede algo? —pregunta él preocupado ladeando el rostro, su silbato cediendo al ritmo de su movimiento.

—Sí, suceden muchas cosas—resopla al final—Luego de esa pequeña… _explicación_ sobre los Digivices dijiste que te quedarías en tu habitación por ahora.

_Creo que esa explicación fue mucha información que asimilare. Es probable que intentemos distraernos pensando en la comida más de lo normal. Será que… ¿será ese el verdadero origen del malhumor de Hajime?_

—Lo siento…—baja el rostro pidiendo disculpas—A decir verdad… no me he sentido muy bien desde que llegamos… te lo mencioné, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Verás, prefería recostarme por eso. Iban a seguir explorando y no deseaba volverme en una carga… después de todo, me dan resfriados con frecuencia, fácilmente y esta oscuridad no ayuda mucho. Al rato me sonó el estómago por hambre y bajé… no había nadie entonces me metí a la cocina. Cuando entraron todos al comedor fue tanto el ruido al abrir las puertas que perdí el equilibrio… hasta que me encontraron.

—¿¡Por qué no dijiste algo antes sobre tu salud!? ¡No eres una carga, nadie aquí lo es!

El grito de Takeshi fue tal que inclusive Michiru saltó a la distancia, golpeando su cabeza contra una rejilla de la nevera en la cual se hallaba metida sacando un par de ingredientes.

_Creo que tomé sus palabras muy a pecho por mi hermana. Ella hasta ahora no lo ha dicho pero, si reacciono de esta manera con él, un casi desconocido… temo mi reacción ante Michiru. Casi tuve un estallido en el círculo grupal, no quiero que vuelva a pasar… no me gusta enojarme._

—Mira, um… Kamiya…

—Hekiru está bien.

—Heki…ru… sigue sonando extraño—suspira el final él—¿Por qué no vas a esperar con los demás? Shiki me hizo el favor de avisarles que nos encargaremos de preparar la cena.

—Ir con los demás…—murmuró el niño de cabello castaño, jugando con sus manos mientras arrugaba su camisa amarilla para al final mirar a Takeshi, sus ojos algo brillosos provocando un leve sonrojo en el rubio—Gracias, Takeshi… dile también a tu hermano. Parece estar muy ocupado con algo y no quisiera interrumpirlo.

Retirándose, las puertas de la cocina se cerraron, dejando a ambos rubios solos en el lugar. Michiru se encontraba ajena a los sucesos, ignorando el estallido anterior de su hermano, mientras ojeaba un libro de recetas que encontró en uno de los estantes. Con varios ingredientes a su alrededor empezaba a tararear una canción de cuna en francés mientras se colocaba un mandil sobre su ropa, retirándose su chompa menta, revelando su esbelta figura con el short y polo. Takeshi la observaba llena de cariño, imaginándola con el cabello suelto, o quizás también cortado, cosa que ella deseaba hacer cuando acabaran las clases. En eso, una idea surgió en su mente.

—Oye, Michi. ¿Has visto alguna tijera en tu búsqueda? —preguntó mientras se colocaba a su lado, viendo el libro de recetas—Oh, comida francesa. Quisiera decir "qué inesperado". Sí que quieres lucirte esta noche. Al parecer Mascheramon sí tenía todo planeado para nuestra estadía en este hotel.

—_Frère, tais-toi!_ —Michiru le pide que se calle, apenada—_Juste pour aujourd'hui, d'accord? Je veux montrer ma gratitude pour tous et compenser les problèmes que j'ai causé toi…_

Antes de que Michiru pudiera proseguir, Takeshi se tapó los oídos mientras tarareaba en voz alta. Ella dejó los ingredientes en la mesa, asombrada por la actitud infantil de su hermano. Sus ojos como platos, no dejó de mirarlo. Cuando él se percató que había dejado de hablar, la sostiene de los hombros para sumergirla en un fuerte abrazo, la gorra de lana cediendo para que su cabello cayera grácilmente, imitando al de una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Takeshi empezó a acariciárselo con ternura.

—Michi, puede ser que te comprenda. Hemos nacido y vivido en Francia hasta hace seis años pero debes de dejar de usar el francés para huir de tus sentimientos y de los demás. Aquí no te van a entender. Yo no voy a estar a tu lado para siempre.

—¡Sí lo vas a estar! _J'ai bessoin de toi_, te necesito…—ella hunde su rostro en el cuerpo de su hermano, Takeshi notando sus ganas de querer sollozar—No quiero huir…

—Entonces empieza conmigo. Intenta decirme eso pero ya no en francés. Míralo como una especie de práctica para que así puedas comunicarte mejor con los demás.

—A ver…—separándose mientras acomoda un mechón de su cabello rubio pastel tras la oreja, respira hondo—¿Por qué justo hoy? Quiero mostrar mi gratitud ante todos y compensar los problemas que te he causado.

—Estoy seguro que tu "por qué justo hoy" va dirigido a mi broma de lucirte esta noche—sonriendo a ojo cerrado Takeshi se deja empujar por su melliza mayor—Está bien, está bien…

—¿Me perdonas? —le pregunta temerosa.

—Más bien, perdóname a mí por haberme puesto algo insensible en el círculo grupal. No fue mi intención empezar a… ya sabes.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí, hermano. Tal y como yo me preocupo por ti…

_Me preocupo por ti más de lo que puedas imaginar, Michiru. Más que una obligación fraternal, es mi deber protegerte a como dé lugar. No dejaré que eso te vuelva a suceder, no dejaré que el pasado nos siga… te siga atormentando. _

—Bueno, mientras que comprendas eso todo perfecto—le lanza una sonrisa fingida, convenciendo a su hermana—A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Ya tienes la entrada marcada, el segundo e inclusive postre… Michiru Takaishi, no puedo creer que no hayas dejado que tus gustos personales nublen la cena de esta noche.

—Bueno, no a todo el mundo le gusta el mejillón—suspira al final.

—Sigo sin entender como a casi todos los franceses les gusta comer esa asquerosidad. Encima lo comen como si fuera una exquisitez.

—¡No digas esas cosas que hay muchas personas que no tienen qué comer y estarían felices con recibir un poco!

—Michiru, nunca cambies—sobándole la cabeza una vez más, Takeshi sonríe genuinamente al verla, luego al libro de recetas—Veamos qué podemos lograr en menos de dos horas, que no creo que las tripas de Hajime aguanten.

El rostro de Michiru enrojeció, humo saliendo por sus orejas tras la mención del nombre que le hace latir el corazón.

—Voy a… voy a prepararle la cena a Hajime, acabo de recordarlo… ¡¿Hermano, qué debería hacer!? ¡No sé qué es lo que le gusta! ¡¿Qué pasa si no come lo que preparé o le disgusta!?

_Claro, con él no existe la valiosa e inquebrantable regla de Michiru de comer todo lo que te sirvan en un plato._

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que coma—la asegura.

—_Est il-vrai? _¿En verdad?

—Cada bocado.

_Por supuesto que me encargaré, por más que tenga que abrirle la boca frente a todos y empujárselo por la garganta a la fuerza._

—¡Oigan, chicos!

Al escuchar una voz femenina que no le pertenecía a Shiki ingresar a la cocina, el pánico ingresó en los cuerpos de los mellizos Takaishi. La gorra de Michiru se encontraba en el suelo, su largo cabello al descubierto. No le iba a dar el tiempo suficiente para colocársela una vez más. Takeshi buscó con la mirada a la dueña para ver que se trataba de Mayaka, su alta figura apareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina. Arreglando su falta negra y blusa crema, mientras jugaba con la corbata, camina mirando distraída los estantes. Aprovechando su distracción, Takeshi empuja a Michiru al suelo, ella quejándose por la caída, para al final apoyarse en ella, escondiéndola entre contenedores.

—¡Mayaka! —grita Takeshi, contestándole, mientras cubría las quejas de su hermana con la mano detrás de su cuerpo—Qué sorpresa, ¿pasó algo para que entraras de esa manera?

_Parecía tan desganada y casi sin energías en la mesa. Esta chica me sorprende._

—No, nada. Solo teníamos algo de sed y me tocó venir por algo de beber. Debió haber sido Hajime, fue por su culpa que acabara perdiendo, debe haber sacado la pajilla más larga a propósito—contesta ella, queriendo arreglarse un flequillo inexistente debido al nuevo sombrero que sacó del armario de su habitación que dejaba su frente al descubierto—¿Y Takashi?

—¡Hay muchas cosas en la nevera! ¡Llévate todo lo que quieras! —ignorando la pregunta, Takeshi sigue gritando para ocultar la voz de su hermana, quien empezaba a lamerle la palma de la mano para conseguir algo de aire—Michiru, basta.

—¿Dijiste algo más Takeshi? —Mayaka vuelve a preguntar mientras hundía su rostro en la refrigeradora, sus gafas opacándose por el frío—Sorprendente, hay miles de cosas… ¡leche gasificada! Kei tenía razón, Mascheramon sí que conoce nuestros gustos a la perfección. Se va a alegrar mucho, tendré que llevarle una… ah, ¡Takashi preparará la cena! No puedo esperar.

_Definitivamente, Mayaka y Kei tienen tanto los mismos gustos extraños y disgustos… para empezar, ¿una bebida gasificada de leche? Cuando llegamos a Japón nos sorprendió el ramune al ser casi una limonada con gas pero esto ha sido… demasiado… y encima, ahora, creo que esta niña enamoradiza le ha echado el ojo a mi hermana, ¿acaso no pueden haber más malentendidos?_

Una vez que la niña de cabello azabache se retirara con varias botellas de bebidas en brazos, Takeshi se dejó desplomar en el suelo, suspirando de alivio. Dejando a Michiru libre, ella empieza a toser por la falta de aire, tirándose sobre su hermano tratando de ahorcarlo. Él empieza a reírse a carcajadas por la debilidad de Michiru, para al final abrazarla. Ahora ambos sumidos en su amor, se levantan para que Takeshi sujetara la gorra de lana con las manos. Mirando detenidamente a su hermana, ella le roba las palabras de su boca.

—Me preguntaste si había visto una tijera, ¿cierto? —pregunta ella, recordando una conversación anterior.

—Sí, eso mismo te pregunté—contesta él, sonriente.

—Estoy muy tentada de pedirte que me cortes el cabello en este instante.

—¿Pero? Siempre existe un pero.

—Pero eso significaría que _Takashi_ está aquí y no Michiru—suspira ella al final, para observar detenidamente a su hermano—Lo dejaré largo un tiempo más, para mostrarte que Michiru sí está aquí y que pronto podrá dejar esta _masque_… esta máscara que se hace llamar Takashi.

—Esa es mi hermanita—colocándole el gorro, empieza a ayudarla a guardar aquél cabello que trae recuerdos de aquél oscuro pasado—Nunca cambies, Michiru.

—_Frère… _se supone que yo soy la mayor, hermanito—sumidos en sus miradas, ella es la primera en sacudir el rostro para volver a la realidad y observar el recetario con determinación—¡Es hora de alimentar a la tropa!

_Por favor, nunca cambies Michiru._

* * *

Un par de horas después, los ocho niños elegidos se encontraban sentados en la larga mesa con humeantes platos al frente. Cuando los mellizos salieron de la cocina, Takeshi no dejaba de admirar el rostro alegre de su hermana, iluminando mucho más que la araña de cristal junto a los candelabros de metal el comedor. Los ojos brillantes de Hajime por la comida no podía hacerla más feliz a ella, causando el mismo efecto en el rubio menor. Mayaka y Kei estaban sentados lado a lado con sus bebidas gasificadas de leche, Shiki reservaba un asiento vacío a su lado mientras tomaba ramune de melón, Hekiru miraba con interés la comida dejando de lado su simple vaso de agua. Takeshi toma asiento al lado de la mejor amiga de su hermana, ella sonriéndole por un buen trabajo, él respondiéndole al final, mientras que Michiru lo golpea en la espalda haciendo que Takeshi se sonroje de la vergüenza. Tras todos estar en orden, Hajime abre sus palillos de madera, todo para que los demás lo miren con recelo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el pequeño Motomiya.

—Como siempre, Hajime causando problemas—suspira Mayaka para al final señalarlo con el dedo índice—Estamos a punto de comer una deliciosa cena preparada por el lindo Takashi… ¿acabo de decir lindo? Quiero decir… ¡Takashi preparó esta comida francesa entonces tenemos que comerla como tal!

_Yo también cociné, ¿sabes? Gracias por avivar el malentendido._

—Takashi la preparó blah blah blah, ¿comemos? —a lo lejos Michiru se agachó por la confusión, el enojo en Takeshi creciendo.

_Tenemos que corregir esto o Michiru se verá atrapada en un triángulo amoroso que acabará en desastre._

Mayu observaba expectante los platos, Kei tocándole el hombro. Takeshi entendió a la perfección la situación. La menor de los Ichijouji es muy exigente con lo que come a diferencia de sus hermanos, quienes comparten los mismos gustos y disgustos. Ella, por el otro lado, no forma parte de eso. Era muy probable que Kei se encontrara hablando sobre eso ya que la niña asentía con los cubiertos en mano mientras miraba la comida. Al lado del rubio, el pequeño Gyumon no dejaba de moverse, lleno de ganas de lanzarse al banquete que tenían al frente.

—Gyumon, tranquilo. Yo te voy a dar de comer—acariciándolo, Shiki logra bajarle la ansiedad.

_Shiki… ¿cómo estarás tomando todo esto sabiendo los problemas que dejas en casa? Debería preguntarle por algún consejo._

—Bueno, ahora que todos estamos listos…—Takeshi se atrevió a decir tal cuál acabaron los problemas entre Mayaka y Hajime para así olvidar sus preocupaciones—Empecemos con esto.

—¡Gracias por la comida!

Los cubiertos de todos cayeron sobre los platos, atontados por lo que tenían al centro de la mesa devorándose la comida que los mellizos Takaishi se habían demorado horas en preparar. Comiéndose como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses, Mascheramon se metía a la boca las sopas de cebolla por más calientes que se encontraran acabando con las entradas de cada uno de los niños. Ver a un ser mitad pingüino y mitad panda comerse ocho platos de sopa era para quedarse pasmado. Nadie se atrevía a detener al Digimon con forma humanoide que les había robado sus agradecimientos mientras caminaba sobre la mesa con las patas de pingüino, moviendo sus grandes guantes en forma de patas de oso al pensar en qué comer después.

—Vamos, no se detengan por este atractivo Pangüino. Empiecen a comer que nada va a sobrar, soy un Digimon muy hambriento—dice Mascheramon, colocando aquellas patas sobre la cabeza de disfraz en forma de panda, sus ojos rojos brillando.

—¿¡No se supone que ibas a hibernar cincuenta y dos horas!? —salta Hajime de su asiento, sin dejar de señalarlo mientras el Digimon comía millares de panes en un solo bocado, para al final caer al suelo.

—El olor estaba exquisito como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad—dando el último bocado a un pan sazonado con sal de ajo, se relame los labios—Uno nunca tiene la suerte comer algo así de tierras lejanas. ¿Francia se llama? Sí, de ese lugar. Hay tantos lugares en el Mundo Real que me cuesta creer que el Digimundo es un reflejo del suyo, aquí solo habiendo continentes. Aunque no es como si viajara tanto para confirmar la existencia de sitios similares, fufufu.

—¡Deberías estar comiendo bambú, no estas cosas! —Mayu se para en su silla, desafiando al Digimon al lado de su conejo de felpa, Usami. Su hermano mayor tan solo suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras que Mayaka seguía con la boca abierta—Que comas miel es extraño. Las sardinas están bien pero si realmente eres mitad panda deberías comer bambú y no nuestra comida, ¡no comas nuestra cena!

_Oh no… Mayu nunca sabe cuándo callarse._

Mascheramon soltó la canasta de panes que se encontraba en su pata derecha. Cayendo de forma delicada, el sonido de sus patas yendo a toda velocidad hacia la niña de cabello lavanda dejó a todos asombrados. Takeshi se levantó de su asiento como los demás, acudiendo hacia Michiru y Shiki. Hekiru fue el único en mantenerse en su silla, optando por permanecer ahí sin razón aparente. Mayaka se mueve lentamente, llegando al lado de Kei, colocándola entre su hermana menor y él. Hajime logra recomponerse, sin comprender cómo de un segundo a otro el Digimon se encontraba sujetando a la niña del cuello de su vestido, casi asfixiándola. Usami cayó a la mesa, la comida casi estropeada por el ímpetu de Mascheramon. Sus ojos carmesí iluminados por los candelabros, su ceja bajando al igual que el flequillo que le cubría la mitad del rostro, su cabello negro que reflejaba la oscura noche y aquellas alas grises que actuaban como sus orejas.

_Puedo presentir… un intento muy cruel venir de él. Mucho más cruel que las ganas que tiene de deshacerse de Mayu en este momento._

—No vuelvas a decir bambú de nuevo, ¿entendiste, mocosa? —la voz del Digimon era diferente a la normal, una mucho más amenazadora a comparación de la que usaba con ellos hasta ahora. Todavía ahorcando a Mayu, sigue —Más te vale haber entendido, pequeña Emperatriz.

—¡Kei hay que hacer algo! —Mayaka sacudía a su hermana, quien no dejaba de observar la escena, analizando la situación—¡Kei, te estoy hablando!

—Mayaka tiene razón, hay que hacer algo Ichijouji—Hajime acudió rápidamente al lado de la chica.

—Espera, no podemos actuar de manera precipitada—finalmente responde el niño con la cola de caballo—No sabemos qué puede hacerle a Mayu.

_Tiene razón, por más que Mascheramon no nos haya atacado hasta ahora nos hizo olvidar por completo el hecho que es un Digimon y no creo que él caiga en la categoría de los bondadosos._

—Me pregunto si la pequeña Emperatriz seguirá el legado, esa legacía que se quedó atrás—sujetándola con más fuerza, continúa el Digimon—Aunque tú no estás hecha para desempeñar ese papel, no mereces ese título. Eres inservible para mí.

_¿Legacía? ¿Inservible? Un minuto, ¡eso es!_

Tras tener una idea en mente, Takeshi acude con cuidado hacia Kei. Michiru y Shiki observaban con cuidado sus acciones, temerosas de moverse al ver la reacción de Mascheramon. El niño de cabello azabache parecía sumido en las palabras del Digimon, justo como el rubio imaginó. Al sentir su presencia, Kei da media vuelta para transmitir su idea con tan solo una mirada. Kei asintió, decidido.

_Después de todo, hablar con palabras bonitas junto a un excelente nivel de persuasión no es lo mío. Sé que podrá hacerlo._

—Mascheramon, creo que lo mejor sería que sueltes a Mayu. No te gustaría romper una de tus reglas—empezó a hablar Kei con lentitud, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_Ahora que lo dice, él mencionó en la habitación que el Digimon es un amante de las reglas. A veces me asustan sus habilidades deductivas… sin olvidar esa faceta que mostró horas atrás. Todavía me causa terror su sonrisa._

La fuerza de Mascheramon empezó a disminuir. Sus ojos empezaban a retornar a la realidad, mientras de a pocos bajaba el brazo con el cuál sujetaba a Mayu. Sin embargo, su aura hostil no dejaba su cuerpo. Tomando noción de sus alrededores, observaba a los presentes en un trance, en especial a los mellizos. Tragando saliva, Takeshi retrocede un poco, para al final devolverle la mirada, un breve intercambio entre ellos. En eso, el pequeño rubio pudo sentir cómo le tomaban la mano. Michiru se encontraba a su lado haciendo lo mismo, mirando al Digimon. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al seguir sumido en aquellos ojos carmesí. Electricidad ingresó a los cuerpos de los mellizos sin que nadie tomara noción salvo un niño de cabello castaño, quien decidió finalmente levantarse de su silla.

_¿Esto que estoy sintiendo son los sentimientos de…? Puedo escuchar latidos de un corazón… ¿este ser tiene un corazón? ¿No son solo datos?_

—No te convendría acabar con la vida de Mayu ahora—Kei seguía la conversación de a uno, sus palabras impactando a Mayaka—Estarías rompiendo una de tus reglas.

Hekiru se acercó a los Takaishi, sacándolos del trance al tocarles el hombro. Takeshi dio un gran respiro al igual que Michiru, retornando a la realidad. Todos los niños esperaban el momento en el cual Mascheramon decidiera soltar a Mayu, cosa que sucedió cuando el Digimon hizo un gesto algo anormal de sorpresa, soltándola. La niña cayó en la mesa, rebotando para al final caer cerca de Hajime. Con ojos llorosos, acabó abrazando de las rodillas al joven Motomiya, quien deseaba escapar de ella. Mayaka gritó de alegría, corriendo hacia su hermana menor, acoplándose al abrazo, ahora el moreno deseando que ese momento durase para toda la eternidad. Volviendo en sí, Mascheramon se sienta en la mesa, desubicado.

—¿Qué estaba…?—notando su estado de vulnerabilidad, retoma la compostura con suma agilidad—De nada sirve eliminar a un elegido ahora. Tan solo no vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra, fufufu. No sabes cómo podrá reaccionar este guapo Pangüino.

—¿Te refieres a bambú? —Mayu pregunta temerosa.

_Oh no, no de nuevo._

Mascheramon vuelve a ir a toda velocidad hacia la niña, una garra de su guante dando con su cuello. Hajime cae al suelo por la fuerza, al igual que Mayaka, ella abrazando al moreno en terror. Kei se acerca, preparado para volver a persuadirlo. Takeshi, Michiru y, ahora Hekiru, vuelven a sentir una descarga eléctrica en su interior. Shiki corre con Gyumon, quien ahora había saltado de su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—¡Gyumon! —exclamando en voz alta Shiki, todos miran al bebé lanzarse hacia el Digimon.

La bolita marrón empieza a lanzar burbujas rosadas que explotaban al impacto, cayendo en el rostro de Mascheramon. Volviendo a sus sentidos, comienza a quejarse al alejarse de Mayu, rodando en el suelo mientras gritaba.

—¡Me entró en los ojos, esta cosa arde! —todavía rodando, Mascheramon logra levantarse, sobando sus ojos con los grandes guantes en forma de pata de oso—No de nuevo… ¡Creo que eso va a enseñarte, _Emperatriz_, a pensar antes de hablar! No menciones esa palabra frente a mi presencia, jamás. Pude haber acabado con tu vida pero eso no está en mi agenda, no es mi trabajo sino el del traidor. Deliciosa cena por cierto. Kei Ichijouji, me sorprende que optaras por hablarme en vez de usar esa deuda que te tengo.

—No valía la pena, haha—sonriendo, el niño empieza a reír—Prefiero guardarla por ahora.

—¡Kei, la vida de Mayu peligraba! —Mayaka se levanta, dejando de lado a un deprimido Hajime—¡¿En qué estabas pensando!?

—Pensaba a futuro.

—Nunca podré entenderte. Mascheramon es malo, ¿si no funcionaba tu plan?

—No creo que existan malas personas.

—A ti nadie te parece mala persona, Ichijouji—poniéndose de pie, todavía con Mayu abrazando su pierna, Hajime le habla a su amigo—Tal y como esa charla en la azotea de la escuela durante el almuerzo sobre la nueva profesora de inglés.

—Tienes razón—todavía sonriendo, Kei mira a Takeshi—Además, Maya, el plan no fue del todo mío.

_Me había olvidado por completo de ese favor que Mascheramon le debe a Kei. Debo apuntarlo para tenerlo en mente. Ahora viene otro problema, ¿qué fueron esos latidos que escuché? ¿Qué fue esa sensación?_

—Gyumon—acudiendo a su Digimon, Shiki se agacha para abrazarlo—¡No debiste hacer eso! ¿Si te pasaba algo grave?

—Gyuuuu….—bajando sus mechones en decepción, el Digimon bebé se acurruca en sus brazos.

—Gracias por ayudarnos—pegándolo a su rostro, lo acaricia.

—Lindo—Mascheramon decide hablar con sarcasmo en su voz, para luego observar el desastre de la cena—Doblemente lindo. Les debo una comida dado a que estropeé más de la mitad... y eso que estaba ansioso de comer todo a manos de mí querido _Takashi_. Me gusta cumplir mis promesas así que espero sus bellos rostros a primera hora mañana para el desayuno, fufufu. ¡Chao!

Tal cual desapareció, Takeshi, Michiru y Hekiru se desploman en el piso, sus rodillas cediendo tras toda la tensión. Preocupado por su hermana, el rubio menor deja que ella apoye su rostro en su hombro, mientras que Hekiru respiraba agitado. Los demás chicos empezaron a hablar de millares de cosas, preocupados por Mayu, la cena, su insaciable hambre y el desastre que tendrían que limpiar. Shiki acude con Gyumon hacia ellos tres, ayudándolos a levantarse, solo para que Hekiru rechazara su ayuda evitando establecer contacto físico.

_¿Me parece o no le gusta establecer contacto con los demás a diferencia de nosotros?_

—_Frère_, ahora Hajime nunca probará lo que cociné…—siendo consolada por Shiki, Michiru cubre su rostro con el sombrero.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad—responde Takeshi.

—Tu arduo trabajo no fue en vano, Takashi—Hekiru lo apoyó.

—No lo fue—le dijo Shiki.

—Gracias—apenada todavía, Michiru se empieza a alejar—Creo que iré a tomar un baño.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunta Takeshi.

Ella sacude el rostro en negación, sonriente—No, no es necesario.

Acercándosele, Takeshi deseaba sacarse una gran duda de la mente. Tomándola de la mano, finalmente se atreve.

—Creo que es lo mejor al todos empezar a limpiar, te va a dar suficiente tiempo pero, ¿en cuál de los dos lados vas a tomar el baño en las aguas termales?

—No te preocupes, _Frère_. Lo tengo bajo control—le lanza una sonrisa angelical antes de correr hacia las puertas del comedor.

_Espero que así sea, Michiru. Ahora, es hora de limpiar este desastre._

Sin embargo, cuando Takeshi dio media vuelta, la catastrófica cena había desaparecido, dejando al centro a un empachado Gyumon, con un rostro verde deseando contener algo… algo peor que el desorden anterior.

—¿Shiki? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí en cuestión de segundos? —pregunta Takeshi con ingenuidad.

—Saltó de mis brazos y empezó a comérselo todo…—contesta ella, perpleja—Los Digimon parecen ser comelones.

—Ni que me lo digas… por cierto, ¿alguna idea de por qué está su rostro de ese color?

—Creo que está empachado.

—No creo eso…—ahora fue Mayaka quien se acopló, con una ligera sospecha en mente—Creo que algo quiere _salir_ de él.

—¿_Salir_? —un foco se enciende en la cabeza de Takeshi—¡Cúbranse la nariz!

Los rostros de los demás palidecieron con el pensamiento, actuando de manera inmediata. Mayu se separó de Hajime, corriendo hacia sus hermanos. Todos listos, se prepararon para el peor momento de la noche, inclusive cerrando los ojos. Hajime había estado distraído, sin haber escuchado lo sucedido.

—¿Muchachos? ¿Por qué actúan como si estuvieran a punto de meterse a una piscina? —lanza la pregunta al aire, para luego observar a Gyumon, quien temblaba de color azul—¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Un fuerte sonido que dejó salir un fétido aroma, revelando un excremento rosa en la mesa, fue suficiente para que Hajime comprendiera la situación.

—¡Maldición! ¡Cosa apestosa! —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

_De lo que te perdiste, Michiru. Te perdiste de algo muy bueno en este momento._

* * *

**Pensaba meter tres capis en uno para compensar pero iba a quedar muy largo al suceder varias cosas algo importantes creo yo y siento que el anterior fue lo suficientemente largo ya, uff. El que sigue no tardará tanto al tenerlo casi completo en un papel **(｀・ω・´)


	12. Descanzando en aguas turbulentas

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no pertenece. Si fuera así… ya habría fecha de estreno.

**Respondiendo a "Guest": **¡Gracias por leer y dejar un Review! Finalmente pude actualizar (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Descansando en Aguas Turbulentas**

* * *

_Michiru Takaishi_

Michiru se encontraba en un dilema. En un conflicto interno. Sus manos estaban sudando mientras sostenía un pequeño manto celeste lleno de botellas, cayéndosele de a pocos. En su brazo colgaba una toalla, al igual que una muda de ropa exactamente igual a la misma que traía puesta. Al parecer, Mayaka no fue la única en ser víctima de otra broma de Mascheramon. La melliza menor da un suspiro para luego mirar detenidamente los letreros que colgaban de la pared. Sus ojos celestes iban de izquierda a derecha.

_Estaba tan segura cuando mi frère me preguntó eso. Le dije que lo tenía bajo control. ¡No sé si entrar al de hombres o al de mujeres!_

Sonrojándose en plena soledad, Michiru da un paso hacia delante. La botella del champú y acondicionador se tambalearon con ella, casi cediendo. Debía apresurarse, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba para poder bañarse con paz y tranquilidad. Todavía insegura, ahora mira hacia el suelo, deseando volverse en espuma.

_¿Por qué tuve que mentir?_

Extendiendo su brazo hacia la cortina azul, cierra sus ojos en señal de miedo.

Al encontrarse dentro, los abre. El sitio era perfectamente normal. Igual a unos típicos baños termales japoneses, junto a espejos y lugares para sentarse y lavarse luego de salir de las aguas. Algo aliviada, se apresura en desvestirse mientras disfruta el olor del clásico eucalipto que inundaba el lugar. Doblando su larga chompa menta, el short beige y polo negro, se cubre el cuerpo con otra toalla que se hallaba dentro de un casillero de madera. Sus oídos se encontraban alerta a la más mínima señal de vida que pudiese venir del exterior. Cuando llegó al borde, notó que las clásicas paredes de bambú separaban su lugar con el de las chicas. No tenía tiempo para seguir admirando la composición del lugar, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentra en el agua verde.

_Lo que me molesta es el hecho de no poderme lavar el cabello… y tampoco puedo pedir ayuda a que me laven la espalda con jabón al salir._

No le importó la temperatura del agua. Hundió la mitad de su rostro, su gorra crema sin mojarse, mientras vigilaba el corredor que daba hacia la entrada de la zona de hombres. Empezó a hacer burbujas en el agua, dejándose consumir por la relajante atmósfera.

_Si iba al otro lado es muy probable que las chicas me odiaran… Shiki sabe pero Mayaka y Mayu no. Más de que me boten por supuestamente ser un chico, le tengo temor a la reacción de Maya._

—Siento que tengo más probabilidades de sobrevivir en esta parte—dice mientras moja su cuello—Aunque si Mayaka pensara que soy un chico que le gusta husmear a las chicas quizás cambie su opinión sobre mí. De esa forma Hajime dejaría de tratarme así…

_O quizás no es por eso y recién está saliendo su molestia a los golpes que siempre le doy por mis nervios._

—Me pregunto si papá estará bien… ha pasado casi un día desde que llegamos a este lugar. Debe estar preocupado… nadie ha mencionado a sus padres hasta ahora. Al parecer nadie desea pensar en eso… en especial tras ese supuesto juego de matanzas y traiciones.

Apoyándose contra una de las rocas que rodeaba el agua, apoya su rostro contra el hombro derecho, mirando la cubeta con el champú y acondicionador.

—Debí haberme cortado el cabello cuando _mi frère _lo propuso… sé que significaría que Takeshi está aquí y no Michiru pero… tengo muchas ganas de mojarme la cabeza y así dejar de pensar.

_Dejar de pensar en nuestra discusión y el sueño que tuve sobre nuestra madre._

Michiru decidió observar su reflejo en el agua. Las ondas que quedaban por su constante movimiento no dejaban ver con claridad su imagen. En momentos podía verse a ella, pero en otros momentos, le parecía ver al supuesto Takashi. Aquél que los demás ven.

_La sombra que yo misma creé._

Cerrando sus ojos en frustración, se abraza a sí misma sin soltar la toalla que podría salvarla de algún potencial accidente. Creyó que podría relajarse un poco más. Después de todo, el desastre de Mascheramon había sido fatal, lo cual significaba bastante rato para arreglar sus pensamientos y pensar en posibles soluciones ante este problema de doble identidad. Aquello la convencía, inclusive asintiéndole a nadie en particular. Su piel estaba empezando a tornarse rosa, sus toxinas negativas siendo exfoliadas por la magia del agua.

_A veces desearía ser una burbuja. Ir hasta lo más alto del cielo hasta que me pierdan de vista, siendo llevada por el viento._

Jamás pensó que eso provocaría que se quedara dormida por quince minutos.

* * *

_Takeshi Takaishi_

_Me pregunto si Michiru ya habrá terminado._

Takeshi no dejaba pensar en los millares de escenarios posibles que giraban alrededor de su hermana mayor por meros segundos. Todos caminaban en grupo con sus pertenencias al igual que objetos de aseo personal. Por más quejas por parte de las chicas, especialmente de Mayaka, optaron por bañarse al mismo tiempo. Según ella, sería lo mejor ya que tenía miedo que alguien entrara como un supuesto "accidente". El pequeño rubio suspiraba constantemente al temor que haya un indeseado encuentro entre Michiru y la mayor de los Ichijouji.

—Más les vale no tratar algo gracioso, ¡¿me entendieron?!—gritaba la niña de cabello azabache, señalando a Hajime, por más que hablara hacia todos los chicos.

—¡Lo que ordene!—Hajime coloca una mano en su frente, imitando a un soldado.

_Me avergüenza a veces ser su amigo._

—¡Yo no quiero tomar un baño!—se quejaba Mayu, sus ojos llorosos mientras sostenía la basta de su vestido.

—Mayu, ¿de qué hablamos en nuestra habitación?—una sonrisa frívola, a ojos de Takeshi, se formó en los labios de Kei.

—No quiero tomar un baño...ordinario. ¡Quiero un baño con burbujas! ¡Muahahahahaha! ¡Ha…! Ha…—cuando sus pulmones no dieron más, corrió hacia la parte femenina de las aguas.

—¡Mayu espera! —Mayaka empezó a trotar para así seguirla, no sin antes gritarle a su hermano—¡Déjate de amenazas por un día! Estoy realmente cansada de limpiar los desastres que causan ustedes dos…

Kei tan solo le contestó moviendo la mano algo nervioso, para luego suspirar cuando su hermana mayor desapareció tras las cortinas rosadas.

—Takeshi.

La delicada voz de Shiki sacó al pequeño rubio del espectáculo que se había llevado a cabo. Por algún motivo desconocido, le empezó a incomodar tenerla tan cerca. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder, la temperatura aumentando cada vez que disminuía su distancia por meros centímetros. Ella seguía con la casaca que le ofreció horas atrás cuando exploraban las habitaciones debido a su alergia al polvo y los ácaros.

—¿Pasa algo, Shiki? —trató de decir de manera neutral.

—Estoy algo preocupada por Michiru… te dijo que tenía las cosas bajo control, ¿no es cierto? Si es así, ¿en qué lado crees que se encuentre en este momento?

—Gyuu, ¡gyuuu! —el Digimon bebé empezó a saltar en sus brazos.

—Confío en ella. Estoy seguro que ya debe de haber terminado. Ahora mismo debe estar echada en la cama, probablemente durmiendo.

—Qué alivio—juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho, la niña de cabello chocolate logra soltar el aire que contenía—Temía que ocurriera algún problema ahí adentro.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sin percatarse, Takeshi acababa de empezar a sobarle la cabeza con delicadeza y cariño. Por más que exista una brecha de dos años entre ellos, pocas veces veía a Shiki como alguien de nueve debido a su actitud madura y seria ante el mundo. Por ese mismo motivo, cuando tomó noción de sus actos, dejó rápidamente de hacerlo, para solo ser observado por ella.

—¿Pasa algo, Takeshi? —preguntó ella, distraída de las intenciones del menor de los Takaishi. Sus ojos jade brillaban con intensidad gracias al reflejo de los candelabros—¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Te habrá dado fiebre?

_¡¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?! Ah, me quiero morir. No me importaría si Mascheramon o el supuesto traidor aparece. Que acaben con mi existencia de una vez. Que vergüenza._

—¡Shiki! ¿Por qué no vas entrando? Las chicas deben estarte esperando… no, ¿Takeshi?

_¿Hekiru?_

Hekiru Kamiya había decidido romper la inusual atmósfera que rodeaba a ambos niños. Con una radiante sonrisa y aquellos ojos canela que lo caracterizan, su silbato sonó al ladear el rostro. Con suma inocencia, Shiki asiente para darle la razón. Ella desaparece tras la cortina, dejando atrás a los cuatro hombres.

—Kamiya… gracias—todavía algo aturdido, Takeshi le agradece.

El muchacho tan solo le lanzó otra sonrisa, deleitado que su presencia haya sido de utilidad. Takeshi no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que Hajime decidió romperlo como acostumbra hacerlo.

—Bueno, ¡es hora de tomarnos un merecido descanso! … un segundo… Gyumon es un Digimon macho, ¿no? ¡¿Por qué puede entrar con las chicas?!

—Es un _Digimon_, Hajime. En especial uno en etapa bebé. No creo que tome noción de esas cosas—la voz de la razón que lleva el nombre de Kei se hizo lugar para calmar a su mejor amigo.

—Tan solo acabemos con esto… quiero irme a dormir—sus ánimos dieron un giro en 360, entrando desganado al otro lado de la cortina.

Los tres muchachos restantes se observaron confusos, solo para al final sacudir los hombros y seguir al casi autoproclamado líder.

* * *

_Michiru Takaishi_

Coloridas voces se hicieron paso en la pequeña de cabello rubio pastel. Abriendo sus ojos con suma rapidez, se aferró mucho más a la delicada toalla que cubría su cuerpo bajo el agua. Aquél color que se asemeja a un cielo despejado empezó a mirar una vía de escape. Ella las empezó a reconocer, y cada vez se acercaban más y más. Lo más probable era que se encontraran desvistiéndose. Era solo cuestión de segundos a que cruzaran hacia su lado. Tragó saliva, deseando maldecir su cansancio por hacerla ceder bajo el vapor y el olor a eucalipto.

_Oh mon Dieu… ¡¿qué hago?! No me da tiempo para salir y cambiarme. Ellos estarían en medio del camino. ¡Auxilio!_

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue hundir su rostro en el agua por la desesperación, dejando en la superficie aquella gorra de lana que la distingue. Recordando lo caliente que se encontraba no pudo evitar soltar un grito en queja, solo para que al salir escuchara una conversación proveniente del otro lado del bambú.

—¡Mayurilia Oscuriel no se unirá a este ritual de plebeyos!

—¡Mayu! Por primera vez en tu vida haz algo por ti misma y aprende a desamarrarte el mendigo listón del vestido.

—¡Ohohohohoho! Jamás, mi ingenua mortal.

—Ven para acá, Mayu. A ver si podemos hallarle una solución.

—¡Shiki! No tú también cumpliéndole sus caprichos…

—A ver… mira, si pones las manos así… y luego por aquí…

—¡Gyuuu! ¡Gyuuuu!

_Al parecer lo están pasando bien al otro lado… en cambio yo me encuentro en un terrible predicamento._

Volvió a mirar el agua, su reflejo todavía sin desaparecer. Takashi observaba a Michiru. Michiru observaba a Takashi.

_¿Por qué tuve que mentir? ¿Por qué tuve que crear esta… cosa?_

Sus ojos celestes seguían buscando una forma de evitar un accidente. Nada parecía aparecer en su cabeza, ni una sola idea de qué hacer. Empezó a deprimirse, notando su grave error de cambiar su identidad. Cada vez se le iba a dificultar más con cada malentendido que fuera a suceder. Si este llega a ser el primero, jamás podría olvidarlo. Sacudió su rostro, apretando más la toalla contra su cuerpo. Optó por irse a una lejana esquina de las aguas, apoyando su espalda ante las piedras decorativas. A su lado, un bambú bajaba y subía llevando agua.

_Solo me queda esperar._

—_Père… mère…_ ¿qué debería hacer?

Su voz salió como un delicado susurro entre el vapor. Cerrando sus ojos en rendición, su deprimente atmósfera se rompió cuando los utensilios de aseo personal de Takeshi cayeron al suelo, junto a grito proveniente de él.

—¿¡AHHHHH MICHIRU!?

—¿¡_FRÈRE_!?

_¡No sé si llamar esto suerte o mala suerte!_

Sin importarle el calor del agua termal, Takeshi no dudó dos veces para lanzarse. Sujetando fuertemente su toalla en la cintura, aguanta sus quejas sobre la temperatura para así acudir a su querida hermana. Al encontrarse a su lado, él trata de mirar bajo el agua.

—¡Por más que seas mi hermano no me mires así! Con solo preguntar si tengo la toalla era suficiente…

—¡Lo siento! Es solo que… ¡¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?! Te fuiste hace más de una hora, no deberías estar aquí… o allá—señala el otro lado del bambú, aludiendo a la zona de las chicas.

—Creo que me quedé dormida…—admitió cabizbaja—La verdad, prefiero que haya sido aquí en vez que al otro lado… le tengo mucho miedo a Mayaka ahora que la estoy conociendo mejor.

—Tienes razón… por lo menos aquí piensan que eres Takashi. ¡Pero aún así no puedo permitir que mi hermana vea a hombres desnudos!

—¡¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?! No es como si pudiera desaparecer o algo así…

—¡Takaishi y Takashi!

Como siempre inoportuno, Hajime es el segundo en entrar a las aguas. Por su suerte, llevaba la toalla también en su cintura. Saludando al mellizo restante, empieza a caminar hacia ellos. Sin embargo, la temperatura empezó a afectar el rostro de Michiru. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, inclusive casi perdiendo el conocimiento por su nerviosismo. Takeshi trata de hacerla retornar a la realidad, sacudiendo sus hombros.

_Acabo… acabo de ver a Hajime… aha… ahaha… ahaha… ahh…_

—¡TA-KA-SHI! —gritó Takeshi, tratando de hacer que ella volviera al mundo real.

—Vamos, Takaishi. No le grites así a él—empieza a decir el pequeño Motomiya mientras se metía al agua, acercándoseles. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia más cercana, Takeshi lo detuvo con la mirada—¿Y a ti qué te pasa para que me mires así?

—Ni un paso más, Motomiya—dijo, juntando sus cejas—Estoy vigilando tus movimientos.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Y oye, ¿por qué Takashi se encuentra así? También… creí que ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

—_Te estoy vigilando, Motomiya_—vuelve a recalcar, apegándose a Michiru.

—Ya… —todavía sin comprender, Hajime echa un suspiro.

Al recuperar el conocimiento, Michiru abre sus celestes ojos para mirar sus alrededores. Tras tener a Hajime en alta resolución frente a ella, tuvo que controlarse para no ceder ante los encantos que la cautivaron. No obstante, jamás creyó que se chocaría con el hombro de aquél niño que la llena de dudas en su corazón.

—¡_Hyaaa_! —soltó por el susto, inclusive sorprendiendo a Takeshi y Hajime.

_¿¡Cómo fue que llegó aquí tan rápido!? Ahhh… todo está saliendo mal… quiero llorar… en cualquier minuto van a descubrir que soy una chica…_

Hekiru se había manifestado cerca a ellos dos en cuestión de segundos, su presencia pasando desapercibida por los demás. Hajime reaccionó de mala manera, mientras que Takeshi sentía lo mismo que su hermana. Temía que algún vergonzoso incidente fuera a suceder. Michiru observó a su hermano, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad.

_Nuestro padre nos enseñó que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¡Debo creer!_

—¡¿Cuándo fue que entraste?! —balbuceó Hajime.

—Di..disculpa…—bajando el rostro, Hekiru Kamiya se ruborizó por haber causado un inconveniente—No era mi intención.

Los latidos de Michiru disminuyeron, finalmente bombeando a un mismo ritmo. Por algún motivo, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Su presencia le llamaba mucho la atención, sin olvidar el hecho que también le causaba algo de temor la luz y paz que irradiaba el niño. No obstante, a la vez deseaba conocerlo y saber qué estuvo hablando con su hermano todo el camino al supuesto hotel.

_Pero solo verá mi reflejo. Verá esta máscara. Deseo hablar con él pero como Michiru… no como Takashi._

—¿Qué hacen todos ahí? Este lugar es espacioso.

Ahora fue el turno de Kei de entrar. Su aparición dejó a todos atónitos, a excepción de Hajime, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a su apariencia. Su sedoso cabello azabache llegaba casi hasta su cuello, sus ojos violeta le daban un aire mágico, sin olvidar su perfil. Michiru no pudo evitar distraerse con lo que veía, inclusive algo embelesada.

_Kei parece una chica cuando se suelta el cabello._

Cuando logró salir del hechizo, se percató que Hajime, efectivamente, era el único que se salvaba de su inusual encanto. Por el otro lado, su querido hermano y Hekiru se encontraban hipnotizados. Inflando sus mejillas, trata de hacer reaccionar a Takeshi, solo para ser detenida por su amor no correspondido. Hajime la tomó de la muñeca, sacudiendo el rostro. Debido a la situación, ella no tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzada.

—Va a ser inútil. Les tomará un par de segundos más analizar los hechos. Créeme, la primera vez que paso eso me demoré como diez minutos. Me sorprende que hayas reaccionado rápido—dejándola por un instante, le dirige la mirada a Kei—¿Satisfecho de molestar? Amárrate el pelo de una vez.

Kei tan solo contestó con una cálida sonrisa, ladeando el rostro. Su cabello se meció a su ritmo, provocando que Hekiru tuviera que hundirse en el agua por los sentimientos que florecieron en él, sacándolo del trance. Michiru lo observó perpleja.

_¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo aguantará bajo el agua? Está muy caliente._

—¿Disfrutas hacer esto, no? —masculla Hajime.

—Cada segundo, haha—sonriendo con inocencia y alegría, Kei opta por volver a su clásica pequeña cola de caballo—Es divertido.

—No sé si tenerte más miedo a ti, a Mascheramon o al supuesto traidor. Tu definición de diversión me aterra.

—No hay que tener miedo ya que no existen malas personas.

Michiru observó fijamente el reflejo de Kei en el agua.

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo eso?_

—Tú siempre creyendo que no existen malas personas, mas eres la representación misma de un acto de ese grado.

—No me compares de ese modo. Yo… digamos que… no me encuentro en esa misma categoría.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ichijouji?

—No te preocupes en pensar, Hajime. Ese no es tu fuerte—sonriendo a ojos cerrado, Kei opta por irse algo lejos, reposando su cabeza entre otras rocas.

—¡Se las va a ver conmigo! —resentido de sus palabras, Hajime decide ir a regañar a su mejor amigo.

_Ese intercambio de palabras me ha dejado un muy mal sabor…_

—¡AHH! —la cabeza de Hekiru finalmente salió del agua, su rostro brillante como un tomate—¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?

—Digamos que fuimos… cautivados por una simple mirada—Michiru luchaba por no hablar en francés debido a su incomodidad, casi haciéndose una con la toalla bajo la verdosa agua.

—Ya veo… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta más?

_Su cortesía y amabilidad me sorprenden. Es un chico muy dulce… dejando eso de lado, ¿por qué siempre trata de huir de los demás ocultando su presencia? Tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente… debería enfocarme en resolver este malentendido. _

—Claro, dime.

—Me vi así de um… ¿patético? No espera… patético suena muy feo… um… ¿bobo? ¡Lo siento! —cubriéndose parte del rostro, avergonzado al no saber cómo expresarse de forma adecuada, señala a Takeshi, quién seguía bajo el hechizo.

—_Non_. Reaccionaste rápido al zambullirte—movió el rostro Michiru.

Takeshi seguía mirando al vacío, dándole sin motivo aparente un gran enojo a ella.

—_Frère, réveille-toi!_ —propiciándole un buen jalón de mejillas, Takeshi regresa con los vivos—¡Hermano, despierta!

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —gritó en confusión el rubio.

—Digamos que es una historia algo vergonzosa…—soltó Hekiru sin querer, riéndose un poco sobre lo acontecido minutos atrás.

—Tan solo recuerdo que vi a una chica que jamás había visto…—trataba de recordar él mientras colocaba un dedo bajo el mentón. Michiru lo miró de reojo—Por algún motivo solo llevaba la toalla hasta… un segundo…

—_Idiot de Frère_…—dice ella en voz baja.

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

—No creo que recordar sea lo ideal… yo estoy que quiero olvidarlo—sonriendo con timidez, Hekiru opta por alejarse un poco de los mellizos.

Abriendo los ojos tras su realización, Takeshi lo único que hace es señalar hacia un lejano rincón de las turbulentas aguas. Hajime se encontraba discutiendo agitadamente con Kei, mientras que este tan solo contestaba de forma natural, sin borrar la sonrisa que siempre anda pegada en sus labios.

_No sé si asentirle o hacerme la tonta._

Michiru opta por lo primero.

—No… puede… ser…—sus ojos azules perdieron algo de vida, para luego observar el bambú que los dividía del otro lado. Tras escuchar unas alegres risas provenientes de aquél sitio, Takeshi logró escuchar aquella que le provoca una sensación inusual en su interior—¡¿Ahora cómo se supone que me comporte a su lado?! Ahh… ahh… ¿por qué me siento tan mal conmigo mismo? Siento como si hubiera hecho algo muy pero muy malo.

—Eres muy raro a veces cuando se trata de Shiki, ¿sabías? —dice decir Michiru, evitando reírse del predicamento de su hermano.

—¡Hablando de Shiki!

La voz de Hajime resonó en el lugar, captando la atención de los mellizos y el hijo de Kari Kamiya. Aparentemente su discusión personal había terminado y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos. Michiru seguía agradecida que el agua sea algo turbia por el color, al igual que el hecho que los hombres mantuvieran la toalla en aquél lugar mientras, supuestamente, descansaban de un largo y ajetreado día.

_Nadie ha hablado con respecto al Digimundo, Mascheramon, el traidor o inclusive sobre la aparición de Gyumon. ¿Por qué? Aunque siendo honesta... yo tampoco quiero._

—Ay, mi querido y estimado Takashi—abrazándolo por el cuello, Hajime empieza a hablar sin tomar en consideración el incremento de temperatura en Michiru.

_¡¿Hajime?! ¡ASDVSFADFSADA!_

Por algún motivo, la locuacidad en su mente se vio reducida a letras sin sentido.

Takeshi trató de hacer algo por su hermana, solo para que todos sus intentos fueran repelados con gracia y agilidad. El rubio se quedó pasmado al ver la determinación de Hajime con el hecho de tener aquella plática entre, se supone, hombres. Hekiru lo único que hizo fue alentar a Takeshi y Michiru desde una distancia segura. Dándose por vencido al ver que ella se había quedado en un estado inconsciente al estar cuerpo a cuerpo, Takeshi decide hundir la mitad del rostro en el agua, vigilando que las toallas, especialmente la de Michiru, siguieran en su lugar.

—Takashi… sabes que estoy enamorado de Mayaka, ¿cierto? —mirándolo con complicidad, Michiru solo tuvo que asentir, todavía incapaz de pensar y pronunciar palabra alguna—¡Perfecto! Entonces esto lo hará más sencillo.

Tras una breve pausa, terminó gritando.

—¡TIENES A SHIKI! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE IR POR MAYAKA TAMBIÉN?!

Takeshi tragó agua, para al final escupirla y casi ahogarse en el proceso. Alarmado, Hekiru acude hacia él para ayudarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Takeshi? —preguntó el niño de cabello castaño, dando lo mejor de sí para ayudarlo a respirar algo de aire.

_¿Hajime? … Cierto, Hajime me está abrazando… ¿qué me estaba diciendo? … ¿Shiki? ¿Mayaka? … Un minuto.. ¡¿piensa que Shiki y yo estamos en algo?! ¡NO NO NO NO NO!_

—¡No! ¡Shiki es solo mi amiga! —llegó a exclamar ella, empujándolo de manera brusca.

—¿Solo tu amiga? —arqueando una ceja, el pequeño Motomiya ignora la brecha que Michiru había formado para separarlos—¿Y qué me dices de esos apretones de mano, abrazos y demás? ¿Hmmmm?

—¡T-T-Te equivocas!

—¡Sé feliz con ella! ¡Tan solo no me quites a Mayaka! ¡Tengo que aprovechar ahora! Ser yo, su príncipe en armadura para rescatarla si algún vil monstruo nos ataca… ¡Por eso mismo debo acercarme a ese bambú y vigilar!... y de paso aprovechar si veo algo _interesante_ de por medio.

_Oh mon Dieu… ¿de esto hablan los hombres cuando descansan en privado?_

—¿Interesante? —Michiru pregunta tratando de desviar el tema de Shiki.

—¡A Mayaka! Ven, Takashi. Podrías hasta ver a Shiki.

_Um… creo que esto va a tener pésimos resultados._

—Hajime… a decir verdad yo…

—¡Genial, vamos! —antes de poder dar el primer paso, un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Girando su cabeza hacia un lejano rincón, Kei Ichijouji yacía profundamente dormido en el agua, su rostro siendo apoyado en las rocas como si fuera una plácida almohada. Una vil sonrisa se formó en los labios del Motomiya miniatura.

—Esto es perfecto. Había olvidado por completo que Ichijouji se relaja por completo en las aguas termales. ¡Es mi oportunidad, Takashi! ¡Vamos!

—¿En verdad puede descansar con tanto alboroto? —Hekiru tenía todavía a Takeshi, quien luchaba por retomar la compostura.

—Dicen que las aguas terminales te quitan toxinas negativas o algo así. No le presto mucha importancia.

_¿Toxinas negativas? ¿Eso significa que Kei guarda muchas cosas negativas? ¡No, Michiru! Eso es una superstición, no dejes que eso juzgue tu percepción de los demás._

Siendo jalada en contra de su voluntad, Hajime empieza a llevarla hacia algún orificio que permitiera verle el paraíso prohibido.

—¡A Takashi no le gusta Shiki! ¡Además ese tipo de romances están prohibidos! —para la sorpresa de Hekiru, Takeshi había retomado la conciencia en sus brazos, alterándose sin motivo aparente ante sus ojos, para luego nadar con rapidez hacia Michiru y Hajime—¡Y muévete de ahí que quiero ver también! … Digo, ¡quiero ver que no hagas algo indebido también!

—¿Takeshi? —volvió a preguntar Hekiru, confundido.

_¡Hermano! ¡Viniste por mí! … un segundo ¿ver también? ¿Ver también qué? … ¡OH! Dejando eso de lado, agradezco que trates de resolver el malentendido pero siento que Hajime lo va a malinterpretar más de lo normal._

Con resentimiento, Michiru desvía su mirada de la de su hermano, soltándose de la mano de Hajime.

—¿Romance prohibido? Takaishi, entendería eso si Takashi fuera una chica pero evidentemente no lo es. Hasta a veces siento que es más hombre que tú.

El corazón de Michiru se detuvo.

…_. ¿Es así como me ves, Hajime?_

—¡HAJIME! —enfurecido, Takeshi se lanza hacia el muchacho, propiciándole un fuerte golpe—¡Retira lo que acabas de decir!

En ese instante, Michiru optó por silenciarlo todo. La escena que transcurría frente a sus ojos era una simple película de mala calidad. Lágrimas querían formarse en ella, mas el vapor no se lo permitía. Empezó a retroceder mientras juntaba ambas manos en su pecho. Su gorra beige de lana seguía intacta en su cabeza, ella anhelando quitársela para así resolverlo todo. Era su única vía de escape hacia el malentendido pero, a la vez, su gran perdición. Era la máscara que ella había decidido usar. La sombra en la cual se oculta.

—Soy _Takashi _y eso nunca va a cambiar…

Emprendió una silenciosa marcha hacia el exterior, corriendo hacia la puerta que separaba las aguas de los camerinos. Nada le importaba en ese momento más que escapar. Procurando no resbalarse, una simple lágrima fluye por su mejilla tras haber luchado tanto en salir. Pegando con fuerza la toalla de tela, se encierra al otro lado sin nadie notarlo.

O eso era lo que ella creía.


	13. Lo que callan sus corazones

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

**Notita: **Cuando es desde el punto de vista de alguien que no es Shiki o Takeshi, Michiru va a ser "Takashi" ya que es, como se dice, desde su punto de vista al desconocer su verdadera identidad. ¡No quiero causar confusiones! Nyahaha (*´・ｖ・)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII – Lo que callan sus corazones**

* * *

_Michiru Takaishi_

—¿Romance prohibido? Takaishi, entendería eso si Takashi fuera una chica pero evidentemente no lo es. Hasta a veces siento que es más hombre que tú.

El corazón de Michiru se detuvo.

_... ¿Es así como me ves, Hajime?_

—¡HAJIME!—enfurecido, Takeshi se lanza hacia el muchacho, propiciándole un fuerte golpe—¡Retira lo que acabas de decir!

En ese instante, Michiru optó por silenciarlo todo. La escena que transcurría frente a sus ojos era una simple película de mala calidad. Lágrimas querían formarse en ella, mas el vapor no se lo permitía. Empezó a retroceder mientras juntaba ambas manos en su pecho. Su gorra beige de lana seguía intacta en su cabeza, ella anhelando quitársela para así resolverlo todo. Era su única vía de escape hacia el malentendido pero, a la vez, su gran perdición. Era la máscara que ella había decidido usar. La sombra en la cual se oculta.

—Soy _Takashi_ y eso nunca va a cambiar…

Emprendió una silenciosa marcha hacia el exterior, corriendo hacia la puerta que separaba las aguas de los camerinos. Nada le importaba en ese momento más que escapar. Procurando no resbalarse, una simple lágrima fluye por su mejilla tras haber luchado tanto en salir. Pegando con fuerza la toalla de tela, se encierra al otro lado sin nadie notarlo.

O eso era lo que ella creía.

* * *

_Hekiru Kamiya_

_Takashi…estaba por ponerse a llorar._

—¡Takaishi! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!—el grito de Hajime sacó a Hekiru del trance en el que había entrado. El niño de cabello caoba se rehusaba a devolver los golpes, por más que Takeshi siguiera con la violencia—¡¿Por qué te molestas tanto?!

—¡Discúlpate! ¡Tienes que disculparte con _ella_!—el pequeño rubio proseguía con sus acciones violentas, casi ahogando al hijo menor de los Motomiya—¡Tienes que disculparte! No pienso permitir que trates de esa manera a _Takashi_.

Lentamente, Hekiru alzó sus ojos, una frase particular llamándole la atención. Sus ojos acanelados se abrieron con un peculiar destello. Por más que se haya distraído con la espléndida huida de Takashi, siendo el único en percatarse de aquél detalle, el error de Takeshi le llamaba la atención. Echando un suspiro, deseaba indagar más sobre el tema, sin embargo no era el momento. Una acalorada pelea estaba sucediendo frente a su persona, una en la cual no deseaba entrometerse. Arreglando un mechón de su cabello, dirige su mirada hacia Kei, quien seguía durmiendo.

_Me sorprende que no se despierte. Amazing._

—¿Chicos? ¿Todo bien?

La dulce voz de Shiki Hida resonó en las aguas termales. Aquellas palabras detuvieron al mellizo menor, provocando a que se sonrojara por sus acciones imprudentes. Al percatarse que tenía a Hajime del cuello, no dudó dos veces en soltarlo y alejarse con vergüenza en todo el cuerpo. Hekiru siguió observando con cautela, ocasionalmente distrayéndose con la puerta que Takashi acababa de utilizar.

—Es un escándalo. De seguro es culpa de Hajime.

—¡Hajime! ¡Hajime! ¡Todo siempre es culpa de Hajime, ohohoho!

—¿Takeshi?

—¡Gyuu! ¡Gyuu!

El hijo de la portadora de la Luz se encontraba lleno de dudas. No obstante, la que más rondaba en su cabeza era el hecho que Takeshi no saliera corriendo tras su mellizo. Arqueando una ceja en confusión, opta por mojarse el rostro con el agua, solo para soltar un alarido al olvidar que se encontraba sensible tras haberse sumergido gracias al incidente con Kei Ichijouji y su _look_ femenino al soltarse el cabello.

—¡Sí! Todo bien, Shiki—el pequeño rubio con descendencia francesa esboza una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios—¿Por allá?

—También.

—Ah… qué bueno—sonrosado, Takeshi opta por desaparecer de la pared de bambú… no sin antes intentar mirar de reojo si había alguna abertura y así observar lo que moría, en un futuro tener en sus brazos.

—Ahora, ¿se puede saber por qué me golpeaste?—Hajime nadó hacia Takeshi, para luego colocarse a su lado.

—Por ahora no es importante—suspirando, se aleja de él para ir hacia Hekiru—¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?

—¡Oye, no ignores mi pregunta!—al ver que era ignorado, el pequeño Motomiya opta por irse a otro lugar—Ver a Ichijouji durmiendo es más interesante que ustedes dos, hmph.

Hekiru se sentía ligeramente incómodo al tener a Takeshi tan cerca. Aquél aura tranquilizadora que brotaba de él lo perturbaba. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al percibir algo en su pecho. Una muy mala sensación se apoderó del castaño, y esta no parecía decrecer cada vez que el rubio se movía a su lado. Millares de sensaciones se apoderaban de sus pensamientos, luces tornándose oscuras. El corazón de Takeshi se encontraba dividido en dos.

_¿Por qué estoy sintiendo este fenómeno de nuevo? No me ocurría desde hace mucho tiempo… luz tornándose en oscuridad. La última vez sucedió la primera vez que vine a Japón con mamá y conocí a una niña. Esa niña me transmitía lo mismo._

—Quisiera verla de nuevo—mirando hacia el techo, Hekiru se deja hipnotizar por el foco que iluminaba los baños termales—Mi único incentivo de venir a Japón era el hecho de poder verla… _but it's stupid. __Maybe she doesn't remember me… we only saw each other a couple of times in hospital. I wonder… what she is doing right now… under the same sky… and under the same stars we see each night. _

—¿Qué es estúpido?—la voz de Takeshi lo sacó de su monólogo, aquella sensación desapareciendo. Hekiru soltó un respiro en alivio—Por lo menos eso fue lo único que entendí. En Francia no son de hablar mucho inglés y digamos que al venir a Japón tampoco le tomé mucho interés a ese idioma.

—Nada, Takeshi—sacudió lentamente el rostro, sonriendo—¿No piensas ir por tu hermano?

—Si voy ahora mismo, algo me dice que me espera una paliza.

—No veo a Takashi como un niño violento—perplejo, Hekiru no logra evitar volver a ver la puerta.

—Oh, es violento… cuando se tratan de _ciertos_ temas. O más bien sobre un individuo en particular… jamás entenderé—mojándose un poco el cabello, Takeshi soltó un gemido de realizaciòn—¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Hm?—el castaño de ojos canela volvió a parpadear, confundido—¿Pasó algo?

—Kamiya, ¿crees poder hacerme un favor?

—Si está en mis manos, encantado de ayudar—animado, Hekiru junta sus manos en puños en señal de emoción—Y… dime Hekiru, por favor.

—Heki…ru…—sonrosándose por enésima vez en el día, el pequeño de once años se cubre el rostro con sus manos—Es muy vergonzoso llamarte por el nombre de una niña, lo siento.

—No hay problema… es solo que…—se mordió el labio inferior, para luego sacudir el rostro—Kamiya está bien. No tengo problema.

Takeshi no pareció notar sus expresiones.

_Me necesitan. Me siento útil. Mom… ¿estarías orgullosa de mí?_

—De acuerdo… ¿te molestaría ir por mi queridísimo hermano mayor por cuestión de segundos, que siempre me saca en cara, en mi lugar?—según Hekiru, cuando Takeshi dijo aquello, se podía notar un tono de fastidio—A veces me sorprende su inmadurez cuando se trata de este tema.

—¿Pero esto no es algo que deben resolver entre ustedes dos?—ladeó el rostro el hijo de la portadora de la Luz.

—En situaciones como estas… papá siempre habla para hacerle entrar en razón, salvo que no es tan exitoso. Conmigo menos. La única persona que siempre pudo era…—sin percatarse, Takeshi tragó saliva, se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió el rostro, imitando el comportamiento anterior de Hekiru—No tiene caso. Si no puedes trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Se lo pediría a Shiki pero… ya sabes, está del otro lado.

El hijo único de Kari Kamiya sí tomó noción de ello.

_Takeshi… ¿es esa una razón por la cual tu corazón se encuentra dividido en dos?_

—No te preocupes, hablaré con Takashi—con una sonrisa llena de paz, Hekiru tranquiliza la inseguridad de Takeshi—Aunque… si se pone violento, ¿tienes alguna recomendación?

—Cuídate de su boca.

—Su… ¿boca?—aquello lo desconcertó un poco—¿Te refieres a su aliento?

—¡Eso es ofensivo!—ligeramente enfadado por haber insultado, inconscientemente, a su mellizo, Takeshi toma noción que fue muy ambiguo lo que dijo—Tan solo procura mantener las cosas con calma. Y si no resulta bien, tan solo cuídate de eso.

—¡Lo siento mucho!—hundiendo parcialmente su rostro bajo el agua verdosa, Hekiru deseaba morir por haber dicho algo vergonzoso.

_Siempre arruino las cosas. Siempre arruino todo. Yo lo arruiné todo. Absolutamente todo._

—N-No es para ponerse así—Takeshi deseaba tragarse sus palabras—Vamos, somos amigos. No tomes tan a pecho lo que digo… aunque lo admito, mi explicación es algo vaga que da lugar a malas interpretaciones.

_Amigos… tiene razón somos amigos. O eso entendí tras la conversación que tuvimos de camino a la mansión… u hotel… o lo que sea este lugar._

Antes de que Hekiru pudiera contestar, se escucharon gritos provenir del otro lado de la pared de bambú. Las voces que los chicos conocían muy bien habían soltado una alarma que los hizo ponerse de pie, el castaño tomando noción que Kei ya se había despertado y fue el único sin levantarse. El pequeño Kamiya siguió la mirada del niño de ojos violeta, la cual llevaba a una masa negra que caía en la dirección de todos ellos. El hijo del matrimonio Ichijouji-Inoue tomó aire, para luego hundirse bajo el agua.

_¿Por qué hace eso?_

—¡Cuidado, viene hacia nosotros!—el grito de Hajime lo hizo retornar a su situación de peligro.

_Splash._

* * *

_Shiki Hida_

—¿Chicos? ¿Todo bien?

Minutos antes de que se desatara el pánico en la zona de las chicas, Shiki optó por preguntar dulcemente se había algún problema del lado de los hombres tras escucharse un fuerte movimiento. Las ondas del agua en su zona se movían constantemente, indicando que algo sucedía tras esa pared.

—Es un escándalo. De seguro es culpa de Hajime—dice Mayaka, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello índigo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¡Hajime! ¡Hajime! ¡Todo siempre es culpa de Hajime, ohohoho!—Mayu reía infantilmente mientras nadaba en el agua, para luego apegarse a Shiki, abrazándola.

_Es una niña muy dulce._

—¿Takeshi?—vuelve a preguntar algo preocupada al no haber una respuesta inmediata. Opta por devolverle el abrazo a Mayu, quién estaba por empezar un puchero al no recibir el mismo amor de regreso.

—¡Gyuu! ¡Gyuu!—el pequeño Digimon gritaba, saltando en la cabeza de su camarada.

_Espero que nada malo haya pasado con Michiru… tengo miedo que la hayan encontrado ahí y que sucedió algo terrible._

Shiki no sabía que su intuición sobre esa niña que considera su mejor amiga, inclusive como una hermana mayor, era certera.

—¡Sí! Todo bien, Shiki—el pequeño rubio le contesta, algo nervioso—¿Por allá?

—También.

—Ah… qué bueno—dice Takeshi, dándole fin a aquél breve intercambio de palabras.

Mayaka echó un suspiro, captando la atención de la única hija de Cody Hida. La niña de ojos jade observó su delgada figura, asombrada de lo bien que cuidaba su cuerpo. Cuando se retiraba aquellos lentes, la belleza de Mayaka Ichijouji se hacía evidente, además que sus ojos violeta complementaban su cabello asemejado a una noche estrellada. Luego, miró su pequeño cuerpo, para imitarla.

Algo le decía que a futuro no lograría captar la atención de un hombre.

_A diferencia mía, siento que Mayaka tiene un prometedor futuro. Sin olvidar que es algo enamoradiza_

—¿Por qué suspiras, Shii?—la delicada, pero a la vez chillona voz de Mayu la saca de sus pensamientos—¿Por qué?

Al ver a la pequeña Mayu deprimirse, Gyuumon baja sus dos mechones creyendo que Shiki se encontraba triste.

_Desde que la ayudé a quitarse el listón del vestido no se ha separado de mí. Inclusive me ha puesto un apodo. En definitiva es una niña muy dulce… por más que tenga una inusual tendencia a la violencia sea con pequeños insectos o Hajime._

—Mayu, deja de ser preguntona. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que puedes estarla molestando?—su hermana mayor sonaba fastidiada—Shiki, puedes ignorarla. Te advertí que si la ayudabas pasaría esto. Es muy dependiente…

—No tengo problema alguno—sonríe ella—Tan solo es un suspiro, no tienen que preocuparse, Mayu y Gyuumon.

—¡Gyuu! ¡Gyuuuuu!—exclamó el Digimon con alegría, para luego saltar al agua y mojarles el rostro a las dos niñas.

—¡Oye, bola fea! ¡Ten más cuidado!—Mayu se soltó de Shiki, inflando sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

—¿Gyu?—el bebé flotaba en el agua por su ligero peso, para luego observarla—Gyuhuhu.

_¿Acaso Gyumon acaba de reír?_

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito!—exaltada, Mayu retrocede para luego juntar sus dientes.

—¡Mayu! Es un Digimon… es un _bebé_. ¿Acaso crees que haría algo así?—Mayaka dejó de limpiar su cabello, para luego adoptar la misma posición que su hermano al otro lado, su cabeza sobre las rocas, e intentar descansar—Eres una tonta. Como si esa cosa estuviera celosa.

—¡Estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito!—seguía la niña de corto cabello color lila.

Al no haber una respuesta proveniente de la extrovertida parte de Mayaka, ya que a Shiki a veces le parecía que vivían dos personas en su interior, optó por mirar hacia aquella dirección. Efectivamente, ambos hermanos Ichijouji son muy diferentes pero a la misma vez muy similares en lo que concierne a gustos y colores. En la cena, se habían servido lo mismo en el plato, evitado la misma comida que les disgustaba y tomado aquella bebida de leche carbonatada. Aparentemente, ambos tenían la misma habilidad de quedarse dormidos en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier circunstancia, y en cualquier superficie en la que sus cabezas reposen.

—¡Gyu!—juntando sus mechones como si fuera un molino, empezó a girarlos para levantar el agua y le diera en el rostro a la pequeña Mayu—Gyuhuhu.

Shiki se quedó sin palabras, tan solo quedándose estática ante la situación que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos.

_¿Gyumon esta celoso? ¿Celoso que Mayu se esté pegando mucho a mí?_

Por algún motivo, las mejillas de Shiki se ruborizaron. Aquello le pareció tierno y encantador de parte de su Digimon.

—¡Lo sabía, es a propósito!—dando un brinco en el agua, Mayu Ichijouji sube hacia una superficie plana entre las rocas. El vapor cubría su cuerpo, ya que las chicas optaron por entrar sin una toalla para limpiarse bien—¿Acaso sabes con quién te estás metiendo? ¡Soy Mayurilia Oscuriel, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad! La Luz tiembla ante mi nombre, sus emisarios lloran ante mi presencia. ¡Soy la reina de las tinieblas, ohohoho!

—¡Gyuuuuu!—con más potencia, Gyumon gira sus mechones para darle un fuerte chorro de agua en el rostro.

—¡Gyumon, suficiente!—por más que Shiki deseara resondrarlo, no podía evitar soltar ligeras risas por lo divertida que le parecía la situación.

Mayu, quién había logrado hacer que su cabello evitara el agua hasta ahora, se vio empapado por el ataque del Digimon. Aguantando su ira, una risa sombría invadió su rostro, para luego empezar a reír con malicia, mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas. Después de todo, Mayu es una niña llorona.

—Uhu… uhuhu… uhuhuhu… ¡Bwahahahaha!—siguió riendo, para luego juntar ambas manos en su cintura—¡Ingenua criatura! ¡Es muy evidente que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo! ¡Algún día te arrodillarás ante mí! ¡Y marca mis palabras porque soy la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad y cumplo lo que digo!

—¡Gyuuu gyuuuuu gyugyugyu!—el Digimon de Shiki no dejaba de lanzarle agua, avivando la disputa por el dulce afecto de la hija del portador del Conocimiento y Sinceridad.

_Con escenas como estas me pongo a pensar que es increíble que estemos en un mundo que desea que lo re-escribamos, si seguimos la teoría de Hekiru._

—¡Semejante escándalo! Con tanta bulla no voy a poder tomar un relajante baño—un cuerpo se encontraba flotando en el agua—Ufufu, querida niña que pretende ser Emperatriz. Deberías rendirte, tu no seguirás la legacía… más bien eres una deshonra. Ah, si siguiera con esa antigua faceta, querría matar a esta hija que lo hace pasar vergüenza ajena.

—¿Gyuu?—Gyumon se detuvo, para luego adoptar una pose defensiva.

—¡Ahhh!—exclamaron Shiki y Mayu.

_¡Es Mascheramon!_

Efectivamente, el Digimon perfeccionado se encontraba flotando de espaldas en el agua en plena tranquilidad. Lo que le llamó la atención a Shiki fue el hecho de que se encontrara sin aquella gran cabeza de panda que lo caracterizaba. Aquella criatura con facciones humanas parecía un ser como ellos, salvo que aquellas alas asemejadas a las de un murciélago que actuaban como sus orejas le daban un aura mística. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, el autoproclamado Pangüino prosiguió su trayecto, hasta que escuchó al Digimon.

—¿¡Un Digimon!?—dijo sorprendido, levantándose. Shiki agradeció que se encontrara vestido—¿Pero cómo…? Se supone que el ejército anti-humanos… esto es extraño… de seguro _ella_ tuvo algo que ver en esto. Ni modo… ufufufu, ¡esto sí que se ha tornado en una guerra interesante! Aunque no sé qué papel cumplirás como pieza ni en qué equipo estás pero, Shiki Hida, ¡debes permanecer alerta a toda situación ahora!

_¿Qué me está queriendo decir? ¿Pieza? ¿Equipo? ¿Es esto una advertencia?_

—¡Nadie insulta a la Emperatriz! ¡Soy única!—ignorando a Mascheramon, Mayu siguió su puchero.

—Sí, definitivamente si siguiera bajo el poder las tinieblas harías que cortara todo lazo contigo. Hasta a mí me das vergüenza ajena, ufufufu.

—¡Y también eres un tonto!—tal cual esas palabras salieron de su boca, Shiki deseó ir por Mayu y sacarla de ahí—¡Ese Digimon estaba en la cena!

—¿En la cena? Este guapo Pangüino no lo recuerda—haciendo caso omiso al ligero insulto, Shiki suspira de alivio. Mascheramon colocó una mano bajo su mentón, pensando.

Fue ahí cuando Shiki se percató de algo inusual.

_Si bien cierto es que al parecer él se quitó parte de su atuendo… inusual… jamás creí que serían para cubrir algo tan terrible._

Mascheramon no presentaba alguna diferencia en su cabello por más que se hubiera retirado la cabeza de panda pero, aquellos guantes de patas gigantes ocultaban heridas. Sus manos, idénticas a las de un ser humano, se encontraban llenas de cicatrices, junto a ciertos indicios de pasadas quemaduras. Shiki deseo cerrar los ojos para dejar de mirar. El malvado Digimon seguía meditando, para luego juntar sus manos al llegar a una conclusión.

—¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Y no lo noté por tu culpa, Emperatriz de mentira! Gracias a ti y esa mágica palabra. Estoy empezando a hervir de molestia, y por más que me den sardinas con miel no me calmaré… o quizás sí, ufufu. Pensándolo bien, ese pequeño Digimon me lastimó los ojos—dando media vuelta, le lanzó una mirada llena de malicia a Shiki—Me pregunto, ¿qué castigo deberá recibir esta Niña Elegida por no poder controlar a su Digimon? Todavía no eres una pieza. Por lo menos no mía. Eso significa que puedes ser _suya_ y cuantas menos haya para _ella_, mejor para mí.

_Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo. Papá. ¿En dónde estás, papá? ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a este mundo? Tengo tantas preguntas. Tanto miedo. Gyumon… Michiru… Takeshi… ¡Takeshi!_

—¡No te metas con Shii!—Mayu saltó para ir directo hacia Mascheramon, causando que este perdiera el equilibrio y fuese de cara contra el agua. Gyumon no dudó en unirse y empezar a tratar de ahogarlo—¡No te metas con Shii, monstruo desagradable!

—¡Gyuu! ¡Gyuu!—Gyumon intercambió una breve mirada de complicidad con la menor de las Ichijouji, solo para que ambos acabaran asintiendo—¡Gyuuuu!

—¡Hyaaaa!

Mayu y Gyumon prosiguieron a tratar de ahogarlo.

_Mayu… Gyumon. ¿Me protegieron?_

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!—gritaba Mascheramon, agua entrando hacia su garganta—¡No haré nada!

Para la sorpresa de Shiki, el enemigo se rindió fácilmente para luego afinar su voz gracias al agua caliente que había inflamado sus cuerdas vocales. Ella arregló hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello chocolate, preparándose para levantarse para correr con ellos dos si era necesario. Hasta que un lindo recordatorio se hizo camino a su mente.

_¿Y Mayaka? ¿Sigue durmiendo? Si es así, me sorprende._

—Tan solo déjenme seguir descansando aquí, que el otro grupo se ha salteado todas mis lecciones y, encima, encontraron más huevos. Este día no puede haber salido peor para este perfecto perfeccionado.

—En primer lugar, lamento entrometerme, siento que este lugar no es el indicado para que descanses. Es la zona de chicas—dijo Shiki, tratando de tranquilizar al Digimon.

—¡Pero soy un Digimon! Yo no…—colocando una de sus heridas manos en su pecho, su boca se quedó abierta, las palabras sin querer salir. Hizo un gesto de fastidio, al percatarse de un detalle—Odio ser así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si respondo tu pregunta estaría revelando un punto de quiebre de esta historia, así que pasémoslo por alto por ahora.

_¿De esta historia? Me causa gracia que hable de esto como si fuera un cuento o algo similar. Aunque supongo que si lo fuera, sería algo interesante de leer… creo._

—Como iba diciendo—afina su garganta mientras que Mayu y Gyumon se colocan al lado de Shiki—¡Soy un Digimon!

—Eso ya lo sabemos—contesta Mayu, mirándolo de reojo por su conducta sospechosa.

—Entonces… entonces eso significa que… uhhh….—su frente empezó a sudar—¡Solo los Digimon bebé no toman noción de esas cosas!

—Quieres decir que…—el rostro de Shiki palideció.

—Pedófilo—murmuró Mayu, lo cual hizo que la niña de cabello chocolate abriera sus ojos en sorpresa.

_El vocabulario de Mayu me asombra cada vez más._

Mascheramon empezó a retroceder por los nervios tras haber revelado una verdad. La hija de Cody Hida pudo notar la incomodidad que aquello le generaba, como si hubiera deseado poner una excusa para cubrir ese hecho.

_¿Por qué? Tantas cosas que quiero saber. Todo esto me hace pensar cosas. Papá, en momentos como estos me recomendabas poner la mente en blanco._

Efectivamente, Shiki deseaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, un ligero incidente sucedió. Mascheramon no se percató que acababa de chocarse contra Mayaka Ichijouji. Ella hizo un pequeño gesto tras el choque. Sus pestañas se movieron, sus labios abriéndose de a pocos para acabar en un bostezo. Estiró sus brazos para luego, sin motivo aparente, ponerse de pie.

—Esa fue una buena siesta—dice la chica de cabello índigo, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Mascheramon da media vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con ella. En ese instante, Mayaka decide abrir sus ojos, aquél violeta dando con los carmesí del Digimon. El vapor cubría su cuerpo, pero aquello no detuvo que al Digimon perfeccionado le sangrara, un poco, la nariz. Cubriéndose aquella zona con ambas manos, lanza un grito.

—¡Gikuuu!—suelta el enemigo, en vergüenza.

—¡Es un pedófilo, lo sabía!—volvió a gritar Mayu a todo pulmón mientras lo señalaba, Gyumon apoyándola de fondo.

_Algo me dice que esto se va a volver en una situación terrible._

El cabello de Mayaka subió al igual que su rabia. Sus tranquilos ojos se tornaron en un arma que podía asemejarse a una ametralladora con balas infinitas. Sin dudarlo dos voces, le levanta la mano a Mascheramon, lo cual hace que acabe rendido, una vez más, en el agua.

_Para ser un Digimon perfeccionado, siempre tiene la guardia baja con nosotros. Espero que esto no resulte en que despierte aquella otra personalidad que vimos en la cena con Mayu. ¡Mayaka, eso no se hace!_

—¡La que debería gritar soy yo!—exclama Mayaka, cubriéndose el cuerpo—¡Tú deberías estar en el lado de los indecentes! … ¡De los indecentes excluyendo al perfecto Takashi!

En cuestión de segundos, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Shiki, Mayaka había hecho volar a golpes a Mascheramon, este tan solo volviéndose una masa negra ante sus ojos al verla tapar la luz del foco del techo. Tras aquella extraña escena, suspiró al ver cómo pasaban al Digimon al otro lado del Bambú. Ensimismada en aquella luz, una pequeña plegaria se formó en el corazón de Shiki.

_Papá… ¿estarás viendo el mismo cielo que yo? Mamá… ¿estarás viendo las mismas estrellas que yo? Algún día… ¿las volveremos a ver juntos como la familia que solíamos ser?_

Mientras Gyumon saltaba de emoción y las hermanas Ichijouji discutían de fondo por el incidente, Shiki observaba el foco con fervor, pretendiendo que era una estrella fugaz.

* * *

_Hajime Motomiya_

Antes de que Mascheramon llegara a aquel lado, Hajime se había retirado del lado de Takeshi tras la repentina pelea que el moreno no llegaba a comprender. Bien es cierto que tenían sus diferencias, jamás habían discutido de dicha manera. Menos si se trataba de Takashi. Por más que los mellizos fueran unidos a un nivel que inclusive a Hajime le parecía repugnante dado a que van de las manos y Takashi besa en la mejilla a Takeshi, nunca había reaccionado de esa forma.

_¿Me pondría así por mi hermano?_

El hijo de Davis Motomiya sacudió fuertemente su rostro, disipando dichos pensamientos.

_No. Él mismo dijo que ya no somos hermanos. Tsukuru… Tsu… ¿por qué eres así? ¿Por qué cambiaste?_

—Me sorprende que sigas durmiendo con tanto alboroto. Tú y Maya no dejan de sorprenderme—dice Hajime hacia un dormido Kei—Se nota que son hermanos. Son idénticos, como dicen, en gustos y colores. Inclusive en algunas actitudes.

_¿Se nota que Tsukuru y yo somos hermanos? ¿Nos parecemos en algo? No, Hajime. Tú no eres de pensar mucho. ¡Sí, yo no soy de sobre pensar las cosas! Papá me enseñó eso. Si uno piensa mucho las cosas se acaba atormentando._

—Ni tanto como todos ustedes piensan, en especial con eso último—abriendo un ojo, dejando el otro cerrado, Kei casi le da un paro cardíaco a su amigo—¿Pasó algo interesante?

—¡Deja de hacer esas cosas!—colocando una mano en su pecho, el morocho recupera su ritmo normal—Luego de tu clásico juego del cabello no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué?

—Nada en especial—murmura, para luego colocar una mano bajo su mentón—Es solo que en todo esto hay algo que me da muy mala espina.

_Ahí va de nuevo. Su sexto sentido me pone nervioso. ¿Por qué siento que soy muy ordinario?_

—Ichijouji, ¿no estás pensando de más?

—Eso es clásico de ti, Hajime—al menor de los Motomiya le llamó la intención que su mejor amigo no acabara con su clásica risa despreocupada—Las cosas parecen estar avanzando relativamente rápido. Tal cuál llegamos, hay un lugar preparado para nuestra estadía. Habitaciones con nuestros apellidos en placas, comida para abastecernos por más de un año… todo parece planeado… mas algo no salió de acorde a dicho plan. Al parecer las cosas en un punto las cosas se van a salir de control. ¿Cuándo sucederá eso? Acaso el traidor… podría ser que…

—¿Puedes ir más lento? No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que estás diciendo. Además es de mala educación hablar solo.

—No es tan difícil—le dice, mirándolo fijamente.

_Ichijouji sí que le está dando vueltas a esto. Todos parecen tener sus mentes llenas de algo importante mientras que yo… pretendo ser despreocupado._

—No es mi culpa que seas un genio.

—No soy un genio, Hajime. Los genios no existen—responde de la misma manera Kei, todavía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, inteligente. Alumno prodigio. Como quieras llamarlo—suelta en un berrinche—Sigo sin entender la razón por la cual sacas calificaciones inferiores a las mías siendo tan listo.

Kei mordió su labio inferior, desviando su atención hacia Hajime. Aquello lo percató el moreno, motivo por el cuál siguió ahondando en el tema para así hacer que su amigo no se perdiera. Hajime sonrió hacia sus adentros.

_No quiero que se pierdan más personas importantes para mí._

—Antes las tenías mucho más altas. Antes de que te convenciera a pasar tiempo con nosotros—Hajime seguía, cada vez atrayendo más a Kei.

—No han cambiado mucho—el niño se sonroja—A veces es mejor no sobresalir tanto.

—¿Pero sacarte calificaciones más bajas que las mías?

—Tienes razón, deberían ser mejores que las tuyas.

—Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, Hajime. No lo pienses mucho, haha—finalmente, el pequeño Motomiya había cumplido su cometido al recuperar la despreocupada sonrisa de su amigo.

_No quiero que Ichijouji se pierda y sea como antes. Todos los que son importantes para mí cambian. Mi hermano siendo un claro ejemplo… ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que a mí no me deja tranquilo, cosa inusual. Siempre puedo olvidar detalles como estos, ¡vamos, Hajime! ¿Por qué estás pensando las cosas más de la cuenta?_

—Cuando llegamos al Digimundo y todos decidieron ir por su lado… mi hermano te llamó para hablar. ¿De qué charlaron?—los ojos del niño cabello borgoña brillaban con intensidad, inclusive el vapor de las aguas reflejándose.

—Eso no es muy importante ahora mismo, haha—le responde con una sonrisa más—Lo primordial es tener una buena noche de descanso y ver qué hacemos.

—Tienes razón—con una gran sonrisa también, Hajime cruza sus brazos tras el cuello—Sin olvidar que esto del traidor nos tiene al borde del asiento.

—El traidor es de lo que menos debemos preocuparnos ahora—rápidamente, Kei no duda en contestar para luego cambiar su mirada a una más seria, dando a entenderle a Hajime que ese asunto no debería profundizarse.

_Y hace un rato estabas hablando sobre eso. Ichijouji, a veces me cuesta entender cómo ves el mundo y tu retorcida manera de pensar._

Al otro lado, ve a Takeshi y Hekiru conversando. Sin ningún motivo aparente, al muchacho le incomodaba un poco la actitud sumisa del hijo de Kari Kamiya. De por sí, su presencia en el Digimundo le parecía inusual.

_Papá nos dijo que nos encontraríamos con unos viejos amigos suyos. Que nos iban a decir algo muy importante. Entonces, ¿qué hace el hijo de la profesora Kamiya con nosotros? ¿Tendrá relación con mi primo? Es un apellido común, además que negaron parentesco y Masato nunca me ha mencionado algo al respecto. No creo que sea un caso tan similar al mío. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el día de la detención mi papá actúo muy cercano con la bruja… a ver, pensar no es lo mío pero démosle un intento._

El silencio sepulcral que emanaba Hajime lo puso incómodo a Kei.

—¿Hajime?—preguntó preocupado el niño de cabello índigo.

_El hecho que esté aquí significa que la maestra fue a la reunión o quizá él se encontraba en el parque, pero eso no quita el hecho que mi padre conozca a la bruja. Entonces… quizás... puede ser que ella..._

—¡LO TENGO!—cuando Hajime gritó Kei tuvo que cubrirse los oídos—¡Lo tengo!

—¿Se podría saber qué pasó?—el tono de Kei disminuyó, su rostro tornándose a uno de fastidio.

—¡Creo que ya entiendo por qué mi padre conoce a la bruja y su hijo está con nosotros!

—¿A qué viene todo esto, me podrías explicar?

_Cierto, debo bajar mi entusiasmo._

—Lo que quiero decir es que la bruja es…

Pero antes de que Hajime lograra sacar a la luz su teoría, una masa negra vino volando desde el otro lado del bambú. Ambos muchachos se quedaron en su lugar, sin procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se observaron en confusión, solo para que Kei dijera lo siguiente.

—Bueno, Hajime. Nos vemos en un par de segundos, haha—sin pensarlo dos veces, se hundió en el agua.

_¡Ichijouji!_

Un instinto inusual brotó en él cuando se fijó que Takeshi y Hekiru no habían tomado noción de lo que se les aproximaba.

_Siento que debo de protegerlos._

—¡Cuidado, viene hacia nosotros!—Hajime gritó como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

_Hekiru Kamiya_

Cuando Mascheramon cayó al agua, esta se movió con tal fuerza que llegó a desbordarse, la gran mayoría yendo hacia la salida. Todos trataron de sujetarse de alguna roca, pero acabaron moviéndose bruscamente en el agua dejándose llevar por su ímpetu. En ese instante, Hekiru comprendió las acciones de Kei cuando lo vio salir ileso de dicho movimiento.

_Eso fue astuto._

—¡Les dije que nada de violencia hacia el profesor Mascheramon!—gritó la criatura mitad Digimon y mitad humanoide hacia la zona de mujeres—Niñas insolentes. Le pondría un castigo a Mayaka Ichijouji pero… lo que le depara el futuro es peor, ufufufu.

Hekiru no logró evitar escuchar las palabras de su supuesto enemigo, mas eso era el menor de sus problemas. Mascheramon había venido del otro lado del bambú con gran fuerza, lo cual significaba que algún incidente se llevó a cabo. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio. Takeshi hacía lo mismo a su lado, ambos ayudándose al darse una mano. Intercambiaron miradas para luego darse con la de Hajime y Kei. Los cuatro hombres asintieron para empezar a acorralar en un círculo al intruso.

—Sé que soy un Pangüino atractivo pero no hay necesidad de acercarse tanto—una risa incómoda salió de él.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo al otro lado…?—la voz de Takeshi salió amenazadora.

—Más te vale no haber visto lo que algunos de nosotros desearía haber visto—Hajime frunció el ceño, para luego hacer sonar sus nudillos.

—Hajime, esta vez omitiré ese detalle y espero que nada de ese nivel haya sucedido mientras dormía—Kei le sonríe como siempre, para luego tornarla en una más siniestra, mientras que su flequillo le cubría parte del rostro—Mascheramon, ¿serías tan amable de explicar este _evidente_ malentendido? Si no fuera así… espero que no hayas visto a mis hermanas, haha.

—¡Biku!—soltó inconscientemente el acusado—¡Haya sido un malentendido o no, soy un Digimon! ¡Deberían temerme!

_Tiene razón… no sabemos lo que esta criatura nos puede hacer…_

Hekiru observó a los chicos, para percatarse del detalle que sus expresiones faciales e intenciones no cambiaban. Tan solo tragó saliva, procurando no verse involucrado. Después de todo, a él no le gustaba involucrarse en problemas.

_Porque de alguna u otro manera acaba siendo mi culpa... ahora que lo pienso, Mascheramon no tiene su cabeza de panda ni sus guantes puestos. Debe haber estado descansando en las aguas también... pero en el lado equivocado._

—Tch…—al notar que hacían caso omiso a su advertencia, Mascheramon saltó con gracia y agilidad hacia la roca más grande, para luego empezar a reír como un niño—¡Aquí no podrán hacerme daño, ufufufu!

—¡Baja de ahí, cobarde!—con sus puños en el aire, Hajime empezó a requintar.

—¡No me pongas al mismo nivel que Masato Kamiya!—Mascheramon lo señaló con furia—Y eso que he tenido que lidiar con ellos, lo que menos quiero es que me lo recuerden.

—¡Masato no es cobarde!—defendía él.

Con la simple mención del nombre _Masato_, el cuerpo de Hekiru se estremeció. Empezó a recordar la negación del parentesco. La traición de alguien cercano a él. Se abrazó a sí mismo, ocultándose en el agua. Inclusive se hundió, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Quería negarlo todo. El hecho que su único primo haya negado conocerlo. En ese instante no le importó de dónde Hajime conocía a Masato. Luego podría averiguarlo. Tan solo deseaba olvidar ese evento.

_Un evento más en donde niegan tener relación conmigo._

—¡Kamiya!—Takeshi lo sacó del agua con ambos brazos, preocupado—¿Estás bien?

Hekiru se encontraba respirando de forma agitada, para luego darse cara a cara con los intensos ojos celestes de Takeshi Takaishi. Su rostro, rosado por el calor del agua, lo hundió en retraimiento para luego asentir.

—¿¡Entonces por qué haces eso!?—al escuchar el grito, Hekiru descendió la vista, asustado—Por un minuto pensé que…

Al verlo de dicha manera, unos ojos reflejando terror, Takeshi notó su error.

—Lo siento, no debí reaccionar de esa manera. Me preocupaste.

_¿Se preocupó por mí?_

El hijo de Kari Kamiya levanto su vista, para luego observar el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento de su amigo.

_Amigo. Es un amigo. Los amigos se preocupan._

—No es para pedir disculpas—Hekiru logró recomponerse, para sonreírle—Somos amigos.

—No te copies de lo que dije antes—sintiéndose mejor, Takeshi le revuelve sus cabellos castaños.

_Esta sensación es cálida. Tan cálida. Si voy por Takashi, ¿podré entablar esta misma relación? Si me vuelvo a encontrar con esa niña, ¿podré volver a ser su amigo?_

—Hajime, antes de que todos decidamos…—Kei decidió hablar tras colocarse al lado de su amigo, sin borrar su semblante amenazador—…hacer… um… datos a esta cosa de alguna manera… hay algo que quisiera verificar mientras está con vida.

—¿Ichijouji?—el moreno se detuvo, para que luego Mascheramon soltara un suspiro de alivio.

_Mascheramon puede desaparecer en cualquier momento, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho hasta ahora?_

Hekiru observó con cautela como Kei salía de las aguas, para luego ir a su ropa y recuperar un pedazo de papel. Tal cual lo tuvo en mano, evitó que se mojara cuando volvió a ingresar. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, observando con curiosidad. Lo que traía era la nota escrita que encontró Mayu junto al Digihuevo de Shiki.

—Si pudieras venir aquí un minuto…—el niño de cabello índigo no esperó respuesta, ya que el Digimon se manifestó entre todos. Hekiru no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido del susto de su aparición—¿Tú escribiste esto?

—Eso no se pregunta, ¡es obvio que sí! Esa horrenda caligrafía es la prueba suficiente—Hajime se cruzó de brazos.

La letra espantosa que se encontraba en el papel era del conocimiento de todos. Los tres restantes asintieron.

—Le doy la razón a Hajime. Además, no se me ocurre alguien más que lo haya hecho—Takeshi decidió hablar mientras observaba al Digimon.

—Dame eso—arranchándole el papel de las manos, Mascheramon examina el papel mientras que aquellas alas asemejadas a las de un murciélago que actuaban como orejas se movían de arriba hacia abajo.

«_Acariciar tres veces para que nazca. Tiene que ser bajo la mano correcta o nada resultará._

_Suerte, Niños Elegidos»_

—No puede ser… cómo pudo… esto explica por qué no hay señal del supuesto ejército anti-humanos y la razón por la que la Shiki Hida y los otros dos niños del otro grupo tienen su Digihuevo y Digimon—murmuró para sí mismo la criatura—Esto no quedará así, no quedará así… se las va a ver. Yo también puedo jugar este mismo juego.

Al estar cerca, Hekiru logró percatarse cómo la mirada de Mascheramon se desfasó por un instante. Una mezcla de emociones se formó en aquellos rubíes para que, repentinamente, ingresaran al pequeño Kamiya. Su corazón se aceleró, una sensación de vacío, oscuridad y luz que se repelían. Paz. En un rincón reinaba la paz y en otro la desdicha. Además, tomó noción de las heridas y quemaduras en sus manos. Sin dar más, se sujetó la cabeza, para que luego Takeshi le pusiera una mano en su hombro.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?—preguntó preocupado el rubio menor.

—Sí… es solo un ligero mareo. Hemos estado mucho rato aquí, debe ser el vapor—se excusó él.

—¿Seguro?

Hekiru trató de evadir su mirada, salvo que esta vez optó por tratar de decir la verdad.

—Luego… luego te comento. Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos viniendo para acá…

—De acuerdo—Takeshi lucía más tranquilo—Cuando todo esto acabe cuento contigo en que regreses con Takashi, que lo hemos hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

—Tienes razón—Hekiru sonrió con vitalidad, cosa que casi nunca hace.

—¿Y bien?—Hajime se había empezado a impacientar.

—¡No hay forma que esta horrenda letra sea mía!—sintiéndose insultado, Mascheramon estaba por romper el papel con furia.

—Pruébalo—nadie esperó que Kei fuera el que lanzara la amenaza.

_Mascheramon sí que está de malas… temo a que esto se salga de control._

Sin dudarlo dos veces, el nombrado manifestó un bolígrafo para luego escribir con la caligrafía más bella que los cuatro pudieron haber imaginado. Todos se quedaron asombrados que aquella criatura poseyera tal habilidad.

—¡Es imposible! Deberías tener una letra espantosa—reprocha Hajime.

—¿Resolví tu duda, pequeño Emperador?—sus ojos seguían reflejando ira contenida—Si eso es todo me largo de aquí. No tengo tiempo que perder, esa _maldita_ se las va a ver conmigo.

Dejando un humo negro por detrás, Mascheramon desapareció dejando más dudas que respuestas en las mentes de todos. Los cuatro se observaron, confundidos por el evento que se acababa de desencadenar.

—Oye, Ichijouji. ¿Se refería a ti con eso de Emperador? ¿No se le habrá trabado la lengua con Mayu?—como siempre, Hajime trató de romper el silencio.

—Eso es lo de menos—contestó el niño—Al parecer no estaba del todo mal con esto.

—Kei, te agradecería si, por primera vez, decides compartir algo con nosotros—Takeshi sonaba fastidiado, para sorpresa de Hekiru.

_¿Acaso va a haber una pelea? No me gustan las peleas… traen dolor y sufrimiento. Creo que lo mejor sería irme… siempre causo problemas. Padre decía que yo era la causa de las peleas._

Silenciosamente, Hekiru se retira de las aguas con tan solo el objetivo de ir por el mellizo de Takeshi. Sostuvo su ropa, para luego sujetar con fuerza el silbato y mirar el techo creyendo que, de esa forma, lograría comunicarse con su mamá.

_Mom… mom… I need you. I need you more than ever. Este silbato... significa todo para mí. Mamá... y esa niña que conocí en el hospital años atrás la última vez que vine a Japón._

Hekiru estaba a punto de girar la perilla para irse a los cambiadores, hasta que el hermano del medio de la familia Ichijouji decidió hablar.

—Esto solo lo diré una vez—al notar su cambio, Hajime acudió a su lado para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

Al ver aquél rostro familiar, cierra los ojos para soltar un largo respiro y volver al Kei de siempre

—Mascheramon no está solo en esto. Hay alguien más. Tengo el presentimiento que este alguien más es de quien nos tenemos que cuidar. Por sus palabras logré entender algo. Están peleando. Y nosotros nos hemos visto metidos al medio… el traidor va a ser una clave para resolver este malentendido.

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabra alguna. Hekiru tragó saliva por las palabras, para al final girar la perilla.

_No se percatarán que me fui. Encontraré a Takashi y lo traeré devuelta. Si sigo aquí puedo causar más problemas._

A diferencia de cuando el mellizo mayor se fue, esta vez, nadie tomo noción que Hekiru Kamiya se retiró de las aguas termales.

* * *

¡Eso fue largo! ¿Fue mucha información? No me gusta hacer los capítulos pesados pero debía juntarlos (estos iban a ser… dos capítulos, más o menos) para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ya falta poco para pasar al grupo de Masato y los demás. En el siguiente, al fin, voy a relatar la conversación que Michiru y Takeshi tuvieron en el círculo grupal cuando se relató desde el punto de vista de Masato y, también, la que tuvieron Takeshi y Hekiru mientras iban a la mansión... ¿¡y quién es esa niña de la que habla Hekiru!? ¿Tuvo sentido el título? Espero haberme hecho entender, ¡me costó mucho pensar uno para este capítulo! ¡Nos leemos pronto por aquí! (*´・ｖ・)

**¡Edit! - 28/5**

LeCielVAN me desafió a escribir sobre parejas con canciones y am, me había olvidado de ponerlo en esta actualización, hyahaha. (*´・ｖ・)

Escena Triste

—Taichi &amp; Jun : Hand on Heart - Olly Murs *mi amoor ( ˙︶˙ ) *

—Takato &amp; Ruki: True Love - Coldplay

—Takeru &amp; Hikari: Up - Olly Murs *apapacha ヽ( ‿ )ノ*

—Taiki &amp; Akari: The Way I Loved You - Selena Gomez &amp; The Scene

—Takuya &amp; Izumi: Where You've Go? - Fort Minor

—Kiriha &amp; Nene: Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park

Escena Feliz

—Taichi &amp; Jun : Trouble Maker - Olly Murs *mi amoor de nuevo ( ˙︶˙ ) *

—Takato &amp; Ruki: Beautiful to Me - Olly Murs *se derrite como un hielito bajo el sol, nyaaa*

—Takeru &amp; Hikari: Ai Oboete imasuka? (Do You Remember Love?) - Megumi Nakajima (¡Macross Frontier! *fangirling*)

—Taiki &amp; Akari: Raining Sunshine - Miranda Cosgrove

—Takuya &amp; Izumi: Seasons - Olly Murs *apapacha el doble ヽ( ‿ )ノ*

—Kiriha &amp; Nene: Watashi Rashiku (Like I Used to...) - Houko Kuwashima (era el ending de Nadesico, me encanta la canción y es la voz de Nene *-*)


	14. El mismo cielo, las mismas estrellas

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

Um, no tengo nada que decir. Me disculpo por desaparecer de nuevo. (´；д；`).

**Notita: **No olviden que quienes desconocen la identidad de Michiru siempre se mirará como si fuese _Takashi_ n_n

* * *

**Capítulo XIV – El Mismo Cielo, Las Mismas Estrellas**

* * *

_Hekiru Kamiya_

—Bien prometí que traería a Takashi de regreso pero… ¡no creí que este bosque sería tan denso!

El niño de cabello castaño se encontraba en un aprieto. Juntó ambas manos en su pecho, haciendo resonar como un delicado susurro al silbato que lleva colgado en el cuello. Sacudió el rostro con dedicación, suspirando al percatarse que no tenía sentido discutir consigo mismo la situación en la que se encontraba. Logró concentrarse, hundiéndose en el mecer de las hojas de los árboles. La luna brillaba sobre su cabeza, bañándolo en su luz. En ella, su mente dibujó una figura que extrañaba en ese preciso instante.

_Mom…mamá…me cuesta creer que estemos en otro mundo. Mascheramon dijo que era un reflejo del nuestro. ¿Será todo esto cierto?_

—Eso puede esperar, creo—cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, optó por seguir su camino—Una vez que encuentre a Takashi, regresaremos al hotel… o a la mansión… o sea lo que sea ese lugar.

Prosiguió su camino, observando ocasionalmente el estrellado cielo digital. Con delicadeza, cruza sus brazos detrás del cuello, imaginando el cantar de los grillos al encontrarse en un profundo y eterno silencio mientras caminaba en soledad. Su corazón latía con ligeras pausas, asustado y emocionado a la misma vez. No sabía que le depararía esta aventura inusual en la que se ha visto metido y, aquella inseguridad, lo emocionaba. Sentía que algo emocionante estaba sucediendo en su vida, dando un giro drástico a comparación de la monótona vida que estuvo experimentando hasta hace unos meses atrás en Inglaterra.

_Quizás venir a Japón no fue tan malo después de todo. Mi único incentivo era encontrar a esa niña que conocí muchos años atrás en el hospital, al igual que ver a mi mamá sonreír una vez más. Su sonrisa era radiante, iluminaba nuestro oscuro hogar… y soy capaz de todo para que la recupere._

—_I will bring back your warm, light filled smile_—soltó sus brazos, para luego formar puños con sus manos—Traeré de regreso todo lo que perdimos, mamá.

Durante su pequeño monólogo, los árboles empezaron a rugir con fuerza, indicando que la noche se estaba volviendo más feroz. Un mal presentimiento empezó a crecer en él, los latidos volviendo a intensificarse. Frunció el ceño, decidido. Debía encontrar a Takashii lo más pronto posible y regresar con los demás. Por eso mismo, aceleró el paso, su respiración saliendo entrecortada al no tener los mejores dotes atléticos.

_Todo está sucediendo muy rápido, y dudo que nos den una tranquila noche para descansar y organizar nuestros pensamientos. Hemos encontrado un Digihuevo… o más bien, la pequeña Mayu fue quien lo hizo. Si los Digimon son nuestros compañeros, eso significa que no estamos solos en esto. Tenemos camaradas. Estoy… emocionado por conocer al mío. Pero… ¿si no me acepta?_

Hekiru se detuvo bruscamente, asustado por esa reflexión.

_¿Si resulta ser una criatura como Mascheramon? Quizás yo… ¿si soy el traidor estaría defraudándolos? No, Hekiru, no pienses esas cosas. No hay traidor. Como Takeshi dijo, el enemigo solo quiere distanciarnos. Algo ganaría al hacerlo, creo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Mascheramon tenía esas terribles quemaduras… ¿acaso usa esos guantes de patas de oso panda gigantes para ocultarlas? Si es así, ¿por qué lo hará? Siento que intenta ocultarnos ese detalle. Percibí algo de pánico en él cuando vio que mi mirada iba directo a esas cicatrices._

—Hekiru, lo estás haciendo de nuevo—se sujetó la cabeza, sacudiéndola—Pensar de más no es lo tuyo. Solo… traen problemas las observaciones que haces. Después de todo, la culpa siempre recae en mí… no es así, ¿_father_?

Soltando un suspiro de derrota, sigue adentrándose en la maleza del bosque.

—¡Pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza!— volvió a agarrar su cabeza y, Hekiru empieza a hundirse en su desesperación de manera hilarante al solo ser un niño de once años de edad—Siento que eso lo hace odiar algo. Hay algo que Mascheramon odia… y siento que Kei sabe la respuesta. También tengo una hipótesis pero me da algo de miedo preguntarle… en especial sobre mi pequeña teoría de que este mundo desea que lo re-escribamos. Además… la presencia de Kei me deja una pesadez muy grande cuando estoy algo cerca a él. Algo similar sucede con Takeshi… sigo pensando que su corazón está partido en dos. ¿Por qué siento todas estas cosas?

_«Heki, cielo. Eres un niño muy sensible, que se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás. Esa es una fortaleza tuya. No obstante, las tomas más en consideración que las tuyas propias. Me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tan solo ocho años de edad. A veces no sabes exactamente qué es lo que estás sintiendo, hijo. Esa sensibilidad puede traer la paz… pero temo que se vuelva en algo que te lastime. Por eso no quiero que pierdas vista de tus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿sí? Eres lo más importante para mí, Heki. Lo mejor que ha entrado a mi vida has sido tú, y no lo cambiaría por nada.»_

—_Mom_… Kei y Takeshi son buenos chicos. Todos son buenos chicos. Siento que cuando trataste con los mellizos y Hajime en detención el día de ayer te percataste. Inclusive me fastidiaste toda la hora de la cena por conseguir un número telefónico, el de Takashi—Hekiru, desciende sus pestañas con melancolía, apretando el frío silbato—Pero… no, esto es lo que el enemigo quiere. Quiere plantar inseguridad en nosotros. _Mom_, ¿qué harías en mi lugar?

Recordando un detalle de su llegada al Digimundo, el niño de cabello castaño empieza a recorrer su cintura con la palma izquierda. Su camisa amarilla se encontraba arrugada tras haber estado doblada, y pudo percatarse de unas manchas de lodo. Meditó que al regresar emplearía una de las mudas de ropa otorgadas por el Digimon Perfeccionado. Tras dar con el objeto, disfruta de su superficie metálica, para que luego sus ojos canela dieran directo al color palo de rosa, de la tonalidad de un árbol de cerezo, que caracterizaba a su D-Cypher.

_Un color algo inusual para un chico pero, no me molesta. Me parece tierno._

—No creo que este aparato resuelva nuestras dudas con magia. Brilló con el huevo de Shiki… ¿servirá para encontrarlos?—con aquél pensamiento esperanzador, Hekiru empieza a apretar todos los botones del dispositivo. En eso, sus dedos dan con un espacio en blanco en la esquina superior derecha—¿Y esto? Parece un espacio para poner algún tipo de llavero.

La curiosidad de Hekiru no pudo ser saciada pero, desafortunadamente, un fuerte ruido los distrajo. No dudó dos veces en guardar el aparato digital y no bajar la guardia. Los arbustos cercanos revoloteaban, y un par de ramas se podían escuchar. Empezó a prepararse para lo peor, procurando no caer en el miedo. Recordó que su madre le contaba que su hermano mayor era un hombre muy valiente. Por más que lo viera poco, Hekiru admiraba a su tío Tai y deseaba creer con firmeza que algo de ese valor residía también en su interior.

—Alguien más está aquí—susurró con un semblante lleno de determinación.

El niño de cabello castaño claro intenta acercarse con lentitud, procurando no revelar que se aproximaba. No le importó si se trataba de un Digimon violento o alguna otra criatura. Tenía esperanzas en encontrar su Digihuevo, y cualquier alteración a su ambiente, era un indicio que seguiría. Además, creyó que inclusive podría tratarse de Takashi. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre hacia su objetivo, para luego percatarse que su pie no daba contra alguna superficie.

—¿Ehh?—su rostro palideció momentáneamente, mientras su silbato hacía un delicado eco en la silenciosa noche. Bajó sus ojos con temor, para percatarse que había pisado en falso, dando contra un pequeño barranco—Oh no…

Conteniendo un grito del susto, su cuerpo cedió a la gravedad. Con astucia, cubrió su rostro con los brazos para así evitar lastimarse con alguna rama dada a la velocidad en la que caía con la tierra del barranco. Tras sentir que la caída fue eterna, abre los ojos al arribar al suelo. Decide levantar la mirada, para observar que, efectivamente, había caído a una distancia que se le imposibilitaría subir por cuenta propia. Se quedó estático, todavía de rodillas, para al final acurrucarse por su cuenta, igual que un niño solo, asustado e indefenso.

_Gran acto de valentía hace unos instantes, Hekiru. Es por eso que soy una decepción._

—Igual… no es como si mi presencia fuera necesaria ahí. Estarían mejor sin mí. Quizás cuando termine con esto… vaya por mi cuenta. Me intriga mucho esta teoría y… algo me dice que mi Digihuevo no está aquí.

_«Por más que el mundo te dé la espalda, sonríe. Por más que los tiempos se pongan difíciles, sonríe. Por más que todo anda en blanco y negro, sonríe. Así iluminarás tu propio camino, Heki. No lo olvides. ¡Sonríele a la vida, Hekiru!»_

_Mom… if you said all those words to me… why can't you follow your own advice and smile like you used to?_

—Si mamá no puede seguir su propio consejo para sonreír, solo me queda hacerlo yo. Si lo hago, ella lo hará también—con firmeza, vuelve a sujetar el silbato, mientras cierra sus ojos—Gracias, mamá.

Una vez más, el discurso emocional de Hekiru se vio interrumpido. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue por algún ruido desconocido y sospechoso. Más bien, se trataban de delicados sollozos. Su corazón se estrujó al escuchar aquella voz que desahogaba sus penas, recordándole escenas del pasado. Sus latidos volvieron a incrementar, una sensación desconocida apoderándose de él. Podía sentir una extraña conexión que estaba tomando lugar, evocando a alguien en particular.

_Es lo mismo que sentí con Takeshi… eso significa que…_

Empezó a correr hacia la fuente de origen de la desdicha, empujando las ramas y hojas de los árboles que rugían en la profundidad de la noche. La boca del lobo crecía cada vez que presentía estar más cerca, para que al final acabara en un campo despejado. Con cuidado, optó por esconderse entre los arbustos que marcaban el límite entre el bosque y el campo. Una silueta se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras hundía en ellas su cabeza. El sombrero de lana color beige cubría su rubia cabellera, mientras que la larga chompa abrigaba su cuerpo. Su pequeña espalda era un recordatorio de lo impotente que puede ser un niño a los once años, o por lo menos esa es la manera de pensar de Hekiru. Su palpitar no cesaba, dándole al final una fuerte punzada mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba con cierta oscuridad a Takashi Takaishi.

—El corazón de Takashi también está…—llegado a una realización, su sorpresa por aquél descubrimiento provoca que abra con asombro sus ojos, solo para acabar retrocediendo y su mano acabara rompiendo una pequeña rama que se encontraba cercana a él.

Su rostro palideció, tras haber fallado en menos de un minuto su misión de espionaje accidental.

—¡Eep!—Takashi soltó un ruido inusual, su espalda erizándose. Volteó el rostro, Hekiru percatándose que se encontraba asustado.

Sin embargo, no contó que él, al acercarse al arbusto sin vacilar, saltara con la boca abierta y así propiciarle un mordisco feroz en el brazo derecho. Como si fuese la escena cómica de una película, Hekiru no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Tenía a Takashi en su brazo, sus dientes sin soltarse de su camisa. El mellizo mayor andaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el hijo de la profesora de inglés sacudía levemente el brazo, tratando de separarse de su atacante.

—Disculpa pero, ya me está doliendo un poco—soltó una risa incómoda, sudando un poco por los nervios.

Tras escuchar la voz, Takashi abre sus dos zafiros para darse cara a cara con el niño de cabello castaño claro. Abriendo la boca para soltarlo, un sonrojo masivo de la vergüenza de apoderó del niño, levantando cada punta que podía observarse de su flequillo. Si su sombrero pudiese volar, se encontraría en camino a la estratósfera por el incidente. Se alejó, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

—_Mon dieu, je le faisais encoré..._ _je suis navrée_—con ojos vidriosos, Takashi se soba las lágrimas para secarla con sus mangas. Al notar la expresión de confusión de Hekiru, notó su error de hablar en francés, provocando a que se volviera a sonrosar por su error. No obstante, omitió el detalle de haber mordido a alguien una vez más—Lo siento tanto…

Lo único que hace el niño que lo único que desea es traer paz a sus alrededores es lanzarle una sonrisa. Se sentía algo incómodo con Takashi, al notar su actitud insegura al parecerle algo adorable, pero rápidamente se esfumó.

—Ahora entiendo a qué se refería cuando me dijo que tuviera cuidado con tu boca—su sonrisa de esquina a esquina no se borraba, para al final juntar ambas manos en su espalda con inocencia.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—confundido, Takashi no escuchó del todo bien las palabras del niño.

—N-N-Nada…—volteando el rostro, notando que casi comete un error, traga algo de saliva.

—Me imagino que mi hermano pidió que vinieras por mi—suspiró en derrota, para al final mirar al suelo.

—Um… yo…

Takashii sacude su rostro en negación, para al final ladearlo y ser su turno de sonreir. Aquél gesto tomó desprevenido a Hekiru, provocando que bajara su guardia debido a la ternura que evocó.

—No es necesario que lo ocultes. Niegues o digas la verdad, cuando mi hermano comete errores como el de hace unos instantes jamás resuelve el problema por cuenta propia—mirando hacia el cielo, dirige sus palabras hacia la tranquilidad de la noche—Ahh… si algo me llegara a pasar en un futuro, temo que no pueda resolverlos y le suceda algo terrible. _Toi est un idiot, frère._

Tras insultar en francés la inmadurez de su hermano, Takashi le da la espalda para empezar a caminar hacia el lugar en donde previamente se encontraba sentado. Hekiru decide seguirlo, al darle algo de miedo dejarlo en plena soledad. Tras llegar, se sientan lado a lado, las estrellas siendo un reflejo en los ojos de ambos niños de once años.

_Jamás pensé volver a estar tan cerca de Takashi. Aquella sensación que sentí con su mellizo no ha vuelto a aparecer. Siento como si hubiera una berrera entre Takashi y el mundo exterior, a diferencia de Takeshi._

—Al parecer Takeshi tenía razón—dice Hekiru, sin desviar su mirada del cielo pinta de índigo.

—¿Sobre qué?—juntando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Takashi cambia sus posición, para volver a la que se encontraba antes del incidente con el chico que acababa de morder.

—Que tuviera cuidado con tu boca—aguantando una risa, Hekiru se cubre sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a morder, mmm?—debido a la burla, la amenaza de Takashi lo único que hizo fue incrementar sus risas.

La atmósfera llena de incomodidad que los rodeaba empezó a disiparse con las bellas risas de ambos niños, provocando a que una cálida los rodeara. Una llena de luz y esperanza. La paz reinó en el corazón de Hekiru, mientras miraba a Takashi con cariño. Una sensación nacía en él, una que le costaba explicar. Una vez que cesaron, el silencio reinó.

_¿Por qué me siento así? Ahora que no hay risas, no tengo idea de cómo empezar una conversación. What should I do?_

—Hekiru… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?—lleno de inocencia, el mellizo mayor lanza su pregunta.

—Claro. Me alegra mucho. Takeshi no se atreve hasta ahora. Como es nombre de niña se le hace difícil.

—Mi hermano no tiene remedio… y eso que hace algo similar conmigo. A veces no lo entiendo. Es por eso que me preocupa mucho—cuando vio que Hekiru no entendía del todo de qué andaba hablando, Takashi optó por toser un poco y hacer cambio de tema—A lo que quería llegar… Hekiru, siento que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—si por él fuera, tendría un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. La ladeó en confusión, haciendo sonar el silbato con su movimiento.

—El día que estuve contigo en la detención de mi hermano y Hajime, me alejaba mucho de ti. Se notaba que te costaba establecer una conversación conmigo. Que dabas tu mejor esfuerzo por lograrlo y… mi actitud no ayudaba mucho. No deseaba hablar contigo, Hekiru. Por eso lamento haberte hecho esa tarde algo complicada.

_Takashi…_

—Pero al final logré sacarte el número de celular, ¿cierto? —emocionado por haber logrado establecer conversación, Hekiru se le acerca un poco más—Pero… también em gustaría disculparme. No debí tratar de ser tan persistente.

—¡No!—levantando ambas manos frente a su rostro, empieza a moverlas con nervios—¡No tienes de qué disculparte! Diste tu mejor esfuerzo y um, yo… yo no colaboré.

—Eres tal y como Takeshi me contó—le sostuvo las manos para bajárselas al césped. Takashi no sabía cómo reaccionar por el gesto.

—¿De eso hablabas con mi hermano cuando caminábamos antes de encontrar la mansión?—los ojos de Takashi brillaban, sus zafiros reluciendo como la mismísima piedra preciosa.

—Fue uno de los temas. Me contó que su hermano es una persona muy tímida, pero que es muy amable por los demás. Adelantándose a lo que ellas pueden sentir antes de pensar en su propio bien… y, recientemente, que tuviera cuidado con su boca.

_¿Será que al ser tan similares siento que debo de vigilarlo? ¿Un deber de cuidarlo? Esto es muy extraño._

—¡Retiro mis disculpas! Eres un tonto al igual que mi hermano—cruzando sus brazos e inflando las mejillas, Takashi le da la espalda.

—Siendo honesto, hablamos que sentíamos una fuerte oscuridad emanar del círculo grupal, además de una terrible sensación en el camino. Debe sonarte muy raro—con inseguridad, Hekiru lanza una sonrisa torcida.

—No… también lo he sentido. Alguien en el círculo carga una oscuridad muy grande… pero no quiero pensar en eso. No por ahora… no quiero creer que hay un traidor. Así que de eso hablaron…—Takashi regresó a su posición anterior, para al final acabar de rodillas frente a él—También la he sentido, en especial mucho más fuerte dentro de la mansión y cuando vimos ese cuadro.

—¿El que Shiki dijo que se llamaba… misa de difuntos, creo? Sobre el réquiem—Hekiru trató de evitar tocar una vez más el tema del traidor.

—Sí, ese mismo—Takeshi empezó a jugar con sus dedos—Todo esto me trae una muy mala sensación. En especial luego de discutir con mí hermano en el círculo grupal cuando llegamos.

—¿Sobre tu madre, creo?—al notar que el rostro de su compañero se tornó blanco como la nieve, quiso tragarse sus palabras—_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… _

—¿Mi hermano te contó?—el pequeño flequillo cubrió su rostro.

_Me duele. Es un tema muy delicado y puedo sentir su dolor… ¿por qué tuve que abrir mi bocota? Padre tiene razón, solo causo problemas y más problemas cuando hablo. Siempre cometo errores. Siempre._

—Un poco. Lo siento, soy un insensible.

—Ahh… mi hermano nunca puede mantener la boca cerrada—levantó su rostro, provocando que Hekiru suelte un gesto de sorpresa. Takashi lo sostuvo de las manos, con gentileza—Eso significa que él te considera…

Hekiru abre con fuerza sus ojos, asustado por lo que podría venir a continuación.

—Un amigo. No… un buen amigo… no, tampoco… ¡su mejor amigo!—con una gran sonrisa, Takashi empezó a soltar risueñas risas.

_«Vamos, somos amigos.»_

Las palabras de Takeshi resonaron dentro de la mente de Hekiru.

—¿Pero acaso Hajime no es…?

—Ahahaha, ¿en verdad? ¿Esa impresión te da? ¡Siempre están peleando!—Takashi se separó de las manos de Hekiru, para sujetarse el estómago de la risa.

—¿No se supone que los amigos discuten o pelean seguido? ¿Acaso no es eso parte de la amistad?

_Si peleara con Takeshi… ¿sería un amigo de verdad?_

—¿Supongo?—Takashi cesó su reir y ladeó el rostro en confusión, colocando el dedo índice en el mentón—Es cierto que son amigos pero… nunca le había contado algo así de privado a alguien. En todo caso, ¿sientes que si peleas con Takeshi mercerías ser su amigo? ¿Crees que es un requisito para que sientas que lo son?

—¿De dónde sacas eso…?—Hekiru retrocedió un poco.

—Lo tienes escrito en todo el rostro—con inocencia, todavía en la misma posición, Takashi parpadeó con inocencia.

—Pelear es malo…—el niño de cabello castaño apretó con fuerza sus nudillos sobre sus rodillas.

—No siempre… muestra que hay cierto grado de preocupación. Cuando dos personas tienen ideas distintas, una puede estar errada. A veces las discusiones pueden llevar a que dos personas se entiendan—con melancolía, Takashi suelta sus palabras.

—¡Lo es!—Hekiru alzó la voz, levantándose bruscamente del suelo. Su mirada se tornó seria, ocultando el pasado que tanto desea olvidar.

—¿Heki…ru?—al ver que Takashi lo miraba asustado y confundido, tomó noción de su error. Atemorizado por su violenta reacción, vuelve a tomar asiento, incapaz de mirarlo.

—Yo… lo siento. No quise…

—No hay problema—Takashi lo tocó del hombro, obligándolo a mirarlo en el rostro. Una mezcla de canela en un profundo océano se llevaba a cabo en el bello velo de la noche—¿Crees que ellos estén viendo este mismo cielo… estas mismas estrellas en este momento?

_Takashi… ¿cómo puedes brillar tanto pero a la vez manifestar dolor en tu corazón? ¿Por qué me transmiten esperanza tus palabras? Mom… mamá…_

—Quiero creerlo. Quiero creer que mi mamá también las está viendo. Si este mundo realmente está conectado con el mundo real, estoy seguro que lo está haciendo. Encontraremos la manera de regresar a casa—disipando sus pensamientos, Hekiru decide contestar.

Sin percatarse, Hekiru coloca su mano sobre la de Takashi. Ambos niños se observan, para acabar sonriéndose con ternura. Takashi entrelaza sus dedos con Hekiru, para luego apretarlos con cierta inseguridad.

—¿Regresar es lo correcto?

—¿Eh?—el castaño suelta un gesto de sorpresa, atontado por aquellas palabras.

—¿Acaso no va a haber una guerra? ¿Una traición? Al ver el Digihuevo de Shiki… ver el nacimiento de Gyumon… me di cuenta de algo. Este mundo nos ha elegido. Mascheramon nos llamó "_Niños Elegidos"_. Si es así, hemos venido a este mundo por una razón. Sea para re-escribirlo, como dijiste, o para evitar esta guerra. No pienso dejar esto inconcluso. Estas criaturas viven, ríen, respiran, al igual que nosotros. Siento que son solo más que números en este mundo compuesto de redes de computadora. Si estas criaturas necesitan de nuestra ayuda, quiero demostrar que soy útil. Que puedo cambiar las cosas con mis propias manos… que podemos ayudar—Takashi apretó con más fuerza a Hekiru—¿No crees eso, Hekiru?

_Querer ser útil. Quiero ser útil. Pero nunca lo he sido. Toda mi vida se ha visto envuelta en mis intentos fallidos ser querer ser útil. Todo resultaba mal. Arruiné todo, lastimé a todos. Padre tiene razón. Solo traigo problemas. No quiero que los Digimon tengas altas expectativas sobre mí en salvar su mundo y acabe defraudándolos. No quiero defraudar a mis nuevos compañeros. No quiero defraudar a mi futuro camarada. No quiero romper estas ilusiones de Takashi o la supuesta amistad que tengo con Takeshi._

_«Vamos, somos amigos.»_

_«Por más que el mundo te dé la espalda, sonríe. Por más que los tiempos se pongan difíciles, sonríe. Por más que todo anda en blanco y negro, sonríe. Así iluminarás tu propio camino, Heki. No lo olvides. ¡Sonríele a la vida, Hekiru!»_

Las palabras de su madre resonar en su mente, llegado a una realización.

_Si yo le doy la espalda a este mundo, estoy arrebatándoles su felicidad. No quiero hacer eso. No quiero arrebatarle a nadie su felicidad._

—Yo… la verdad yo…—antes de que Hekiru lograse terminar, Takashi se pone de pie. Al sentir la desunión de sus manos, el castaño observó con detenimiento el perfil del rubio siendo trazado por la luna.

—¡Lo he decidido! Puede ser que no goce de la mejor salud pero, ¡daré lo mejor de mí!—haciendo puños frente a su pecho, Takashi sonríe con un semblante lleno de fortaleza.

—Takashi…

—Porque no estoy por mi cuenta. Tengo a todos mis amigos de mi lado. ¡Iincluyéndote a ti, Hekiru!

_«Porque no estoy por mi cuenta. Tengo a todos mis amigos apoyándome. ¡Incluyéndote a ti, Hekiru!»_

Aquél perfil empezó transformarse al de una pequeña niña. Una niña que trataba de recordar para así volverla a encontrar al retornar al mundo real, en Japón.

—¿Pero qué…?—se sostuvo la cabeza, incapaz de haber logrado recordar aquellas palabras, al sonar casi idénticas.

_¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué justo ahora tuve que recordar su perfil? Su nombre, quiero recordar su nombre._

—¿Pasa algo, Hekiru?—Takashi ladea el rostro, agachándose para estar a su altura.

—No es… nada grave…—contestó con la respiración entrecortada. Sujetó su silbato, tratando de mantener la calma.

_Si mi teoría de Mascheramon es cierta, ¿contará esto como una mentira?_

—De acuerdo—le extendió la mano para levantarlo. Hekiru la tomó, agradecido—¿Sabes? Creo que trataré de apoyar a este mundo de la mejor manera que pueda, y debo de encontrar ese Digihuevo a como dé lugar. No le temeré a ese ejército anti-humanos.

El viento rugió una vez más, haciendo danzar a las hojas de los árboles. Hekiru las siguió, para dar con la hermosa vista que el campo les proporcionaba. Ver las montañas, las flores, el estrellado cielo que los unía, fueron suficientes para tomar noción que, efectivamente, este mundo está vivo.

—Takashi…

_Es muy admirable. Quisiera tener ese resplandor, ese brillo. Mom, te necesito más que nunca._

—¿Me ayudarías con esto?—Takashi le extiende la mano. El viento hacía flotar su larga chompa, dándole un aura mística. Sus zafiros titilaban al igual que las estrellas.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Hekiru no dejaba de observarlo, embelesado por su resplandor.

—Salvemos juntos a este mundo. Si mi hermano confía en ti, también confío en ti. Lamento haber sido así antes.

—¿Así antes?

—Tu luz es… muy cálida y eso… digamos que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

_¿Por qué siento que nuestras luces brillan con la misma intensidad pero, aún así son tan distintas y se repelen mutuamente? ¿Por eso también su corazón se encuentra dividido en dos, al igual que con su mellizo? Ambos lo tienen pero por razones distintas… ¿qué les pasó a los mellizos Takaishi?_

—Cuenta conmigo—disipando sus pensamientos, le extiende su mano, generando un apretón entre los dos.

—Ahora somos amigos, no hay opción a reclamos.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Takashi se lanza hacia él, entregándole un cálido abrazo. El corazón de Hekiru se aceleró, para al final terminar suspirando. Takeshi le había advertido que su mellizo mayor es muy cariñoso con las personas que aprecia y, por algún motivo, encontrarse en aquella pequeña lista le proporcionaba una desbordante felicidad. Pero aquello no duró por mucho.

Un sonido aludiendo a una explosión tuvo lugar, haciendo temblar al igual que un terremoto la zona en la que se encontraban.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—Hekiru se aferró con más fuerza a Takashi, temiendo separarse de aquella corta calidez.

—Al parecer viene en dirección de la mansión—Takashi reflejaba terror en sus ojos.

—Rápido, tenemos que regresar—con determinación, Hekiru finalmente se separa, preparándose para correr.

—¡Pero no tenemos cómo! ¿Acaso o caíste también por ese pequeño barranco?

—Encontraremos la forma, lo sé—Hekiru dio lo mejor de sí para transmitirle paz al corazón de Takashi.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Hay que tener esperanzas! Después de todo, es lo último que se pierde. Eso me enseñó mi padre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera emprender su camino, la atmósfera se puso pesada. Un polvo empezó a flotar entre los dos, quitándoles sus fuerzas. Hekiru intentó luchar contra la debilidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Al ver a Takashi caer rendido, deseó acercarse a él para despertarlo. Sus rodillas fueron cediendo, para acabar al igual que su amigo.

_Mom… Takashi… _

Tras perder la conciencia, una figura se acercó hacia ellos, envuelta en sombras.

—Ustedes necesitan ir a otro lugar primero. Después de todo, van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible si no quiere caer victimas del primer movimiento de mi juego. Ustedes son mis piezas. Quiero que sean mis piezas principales. Y no dejaré que ese estúpido oso acomplejado me las arrebate.

* * *

Kihihi, eso fue todo. Espero no haber defraudado. (´；д；`). ¡De nuevo me disculpo por la demora! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, mis lindos lectores. Lamento si se me pasó algún horror ortográfico.


	15. A falta de acordes, ¡armonía!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

¿Sienten que la historia está avanzando muy lento? No he podido quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Un capítulo algo largo para compensar la ausencia.

* * *

**Capítulo XV – A Falta de Acordes, ¡Armonía!**

* * *

_Aoko Ishida_

La menor de los Ishida escuchaba atentamente las palabras del Digimon que acababan de conocer por el nombre de Yokomon. Millares de ellos se encontraban en grupo, sus gigantes ojos azules parpadeando mientras una terminaba su explicación de aquél mundo al que habían arribado esta mañana. Ella coloca su mano bajo el mentón, meditando cada cosa que había salido de su delicada boca, mientras hacía un pequeño ruido para concentrarse. Cerró sus ojos rojizos, para acabar pasando sus dedos a aquél pedazo de lana que colgaba de su sombrero y jugar con el _pompón_.

—Eso es lo que es el Digimundo —finalizó uno de los Yokomon, bajando su mirada.

—Al parecer Mascheramon no nos mintió. Realmente es otro mundo con todas esas características —dijo en voz alta Aoko—. No forma parte del Mundo Real.

Detrás suyo, contaba con la presencia de sus dos grandes amigas Ringo y Cocoa Tachikawa. A su lado se encontraba Masato Kamiya, también pensativo como ella, salvo que su semblante no había cambiado en lo absoluto. A lo lejos, Kousuke Izumi examinaba el hogar subterráneo en el que se hallaban, revisando las paredes y casas de los Yokomon, de vez en cuando lanzándose preguntas a sí mismo en vez que pensarlas.

_Jamás regresaremos a casa. Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá. No entiendo cómo Masato puede verse tan relajado con esta situación. Deseo regresar…_

Aoko lanza un suspiro de derrota.

—¡Waon, waon!

Un Digimon bebé se encontraba en brazos de la niña, acurrucándose en su pecho mientras era abrigado por la chaqueta larga sin mangas de su camarada. El algodón acurrucaba, provocando que diera un bostezo, por más que anduviera con preocupaciones si se trataba de su compañera. Bajó sus orejas de lobo, haciendo que su tamaño circular de color azul grisáceo le robara una sonrisa a Aoko, olvidando su preocupación.

—Lo siento, Waomon. Creo que estoy siendo muy pesimista —se disculpa, para rascarle la cabeza. El Digimon mueve su cola felpuda en felicidad por el trato.

_Ella tan solo es un bebé pero detectó mi comportamiento. ¿Esto es parte de tener un camarada? _

Cuando el Digimon le robó la atención, Masato se retiró a tratar de hablar con Kousuke, quien seguía metido en su propio mundo, ensimismado con sus alrededores. Aoko observó de reojo, curiosa por el comportamiento de ambos. Sacudió el rostro, ocultando un ligero sonrojo. Los Yokomon regresaron a sus labores, solo una quedando con ellos. Aparentemente era quien mandaba en la aldea subterránea. Dentro de sus explicaciones, había contado que tuvieron que venir a vivir bajo tierra debido a que la zona en la que quedaba su villa había sido destruida en unas revueltas.

—Disculpa si me entrometo pero… —la delicada voz de Ringo se abrió paso junto a un eco, captando el interés de Aoko. Aquél listón largo celeste que llevaba en la cabeza se movía como si tuviese vida propia, para que al final ella sostuviera con una mano su sombrero de paja veraniego.—¿Quiénes ocasionaron las revueltas que contaste hace un momento?

_Ringo es muy educada. A veces me pregunto si la tía Mimi era así de chica, ya que no me da esa impresión._

—Verán, en el Digimundo hay dos bandos —dijo Yokomon, los pétalos que carga como un ramo en su cabecita cayeron un poco junto a su mirada.—Los que están a favor de la intervención de los humanos y aquellos en contra.

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Aoko se vio envuelto en calor por tres personas. Cocoa la abrazaba por la izquierda, juntando sus mejillas. Ringo también la abrazaba del lado opuesto, solo que sin hacer lo mismo que su gemela. Waomon pegándose mucho más a su pecho. La niña de trece años le devolvió el cariño a su Digimon, preocupada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Qué terrible, ¿por qué hacer algo así de brutal contra Digimons inocentes? —Cocoa hizo un ligero berrinche.

—No me gustan las peleas. Yo no quiero pelear de ese modo… —Ringo contuvo un sollozo, sacando a relucir una parte suya que Aoko conocía muy bien.

—Es muy probable que se deba al líder de nuestra aldea… —tras esa oración, las tres niñas abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.—Verán, forma parte del Ejército Anti-Humanos.

—¡¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí?! ¡Esto debe ser una trampa! —gritó Cocoa, haciendo saltar a Aoko.

—Si ya desconfiaba de los Digimon que son feos como ese Sukamon que me pidió una cita en el bosque, me costará confiar en los lindos y adorables ahora. Tan desagradable… —Ringo juntó sus manos.

—Un segundo, tranquilícense. No se pongan en ese modo, por favor —Aoko intentó calmarlas, casi fracasando en el proceso ya que las gemelas Tachikawa iban a empezar su clásico llanto de niñas temerosas y algo engreídas.—No creo que los Yokomon nos hayan contado todo lo que nos han dicho para que acaben deshaciéndose de nosotros, ¿no es cierto?

Yokomon asintió.

—En este momento no se encuentra. Es por eso que aprovechamos en contarles todo lo necesario sobre este mundo. Seguimos sin comprender cómo nuestra superiora es Anti-Humanos debido a su pasado…

—¿A su pasado? —Aoko sintió un interés muy inusual ante el tema, algo que desconocía. Su corazón latía con rapidez, tanto que le costaba contenerse. Estaba por decir algo más hasta que algo sucedió.

Masato empezó a gritar.

—¡Chicas, vengan para acá!

_¿Por qué justo ahora?_

Excusándose de Yokomon, las tres acudieron ante los gritos de Masato. Este andaba sacudiendo a Kousuke de la emoción, el callado niño sin pronunciar palabra alguna debido a la gran incomodidad de la situación. El hijo de Izzy Izumi andaba sentado en el piso de la cueva, sosteniendo con fuerza el Digivice llamado _D-Cypher_. Sus ojos andaban entrecerrados, ignorando la alegría de Masato, quien saltaba, sus googles heredados meciéndose a su ritmo. Cuando Aoko, Cocoa y Ringo arribaron, seguían sin comprender la situación.

—¿Qué está pasando, Masato? —preguntó ella, abrazando todavía a Waomon quien se había dormido por más escándalo que hubiera.

—No me digas que Kou correspondió tu confesión de amor, kyahaha —se rió Cocoa, provocando que Aoko y Masato se sonrojaran intensamente por dos motivos completamente distintos. Aoko la sostuvo de la oreja, castigándola.—¡Au, au! ¡Entiendo Acchan, entiendo! ¡Lo siento!

—¿Acchan? —perpleja, no pudo evitar inquirir el reciente cambio de apodo.

—Aochin suena extraño. Además, Acchan es como siempre te decía cuando éramos pequeñas, ¿verdad, Rin? —virando el rostro hacia su gemela, se percata que no la está escuchando.—¡Rin!

—¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo, Cocoa? —Ringo se había agachado, para estar a la altura de Kousuke.

—Era algo tonto, nyahaha —riendo como es de costumbre, Cocoa no se separa de Aoko.—Vamos, Acchan, si deseas cautivar a Mato antes de que te lo roben deberías tomar la iniciativa.

Sin razón aparente para Aoko, a diferencia de Cocoa quien se deleitó con la vista que tuvo, le levanto la falda de su vestido, haciendo que solo ella pudiera ver su ropa interior. La hija del matrimonio Ishida-Takenouchi cambió su rostro de vergüenza a uno de ira. Por supuesto, Masato no estaba prestando atención al encontrarse conversando con Ringo y Kousuke.

—Uy, ¡Acchan! ¿Todavía usando con dibujitos de pollitos? Así nunca vas a llamar su atención. ¡Pero ese detalle es lo que más amo de ti, Aoko!

—¡CO-CO-A! —propiciándole un golpe en la cabeza, Cocoa acaba conteniendo un llanto—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso en público!

—¿Eso significa que puedo hacerlo cuando estemos a solas? —sosteniéndose la cabeza, el listón idéntico que llevaba como su gemela, salvo que este era rojo, se movía.

—¡QUE NO! —conteniendo su ira, da media vuelta para darle la espalda. Tratando de olvidar el evento vergonzoso y el rostro pervertido de Cocoa al ver su ropa interior, acude hacia los tres chicos.—¿Qué andan haciendo?

—Kousuke descubrió algo —dijo Masato. —Vamos, enséñales.

Tras ver la radiante sonrisa de Masato siendo dirigida hacia Kousuke, Aoko no pudo evitar echar un suspiro. El chico del cual sentía una clase de enamoramiento lo que siempre hacía era eso, sonreírle a la vida. En cierto rincón de su cabeza empezó a dudar si sentía algo hacia él o simplemente le gustaba esa sonrisa que la había salvado millares de veces.

—¡Kou! —Ringo abrazó a Kousuke de la espalda, apoyando su rostro en su cabello. Comenzó a sobarlo con cariño, causando miradas de confusión en los dos chicos, ya que a Cocoa se le hizo natural.—Muy buen trabajo, Kou.

—Sí, muy buen trabajo —el hijo único del matrimonio Kamiya-Motomiya levantó su mano, esperando una respuesta que nunca vino. Se quedó confundido, al ver que Kousuke andaba en las mismas. Una sonrisa nerviosa se pintó en los labios de Masato.—Se supone que debes responder dándome cinco.

—¿Cinco? —perdido, el chico de cabello rojizo pregunta.

—Sí, vamos. No es tan difícil.

Dudoso, Kousuke empieza a extender su mano, formando un número cinco con sus dedos. Ringo apoyó más su rostro en la espalda de él, asemejándose a un gato al acurrucarse. Sonriendo para sí, el sentir la mano de Masato entre sus dedos le generó una sensación cálida.

—Buen trabajo, Kousuke.

—Gracias, Masato.

Aoko juntó sus brazos, actuando como una orgullosa madre. Una vez más, no pudo evitar pensar que la sonrisa de Masato era única, levantando a todos la más profunda oscuridad. Su corazón dio un salto, abrazando con más fuerza a Waomon. Su compañera Digimon alzó los ojos, haciendo pequeños ruidos de alegría.

—Ohoho… ¿orgullosa de su pequeño hijo, Aoko? —Cocoa formó una risa sospechosa al lado de la chica de cabello mostaza.

—No es eso, Cocoa —miente ella. —A veces me pregunto si todo el tiempo que Masato sonríe es real.

—Cocoa no entiende —habla en tercera persona, ladeando el rostro.

—Masato le sonríe a la vida pero, ¿esas sonrisas serán reales o falsas? Nunca lo puedo saber. Eso me hace pensar que quizás estoy enamorada de esa sonrisa.

—Acchan, no lo pienses mucho —le asegura su amiga. Bajando el rostro, se abraza a sí misma.—El amor es complicado. Incluso yo… olvídalo. ¡Vamos a ver qué descubrió Kou-kun!

—Cocoa…

_¿Por qué esa reacción?_

Sacudiendo el rostro, Aoko sigue a Cocoa. Los _pompones_ de su sombrero de lana saltando con cada paso que daba hacia el pequeño grupo que rodeaba al silencioso pero, inteligente, niño. Las gemelas Tachikawa andaban encima de Kousuke, mientras que él y Masato intercambiaban una mirada que le costaba interpretar. Ambos chicos no se conocían en lo absoluto pero, en cuestiones de horas, lograron entablar una amistad sin necesidad de muchas palabras. Aoko se detuvo meditando que le gustaría que esa misma mirada fuese correspondida por su hermano mayor cada vez que Masato lo miraba de esa forma.

_¡Cierto!_

—¡Hermano! —gritó Aoko, su voz haciendo eco en la aldea subterránea. —¡Hermano!

Masato la observó, extendiendo su brazo para al final quedar a medio camino y bajarlo, mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Urgh, este hermano! —reniega ella, incapaz de comprender la actitud de él. —¿Cuánto tiempo piensa seguir ahí, lejos de todos?

Aoko dirigió su mirada tras una pared de un recóndito rincón de la cueva. Achicó los ojos, abrazando más a Waomon.

_Eres un tonto._

—Según el descubrimiento de Kousuke, este mundo parece querer que lo re-escribamos —informa Masato.—Además de que el nombre _D-Cypher _se asemeja a la palabra descifrar pero en inglés. Descifrar para luego volver a escribir este mundo desde cero.

—Creo que hay algo mucho más profundo con respecto a esa hipótesis que he formado. Aparte de poder formar un mapa con nuestras localizaciones y guardar una base de datos de Digimons, no puedo deducir mucho. Cada fragmento de información anda encriptado, siendo la información de un Digimon. Eso quiere decir que podemos aprender sobre ellos —apretando una combinación de botones, la imagen del Yokomon se manifestó. Gestos de asombro escaparon de los chicos.

—Eso quiere decir que podemos aprender algo sobre Mascheramon, ¿cierto? Nuestro Digivice estableció contacto con esa cosa —el castaño andaba emocionado con su deducción.

—Masato, intenté hacer eso antes de informarles pero…—Kousuke volvió a jugar con los botones.

La imagen tridimensional del Yokomon desapareció por arte de magia, para que luego chispas de colores aparecieran en el limitado espacio del Digivice. Interferencia se empezó a formar para que la silueta del Digimon con apariencia de oso panda con pingüino apareciera, salvo que envuelto en sombras. La máquina comenzó a alterarse, números desconocidos volando alrededor. Al final, una sola palabra se apoderó del espacio:

_UNKNOWN_

—¿Desconocido? —murmuró Aoko.

—¿Se habrá averiado? —preguntó Ringo.

—No—negó con el rostro el pelirrojo. —Miren.

Colocando el Digivice cerca al Digimon de la menor de los Ishida, toda la información con respecto a Waomon brotó, proporcionando una imagen tridimensional al igual que con el Yokomon. Los chicos estaban más confundidos que nunca, solo para que Kousuke volviera a su resumen de su descubrimiento.

—Esto no fue todo lo que logré encontrar…—dijo él. Abriendo un poco el _D-Cypher_, las tres chicas exclamaron por la sorpresa dado a que les parecía peligroso el hecho que hiciera tal cosa. Masato tan solo observaba, confiando plenamente en su nuevo amigo. —No se preocupen, no lo voy a romper.

—No sé si confiar en esas palabras tuyas, Kou-kun. Siempre andas abriendo todas las máquinas de tu papá —dice Cocoa inflando las mejillas.

—Mamá una vez se molestó porque abriste su Smartphone sin permiso y lo desarmaste. —comento Ringo.

_¿De dónde se conocen tanto estos tres? Entiendo que sus padres estén saliendo juntos pero…_

Aoko no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, ya que Kousuke tosió con fuerza, ocultando un fuerte sonrojo de vergüenza ocasionado por las gemelas Tachikawa. Masato andaba sonriendo con los dientes al ver un nuevo lado del joven Izumi. El chico con ganas de descubrir el mundo que lo rodea formó una especie de tablero asemejado a un microchip gigante en el espacio del Digivice. Este lo esparció, abriendo en un holograma cada área. Aoko observaba hipnotizada, todavía sin comprender del todo bien.

—No es necesario abrirlo de forma física. Después de todo no tengo las herramientas necesarias y no parece ser una labor fácil —dice como si fuese algo obvio. —Logré encontrar una vía de verlo por dentro y… miren esto de aquí.

Kousuke señaló un filtro que andaba tapado con un candado de asteriscos. Hizo que los chicos siguieran sus dedos, mientras él trazaba una línea que iba del candado hacia el corazón del _D-Cypher_. Con un semblante lleno de determinación, el niño de quince años prosigue.

—Hay una función que andaba encerrada. Algo importante debe de contener… y no creo poder descansar hasta descubrirlo. Si esta es una forma de ayudar, que así sea.

—¡Kou!

—¡Kou-kun!

Las gemelas Tachikawa empezaron a ahorcar al chico, dejando a Aoko y Masato en soledad. Ambos se observaron, Ella desviando la mirada al suelo. Waomon trató de hacerla reaccionar, para luego observar a Masato. El chico de los googles saludó a la criatura, esta moviendo una pequeña cola felpuda que cargaba. La comezón empezó a apoderarse de los brazos de Aoko, provocando a que se riera. Su melodiosa risa escapó en la aldea subterránea, aligerando el ambiente entre los dos.

—Aoko —la voz de Masato la desconcertó, calmando su reír. —¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él?

—¿Con él…? —confundida por un instante, no le costó entender a los segundos de quién estaba hablando. —No es necesario, en verdad.

—Me fastidia ver cómo te pone triste —tras escuchar esas palabras, la chica de cabello mostaza levanta el rostro, un ligero sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas.

—Gracias pero, en verdad todo está bien —sosteniendo los pliegues de su vestido de cierta forma para que Waomon no cayera de sus brazos, muerde sus labios. —Él siempre anda con esos tontos audífonos puestos… ignorando todo.

—¿No le has dicho que te molesta?

—Lo haga o no, no voy a poder evitar que se los quite. En especial ahora más que nunca. Sigue lleno de desagrado por lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡Pero tú no tienes la culpa! Nadie la tiene.

—Supongo que sus expectativas eran distintas. No creyó que le tocaría alguien tan escandaloso —una sonrisa torcida cubrió los miedos de Aoko.

—Kou… estoy aburrida. ¡Deja de jugar con el Digivice y hazme caso! —la caprichosa voz de Ringo los interrumpió causando a que desviaran su atención hacia los dos chicos que seguían trabajando con el _D-Cypher._

_Aunque no lo parezca, Ringo puede ser muy caprichosa para conseguir lo que quiere._

Los dos muchachos se pierden en la actitud de Ringo, junto a la eterna paciencia de Kousuke, hasta que Aoko se percata de un gran detalle que se abrió paso en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, sin saber si sentir preocupación o gran sospecha. Masato la observó con curiosidad, esperando a que diga algo.

—¿Aoko…? —decide preguntar.

—¿Y Cocoa…?

* * *

_Byakuya Ishida_

—¡Tsiu! ¡Tsui, tsui, tsiu! ¡Tsui to to tsiu!

El muchacho de dieciséis años levantaba de arriba hacia abajo su pie, dando lo mejor de sí en hundirse en la música que alimentaba su mente, evitando la distracción de aquella escansalosa y chillona voz que resonaba a sus alrededores como el molesto eco que era. Con los ojos cerrados, sus cejas comenzaron a alzarse por el fastidio, el alto volumen no siendo suficiente para opacar el chillar de aquella pequeña ave redonda color carmesí que saltaba a su lado, alegre de la vida. Opta por abrirlos, unos ojos azules brillando bajo la penumbra y acaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_¿Por qué no tengo un lápiz en este momento? Una buena melodía acaba de aparecer luego de horas._

—¡Tsiu! ¡Tsui, tsui, tsiu! ¡Tsui to to tsiu!

_Y esta estúpida cosa no se calla._

Harto, el Digimon bebé que cantaba desafinado feliz de la vida seguía en su mundo, ignorando al camarada que le había tocado. Cuando encontró con su hermana menor los Digihuevos, creyó que el pequeño lobo que había salido de uno de ellos sería su camarada, sin embargo, el destino no quiso lo mismo al emparejarlo con esta ave que lo único que hace es cantar. Harto, Byakuya saca el único papel en el cual podría escribir si tuviera un lápiz o lapicero, para observarlo detenidamente una vez más. Perdido en aquella desastrosa escritura, echa un suspiro perdido hacia un inexistente cielo.

«_Acariciar tres veces para que nazca. Tiene que ser bajo la mano correcta o nada resultará._

_Suerte, Niños Elegidos_»

_Es obvio que se trata de ese odioso panda con complejo de pingüino al ser una letra espantosa pero, hay algo que me intriga y es la formalidad. Aunque quizás sea de esos seres que hablan de una forma y escriben de otra. No tendría sentido preguntarle a esa criatura sobre la veracidad de esta cosa. Sea cierto o falso, no hay forma que lo admita al ser un Digimon malicioso._

—¡Tsiu! ¡Tsui, tsui, tsiu! ¡Tsui to to tsiu!

Una vena de enfado empezó a brotar en la frente de Byakuya, cansado de aquella aguda voz que sus pequeños audífonos no podían disipar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar, unas manos cubrieron su rostro sin previo aviso, provocando que su corazón se hunda.

Por más que le cueste admitirlo, el chico tenía una predisposición a asustarse con facilidad cuando se entraba solo. El grito que pegó hacia el cielo fue solo una prueba más.

—A-di-vi-na… ¡¿quién?! —tras escuchar la voz de su víctima tal y como lo quería, la agresora empezó a reir.—¡Nyahahaha! Byakkyun, eres como un gatito cobarde bajo esa máscara de lobo feroz.

—¡Maldita sea, Tachikawa! —fingiendo que no había sucedido el acontecimiento, el chico deseaba matarse en ese mismo instante al caer en un viejo truco. Para su sorpresa, su compañero Digimon se había puesto en posición de atacar. Byakuya suspiró, provocando a que reinase la calma.—Tsiumon, por más que quiera matar a esta mujer, no es necesario atacar.

—¿Tsiu? —dejando de aletear, Tsiumon reconoce a Cocoa, para empezar a saltar a su alrededor con aquél cuerpo redondo.

—¡Nyahahaha! Eres tan adorable, avecilla Digimon—riendo con ambas manos en su cadera, Cocoa se posiciona al lado de Byakuya.

—Eres una estúpida, Tachikawa —la insulta él, esquivando su rostro.

—… Byakkyun… ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo…? —tras escuchar aquél dulce y delicado tono de voz, el mayor de los Ishida empieza a arrepentirse de sus palabras. En un delicado rincón de su corazón empezó a temer haberse equivocado. —¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso me odias…?

—Ringo… yo, lo siento… no quise —Byakuya decidió disculparse por su garrafal error, apenado hasta coloreando sus orejas de un tenue rosa, para al final ver a la chica sonriendo con picardía, cubriendo sus labios con una mano, evitando reír a carcajadas.—¡Te voy a matar un día de estos, Tachikawa! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces esto?!

—¿Que por qué? Es muy sencillo, Byakkyun…—dando vueltitas, extiende sus brazos para al final señalarse el rostro con alegría—¡Es divertido, tee-hee!

_Ella siempre me hace esto. Imitando la voz de Ringo para salirse con la suya… debí haberme dado cuenta ya que ella tiene un listón rojo y Ringo uno azul, junto a ese sombrero de playa hecho de paja. Aunque estoy seguro que ella es capaz de intercambiar sus accesorios con Ringo para engañarme._

—No entiendo cómo Aoko te soporta —dice él, juntando sus brazos mientras que Tsiumon seguía cantando.

—Ella está muy preocupada por ti. ¿No piensas acoplarte? —Cocoa lanzó una breve mirada hacia los cuatro chicos que andaban al otro lado. Byakuya hizo lo mismo, sus ojos azules con los miel de Cocoa mezclándose momentáneamente en un intercambio lleno de complicidad y palabras invisibles. —¿Y bien?

—Quiero pensar en varias cosas.

—Quiero pensar en varias cosas —lo imita con una voz grave y desganada, a propósito. El chico la observa con desagrado dada a la pobre imitación. —Típica excusa de un compositor frustrado.

Ella sacando la lengua, Byakuya no pudo evitar sentirse insultado.

—Eso no te incumbe, loca —contesta, dándole la espalda mientras acomoda un audífono en su oreja, dado a que se salieron al ser asustado de sorpresa.

—Tú estás más loco que yo ya que ni sabes tocar un instrumento. —responde, creyéndose superior al hacer, según ella, un jaque mate. —_Touché_.

—Algún día aprenderé…—dicho eso, coloca su mano en el bolsillo de su jean, sacando un objeto de metal. —Ya que estamos aquí , lo haré.

—¿Qué es eso? —llena de curiosidad, la chica de catorce años se le acerca. Rostro con rostro, Byakuya desvía la mirada al apenarse tras tenerla tan cerca. Viendo el objeto plateado en manos, se percata que se trataba de una harmónica. Tenía marcas de un buen uso pero, aún así, se encontraba bien cuidada. —Pero qué linda harmónica, ¿de dónde la sacaste? No creo que la encontraras aquí en el suelo.

—Es de mi padre. La tomé sin permiso.

—Oho… todo un rebelde eh, ¿Byakkyun?

—¿Podrías dejar de decirme así? Es repulsivo.

—Aguafiestas —inflando sus mejillas una vez más, Cocoa opta por cambiar el tema. —Por cierto, será mejor que te quites esos audífonos, que ni van contigo.

—¿Haaah? —fastidiado, el adolescente de cabello cobrizo la observa sin comprender.

—Ay, Byakkyun… digo, Byakuya. Tienes un mal sentido de la moda, kyahaha —Cocoa carga a Tsiumon de los brazos, el bebé acurrucándose por la calidez de sus brazos. —Pobre de ti, te tocó un camarada cascarrabias.

_¿Quién se cree que es para estarle diciendo a todo el mundo eso?_

—Estás preocupando mucho a Aoko, ¿sabías? —la chica de cabello castaño claro empieza a acariciar al Digimon, su voz tonándose melancólica.

_Tachikawa… ¿qué tienes en esa extraña cabeza tuya? Cuando te refieres a Aoko sin apodos jamás puedo descifrar qué estás pensando._

—Aoko ya está grande —ocultando sus sentimientos bajo el pequeño flequillo similar al de su padre en sus épocas de juventud, Byakuya le responde.

—No me gusta que preocupes a Aoko. No me gusta verla triste —sosteniendo con fuerza su pecho, arrugando su vestido blanco de verano, lo enfrenta. —Quiero mucho a Aoko. Muchísimo. Como no tienes idea.

—Eso es porque eres su mejor amiga, Tachikawa.

—Quién sabe si es solo por eso —mirando hacia el techo, la actitud de Cocoa le llama la atención.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, Byakuya. Fue solo tu imaginación —sonriente, empieza a jugar con Tsiumon.

_Esta chica hace que me dé jaqueca._

El muchacho se colocó aquellos audífonos que Cocoa insultó con delicadeza diciendo sutilmente que eran horrorosos, para empezar a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Lo que deseaba era silencio, analizar su situación. Todos deseaban averiguar qué era exactamente el Digimundo, su propósito de estar ahí, el significado de las supuestas guerras y el juego de matanzas. El origen del Digivice y su aparición en este mundo. Por su parte, el pensaba en otra cosa.

—¡Byakuya, espera! —Cocoa gritaba en vano, ya que él no la escuchaba. —¡Byakuya Ishida, alto!

_Quiero regresar al mundo real y encontraré una salida. No pienso distraerme en cosas absurdas como esas. Tengo que sacar a Aoko… a mi hermana de aquí._

Sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan repentino que le tomó un par de minutos procesar los eventos. Mientras que Cocoa corría para alcanzarlo, Tsiumon huyó de sus brazos, yendo directo hacia su compañero. Una vez que aleteó lo suficiente, fue capaz de arranchar el reproductor de mps del bolsillo tras darle un ligero empujón. El Digimon empezó a saltar de alegría una vez que arribó al suelo. La chica lo alcanzó, solo para recuperar la respiración sosteniendo sus rodillas. Tras levantar su cara, observó lo mismo que Byakuya.

El mp3 había caído en un profundo abismo.

Petrificados, los muchachos no sabían qué hacer. Tsiumon seguía alegre dado a que su camarada le prestaría atención y no se aísle. Los audífonos se resbalan de las orejas del adolescente de cabello cobrizo, cerrado sus ojos azules. Estos colgaron, chocando contra sus rodillas. Cocoa retornó a la normalidad, colocando su mano en el hombro de él. En ese instante sintió cómo los levantó, para darse cuenta que lo peor estaba por venir.

—¡Eres un bebé inútil y torpe! ¡Estúpida ave! Sabía que fue un error el haber sido emparejado con esta cosa. Solo quiere llamar la atención. ¡Digimon bueno para nada! ¡Largo de aquí!

—¡Byakuya! —sosteniéndolo del brazo, Cocoa le grita para hacerlo volver a sus sentidos. —¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, discúlpate de inmediato!

…_¿dama? ¿Tsiumon no es un él… sino un ella?_

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, ya que Tsiumon inundó sus ojos de lágrimas para salir corriendo hacia las profundidades de la cueva que los Yokomon usaban como aldea subterránea.

—¡_Geez_! —soltó una expresión de frustración en inglés, para luego colocar sus dos manos formando un conducto en su boca para que su voz saliera más alta. —¡Tsiumooooonnn! ¡Tenemos que ir tras ella, rápido!

—Tachikawa…—el chico bajó el rostro.

—¡Deja de ser tan patético! —levantando su mano, le propicia un golpe en el rostro. La cachetada resonó, tomando a Byakuya desprevenido. Él la miró con confusión.—¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas tan hirientes a un bebé?!

Los ojos tan azules de Byakuya se abrieron, fragmentos de un recuerdo que deseaba olvidar floreció en su mente.

— **O **—

«_¡Torpe! Eres una tonta, no puedes hacer nada bien. ¡No deberías ser mi hermana!_»

«_¡Byakuya! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Aoko?!_»

«_¡Es solo un bebé!¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas tan hirientes?!_»

«_¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Solo llora y hace bulla! ¡Tiene tres años y no puede hacer nada por su cuenta! Miento… ¡va a cumplir cuatro y sigue encaprichada!_»

«_¡Es también deber de un hermano mayor educar a su hermana menor! Eres su ejemplo a seguir, Byakuya. ¡Tú tienes siete, así que también compórtate como tal!_»

— **O **—

_La bofetada que mamá me dio fue fuerte. Los gritos de papá también lo fueron. Tachikawa, lo necesitaba._

Byakuya se pone de pie, esta vez mirando a Cocoa. Ella repara en sus acciones, mirando sorprendida su mano, para luego esconderla y reír asustada. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza el levantarle la mano a este chico, menos en el nombre de su mejor amiga. Se encontraba asustada de lo que él podía hacerle pero, lo que menos esperó fue lo siguiente.

Una sonrisa.

—Creo que te golpeé muy fuerte —perpleja, empieza a tocarle la cabeza, incluso a zarandearlo. —¿Te habré averiado? Creo que seguí el consejo de la tía Yolei un poco muy literal.

—¿Tan extraño es que sonría? —irritado, la aleja.

—Mas o menos. Me diste algo de miedo al hacerlo.

—A veces dices cosas muy hirientes de manera despreocupada.

—Mira quién habla —tras saber a lo que se refería, Byakuya saca un sonrojo de haber sido insensible. Se rasca la nariz, para agregar: —Hay que encontrarla rápido. No creo que Tsiumon haya ido muy lejos con esas pequeñas alas que tiene.

—Tachikawa…—de espaldas, Byakuya se encontraba tenso. Cocoa parpadeó, confundida. —Gracias.

Haciendo una expresión algo peculiar, Cocoa no sabía cómo reaccionar. Desprevenida por la confesión, opta por rascarse el cabello por atrás, para luego acomodar su listón rojo. Cerrando sus ojos para acabar sonriendo, consigue su respuesta.

—Siempre estaré aquí.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —todavía sin mirarla, empieza a caminar. —Vamos por ella… por Tsiumon.

—¿No le avisamos a los demás? —Cocoa señala a sus espaldas.

—Hemos estado aquí bastante rato. Un par de minutos más… ¿qué nos podría pasar?

* * *

—

* * *

Recordando su palabra de hace veinte minutos atrás, o eso le parecía a Byakuya, sentía que estaban dando miles de vueltas. Claro, jamás lo iba a admitir, en especial si estaba en compañía de la atolondrada Cocoa Tachikawa, pero ella ya había empezado con sus constantes quejas, especialmente que le dolían los pies, que estaba cansada y que tenía sed. El chico de cabello cobrizo se apoyó en una pared de la cueva, haciendo que tomaran un descanso extra. Cocoa tomó noción que habían estado descendiendo, ya que cada vez sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno. Tomando nota de aquello, Byakuya echa un suspiro, listo para seguir la búsqueda de su camarada.

—¡Uwahh! ¡Uwahh! ¡Uwahh!

Asustados por dichos sollozos escandalosos, Byakuya toma de la mano a Cocoa, escondiéndose tras una gran piedra. Unidos, ambos asoman sus cabezas, tratando de ver de quién se trataba aquella extraña voz que, en cierto lugar, les sonaba tenebrosamente conocida. Una pequeña luz iluminaba un cuerpo infantil, con una cabeza de un oso. Andaba sin sus grandes guantes puestos, sobándose los ojos. En ese instante, a ambos adolescentes, Mascheramon lucía como un niño resentido de haber perdido su juguete favorito.

—¿Está llorando? —susurra Byakuya.

—No creí que esa cosa horrorosa llorara, encima hecho como una bolita —comenta Cocoa. —No hay que juzgar a un libro por su cubierta.

—Lo que me resulta extraño es el motivo. ¿Por qué llora como si fuese un berrinche?

Antes de que una de las gemelas Tachikawa pudiese contestar, Mascheramon se levantó, sonándose la nariz al estar aguada por el llanto.

—El grupo del Kamiya cobarde estuvo evadiendo mis lecciones. ¡Injusto! Yo que quería venir a fastidiar un rato después de comer la deliciosa cena de los mellizos Takaishi —se dijo a sí mismo, sus ojos carmesí irritados. —¿Quizás soy un mal profesor? ¡Encima los hermanos Ishida encontraron sus Digihuevo! ¿Acaso hay un complot hacia este perfecto perfeccionado?

Sacudió el rostro, tratando de negarlo.

—Por eso odio a los niños. Los odio —le dijo a nadie en particular. —Por eso prometí no tratar con ninguno de nuevo. Jamás volver a tratar con niños. Romper una promesa me deja un asqueroso sabor en la boca, en especial al ser propia.

_¿No tratar con ningún niño de nuevo?_

—Urgh… necesito sardinas con miel. Deben de haber sobras de la cena en la mansión —empezó a meditar. —Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en dónde está el Ejército Anti-Humanos? Pensé que harían una aparición pronto pero, al parecer, me equivoqué, ¡biku! En especial porque están en la zona de uno de los líderes. Seguro _ella _tiene algo que ver. Realmente necesito esas sardinas… y un baño. ¡Eso haré! Iré a tomar un relajante baño en las aguas termales de la mansión. Sí, luego pensaré qué hacer al respecto. Además... Todavía no sé qué lado tomarán estos dos hermanos... ¿Tendrán los mismos ideales? ¿Se seprarán? Pensaré todo esto mientras tomo ese relajante baño.

Una vez que desapareció con su clásico humo negro, Byakuya y Cocoa salen de su escondite. Había dejado sus dos guantes gigantes atrás, Byakuya pensando que debían de irse de ahí pronto antes de que volviera por ellos. Sin pensar bien sus palabras, el chico abre su boca.

—Pero que mierd…

Salvo que antes de terminar su insulto, Cocoa habló tras no escuchar su murmullo.

—Nunca creí ver a ese Digimon comportarse de una forma tan infantil.

—Digo lo mismo —asintió él.

—Bueno, Byakuya —dice ella, para luego afinar su garganta. —Ahora que ya pasó todo, ¿en qué momento piensas soltar mi mano?

—Oh, disculpa —la dejó libre, para que Cocoa pudiese estirarse con más tranquilidad. Luego, agregó: —Vayamos por Tsiumon, que espera unas disculpas de mi parte.

—Ehehe, todo un caballero, Byakuya —fastidia ella.

—Silencio —empezó a caminar, avergonzado.

Durante su silencioso andar, Cocoa deseaba constantemente iniciar un tema de conversación. Byakuya podía sentirlo al conocerla a la perfección. El constante movimiento de sus dedos, sus delicados pasos, una mirada que revoloteaba de un lado hacia el otro. Tanto tiempo había pasado junto a las gemelas Tachikawa que conocía cada rasgo de ellas pero, por algún motivo, reconocía más rápido los de Cocoa a diferencia de los de Ringo, al ser la primera más expresiva. Además de que Aoko le había comentado un par de puntos débiles ya que le daba pena que su hermano pasara vergüenza a manos de su mejor amiga.

—Me pregunto qué requisitos hay para que uno sea emparejado con un Digimon —cruzando sus brazos detrás del cuello, Byakuya baja un poco la velocidad para estar al lado de Cocoa.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, nya? —pregunta ella, agregando la onomatopeya de un gato al final. —¿Requisitos de qué?

—Cuando encontramos los Digihuevos y seguimos el procedimiento de la nota misteriosa, estos reaccionaron conmigo y con Aoko. Cuando nacieron, pensé que la nota nos había mentido. Waomon parecía más mi tipo de Digimon. Silencioso, observador… mientras que lo tenía en brazos era una pajarita chillona y algo insoportable —soltó una risa, recordando. —Creí que, definitivamente, sí había mentido. Que era una equivocación… hasta que los _D-Cypher _demostraron lo contrario.

—Para tu información, Waomon también es una chica —comentó Cocoa, levantando el dedo índice.

—Gah…. —alzando sus brazos tras la revelación, acaba suspirando. —Es por eso que me pregunto si hay algún requisito.

—¿No será porque son similares? —fue la respuesta de la chica.

—¿Similares? ¿Yo con Tsiumon? ¿Por dónde? —escéptico, Byakuya arquea una ceja.

—Kyahaha —rió. —¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nyahaha, no importa —adelantando el paso, Cocoa toma la delantera, dejando un confundido Byakuya atrás. Siguió su camino, hasta que un delicado llanto se abrió paso a sus oídos. —Byakkyun, ¿escuchas eso?

El chico asintió para que ambos empezaran a correr en dirección de aquella aguda voz. No le importó corregir el apodo de Cocoa, tan solo deseaba llegar al origen de la angustia en su corazón. Al final, tras arribar, observaron que la pajarita Digimon de color carmesí andaba hecha una bolita en un rincón, sollozando. Se encontraba lastimada, con ciertas cicatrices. En sus brazos abrazaba un objeto algo roto, que reconoció al instante.

_Mi mp3… Tsiumon está lastimada por buscarlo… y yo tengo la culpa de eso._

Byakuya deseaba acercarse, extendiendo su mano. Una vez que Tsiumon lo reconoció, comenzó a lanzarle su único ataque que consistía de burbujas ácidas. Cocoa reaccionó algo tarde, Byakuya jalándola para evitar que le caigan a ella también. Incapaz de decir algo, ella se acerca al Digimon. Una vez cerca, la acaricia, para murmurarle algo.

—Acabemos con el enemigo de todas las mujeres —le dijo, guiñando un ojo.

—Ehhh….—se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de procesar la información.

—Es broma, Bakaya***** —se rió.

—Oye, no combines mi nombre de esa manera —reniega, para al final comenzar a acercarse.

—Tsiumon, escúchame un ratito —con amabilidad, Cocoa se agacha para estar a su altura, sosteniendo con sus manos el vestido para así no quedar al descubierto. —A Byakuya le cuesta mucho mostrar lo que realmente siente. Tiene motivos para sumirse en la música, que eventualmente compartirá contigo, lo sé. No se lo ha dicho a nadie hasta ahora pero, algo me dice que tú serás la primera en saberlo. Ahora sé una buena niña y discúlpate por haber arrojado el mp3 y cantar mucho, ¿sí? —ahora, yendo hacia Byakuya, añade: —Y tú también por ser un insensible.

—Hmph…—testarudo en manifestar su amor, Byakuya empieza a caminar hacia su Digimon, algo temeroso en que lo volviera a atacar, cosa que no sucedió. Casi estando cerca, decide abrir sus labios. —Tsiu…

Repentinamente, la cueva empieza a temblar con fuerza. Cocoa lucha por mantener su equilibrio, mientras que la atención de Byakuya se dirigió hacia la fuente. Una de las paredes del extremo opuesto acababa de colapsar, revelando a un Digimon salvaje. Era grande, casi como un topo gigante de color crema con morado, con un taladro en su frente. Las rocas seguían cayendo, él sin saber cómo actuar. Cocoa recordó las palabras de Kousuke, provocando que sacara su Digivice de inmediato. Una vez que leyó la información, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, para luego observar a los dos que se encontraban cerca. Deseaba alertarles sobre el inminente peligro, hasta que vio a Byakuya correr.

—¡Byakuya, detente! —gritó, rasgando sus pulmones.

_¡Las rocas van a caer sobre Tsiumon! ¡Tengo que ir por ella! ¡Tengo que proteger a mi compañera!_

Ignorándola, saltó hacia Tsiumon, el derrumbe dejando un rastro de polvo atrás. Cocoa había cerrados sus ojos para que, al abrirlos, acabara colocando ambas manos sobre su boca, soltando el D-Cypher. Este rebotó, sus piernas cediendo antes lo que tenía enfrente.

Lo único que veía eran piedras en lugar de Byakuya y Tsiumon.

* * *

_Aoko Ishida_

—Volverán —la voz de Ringo sacó a Aoko de sus terribles pensamientos, incapaz de quitarse la sensación de querer que su hermano mayor se acoplara. Ahora que Cocoa había ido por él sin previa consulta, adelantándose a las intenciones de Masato, no podía evitar preocuparse. —Aunque realmente me pregunto cómo estará Byakkyun. Cocoa puede ser algo pesada con él…

La rubia prestó especial atención al melancólico suspiro de Ringo Tachikawa.

—¿Celosa? —soltó la pregunta al aire.

—¿Celosa? ¿Por qué? —atontada, Ringo parpadea, haciendo relucir sus ojos miel.

_Entonces creo que me equivoqué… a diferencia de Cocoa, Ringo es muy difícil de leer._

—N-N-No es nada… olvídalo, Ringorin —le dice la menor de los Ishida, usando un apodo con cariño, disminuyendo la tensión unilateral.

—¡Chicas, vengas para acá! —la voz de Masato resonó, llamando su atención. Ellas acudieron, posicionándose a su lado, para luego encontrarse encima de Kousuke. —Miren esto.

—Al parecer el Digivice tiene un núcleo que se conecta con estos datos…—dice el joven Izumi, señalando el gran holograma del microchip del _D-Cypher_. —Todavía no sé exactamente que son pero, si los siguen atentamente…—hizo una breve pausa, para que todos siguieran un hilo de datos que iba de ese espacio, hacia los corazones de Kousuke. —Va directo hacia nuestros corazones. Esta abertura desconocida tiene algo que ver. Al parecer si se cumplen ciertos parámetros se abren.

—Es algo desconcertante que vaya directo a nuestro corazón —comenta Aoko, abrazándose. Waomon andaba en el suelo, mirando con curiosidad. —¿Esto no quiere decir que si el Digivice se rompe moriremos, no?

—No —asegura Kousuke. —Esto solo quiere decir que nuestra unión con un Digimon es mucho más profunda de lo que aparenta y que el Digivice es solo un conducto.

—¿Un conducto? —ahora fue el turno de Masato. —¿Te refieres a que actúa como un mediador?

—Sí pero no… es muy complejo de explicar. Denme un poco más de tiempo y podré averiguarlo.

—Kou, estoy orgullosa de ti —volviéndolo a abrazar, Ringo no se aleja del chico. Este prosigue con su trabajo, como si nada anormal estuviese pasando.

Aoko y Masato se observan, satisfechos de saber que han hecho un avance con respecto a los curiosos aparatos. Perdidos en sus miradas, aquel mágico trance se detuvo cuando el sonido del derrumbe llegó hacia ellos. Asustada, lo primero que hace el hijo de Tai es ir directo hacia ella, abrazándola.

—Masato…—tragó saliva.

—Todo está bien, Aoko. —la trata de animar. A lo lejos, Waomon trata de mandar sus ánimos. —Waomon creo que también quiere decir lo mismo.

El sonido se volvió más fuerte, Ringo levantándose en vez que ponerse a llorar, y Kousuke haciendo lo mismo. Aoko no pudo evitar soltar un grito junto a Ringo, una vez que el derrumbe empezó, con mucha más fuerza. Sus voces se volvieron en una sola, grabándose en las cabezas de Masato y Kousuke.

—¡HERMANO!

—¡COCOA!

* * *

_Byakuya Ishida_

Una vez que el chico abrió los ojos, tuvo que evitar atorarse con el polvo que lo rodeaba. Por un instante, quiso creer que su vida era un acorde incompleto, incapaz de encontrar la melodía correcta hacia los corazones de las personas. La constante armonía que buscaba con los demás tan solo se basaba en disonancia y, esta vez, había sucedido lo mismo. Tsiumon había salido lastimada por su insensibilidad en comprenderla, provocando que fuera por su mp3, para luego arrepentirse y buscarlo para pedirle disculpas. Ahora sostenía el reproductor en sus manos, maldiciendo. Tomando noción de sus alrededores, se percata que una luz lo envolvía, para que, ahora con claridad, sintiera como era zarandeado por Cocoa.

—¡Gracias a Dios que estás vivo, Byakuya! —abrazándolo con fuerza, él no comprendía del todo la situación.

—¿Cocoa…? —su voz salió rasposa. —¿Qué fue lo que…?

—Rápido, ayúdame para sacarte de aquí. No creo que ella pueda contra esa cosa por mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando…? —interrumpiéndolo, todavía en sus brazos, Cocoa muestra su  
_D-Cypher_.

—Lo que nos está atacando es un Drimogemon, un Digimon tipo Bestia. Lo peor es que es etapa adulta y… ¡por eso hay que apurarnos, no creo que ella aguante mucho rato más!

—¿Pero quién…? —sin saber de qué cosa hablaba Cocoa, el brillo que rodeaba a Byakuya dejó de emanar de su Digivice, permitiendo que la chica lograra sacarlo. Una vez que sus alrededores se esclarecieron, su mirada dio contra un nuevo individuo.—No… no puede ser…

Una pajarita más grande se encontraba frente a frente con el Digimon salvaje. Con un micrófono en mano, el cual estaba decorado con un gran listón rosa, andaba soportando el taladro del Drimogemon. Sus patas dejaban un ligero cráter en el suelo por la fuerza que hacía, sus grandes ojos celestes llenos de determinación para detenerlo. Unos audífonos grandes colgaban de su cuello, amarillos, combinando con su híbrido color rojo que le costaba definir. Dos antenas brotaban de su cabeza, asemejándose a un cabello rebelde.

—¿Tsiu…mon…? —la voz de su camarada humano salió como un susurro, mientras que Cocoa observaba su Digivice, absorta en la información que se le era revelada.

—Armoniamon….—Cocoa se encontraba sin aliento.

—¿Y Tsiumon…?

Una vez que escuchó su voz, el muchacho tuvo que contener la cantidad de emociones que fluían en su corazón al saber la respuesta a su pregunta.. El intercambio de miradas entre el nuevo Digimon y él fue suficiente comunicación para él.

—Ahora es mi turno de protegerte, ¡Byakuya!

* * *

¿Les gustó? Ya era hora de pasar al otro grupo. Disculpen si los dejé colgando con la parte de Michiru y Hekiru. Pronto la retomaré. De nuevo lamento la demora, kihihi. Verdad, cuando Cocoa dice "Bakaya" quise jugar con la palabra "Baka" que significa idiota en japonés. Entonces le estaría diciendo "Idiotaya" al cambiar el Byaku por Baka, nyahaha. ¡Recuerden ese flashback de Byakuya! ¡Nos leemos pronto (espero...)!

Dato: Armonia (sin acento) es armonía en italiano.


	16. Semillas de la inseguridad

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

Tengo noticias muy importantes que darles, así que nos leemos abajo. Espero disfruten este capítulo que se hizo esperar…

* * *

**Capítulo XVI – Semillas de la inseguridad**

* * *

_Hajime Motomiya_

Su cabello borgoña andaba hundido entre los almohadones que moldeaban su cabeza con total suavidad. A pesar del abrumador cansancio que corría por su cuerpo, el niño suspiraba constantemente, perdido en el brillar de la luz del techo. Giró hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda. La soledad de la habitación estrujaba su corazón poco a poco, una aguja muy fina inyectando veneno para detener sus latidos. La cama era muy grande para él solo; y él lo sabía. Evitó soltar un grito en la blancura, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no deseaba que su mejor amigo lo viera de esa forma tan humillante cuando retorne del sitio al que se había ido. Que, dicho sea de paso, no tenía idea a dónde era.

—Ichijouji está tomándose su tiempo—soltó Hajime. —Si bien tuve entendido, iría a contarle un cuento a Mayu para que duerma. Dudo que pase la noche ahí ya que Mayaka no deseaba compartir su cama. Aun así, se está demorando en exceso.

Repentinamente, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación hizo que se erigiera, observando a Kei ingresar. Llevaba un libro en mano, la otra usándola para sobarse el ojo izquierdo. Suelta un ligero bostezo, para luego dirigirse hacia Hajime, quien andaba sonriendo de esquina a esquina.

—Qué gracioso eres. Pareces un perrito faldero tras ver regresar a su amo, haha—comenta divertido, para luego sentarse al borde de la cama. —Pensé que estarías durmiendo para cuando regresara.

—No soy como tú para dormirme en cualquier lado en donde repose mi cabeza—Hajime deja salir un bufido, para luego observar el libro que Kei tenía consigo. —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Mientras iba a la habitación de mis hermanas me topé con una biblioteca. Creí que habría algo de información sobre el Digimundo pero fue en vano. Saqué uno de los libros para leérselo a Mayu—Kei sostiene el libro frente a su rostro, mostrándoselo a Hajime. —También encontré una enfermería. Tiene medicinas, así que si alguien se resfría tenemos los medios necesarios.

_Eso explica la demora._

—Ya veo. ¡Buen trabajo, Ichijouji! —Kei empieza a reír levemente tras las palabras de su amigo. Hajime achica un poco la vista, leyendo el título del libro.

«_El reinado de terror del Emperador_»

—Ichijouji…—el nombrado ladea el rostro, confundido. — ¿Es esa la clase de libros que deberías leerle a una niña de siete años?

—¿Hmm? —decide mirar el título una vez más. Lo coloca en sus piernas, sintiendo la cubierta con una mirada llena de melancolía. —Creí que le gustaría.

—Solo porque Mayu se autoproclame _Emperatriz de la oscuridad_ no era necesario leérselo. Estás llevando su fantasía muy lejos. —Hajime cruza sus brazos, meditando.

—Vaya, Hajime. Acabas de decir algo muy serio, qué curioso, haha—rió el chico de cabello índigo. —Mientras Mayu sonría es suficiente para mí.

—La única sonrisa que le veo es cuando está por hacerme algo muy doloroso—el hijo menor de Davis Motomiya se abraza a sí mismo en terror, recordando pasadas experiencias.

—Tenía una moraleja muy bonita. Además de tener como locación de la historia el mismo Digimundo. Lástima que sea ficción —Kei decide dejar el libro en la mesa de noche, suspirando en derrota. Se acomoda en la cama, posicionándose al lado de Hajime, echándose. —Qué mal que no se lo leí. Cuando llegué estaba dormida junto con mi hermana.

_¿Lástima? ¡Me alegra que sea ficción! Pensar que hay un tirano por ahí, qué espeluznante. _

—Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Hoy ha sido un día agotador y largo. ¡Tenemos que pensar qué haremos de ahora en adelante! —Hajime se desploma, esta vez agradecido de la suavidad de las almohadas. —Realmente, esta cama es muy grande para mí solo.

_Tsukuru… ¿en dónde estarás? ¿Qué andarás haciendo? ¿Por qué… te fuiste?_

—Hajime…—Kei se acerca un poco, observándolo de costado.

—Gracias, Ichijouji. Al principio querías dormir en el suelo pero, no tendría sentido ya que para eso estarías con tus hermanas. Hace de un sitio más cálido esta fría cama.

—…—un leve rubor se formó en las mejillas de Kei, apenado por las directas palabras de su amigo. Ríe por lo bajo, estando completamente pegado a su espalda. —Me siento honrado. Al parecer a Hajime le gusta mi calidez.

—No te dejes llevar, tonto—Hajime le lanza una mirada algo difícil de descifrar al no saber si sentirse halagado o desconcertado. —Eso sonó desagradable.

—Solo estaba bromeando, haha.

—La verdad, realmente no sé cuándo hablas en serio y cuándo en broma. Es por eso que nunca sé en qué estás pensando. —cerró sus ojos en rendición, para luego abrirlos y perderse una vez más en la luz del candelabro del techo.

_Es por eso que tengo miedo de dejarte solo como años atrás._

—Oh, ya veo—Kei hunde su nariz en el pijama de Hajime. —Quizás te gustan esas cosas. Digo, pareces estar pensándolo con tanta seriedad.

—Ichijouji, por el amor de Dios. ¡Tenemos ONCE! —gritó, asqueado. —¡Y deja de olfatear mi pijama!

Lo primero que hizo el muchacho que lleva su cabello atado en una pequeña cola de caballo fue sentarse, colocando ambas manos sobre su boca. Una mueca llena de burla se apoderó de su rostro, sus ojos del mismo color que una estrellada noche abriéndose con intensidad, para luego contener una carcajada, que se escapaba en risas bajas, siendo incapaz de contener lo divertido que se le hizo hacerle una broma a Hajime.

Jamás creyó que olfatearle el pijama causaría dichas emociones en su amigo. Y eso le divertía como Hajime no tenía idea.

_A veces siento que soy un juguete. El objeto de diversión de Ichijouji y el muñeco de Mayu._

—Te juro que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que se te cruza en esa retorcida cabeza—se quejó él, sentándose sobre las sábanas. Tras escuchar sus palabras, las risas de Kei se detuvieron abruptamente, su rostro agachándose. —¿Ichijouji…?

—¿Así que no lo sabes…?

—Creo que no—responde con honestidad.

—Oh, ya veo—con dichas palabras, Kei finalizó la conversación. Retornó a su posición anterior, salvo que ahora le daba la espalda a Hajime.

_Su frialdad me acaba de doler de una manera inimaginable._

Hajime parpadeó, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Ciertamente, sabe que Kei Ichijouji tiene una personalidad algo inusual, descubriendo una faceta suya cada día. La primera vez que lo tomó desprevenido fue ver la similitud entre él y su madre Yolei, en lo que concierne a enfadarse. Parecían dos gotas de agua, un mismo reflejo en un espejo. Es por eso que sabe que las emociones de Kei son como una bomba. En cualquier momento puede explosionar, siendo cualquier cosa la causa.

_Años antes jamás lo hubiera sabido debido a su innata frialdad. Es por eso que cada vez que se asemeja a mi hermano tengo mucho miedo de perderlo también. Ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que se me ha quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza, especialmente tras tocar el tema en las aguas termales. La interrupción de Mascheramon hizo que lo olvidara del todo._

—Oye, Ichijouji—Hajime trató de insistir, temeroso de haber encendido la bomba de su corazón.

—¿Qué? —el tono de voz de su amigo era más grave, una mirada apática robándole el aliento. —Quiero dormir.

—Oh, vamos. Estás completamente despierto —soltó un bufido. —Tan solo quería preguntarte algo.

El silencio fue toda respuesta que tuvo.

_Auch. Su indiferencia sí que duele, eh. ¡Pero tengo que preguntarlo! ¡Vamos, Hajime! ¡Eres un Motomiya! ¡Valiente!_

—¿Sobre qué hablaste con mi hermano en el círculo grupal? —por más que Hajime se armara de valor, su voz flaqueó al ser una pregunta delicada. —Ya sabes, cuando arribamos al Digimundo.

—¿Por qué tan insistente? —dijo la espalda que le causaba dolor.

—Es solo… no lo sé… tengo… tengo algo de miedo—finalmente, el niño de cabello borgoña admite sus emociones.

La respuesta de Kei fue levantar la mitad de su cuerpo, observando la figura de Hajime que seguía mirando el techo. Sus ojos chocaron brevemente, siendo un intercambio silencioso entre cuerpos, gestos y palabras invisibles.

—¿Por qué? —Hajime pudo jurar ver su aliento salir como una nube de polvo, siendo llevada hacia el infinito.

—Es que… ustedes dos siempre parecen irse a lugares inalcanzables—el moreno estira su mano, tratando de atrapar la luz que observaba con fervor. —Y soy incapaz de llegar hacia ustedes. Es por eso que nunca sé en qué estás pensando.

—Yo…—Kei bajó su mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Por favor, Kei. Dime—el niño decidió imitarlo, levantándose una vez más para estar sentados frente a frente.

_Sabe que voy en serio si lo llamo por su primer nombre._

La mirada de su mejor amigo andaba plantada en las sábanas blancas que decoraban la gran cama. El silencio de la habitación de los hermanos Motomiya era espeluznante, agobiando el latir del corazón de Hajime. Podía escuchar el crujir de la madera, el viento haciendo danzar las cortinas, incluso sentir sus respiraciones en cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento. No puedo.

Aquella respuesta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hajime no supo exactamente en qué momento se lanzó de cuerpo completo hacia Kei, atrapándolo de sus muñecas contra la almohada. Lleno de furia y rabia, el chico conocido por no pensar las cosas de más, había perdido los estribos al aprisionarlo de dicha manera. Por su parte, el hijo del matrimonio Ichijouji-Inoue andaba con una mirada perdida, incapaz de comprender los sucesos. Jamás había pensado, ni en sus más locos sueños, ver a Hajime con semejante actitud.

_¡Sí, Ichijouji! ¡Yo también puedo perder la paciencia!_

—¡¿Por qué?! —apretó con fuerza las muñecas que evitaban la huida de su rehén. —Estamos atrapados en un mundo desconocido. Todos tenemos miedos, dudas, falsas esperanzas de estar a salvo. Tenemos que estar unidos y aun así… ¡¿por qué no me lo dices?! Eso me hace pensar que tú…

_Exactamente, ¿qué me hace pensar?_

En cámara lenta, sus labios se movieron. A Hajime le impresionó que las palabras que escucharía a continuación vendrían sin emoción alguna, llenas de frialdad e indiferencia.

—¿Entonces crees que soy el traidor?

_Kei… ¡¿pero qué estupideces andas diciendo?!_

—Eso no es lo que yo…—sin embargo, para el moreno, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

_¡No puedo estar dudando! ¡No puedo! Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. ¡No puedo dudar!_

—¿Entonces piensas que tu hermano es el traidor?

Los ojos de Hajime se abrieron, casi saliéndose de su órbita tras escuchar aquella pregunta.

—Eso… ¡eso no es lo que yo…!—esta vez fue interrumpido.

—Tan solo esta inseguridad es suficiente para mí para notarlo—dijo Kei con apatía.

—¡Tan solo estoy inseguro de la _conversación_! ¡Yo no estoy desconfiando de uste…!—una vez más, no logró terminar su oración.

—¡Mentiroso! —lleno de sentimientos negativos, de rechazo, de oscuridad, Kei alzó la voz.

—Kei…

_Debo estar haciendo un rostro patético en este mismo instante._

—Mentiroso.

_Tiene razón. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? ¿A mí mismo? ¿Qué gano con eso?_

—…—incapaz de decir algo más, Hajime desvía su rostro, admitiendo sus pensamientos.

—Lo sabía—masculló el niño que llevaba inseguridad hacia él, con cada paso, con cada respiro, con cada aliento y con cada suspiro. —Si solo una conversación entre tu hermano y yo te tiene así de inseguro, es un motivo más para no decírtelo. Mi razón original de no contarte ha cambiado. Al parecer nuestra confianza se ha roto.

_¿Razón original? ¿Entonces tenía un motivo diferente por el cuál no me iba a contar? _

—¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?! —desesperado por comprender sus palabras, y afectado al saber que la confianza quebrada sería difícil de recuperar, Hajime levanta su voz.

—Tú lo hiciste.

—¡No! —apretando sus dientes, el moreno trató de despertar de la pesadilla.

—Tú lo hiciste al dudar de mí.

_Yo… tiene razón. Yo rompí la confianza. No él… pero… aún así… ¡es imposible que dude por completo de Kei! ¡¿Qué te está sucediendo, Hajime?! ¡Es tu amigo! ¡Tu mejor amigo! ¡Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo uso de razón! Es imposible, después de todo, es mi amigo. _

—¡No dudo de ti, Kei! —cerrando sus ojos en frustración, Hajime finalmente comprende. —Eres mi amigo. Por eso mismo confío en ti. ¡Sé cómo eres! ¡Y te demostraré que no eres el traidor! ¡Que no dudo de ti!

—Por más que digas eso, una simple conversación te puso los nervios de punta. ¿Cómo quieres que crea palabras que carecen de un significado alguno, Hajime?

_Oh, no. No, por favor, no vuelvas a ser así…_

—¿Por qué estás comportándote como antes…?—incapaz de querer contener su llanto de cólera, Hajime traga saliva para evitar que lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

—Quién sabe.

Un sonido resonó en la habitación. No se trató del viento cantándole a las cortinas. Tampoco la canción de la madera al pasar la noche. Menos las palabras que habían estado flotando a sus alrededores. Ambos corazones seguían latiendo, mas ese no había sido el origen del sonido. Hajime andaba con su mano en alto, la mejilla de Kei irritada. Jamás entró en sus planes darle un golpe, al ser incapaz de contener sus emociones ni un minuto más.

_No permitiré que hagas eso. No de nuevo._

No obstante, la reacción que obtuvo fue inesperada, congelándolo. Los labios de Kei se arquearon formando una sonrisa, para luego transformarse en risillas, dando inicio a una gran carcajada. Hajime lo soltó, asustado. El niño de cabello índigo se sostuvo el estómago, al encontrar la situación sumamente hilarante. Con dificultad logró sentarse en el colchón, secándose una lágrima de la risa que le había dado.

_¿Y a este qué le pasa?_

—Definitivamente, es _tan divertido_ hacerte estas cosas, especialmente jugar con tu mente y cabeza, haha—Kei no dejaba de reir y, cada vez que miraba a Hajime, colocaba una mano sobre su boca para no explotar. La otra la colocó sobre su mejilla lastimada. —Eso dolió, ¿sabías? Golpeas muy bien. Tan solo ten en cuenta que también respondo de la misma manera.

—¿Eh…?—Hajime parpadeó, todavía incapaz de comprender la situación.

—Lamento haber estado bromeando contigo. Fue una broma—Kei se detuvo por un breve instante, meditando su próxima palabra. Echando un suspiro, optó por decirla, dándole un cierto énfasis. —Te _mentí_. Pero, en verdad, no puedo contarte qué hablé con tu hermano, Hajime. Discúlpame. Te prometo que cuando venga el momento preciso, te lo diré.

_Kei… hiciste esto para… realmente, me sorprendes. _

—Tú…—el niño de once años no sabía cómo reaccionar. —¡Realmente no comprendo la forma de pensar tan retorcida que tienes!

—Ehehe…—soltando una risilla inocente, Kei cambia su mirada a una llena de comprensión y felicidad.

—Gracias—tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el otro se quedó confundido.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —ahora fue su turno de parpadear.

—Definitivamente no eres el traidor.

—Hajime…—el cálido brilla que irradiaba de sus ojos índigo fueron llevados hacia una sonrisa llena de calor. —Te lo agradezco.

—Ahora sí vayamos a dormir. Esta conversación ha dejado mi cabeza en un estado que provocará que tenga una jaqueca increíble en la mañana—dejándose vencer, Hajime se hunde en la almohada, para luego cubrirse con las sábanas.

—Tienes razón—Kei se queda en su posición, todavía sentado, observándolo.

_Ichijouji puede ser un chico muy extraño. Me resulta difícil comprender cómo piensa pero, daría lo que fuera para que no vuelva a ser como antes. Aquél distanciamiento, frialdad y apatía hacia los demás que transmitía. Yo, incapaz de salvarlo. Todavía no sé qué o quién fue el responsable de su drástico cambio pero, sea quien sea, estoy sumamente agradecido. Tras todo esto, tan solo puedo saber que, gracias a las palabras de Ichijouji, he notado mi grave error. No debo dudar de los demás. La duda es como una semilla que va plantando sus raíces de inseguridad con cada pensamiento que se tiene. No existe un traidor. Es imposible. Me encargaré de demostrarlo, a toda costa._

Hajime cierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el excesivo sueño que lo consumía. Mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo da media vuelta para observar a su amigo, quién todavía no se echaba. Por lo poco que logró ver, una palabra fue formada por sus labios. Sin embargo, un fuerte mareo se apoderaba de él, incapaz de comprender.

_¿Por qué me siento tan… mareado? También tengo mucho sueño… muchísimo… deben de haber sido las aguas termales. Estaban tan relajantes._

Cuando cerró los ojos, en un vago rincón de su mente, antes de que todo se oscureciera, la oración que salió de Kei cobró sentido.

«_Lo siento, Hajime._»

* * *

_Takeshi Takaishi_

El pequeño rubio andaba vagando por el corredor, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La conmoción con Mascheramon en las aguas termales lo había agotado mentalmente pero, aun así, la inseguridad que lo corrompía de a pocos era más fuerte que cualquier cansancio. Las paredes llenas de cuadros lo agobiaban, sintiendo que aquellos ojos de óleo y acrílico seguían cada paso que daba, midiendo sus acciones y juzgándolo. Había perdido rastro de Hekiru, a quien le pidió que fuera tras su hermana. Andaba confiado que lo haría, pero de todas maneras se sentía mal tras encargarle una gran responsabilidad que él debería de cumplir.

_De todas maneras, sé que están bien y hará un buen trabajo. Él nunca mentiría._

—Igual se me hace difícil dormir al haber pasado bastante tiempo—cruzó los brazos tras su cuello, intranquilo. —Ha pasado aproximadamente una hora y media desde la aparición de ese Digimon en las aguas. Eso significa que Michiru debe andar unas dos afuera, sola. Me preocupa que algo terrible le haya sucedido por ser este un nuevo y desconocido mundo pero…

Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, la otra todavía tras el cuello.

—Sé que no es así. Que se encuentra perfectamente bien.

_La conexión entre mellizos y gemelos es realmente extraña y fascinante._

Su corazón comenzó a latir con antelación, para luego mirar la gran luna en la ventana. Su luz bañaba aquél delicado cuerpo, su cabello brillando con intensidad. Achica un ojo a los rayos caerle directo en la pupila. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ladeando el rostro en comprensión.

—Así que esto andas haciendo, Michiru—murmuró.

Imitando a su hermana a la distancia, toma asiento en el suelo, extendiendo ambas manos hacia la luna. Podía jurar sentir a Michiru frente a él, haciendo la misma acción. Dando sus mejores esfuerzos para alcanzar aquél astro que reina durante la noche, transmitiendo luz, misterio y locura a la misma oscuridad bañada en estrellas.

_Me gustaría poder desarrollar esa supuesta telepatía que dicen que existe. Aunque sentiría que husmeo en la vida personal de Michiru. Claro que siento lo que ella siente pero, nunca es tan intenso como lo dicen en los libros o las películas._

Takeshi se estira, finalizando sus pensamientos.

—Por lo menos sé que no está en peligro.

Poniéndose de pie, decide proseguir su camino sin rumbo alguno, explorando los infinitos pasadizos del hotel al cual habían sido llevados sin invitación alguna. Sus ojos ardían por el sueño, negándose a sobárselos. Se detuvo momentáneamente frente al gran escalón que descendía hacia el primer piso, yendo directo hacia la puerta que separaba aquél refugio con el mundo del exterior. Volvió a su andar, un nuevo pensamiento floreciendo en su cabeza.

_Sé que estoy rompiendo el acuerdo al que todos llegamos. Establecimos un toque de queda para evitar accidentes o incidentes, además de sentirnos más seguros. Quedamos en que si alguien lo rompía habría un castigo. No quiero ni pensar en qué pensó Kei al proponerlo._

Takeshi se abraza a sí mismo, temeroso si es que lo descubren. En eso, su mirada se detiene frente a un peculiar reloj que se encontraba situado en medio del corredor. Para su sorpresa, no marcaba la hora al no contar con números. Símbolos andaban reemplazando los cuatro números clave, siendo estos una hoja marchita, un copo de nieve, un sol y una margarita.

—Me pregunto qué significará—colocó un dedo bajo el mentón, para luego percatarse de algo más, —la manecilla va lentísimo…

Sacudiendo el rostro, sigue su camino, arribando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Aparentemente, había estado caminando en círculos al siquiera comprender la estructura del lugar. Se quedó mirando las placas con los nombres, diciendo cada uno en alto al pasar por ellos, sintiendo la frialdad en sus dedos.

—Motomiya… Kamiya… Hida… Ichijouji…Tachikawa… Izumi… Takaishi… Ishida… y de nuevo Kamiya…—se detuvo frente a la penúltima, apretando sus nudillos—Byakuya… Aoko… no sé nada de ellos. Espero se encuentren bien.

Irrumpiendo su momento a solas, un ruido le llama la atención. Se esconde entre una de las paredes, temeroso. Todos habían acordado no romper la regla que habían establecido. Quiso creer que alguien más andaba haciendo lo mismo que él, para tranquilizarse. No obstante, se encontraba intranquilo. Lo peor se le venía a su mente, creyendo que un Digimon salvaje se había escabullido a la mansión. Decide asomarse con lentitud, para ver que una silueta andaba de pie frente aquella habitación que aparentaba ser un depósito.

La luz de la luna se complementaba con su índigo cabello, agregándole misticismo y melancolía a su figura. Esbelto, con una piel y cabello finos, Kei Ichijouji andaba tocando con gentileza la placa rayada al costado de la puerta.

_¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? Bueno, no soy quién para preguntar. También estoy rompiendo el toque de queda. Irónico que el que decidió poner un castigo sea quien ande deambulando._

Trazando algo que le costó descifrar a Takeshi, Kei movía sus dedos sobre la placa. Una sensación de frustración se adueñó del niño, golpeando con fuerza el lugar que acariciaba con gentileza. Sorprendido por la reacción inesperada, el mellizo menor retrocede, chocándose contra una mesa para acabar directo en el suelo con sus contenidos. Ahora fue el turno de Kei de asustarse, asomándose hacia la zona de donde había provenido el estruendo.

Takeshi estaba con la cabeza empapada. Un pequeño florero había sido el causante de su desdicha. La florecilla andaba en su cabeza, haciéndolo parecer un hada salida de un bosque de fantasía. Kei hace un gesto algo extraño tras verlo.

—Pft—mordió su labio, aguantando reírse, cosa que no resultó ya que una risilla escapó al final.

—¿De qué te ríes? Me convendría algo de ayuda—refunfuñó Takeshi, mirándolo.

—Nada en especial…—Kei se aguanta una vez más, al saber que Takeshi no se había percatado de las flores en su cabeza.

—No creo que verme así cause tanta gracia—refutó.

—Es solo otra cosa—trató de desviar la mirada, siéndole difícil.

—Qué—dijo Takeshi.

—Um…—esta vez, fue capaz de hacerlo. —Lo patético que te ves.

—¿Disculpa…?—algo irritado por el comportamiento del joven Ichijouji, trata de contenerse.

—O algo por el estilo, haha—Kei finalizó su oración. —No lo tomes a pecho, es solo que no encuentro las palabras indicadas para describir lo que estoy viendo.

—¿Pero qué…?—finalmente, el niño con la cola de cabello optó por señalarle con el dedo su cabeza, haciéndole notar las flores—¡Ah!

Takeshi se levantó, sacudiéndolas de su cabello. Las pequeñas cayeron marchitas, indicando que andaban muertas por más agua que tuvieran.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Tenemos un toque de queda—se atreve a decir el niño de ojos azules.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo—le responde Kei.

—Estoy preocupado por Takashi. Él y Hekiru no regresan—costándole cambiarle el nombre a Michiru, fue capaz de dar una respuesta.

—Ya veo.

—¿Tú? —Takeshi se sentía incómodo con el extraño silencio.

—No tengo por qué decirte—sonriendo, Kei trató de darle un final a la conversación.

_Al parecer jamás podremos entendernos._

—Como quieras—desviando la mirada, Takeshi trató de retornar a su caminata nocturna.

—Solo estaba dando un paseo. Hajime se durmió y me está costando retomar el mío. Gracioso porque normalmente me duermo al instante—suspiró Kei. —Jamás creí que tener insomnio sería tan agotador.

—Tan solo no te quedes vagando hasta muy tarde—fue lo único que Takeshi logró decir.

—Igualmente.

**x -x – x**

Sentado frente a la gran puerta, en uno de los escalones de mármol cubiertos con un carmesí terciopelo, Takeshi observaba intranquilo sus alrededores. Con ambas manos posadas bajo el mentón, suelta un suspiro más, perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad que habían escapado al pasar el día. De un momento a otro, su corazón sufre una fuerte punzada, casi desplomándose. Su respiración se aceleró, una gran inseguridad brotando. Una pequeña semilla había sido plantada, esparciéndose para traerle miedos con respecto a Michiru.

_¿Qué es esta sensación? Michiru… Michiru está el peligro. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir su miedo en mi interior._

La fuerte explosión que siguió fue tan solo un incentivo más para esclarecer sus dudas.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —corriendo, sube las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies podían llevarlo—Michiru… ¡Michiru!

«_¡Frère!_»

_Michiru…_

El cuerpo de Takeshi llegó un alto al ver la figura de Kei corriendo en la distancia. Murmuraba el nombre de sus hermanas, preocupado por los sucesos que se estaban desenvolviendo.

—Mayaka…—su voz se perdía con cada paso que daba al correr—Mayu… Mayu… ¡Mayu!

_Sí que debe de querer a Mayu para solo llamar a Mayaka una vez. Al parecer una preferencia._

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos. Ambos niños chocan, cayendo ambos al suelo. Levantándose con rapidez, ambos deseaban descifrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Kei explica que había ido a devolver un libro a la biblioteca que encontró, hasta que escuchó el fuerte ruido. Takeshi le cuenta su posición exacta al momento de la explosión.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué puede estar sucediendo? —el niño de apellido Takaishi se encontraba perdido, tan solo pensando en su melliza quien andaba desaparecida junto a Hekiru.

—Creo… creo que nos están atacando—tragando saliva, Kei deseaba no creer en sus propias palabras.

—¿Podrá ser Mascheramon? ¿Algún Digimon salvaje? —intranquilo, millones de ideas corrían por la cabeza de Takeshi.

«_¡Frère!_»

—Saber quién es, es lo que menos importa ahora mismo. Tenemos que ir a avisarle a los demás. Tengo que ir por mis hermanas—apurado, Kei retoma su carrera, solo para detenerse brevemente. —¿Crees poder ir por Hajime de paso? Algo me dice que está profundamente dormido que ni habrá sentido la explosión.

Takeshi se quedó en su lugar, sin tiempo de meditar con coherencia su petición.

_Tengo que ir por Shiki primero._

* * *

_Hajime Motomiya_

—¡Hajime, despierta!

—¡Hajime, por favor! ¡Despierta!

—¡Gyu! ¡Gyu gyu gyu gyu!

Las voces de Takeshi y Shiki, junto a los golpes de Gyumon, tras millares de intentos, fueron capaces de levantar a Hajime de su letargo. Andaba con la vista borrosa, incapaz de saber en dónde se encontraba. El mareo seguía, su voz saliendo como si se encontrara en estado de ebriedad. No obstante, cuando ambos niños explicaron su situación actual, sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad. Los tres salen de la habitación apresurados, solo para toparse entre los grandes escalones con los hermanos Ichijouji.

—¡Hajime! ¡Es Hajime! —gritó la pequeña Mayu, emocionada.

—¿Y Takashi? ¿Hekiru dónde está? —se preguntaba Mayaka, creyendo que ambos ya habían retornado.

No hubo momento para intercambiar alguna palabra más, dado que la pared fue bruscamente rota. Los cuadros cayeron, la tierra tembló. Una gran nube de polvo se apoderó de la visión de los niños, Hajime dando lo mejor de sí para mantenerse de pie. Observó los cuerpos de sus amigos, luchando para ponerse de pie. Un sentimiento de deber de protección nacía en su interior, solo para ser interrumpido brevemente por el mareo una vez más.

_Maldición._

Un gran dinosauro rojo había ingresado la mitad de su cabeza en la mansión, destrozando todo lo que tenía a su paso. Mayaka sacó su _D-Cypher_ asustada, creyendo que le otorgaría alguna protección. En ese instante, Hajime descubre el nombre del Digimon misterioso al verlo en la pantalla.

—Tyrannomon…—apresurado, saca su Digivice y comprueba que, efectivamente salían los datos de la criatura.

—¡Gyumon! ¡No, vayas! —Shiki abrazaba con fuerza a su camarada, evitando que vaya a luchar. LE pobre bebé daba lo mejor de sí para protegerla, siendo tan pequeño.

—¡Shiki, cuidado! —Takeshi la movió del camino junto a Gyumon, evitando que un gran cuadro le cayera encima.

_Me siento tan impotente._

—¡Kei! Usa ese favor con Mascheramon, quizás no pueda salvar—en desesperación Mayaka mira a su hermano, recordando aquél detalle.

Por su parte, tras escucharla, Kei observa a Mayu. La niña andaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, conteniendo sus sollozos. Las lágrimas mojaban su vestido lolita, mientras que su conejo de felpa se rompía poco a poco. Tras sentir su mirada sobre la de ella, la niña de cabello lila suelta un un sollozo lo que sentía.

—Hermano… Mayu… Mayu tiene miedo… ¿vamos… vamos a morir? —se abrazó las rodillas.

—¡Kei, qué esperas! —Mayaka se raspó la garganta tras el gran grito que pegó.

_Ichijouji, ¿por qué dudas tanto?_

Los niños temían por sus vidas. Creyendo que ese sería su final.

Hasta que lo escucharon.

—¡HAIYAAAAAA!

Un pequeño ser acababa de darle una fuerte patada al rostro de Tyrannomon, provocando a que cayera de lado. La fuerza había sido tal que los alrededores de los elegidos se hicieron añicos. La figura misteriosa contaba con una fuerza que no parecía posible que viniera de dicho cuerpo. Creyeron que sería su salvación, hasta que el polvo se disipó, revelando a la persona.

Una cabeza de oso panda, mucho más grande que su propio cuerpo. Un cabello tan negro como l anoche que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Unos ojos carmesí que titilaban junto a las estrellas. Un atuendo a rayas que era complementado junto aquél medio disfrazo de pingüino que lo caracterizaba. Cruzó sus brazos, para luego señalar al Digimon caído con gran cólera.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a destruir este lugar?! ¡Me tomó TANTO TIEMPO reconstruirlo, gao!

_Mascheramon… ¿acaso nos acaba de…?_

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí…?—logró decir Hajime en nombre de todos.

—Oh, no me tomen en cuenta. Estoy furioso en este momento—con eso dicho, el Tyrannomon opta en levantarse, mirando al enemigo—¿Un Digimon en etapa campeón osa desafiar a este perfecto perfeccionado? ¡Ahahahaha, iluso!

Una inseguridad carcomía el corazón de Hajime al ver a Mascheramon prepararse para luchar contra el enemigo.

_¿Realmente… de qué lado está esta criatura? Habla sobre guerras, matanzas y traidores pero… hasta ahora nos ha dado un lugar para pasar la noche y comida. ¿Cuál será el real? ¿El Mascheramon que atacó a Mayu? ¿O el que está ahora mismo, protegiéndonos?_

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!


	17. A través del túnel

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

Este capítulo es cortito (menos de 1,500 palabras ignorando lo del anterior y las notas de autor) porque es lo poco que quedaba contar del anterior. ¡No quería hacérselos muy pesado! Empiezo recapitulando lo último ya que no sé cuándo se publicará…

* * *

**Capítulo XVII – A través del túnel**

* * *

_Hajime Motomiya_

—¡Hajime, despierta!

—¡Hajime, por favor! ¡Despierta!

—¡Gyu! ¡Gyu gyu gyu gyu!

Las voces de Takeshi y Shiki, junto a los golpes de Gyumon, tras millares de intentos, fueron capaces de levantar a Hajime de su letargo. Andaba con la vista borrosa, incapaz de saber en dónde se encontraba. El mareo seguía, su voz saliendo como si se encontrara en estado de ebriedad. No obstante, cuando ambos niños explicaron su situación actual, sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad. Los tres salen de la habitación apresurados, solo para toparse entre los grandes escalones con los hermanos Ichijouji.

—¡Hajime! ¡Es Hajime! —gritó la pequeña Mayu, emocionada.

—¿Y Takashi? ¿Hekiru dónde está? —se preguntaba Mayaka, creyendo que ambos ya habían retornado.

No hubo momento para intercambiar alguna palabra más, dado que la pared fue bruscamente rota. Los cuadros cayeron, la tierra tembló. Una gran nube de polvo se apoderó de la visión de los niños, Hajime dando lo mejor de sí para mantenerse de pie. Observó los cuerpos de sus amigos, luchando para ponerse de pie. Un sentimiento de deber de protección nacía en su interior, solo para ser interrumpido brevemente por el mareo una vez más.

_Maldición._

Un gran dinosauro rojo había ingresado la mitad de su cabeza en la mansión, destrozando todo lo que tenía a su paso. Mayaka sacó su _D-Cypher_ asustada, creyendo que le otorgaría alguna protección. En ese instante, Hajime descubre el nombre del Digimon misterioso al verlo en la pantalla.

—Tyrannomon…—apresurado, saca su Digivice y comprueba que, efectivamente salían los datos de la criatura.

—¡Gyumon! ¡No, vayas! —Shiki abrazaba con fuerza a su camarada, evitando que vaya a luchar. LE pobre bebé daba lo mejor de sí para protegerla, siendo tan pequeño.

—¡Shiki, cuidado! —Takeshi la movió del camino junto a Gyumon, evitando que un gran cuadro le cayera encima.

_Me siento tan impotente._

—¡Kei! Usa ese favor con Mascheramon, quizás no pueda salvar—en desesperación Mayaka mira a su hermano, recordando aquél detalle.

Por su parte, tras escucharla, Kei observa a Mayu. La niña andaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, conteniendo sus sollozos. Las lágrimas mojaban su vestido lolita, mientras que su conejo de felpa se rompía poco a poco. Tras sentir su mirada sobre la de ella, la niña de cabello lila suelta un un sollozo lo que sentía.

—Hermano… Mayu… Mayu tiene miedo… ¿vamos… vamos a morir? —se abrazó las rodillas.

—¡Kei, qué esperas! —Mayaka se raspó la garganta tras el gran grito que pegó.

_Ichijouji, ¿por qué dudas tanto?_

Los niños temían por sus vidas. Creyendo que ese sería su final.

Hasta que lo escucharon.

—¡HAIYAAAAAA!

Un pequeño ser acababa de darle una fuerte patada al rostro de Tyrannomon, provocando a que cayera de lado. La fuerza había sido tal que los alrededores de los elegidos se hicieron añicos. La figura misteriosa contaba con una fuerza que no parecía posible que viniera de dicho cuerpo. Creyeron que sería su salvación, hasta que el polvo se disipó, revelando a la persona.

Una cabeza de oso panda, mucho más grande que su propio cuerpo. Un cabello tan negro como l anoche que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Unos ojos carmesí que titilaban junto a las estrellas. Un atuendo a rayas que era complementado junto aquél medio disfrazo de pingüino que lo caracterizaba. Cruzó sus brazos, para luego señalar al Digimon caído con gran cólera.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a destruir este lugar?! ¡Me tomó TANTO TIEMPO reconstruirlo, gao!

_Mascheramon… ¿acaso nos acaba de…?_

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí…?—logró decir Hajime en nombre de todos.

—Oh, no me tomen en cuenta. Estoy furioso en este momento—con eso dicho, el Tyrannomon opta en levantarse, mirando al enemigo—¿Un Digimon en etapa campeón osa desafiar a este perfecto perfeccionado? ¡Ahahahaha, iluso!

Una inseguridad carcomía el corazón de Hajime al ver a Mascheramon prepararse para luchar contra el enemigo.

_¿Realmente… de qué lado está esta criatura? Habla sobre guerras, matanzas y traidores pero… hasta ahora nos ha dado un lugar para pasar la noche y comida. ¿Cuál será la real? ¿el Mascheramon que atacó a Mayu? ¿O el que está ahora mismo, protegiéndonos?_

Hajime no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir su línea de pensamiento, dado a que Mascheramon empezó a canalizar sus energías, tornándose en una pose para atacar. Se perdió en sus sutiles movimientos, especialmente en sus brazos. El Tyranommon se levanta con zozobra, rompiendo más objetos de la mansión en su camino.

—Prepárate para sentir mi furia… ¡_Slais Oíche_! —exclamó el Digimon mitad-humano, mientras saltaba para atacar a su víctima.

Hajime y los demás cerraron sus ojos, creyendo que aquello desataría una catástrofe mayor. Salvo que nada sucedió.

—¿Are…?—Mascheramon se quedó parpadeando, una mísera gota de su ataque saliendo entre sus manos.

Aquello que debió haber sido un corte feroz, terminó siendo solo una línea negra que se desvanecía en el aire. Los niños se quedaron pasmados, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Mascheramon sacudió el rostro, intentando de nuevo. Por su lado, el Tyrannomon se quedó estático, sin comprender.

—¡_Slais Oíche_! ¡_Slais Oíche_! ¡_Slais Oíche_! —gritaba y gritaba, y nada pasaba. —¿Are re re…? Esto es extraño…—colocó su dedo bajo el mentón. En eso, sus ojos se abren como platos y comienza a maldecir. —¡_Damn wench_! Se las va a ver conmigo, ¡oh, se las va a ver conmigo!

_¿Cuántos idiomas sabe este animal?_

El Tyrannomon, cansado de tanta cosa, abre su boca lanzando un fuerte gruñido. Hajime podía ver sus colmillos, blancos y filudos. Temía por todos, temía que todos murieran en ese preciso instante, sin saber nada sobre ese mundo, nada de la guerra, nada del por qué fueron llamados a ese mundo.

_¡No pienso caer aquí!_

Una vez que la resolución se hizo paso a su cabeza, Mascheramon dio un fuerte brinco adelantándose a los niños. Dando la vuelta, les lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Corran!

Ahora fue el turno de Hajime de sentir una corazonada. Nunca pensó que aquella criatura los haría desperat con semejante grito.

—¡No pienso ser cena de ese animal! —Mayaka logró levantarse, tomando de los brazos a Mayu para así cargarla.

—¡Hay que apresurarnos! —Takeshi tomó de la mano a Shiki, quien abrazaba fuertemente a Gyumon. Ella asintió en respuesta.

Hajime solo acudió donde Kei, quién seguía incrédulo ante su falta de toma de decisión.

—No es momento de lamentarse. —su mejor amigo le abrió los ojos. —Imagino que tienes tus razones, ¿no?

—Hajime…

—Salgamos vivos de aquí, eso es lo que importa.

_Ahora que lo pienso, Mascheramon pudo haber desaparecido como siempre lo hace pero, esta vez se ha echado a correr con nosotros. No lo entiendo._

La carrera contra Tyrannomon empezó, el Digimon destrozando todo lo que le quedaba a su paso. Los niños corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, las pinturas cayéndose a su lado. Hajime se apresuró para llegar donde Mayaka, siendo capaz de ayudarla a evadir ciertos obstáculos del camino. De un momento a otro, cuando objetos comenzaron a caer del techo, la pequeña Mayu terminó en la espalda de Kei, quien no dudó en aumentar la velocidad. Takeshi observaba de reojo a Shiki, quién tenía una mirada llena de determinación. Nada la detenía a esa niña, con una increíble resistencia física gracias al kendo. Todos los niños andaban unidos, como un equipo, decididos a sobrevivir.

Salvo que no se dieron cuenta que Mascheramon se había ido por otro lado, bajando unas escaleras ocultas, al estar metidos en su mundo

—¡Niños estúpidos, por aquí!

Hajime deseó golpearse al fallar en notarlo, acudiendo al llamado del Digimuno junto a todo su grupo. Una vez que todos entraron, Mascheramon cerró la contrapuerta que daba a las escaleras, todos escuchando los pasos de Tyrannomon y cómo destruía todo a su paso. La tierra que estaba sobre los niños rugía, arena cayendo a sus cabellos. El Digimon virus comenzó a descender, formando una pequeña llama morada en una de sus uñas, iluminando el camino.

—Yo que ustedes vendría conmigo, ya que soy su única fuente de luz por ahora. Estarán a salvo.

El silencio fue eterno, nadie atreviéndose a decir palabra alguna. Hajime no sabía cómo procesar la información de todo lo sucedido, especialmente la ayuda de Mascheramon. Una vez que llegaron a un suelo firme, a lo que parecía ser el interior de un túnel subterráneo, el Digimon lanza un suspiro para luego apagar su llama. Había faroles a lo largo del túnel, iluminándolo. En cuestiones de segundos, empieza a gritar, señalándolos.

—¡Me deben una bien grande, ah!

En ese preciso instante, Hajime perdió la paciencia.

—Nunca te pedimos que nos salves.

_Me debí haber mordido la lengua. ¿Por qué no agradecí? ¿Será que todavía dudo de sus actos?_

—Ohhh…—hizo un sonido inusual. —¿Y cómo pensaban salir de esa? ¿Acaso con aquél bebé bueno para nada?

Tras señalar a Gyumon, Shiki le da un fuerte abrazo con una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—Antes de que digas algo, tengo mis motivos, mocoso. No puedo dejar que mueran tan rápido… ¡es la primera noche!

No obstante, antes de que Hajime hiciera caso omiso y protestara, Mascheramon les dio la espalda y se sujetó el brazo derecho, frustrado.

—No puedo dejar que _ella_ me gane.

_Antes de decir alguna tontería más, mejor analizo los hechos como lo haría Kei. Tengo muchas cosas qué pensar._

—Oye, ¿qué te pasó en tus manos? No llevas tus guantes ridículamente gigantes puestos.

La voz de Mayu Ichijouji hizo ecos en el túnel. Mayaka le tapó la boca apresurada, Kei aguantando reír por la insolencia de su hermana menor. Takeshi se había quedado inexpresivo; Shiki parpadeaba. Hajime, por el otro lado, deseaba morirse de la vergüenza, pensando que harían que el Digimon entrara en modo bestia, ya que aparentemente, Mayu tenía el don de despertar ese lado de la criatura como a la hora de la cena.

Salvo que su curiosidad lo traicionó.

—Es verdad…—murmuró. —No me di cuenta cuando atacaste porque me perdí en el Tyrannomon…

Quedó embelesado por las cicatrices y quemaduras que recorrían las pálidas y esbeltas manos de Mascheramon. Sus dedos habían sufrido la mayor parte de un daño que parecía tener de años atrás. Una punzada se apoderó de su corazón, provocándole un nudo en la garganta.

_¿Qué tanto nos oculta? ¿Acaso estaremos equivocados sobre él?_

Mascheramon, en vez de dejar que la furia lo consuma, su rostro se tornó un fuerte color escarlata. Humo comenzó a salir tras su cabeza de panda, cerrando sus ojos por la vergüenza. Entró en berrinches, desesperándose por la pregunta de la niña.

—¡Biku! —exclamó tras notarlo. — ¡Nada que te importe!

Mayu se quedó sorprendida al ver que no la atacó. Soltó a su coneja de felpa, Usami, al suelo, debido al estrés que la había estado carcomiendo tras lanzar su pregunta.

—Olvidé mis guantes donde está el grupo del Kamiya cobarde… esto es un problema…—murmuró.

_¡Masato!_

—¡Ya cumplí mi cometido y ahora está por su cuenta! —gritó, desesperado. —¡Y más les vale encontrarlo porque voy perdiendo uno contra dos! Ciao, ciao.

—¡Espera, dinos en dónde estamos! —Hajime se lanzó hacia él, tan solo para observar cómo le lanzaba una sonrisa macabra.

Dejando una nube de humo negro atrás, los niños volvieron a encontrarse en soledad, luego de que su líder cayera estrepitosamente al suelo tras abrazar a la nada.

—¡Rayos! —golpeó el suelo con furia.

—Creo que no nos queda de otra más que explorar este túnel. —Kei habló, extendiéndole la mano a Hajime. —No tendría mucho sentido regresar al lugar en el que estábamos.

—Apoyo su idea. —Shiki se sorprendió a sí misma participando en una decisión.

—Shiki…—Takeshi no dijo nada, mordiéndose la lengua.

—No ganaríamos nada regresando a la mansión, lo sabes…—ella trataba de hacerlo entender. —Sé que no te da buena espina pero…

Takeshi solo respondió sacudiéndole el cabello, apenado. Shiki rio, Gyumon acompañándola en sus risas.

Hajime emprendió su camino, no sin antes regresarle uno de los mareos.

_Maldición._

**_: : :_**

Todos terminaron cediendo a la idea, caminando por interminables minutos. El túnel no parecía tener fin, tan solo extendiéndose y extendiéndose. Sus pasos hacían ecos, la tierra ensuciando sus ropas nuevas, que eran una copia proporcionada por aquél Digimon, en los armarios de sus habitaciones.

—Me duelen los pies. —dijo Mayaka. —Esto es tu culpa, Hajime.

—Hajime siempre tiene la culpa. —cantó Mayu. —A mí me ha dado hambre.

Shiki estornudó.

—¿Segura que no quieres mi abrigo? Para cubrirte la nariz. —Takeshi se lo volvió a ofrecer.

—Es una alergia tonta. —replicó ella. —No me va a detener.

—¡Gyu, gyu!

_¿Por qué siempre acaba siendo mi culpa?_

—No le hagas caso a mis hermanas, Hajime. —Kei se adelanta a su lado, sonriendo. —Ya sabes perfectamente que es tu culpa, así que no tiene sentido meditarlo tras sus palabras.

—¡Ichijouji!

_No sé si vino a apoyarme o insultarme._

—Me alegra, has recuperado tu carisma. —me observó. —Has estado muy pensativo durante la caminata y, eso no es común en ti.

—Nunca puedo ocultarte las cosas Ichijouji. —esbozó una gran sonrisa. —La actitud de Mascheramon se me hace muy extraña. Hablar sobre matanzas… guerras… atacar a Mayu… y ahora ¿salvarnos? No comprendo.

—Creo que quiere que sobrevivamos… pero a su manera. —la voz de Takeshi vino por detrás, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando. —replica Kei.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Si cada uno consigue a su compañero Digimon, ¿acaso no saldría perdiendo? Nosotros lucharíamos contra él para que nos diga cómo regresar a nuestro mundo, es la única forma. —se exalta Hajime.

—Ganar… perder… él dijo algo de dos a uno… ¿será que se refiere a…?—Kei colocó una mano bajo su mentón.

—No puede ser… eso significaría que Byakuya y los demás…—Takeshi abrió sus ojos.

—¿De qué están hablando? —el moreno ladeó el rostro, confundido.

_A veces no entiendo de qué hablan._

Y otro mareo se abrió paso, ellos dos sin notarlo.

_No se van… estoy así desde que me quedé dormido luego de discutir con Kei a la hora de dormir._

—Es solo una especulación, Takeshi. —Kei trató de asegurarlo. —No tenemos como confirmar si alguno de ellos se ha encontrado con un Digi…

Pero antes de que Kei pudiera terminar su oración, el _D-Cypher_ de Hajime empezó a sonar.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Mayaka corrió hacia ellos, jalando a Mayu, asustada.

—Y más les vale encontrarlo… ahora tiene sentido lo que dijo Mascheramon. —Shiki se emocionó. Se acercó a Hajime y lo tomó de las manos, feliz.

Hajime se encontraba perdido sin comprender.

—¡El Digivice, Hajime! ¡Está reaccionando! —Shiki seguía llena de felicidad. Luego observa a Takeshi. —Te dije que era una buena idea, que nada malo sucedería.

—¿Podría ser que… será que es mi…?

_¿…Digihuevo?_

Shiki asintió innumerables veces.

—Ya, déjalo tranquilo. —intempestivamente, Mayaka alejó a Shiki de Hajime. —Hmph.

En vez de fastidiarse, Shiki va corriendo hacia Takeshi. Ambos se dan una mirada conspiratoria, para aguantar las risas. Kei se unió bajo discreción, mientras que Mayu seguía perdida.

—Maya, podría ser que tu…—se le acercó, curiosa.

—Eres muy pequeña para comprender estas cosas, Mayu—Kei recurrió a salvarla antes de perecer bajo su propia hermana mayor, quien no había escuchado el comentario.

_¡Tiene que ser mi Digihuevo! ¡Reaccionó igual la última vez! ¡El Digivice de Shiki reaccionó cuando Mayu trajo el Digihuevo!_

La visión de Hajime volvió a nublarse. Sacudió el rostro, percatándose que Mayaka andaba a su lado. Antes de que pudiera disfrutar del momento, un fuerte sonido retumbó, seguido a un grito.

—¡Takeshi!

_¿Pero qué…?_

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor del rubio de once años, quien se había desmayado de un momento para el otro. Hace unos segundos andaba tranquilo, junto a Shiki, quien se encontraba a su lado, sujetándolo de la mano, preocupada. Seguía llamando por él, preocupada.

—Takeshi…—comenzó a sacudirlo. —Esto es mi culpa… dijiste que tenías un presentimiento y te obligué a no protestar…

—No tiene sentido echarte la culpa, Shiki—Kei la tranquilizó. —Su desmayo fue de improvisto, nos tomó de sorpresa a los tres.

—¡Mayu se asustó mucho cuando lo vio desplomarse! —abrazó con fuerza a Usami.

—Vamos, Takeshi, no eres de estas cosas…—Hajime se arrodilló a su lado, Mayaka imitándolo.

La preocupación los carcomía, hasta que escucharon un hilo de voz salir de sus labios.

—Mi…

—¡Está hablando! —exclamó Mayaka.

—Mi…chi…

—Takeshi…—Shiki retrocedió, llamándole la atención a Hajime.

—Mi…chi…ru…

—¿Michiru? ¿Quién es Michiru? —lanzó la pregunta al aire, esperando una respuesta. Buscó en los rostros de todos, recibiendo tan solo confusión. Lo único que notó Hajime fue que Kei permanecía inexpresivo, analizando las palabras.

—Interesante. —fue su único comentario.

—Mi…chi…ru…

—¡Takeshi! —Shiki recurrió a sacudirlo con fuerza, tratando a que reaccionara. El rubio abrió sus ojos con lentitud, sin comprender las acciones de la niña. A Hajime le pareció que andaba apresurada. —¡Despertaste!

—¿Shiki…?—ella lo abrazó del cuello. —¿¡Shiki!?

—Estuviste llamando su nombre… tenía miedo. —le murmuró.

—…gracias, te debo una. —le respondió. —¿Qué fue lo que…?

_Estos dos son amigos muy extraños._

—Te desmayaste de la nada. —dijo Mayaka, juntando ambas manos en su cadera. —Nos preocupaste a todos.

Takeshi tan solo abre grande sus ojos. Observa el interminable túnel, sabiendo que tenía que ir a través de él.

—Michiru…—vuelve a murmurar, siendo solo Shiki quien lo escuchó.

—Mira, Takaishi. Será mejor que expliques muy bien qué acaba de suceder porque…—pero antes de que Hajime terminara, Takeshi había juntado sus puños en frustración y echado a correr sin dirección alguna, su figura perdiéndose.

_¡¿Y a este qué le pasa?!_

—¡Takaishi, espera! —Hajime estaba por perseguirlo, hasta que Kei lo detiene, jalándolo de su camisa. —¿Qué te pasa? Tenemos que ir por él.

—Shiki, anda. —Kei observó a la niña.

—¿Eh? —se quedó sorprendida, abrazando a Gyumon.

—Está solo y sin protección. Eres la única con un Digimon que puede ayudarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes…?

—Creo que tendremos a un nuevo integrante por aquí. —soltando a Hajime, lo señala. —Ahora, ve.

Sonriendo con amabilidad, Shiki se agacha en agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias. —comenzó a correr, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El Digivice del hijo de Davis Motomiya no dejaba de sonar, los cuatro niños que quedaban pereciendo ante su canto. Mayaka tragó saliva, observando una difurcación a la cual estaban cerca. Antes de que ella lograra decir algo, el líder del grupo se apoyó en la pared, conteniendo otro mareo.

_Maldita sea._

Ella abrió sus labios, deseando decir algo, solo para que alguien le robara las palabras de la boca. Aquella voz salió sumida en un trance, algo baja e inusual.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

Mayu abrazó a Usami, ocultando su rostro en ella. Una sonrisa se ocultó, sin saber si se trataba de miedo, inseguridad, o maldad.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer "La Sombra de una Mentira"! Um, quisiera que esta historia siga creciendo y ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla, hehe. Si lo peor llega a pasar, no quisiera que me hagan algo por mi memoria, o algo así (aunque no sé si lo harían, después de todo, ni me conocen, ahaha :D). Solo les pido que la disfruten, y lamento mucho si no dejé reviews o algo últimamente, ya saben, hospitales, eww. ¡Los quiero muchísimo! ¡Les agradezco todo!


	18. Fragmentos del pasado

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・) ¡Les recomiendo volver a leer el final del capi 11 porque se retoma la acción desde ahí, kihihi! ¡No olviden que Takashi es Michiru!

* * *

**XVIII – Fragmentos del pasado**

* * *

_Hekiru Kamiya_

Su mano se encontraba adormecida, luchando por despertarla. Le costaba mover su cuerpo sin contar el gran dolor que su espalda cargaba. Cada vez que respiraba, tierra entraba por su nariz causándole comezón. Lentamente abrió sus ojos canela, dándose con una genuina sorpresa. Parpadeando varias veces y así acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, fue capaz de divisar una silueta. Con un atuendo que se arrastraba contra el polvo, color rojo con blanco, bailaba tan solo en vueltas sin sentido alguno. Cabello azul metálico caía, solo para desaparecer. En cuestiones de segundos, la misma voz que escuchó momentos atrás volvió a sonar.

—Es hora de comenzar. Ese estúpido oso acomplejado me tomó la delantera. Ustedes son mis piezas. Quiero que sean mis piezas principales. Ahora es cuando se marca el inicio de este juego. No me defrauden, mis dos Niños Elegidos. No dejen que sus sentimientos sean meras decoraciones.

No obstante, una vez que se percató de la presencia restante, huyó con tan solo desaparecer.

_¿Qué es lo que acabo de…? __Mom…_

—_Longtemps, nous avons joué tous ensemble_…

_¿De quién es esa voz?_

—_Voilà, les oiseaux bleu chantent pour a nous_—pequeños pasos indicaban que brincaba al ritmo de su canción. —_Dit donc, fredonne-moi la melodie_. _Dejà, jai oublie mon enfantillage_…

_Es dulce y delicada. Me recuerda a mi mamá. Una calidez que me tranquiliza._

—¿Hmm? —la persona que cantaba se detuvo, solo para dejar lo que parecía ser madera, en el suelo. —¡Oh!

Hekiru decidió abrir un poco más sus ojos para dar con una figura familiar. Una chompa color menta, junto a unas piernas delgadas. Una mirada celeste, junto a un cabello rubio pastel siempre cubierto con una gorra de lana. Se le acercó con sutileza, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a una radiante sonrisa.

—Despertaste, Hekiru. Qué alivio—echando un suspiro, Takashi se acomoda.

—En dónde… ¿en dónde estamos? —murmuró sujetándose la cabeza mientras se sentaba para estar cara a cara.

—No lo sé…—el otro niño bajó la mirada. —Cuando desperté estábamos en este lugar. Sea quien nos haya traído aquí tuvo mucho cuidado con nosotros. Estuvimos cubiertos por unas mantas por el frío.

Hekiru parpadeó, solo para encontrarse con dicho objeto a la distancia.

—Sea quien nos haya secuestrado del bosque, parece ser alguien amable—prosiguió. —Debe tener un corazón muy dulce.

Tras aquellas palabras, el hijo único de Kari Kamiya no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar. Cerró sus ojos, meditando lo que Takashi había dicho. Comenzó a recordar qué hacían, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la oscuridad que se escondía en cada rincón de la cueva o túnel en el que se encontraban. Por el otro lado, el mayor de los mellizos Takaishi recogió la madera para acomodarla, tratando de formar una especie de fogata. Con delicadeza, armaba los palitos, solo para que se volvieran a caer en cuestiones de segundos. Inflando sus mejillas, sigue intentando.

«_Ustedes necesitan ir a otro lugar primero. Después de todo, van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible si no quiere caer victimas del primer movimiento de mi juego. Ustedes son mis piezas. Quiero que sean mis piezas principales. Y no dejaré que ese estúpido oso acomplejado me las arrebate._»

Hekiru trató de analizar y enlazar los hechos.

_Let's see… lo que escuchamos antes de perder el conocimiento empalma perfecto con lo de hace un momento. ¡Qué difícil! Sin olvidar que tenemos esas mantas. Algo me dice que esa figura no fue quien nos las brindó. __Es un presentimiento extraño. Una intuición. Mom always says that my intuitions are correct, and I trust her._

—Me rindo—suspirando, Takashi se estira. —Jamás creí que hacer una fogata sería tan difícil.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hijo de Kari.

—No te preocupes, tampoco sé hacer una—Hekiru trató de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Al parecer no estamos hechos para esto—una risa nerviosa se apoderó de Takashi. —Quiero creer que esa persona que nos dejó las mantas sigue aquí. Quiero encontrarme con él o ella.

El brillar en sus ojos era algo que Hekiru jamás había visto. Una determinación deslumbrante, brillante y fascinante. Se dejó hipnotizar por aquél celeste, hundiéndose en una piscina de sentimientos que nunca experimentó. Muy dentro de él sabía que ese niño era mucho más fuerte que él. Admiración que poco a poco se transformaba en envidia lo acechaba, solo para acabar sacudiendo el rostro.

_Envy. Jealousy. Emociones negativas. Esa figura dijo que no dejemos que nuestros sentimientos sean meras decoraciones. ¿Debería creer en sus palabras?_

—¿No crees que sería peligroso? La manera en la que quedamos inconscientes no fue muy agradable. Al ser repentino me da algo de temor lo que podría hacernos. Atacar con cautela, pasando desapercibido…—la angustia lo comía.

—¡La esperanza es lo único que se pierde, _mon ami_! —el brillo no desaparecía.

_Brillas tanto, Takashi. Pero todavía así puedo percibir tu corazón dividido en dos. Una lucha constante entre luces y sombras. ¿Por qué será que siento estas cosas?_

—Tienes razón.

Ahora esa misma sonrisa se transformó en fingida, extendiéndole la mano a su segundo amigo.

* * *

Tras caminar por un largo rato, Hekiru pensaba que el túnel no parecía tener final. Cada vez se iba extendiendo conforme avanzaban sus pasos. Uno, dos, tres. Agua goteaba del techado, a veces haciéndolos saltar al una gota hacer contacto directo con su piel. La oscuridad iba aumentando conforme sus latidos incrementaban. La silueta de Takashi se perdía entre las tinieblas, Hekiru esforzándose por mantener su ritmo. Sus suelas daban contra pequeñas piedras, pateándolas en el proceso.

_Tengo miedo._

—Creo que estamos yendo en círculos—Hekiru rompió el silencio.

—Pensé que solo yo creía eso—aliviado, el rubio se detiene para estar a la par con el pequeño Kamiya. —Va a ser difícil salir de aquí. ¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡_Je vais continuer_!

—Lo siento… al parecer estoy siendo muy pesimista—jugando con sus manos, el castaño deseaba tragarse sus palabras.

—_Non_—sacudió el rostro en negación. —Yo también… también tengo miedo pero… ¡pero _père _me enseñó que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde! Encontraremos a mi _frère_ y los demás. Vas a ver que sí.

_La envidia de nuevo. Why am I feeling all of this? __Logré volverme amigo de Takashi. Solucionamos nuestras diferencias. Nos unimos bajo las mismas estrellas y la luna. Entonces, ¿por qué? Quizá sea porque… siento envidia de la relación que tiene con su padre. _

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —ladeó el rostro con inocencia.

_De la envidia que siento ante ti, Takashi. Por más que estés actuando de manera natural conmigo a diferencia de antes, a mí todavía me cuesta._

—No te preocupes. —el silencio los invadió a ambos. Hekiru retira su Digivice de uno de sus bolsillos, para empezar a jugar con los botones. —Si mal no recuerdo, Kei hizo algo así.

—Tienes razón…—intrigado, Takashi lo imita solo para darse con una sorpresa. —Hekiru…

El niño no escuchó, sumido en su propia pantalla. Nada se formaba en ella, tan solo más líneas negras y blancas al igual que la interferencia de un televisor. Por lo que aparentaba ser, el _D-Cypher_ no podía alcanzar la señal del área en general, alterando el sistema. Tragó algo de saliva, preocupado.

—¡Hekiru!

_Si esto no nos puede ayudar, what are we supposed to do?_

—¡Hekiru! —Takashi colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del nombrado, asustándolo.

—¡Aaaa! —exclamó él, su rostro parcialmente entumecido al las palmas del rubio estar heladas.

—No me estabas escuchando—volvió a suspirar. —Ahora entiendo por qué te llevas tan bien con mi _frère_. Ninguno presta atención.

—_I'm sorry_…—bajando la mirada, el castaño se retrae.

—¡No te sientas mal! Era solo una broma, no lo decía enserio—movió sus manos con nerviosismo. —No te deprimas.

Hekiru tan solo lanzó una mirada torcida, incapaz de decir algo más. Sabía que Takashi tenía razón, no tenía sentido deprimirse por nimiedades. Lo único que él desea es entender el corazón de los demás, empezando por el de sus dos nuevos amigos. Sacudió el rostro, eliminando todo trazo de negatividad. El rubio deseaba decir algo importante y era su deber escucharlo.

—¿Querías decirme algo?

—¡_Oui_! —asintió—. Verás, cuando te vi con el Digivice me pareció ver unas luces muy diminutas. No parecían como las que vimos en la mansión… como al momento en el que Kei lo usó para encontrar a Mayu. Sino… ¡_mon Dieu_, no sé cómo explicarlo!

Meditando sus palabras, Hekiru vuelve a sumirse en el _D-Cypher_ para comprobar las palabras de Takeshi. Achicó su vista, tan solo perdiéndose en la interferencia. Sin embargo, algo atrapó su mirada. No se trataba de algo espectacular pero, con detenimiento, unas tenues luces aparecieron. Tal y como el niño de ojos celestes había dicho, no eran similares a la que vieron en su búsqueda de Mayu. Hekiru suspiró una vez más, confundido.

—¡_Ça y est_! ¡Eso es! —señaló emocionado las luces—. Quizá si vamos hacia ellas podremos encontrar una respuesta y… también a esa amable persona que nos proporcionó las mantas. _J'espère que oui... car je détesterais devoir revenir ici._

_¿Qué acaba de decir Takashi? No entendí eso último. Me ha dado curiosidad. Desearía saber francés para así… entenderlo más._

Hekiru se perdió en el niño de cabello rubio pastel, observando la chompa menta larga que lo caracterizaba. Repentinamente, dio con un rubor que podría clasificarse en la transformación de un rostro hacia un brillante tomate. Takashi se cubrió el rostro por completo.

—Necesito dejar de hablar todo en francés—murmuró. —Quise decir… verás… que espero que sí encontremos a esa persona porque odiaría tener que regresar aquí. Significaría que no tenemos pistas y bueno… dejé muchas cosas inconclusas en la mansión…

_Qué desconsiderado de mi parte. Takashi tiene sus propios problemas. Algo sucedió en las aguas termales que hizo que terminara yéndose de ahí. I feel bad for not remembering that._

La respuesta de Hekiru fue silencio. Un silencio que incomodó a su compañero. Guardó su _D-Cypher_, soltando un suspiro más que fue hacia un inexistente cielo. Sus ojos se mezclaron, la canela yendo hacia un infinito mar.

—Pero eso es parte de tu identidad.

—¿Eh…?—parpadeó.

—Si dejaras de hablar en francés perderías algo tuyo, creo—Hekiru sonrió. —_For example_, si yo dejara de hablar a veces en inglés, siento que he perdido una parte mía. Forma parte de quién soy. Hekiru Kamiya, un niño de madre japonesa y padre británico. Un _hāfu_.

Tras mencionar aquella palabra, formó un diminuto puño. Su sonrisa volvió a brillar, ignorando el dolor.

_Un hāfu más._

No obstante, no esperó que aquél puño fuera abierto para ser entrelazado una vez más por esas delicadas manos que conoció bajo la luna hace unos momentos atrás.

—_Je m'appelle_ Mich… Takashi Takaishi. _J'ai onze ans_. _Ma mère est française et mon père est du Japon_. _Je suis aussi un hāfu_. —los ánimos que el rubio le transmitía a Hekiru era doloroso—. No estás solo.

_Takashi… tú y tu hermano también… ¿cómo así fueron capaces de…?_

—No es tan difícil—leyéndole la mente, Takashi no deja de hablar—. Es solo cuestión de, no lo sé. Más que nada, fue gracias a mi _frère_. Él no dejó que eso se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

—Pensé que ustedes dos…

—¡_Non_, _non_! —usó su mano libre para agitar un dedo en negación—. Nacimos y vivimos en Francia hasta los_ cinque_—ahora transformó esos dedos libres en un cinco, —por eso entiendo. Mi _frère_ fue quien se enfrentaba a todos quienes nos fastidiaban por ser _hāfu_. Y, es difícil de creer pero… mejor que él te lo cuente. Al ser amigos imagino que eventualmente te lo dirá. ¡Ahora vayamos a seguir a esas luces! ¡_Oui_,_ oui_!

Hekiru se había quedado sin palabras. Una vez que la calidez de aquella mano desapareció, no pudo evitar sentir frialdad, junto a esa envidia que se mezclaba con fragmentos de un pasado que desea olvidar. Deseaba maldecir, solo para verse atorado con sus propias palabras. Levantó el rostro, observando a un Takashi sonriente, invitándolo a seguir adelante y así salir de su propia oscuridad que iba creciendo al igual que una sombra. Un negro tan decente que se le era imposible separarse.

_Por más que sus corazones estén divididos y callen, saben luchar. Ambos reconocemos lo que somos pero, aun así, deseamos despojarnos de ciertos rasgos nuestros que harían que desaparezca nuestra esencia. __Then, why? Why is it so painful? So painful to bear, so painful to watch. __Si tan solo en mi primer día de escuela hubiera sido más fuerte, ¿deslumbraría como ellos dos? Takeshi se me acercó en la azotea para conversar, sorprendiéndome. Definitivamente, ellos dos no sé si me curan o me hieren. __Father was right, I'm just useless in the end._

—Sí, vamos.

Pretendiendo, como siempre lo ha hecho, Hekiru sigue a Takashi. Una falsa alegría que no sabe cómo definir. Una amistad que le cuesta descifrar. Incluso con ello, sigue hacia adelante, pensando que algún día podría comprenderlos del todo. Incluido a su propio corazón y la razón por la que los gemelos pueden brillar por más que se encuentre dividido en dos.

—Creo que es por aquí. —murmuró Takashi, sacando su Digivice—. Aunque está interferencia no me deja ver bien.

_Necesito ser útil._

—Espera—Hekiru lo detuvo de la manga de su chompa. —Tiene que haber una forma de solucionar ese problema de la interferencia. Seguro hay algo que lo causa.

—¿Qué podría ser? —Takashi ladeó el rostro tras frenar.

—_Maybe_… _just maybe_… _it might be something above or below us that's causing…_

El mayor de los mellizos lucía confundido, sonriendo con ingenuidad. No comprendía en lo absoluto lo que le estaban diciendo, pero aun así lucía interesado. Hekiru podía dibujar un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza del niño.

_Good Lord, I'm just… ¡deja de hablar todo en inglés, Hekiru! Cuando piensas muy rápido sueles hacerlo, suéltate un poco, I beg of you._

—No te detengas. Tu acento británico es muy lindo—Takashi cerró sus ojos al decir aquello, ladeando el rostro una vez más junto a una hermosa sonrisa.

Hekiru sacudió el rostro, incapaz de comprender cómo un chico como él podía lucir excesivamente adorable en ocaciones.

—Necesito que entiendas esto—algo más serio, prosiguió, —Puede ser que haya algo sobre o debajo de nosotros que lo esté causando. Estos Digivice no son más que una máquina. Fácilmente podría cruzarse con otros datos. Después de todo este mundo está compuesto de eso. Probablemente si buscamos un punto en el cual el cruce no sea tan fuerte, podamos descubrir a qué dirección tenemos que ir.

—¡_Excellent_! —Takashi formó sus manos en puños frente a su cara, lleno de emoción.

Su pésimo acento en inglés le sacó una risa al hijo de Kari Kamiya.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? Sé que mi inglés es espantoso…

—No es eso…—Hekiru desvió la mirada, engañándose a sí mismo. Era claro como el agua que le había causado gracia—. Vayamos a buscar.

—¡No me ignores! —cruzando sus brazos en protesta, Takashi caminó tras de él.

_Quizá esto de abrirse ante los demás no sea tan malo._

Fue así como transcurrió la búsqueda. Hekiru y Takashi intercambiando palabras que provocaban risas, silencios incómodos y bromas. El túnel ya no se les hacía eterno, sino más bien un flujo inestable del tiempo. Un momento que compartían ellos dos en un espacio hecho para ambos. Un momento en el cual podrían conocerse, admitir sus sentimientos. Nadar y desenterrar un pasado y presente para descubrir que, en realidad, ambos no son para nada diferentes. Sino, más bien, similares.

_Es casi como si esa silueta que nos trajo aquí planeara eso desde un inicio._

«_Ustedes necesitan ir a otro lugar primero. Después de todo, van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible si no quiere caer victimas del primer movimiento de mi juego. Ustedes son mis piezas. Quiero que sean mis piezas principales. Y no dejaré que ese estúpido oso acomplejado me las arrebate._»

«_No me defrauden, mis dos Niños elegidos_»

_But it doesn't make any sense. __It said that… dijo que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda possible por más que vaya a iniciar algo, y tiene que ver con Mascheramon. ¿Serán rivales o aliados? ¿Entonces por qué ayudarnos si esa figura va a dar el primer paso? Vamos, Hekiru piensa. Mom, ¿qué harías en esta situación? ¿Estarías orgullosa de mí por tratar de comprender a Takashi? ¿Qué pensarías tú sobre esas palabras? Especialmente al no querer que lo defraudemos._

El corazón de Hekiru se hundió.

_Tienen expectativas. __Yo siempre defraudo. Father always said that to me. __¿Si provoco que esa cosa nos lastime al ser inútil? No quiero… no quiero que todos… que Takashi salga lastimado por mi culpa._

—_Je pense aux jeurs lointain d'hiver, c'était jeune ce quon samuse. __Mais oui, ça ne fait rien… Est vive la vie, c'est un souvenir quon va chérir…_

La voz que Hekiru escuchó lo sacó de sus pensamientos negativos. Todo se iluminaba a su alrededor tras escuchar la melodía que lo despertó del seuño eterno tras arribar al túnel que se asemejaba a una cueva subterránea. Takashi saltaba infantilmente, dando piruetas de vez en cuando. Con sus brazos extendidos, seguía cantando. Los faroles pegados a las paredes lucían como las luces de un escenario. Cerrando sus ojos celestes, siguió su canción.

_Tan dulce y tan cálido. Mom, ¿qué es esta sensación? Presiento que Takashi transmite a los demás "algo" que es incapaz de recibir. ¿Por qué? _

—¡_Ça me_… _de plaisir_! —saltó sobre un charlo de agua formado por las gotas. —_De je voir au petit jardin_.

_Gira y gira lleno de luz._

—_Sur la planete_, _avec les lumières_, _aller vite doucement_…

Se detuvo por un momento, abriendo sus labios para seguir, solo para que Hekiru aplaudiera sin él mismo tomar noción de ello. Takashi se detuvo en seco, asustado.

_¡¿Por qué hice eso?! Ahhh, Hekiru Kamiya, siempre eres inoportuno._

—_I'm sorry_…—se disculpó una vez más el hijo de Kari. —No fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes—algo nervioso, Takashi se rascó la nuca evitando chocar con su sombrero de lana. —Me tomó por sorpresa, es todo.

_Voy a tratar de ser honesto._

—Es solo que tu voz es cálida y reconfortante. Muy dulce. Como la de una pequeña niña—sonriendo, Hekiru dio lo mejor de sí al medir sus palabras creyendo no ofender.

_Now that I think about it… me pregunto qué será de esa niña que conocí en el hospital en Japón varios años atrás._

Takashi se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada. Fugazmente la subió, sonrosado.

—¡¿Cómo va la señal del _D-Cypher_?! —con una voz para nada neutral, tratando de ignorar el vergonzoso momento.

Hekiru miró de reojo, sin saber si pretender ignorancia o resaltar lo obvio.

_Prefiero lo primero. Si Takashi ya me mordió una vez, temo que haga algo más. ¡Lo siento!_

Ambos niños juntaron sus cabezas ante el Digivice color palo de rosa, indicando que la señal era más intensa. Por lo tanto, habían llegado a una zona en la cual la interferencia era menor. Hekiru anhelaba saber cuál era la causa. Si venía de arriba o hacia abajo pero, eso era lo de menos ahora. Presentía que tenía que encontrar el origen de ambas luces. Para su suerte, el camino que habían estado tomando había sido el correcto. Las luces brillaban con intensidad, incrementando sus latidos.

—Estamos cerca—murmuró Takashi, arreglando su gorro de lana. Finalmente, abrazó la manta que cargaba —Espero encontremos respuestas y… a esa amable persona.

—Tienes mucha fe en esa persona, ¿no? —Hekiru preguntó con amabilidad.

—¡Sí! —asintió a ojo cerrado. —Y también mucha esperanza.

_Ah, desearía ser como tú… Takashi._

Pero antes de que la envidia volviera a nublar a Hekiru, una sombra se escabulló en el túnel. Entre unas rocas algo se movía. Parecía apresurado, inclusive hasta asustado. Corría y corría de un lado a otro, sin saber a dónde ir. Los niños se asustaron, juntando sus espaldas. Takashi colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, mientras que Hekiru frunció el ceño. Había algo que no le gustaba al respecto.

—_Frère_…

_¿Takashi…?_

—_Frère. Frère. Frère. Frère. Frèrefrèrefrèrefrèrefrèrefrèrefrère_…—murmuraba por su hermano, atemorizado. Cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo. —_J'ai bessoin de toi_… _j'ai bessoin de toi_… _j'ai bessoin de toi._

La sombra seguía dando vueltas, alimentándose de sus temores.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejas que tus miedos tengan control sobre ti…? Pero no soy el mejor para hablar al respecto. Después de todo, yo…_

—¡_Frère!_ —gritó, su voz resonando en el túnel.

_Mom… I'm scared._

La sombra cada vez se les acercaba más y más, Takashi soltando un grito mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

—¡_FRÈRE!_

«_¡MICHIRU!_»

_¿Pero qué…? ¿Isn't that…? Fue la voz de… Takeshi…_

Poco sabía Hekiru que, en ese preciso instante, los demás niños estaban siendo atacados dentro de la mansión. La voz de su nuevo amigo lo hizo aterrizar a la realidad, llenando su mirar de determinación. Observó a Takashi, hundido en la desesperanza. Ilustró un rostro lleno de felicidad en su lugar, sabiendo qué tenía que hacer.

_Tengo que proteger esa sonrisa. __I won't falter anymore. Just look at me, father. __No voy a ser el niño inútil que dices que soy. Mom, thank you for everything. Gracias por hacerme ver la luz._

Tal y como se hubiese predicho, el _D-Cypher_ de Hekiru emanó una fuerte luz. Aquella lo envolvió, volviéndolo en un ser radiante. Una sensación familiar recorrió su cuerpo, llegando a una hipótesis.

_¿Por qué siento que mi mamá? ¿Por qué siento su energía en esta luz? Es como si ella hubiese pasado por esta misma experiencia._

El temor de Takashi comenzó a desaparecer, retomando la compostura.

—¿Heki…ru? —poniéndose de pie, se dejó hipnotizar por lo que tenía frente a frente.

_No entiendo qué está sucediendo pero, ¡tengo que hacer algo!_

—¡Está bien, está bien! Voy a salir…

Una voz que nunca habían escuchado hizo acto de presencia. Era diminuta, algo aguda y rasposa. Los dos niños se miraron incrédulos, el brillar en Hekiru desapareciendo. Podían escuchar unas patitas dar contra el suelo, indicando que no se trataba de un ser humano. Poco a poco se iba acercando, Hekiru y Takashi preparados para lo que fuese. Aunque, fuera de sus cálculos, Takashi comenzó a avanzar. Hekiru no podía controlarlo, al sacarlo de foco. Con lentitud, el niño rubio iba hacia donde se ocultaba la temerosa criatura que los había atemorizado.

Se agachó con delicadeza, extendiéndole la palma de su mano.

—Puedes salir, no te haremos daño. Aunque no tenías que asustarnos de esa manera….—aguantando un suspiro, una risa nerviosa se escapó de uno de los hijos de TK Takaishi.

—N-N-No era mi intención, ¡lo juro! —respondió la sombra tras las rocas.

_¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

Hekiru comenzó a avanzar, sus latidos incrementando. Se posicionó al lado de Takashi, parpadeando con sorpresa.

—¿Eres un Digimon? —se atrevió a preguntar él.

Silencio.

—Al parecer es tímdo, este Digimon—susurró Takashi por lo bajo. —¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo en paz?

—Hmm…—Hekiru se levantó, solo para observar su Digivice. Las luces seguían parpadeando, indicando que tenían que seguir si deseaban obtener respuestas del por qué fueron secuestrados hacia ese túnel, especialmente si deseaba descifrar las palabras de esa silueta cuando despertó. —_I guess so_.

—Tomaré eso como un sí—alegre, Takashi parecía haberse despojado del temor que lo inundó momentos atrás.

_¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?_

—¡Esperen! —gexclamó la voz, sus patas sonando de nuevo. —Lamento haberlos asustado. No fue mi intención.

—¡Es un Digimon bondadoso! —juntando ambas manos en satisfacción, Takashi regresa hacia las rocas.

—Así parece…—Hekiru todavía desconfiaba dada la conmoción pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

_Eso haría mamá._

—¿Tenías miedo? —le seguía preguntando Takashi.

—Algo. La soledad me asusta, especialmente porque sé que lo hizo a propósito, ¡hm! —Hekiru podía jurar que se cruzó de brazos con fastidio. —Tsun-Tsun es un tonto. ¡Pero aun así lo adoro! Aunque dejarme y terminar perdiéndome, la vida es injusta.

_Mom, no entiendo qué está sucediendo._

—Si sales tal vez podríamos ayudarte. Nosotros también andamos perdidos. —el mellizo mayor seguía alentando a la criatura.

—No lo sé. Quizá Tsun-Tsun no me quiera ver y si lo encuentro se pondría de malhumor…

—Si eso sucede lo solucionaremos—Hekiru se sorprendió a sí mismo, interviniendo. —Hay que ayudarnos entre todos.

_Además que me da mucha curiosidad ese tal Tsun-Tsun. ¿Será la silueta que vimos antes de perder el conocimiento?_

—¡Eso mismo, _oui oui_! ¡Es nuestra labor como Niños Elegidos!

_¿Labor como Niños Elegidos? Salvar a este mundo… ser de utilidad para alguien, ¿cómo pude olvidar la conversación que tuvimos bajo la luna y las estrellas?_

—¿Dijiste Niños Elegidos? —la voz lucía sorprendida. —¡No lo puedo creer! Esto cambia las cosas.

Los ojos canela de Hekiru, junto a los celestes de Takashi, parpadearon incrédulos.

La sombra había decidido salir de su escondite, revelando a un pequeño Digimon. Era de estatura mediana y color amarillo. Andaba en dos patas y aparentaba ser del tipo bestia. Un diminuto cuerno salía de su nariz, asemejándose a un pequeño triceratops. Sonriente, junto a unos ojos verdosos, coloca ambas de sus patas en la cintura, riendo como victoria. Una bufanda beige malgastada andaba de su cuello, dándole un aire aventurero.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rinomon.

—Igualmente, mucho gusto…—seguían sin creerlo.

—¿A dónde se fueron todas esas energías?

—No puedo creer que me dejé asustar por algo tan adorable…—las mejillas de Takashi se ruborizaron. —Tan… lindo…

—Lo sé, soy adorable. ¡Por eso no entiendo por qué Tsu-Tsu me ignora! ¿Acaso será que hago algo mal? ¿Debería ser más atractiva? Esto es difícil.

_¿Atractiva…? ¡Es un Digimon femenino!_

—Pensé que todos los Digimon eran…—antes de terminar su oración, Hekiru se tapó la boca.

—¡Shhh! —Takashi se le lanzó encima, cubriéndole la boca. —Algo me dice que si se entera que pensabas que era chico se ofendería.

La cercanía entre ambos se le hacía incómoda a Hekiru, causándole confusión. Fue capaz de ir de las manos con él pero, desde que escuchó su voz, las cosas habían cambiado. Le recordaba mucho a su madre, al punto que dolía.

—_I'm sorry_.

—_There's no need to be sorry, darling. I don't know why you're apologizing but, I guess it's because you fell for my charms. I'm the cutest Digimon in the Digital World after all. _

—_You know english_?! —incrédulo, Hekiru no podia creerlo.

—Me pregunto si el Digivice tendrá traductor…—Takashi comentó para sí.

—_Mai oui, mon ami_.

—_Parlez-vous français_?! —el rubio soltó el D-Cypher en asombro, tras saber que no necesitaría un traductor después de todo.

—No tienes por qué ser tan formal, puedes tutearme. —le guiñó un ojo. —Ah, me encantan los idiomas del mundo humano. He viajado mucho en el Digimundo aprendiendo todo este tiempo mientras esperaba. Esperaba y esperaba por Tsun-Tsun. Valió la pena el esfuerzo.

La bufanda se movía como si tuviera vida propia tras su emoción.

_Defnitivamente ese tal Tsun-Tsun es muy importante para Rinomon._

—Ya veo, eres muy diligente—Takashi le sobó la cabeza al Digimon, este deleitado. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlo? Podemos ayudarnos y así encontrar una salida.

—¡Perfecto! —alegre, Rinomon salta estando delante de ellos. —¿Iban para alguna dirección en particular?

—Estábamos siguiendo una señal de luces—Hekiru mostró su _D-Cypher_.

—¡Oho! Nostalgia, nostalgia—dijo entre risas, —¿van hacia esas luces?

—Sí…

—Ya veo, ya veo. ¡Este Tsun-Tsun! —infló sus mofletes. —Definitivamente _tsundere_.

_No entiendo cómo ambos eventos se relacionan pero… ¿podría ser que ese tal Tsun-Tsun tenga relación con la silueta?_

—Primero en el bosque y ahora aquí, ¿por qué tantas vueltas? —Rinomon seguía hablando sola.

—Bosque…—Hekiru colocó una mano bajo el mentón, recordando.

_Cuando estaba buscando a Takashi sentí una presencia en el bosque. ¿Se habrá tratado de esa silueta o Rinomon? Todo esto es tan confuso… un minuto…_

—¿Eso significa que nos han estado siguiendo? —el pensamiento salió en voz alta.

—¿Siguiendo? ¿Rinomon? —Takashi no comprendía del todo la conversación.

—Pues verán, Tsun-Tsun optó por…—el Digimon dinosaurio se quedó en silencio, meditando. Luego sus ojos dieron directo con la manta que Takashi cargaba. —¡Eso! ¡Eso que tienes ahí!

—¿Esto? —el niño rubio se percató de lo que señalaba. —¿Sabes de quién es? Cuando nos despertamos la teníamos encima…

—¡Tsun-Tsun está cerca, tengo que buscarlo! —Rinomon comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, no sin antes frenar a la distancia. —¡Fue un gusto en conocerlos, Niños Elegidos! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡No dejen que su pasado les gane! Solo ustedes pueden vencer esos temores y fragmentos de ese pasado para avanzar hacia un mejor futuro. ¡Ahora vayan y conozcan a quien les acompañará en esta aventura!

_¿Pero qué está…?_

—O eso es lo que Tsun-Tsun me dijo que les dijera… ¡oh si se entera que les dije que él me dijo que les dijera, me va a ignorar más que antes! ¡Ustedes no escucharon esto último! ¡_Mata ne! _

Desapareciendo en las profundidades de la cueva, hacia el lado contrario, Hekiru y Takashi se encontraban más confundidos que nunca.

—Ese tal Tsun-Tsun…—la voz de Takashi lo tomó desprevenido—. Es alguien muy amable y dulce.

_Y a la misma vez no deseo cruzarme en su camino, si es que tiene algo que ver con esa silueta._

Sin más opciones, el hijo de Kari Kamiya optó por seguir su andar, seguido por el mellizo mayor de la familia Takaishi. Caminando y caminando, Hekiru seguía meditando las palabras de Rinomon tras su espléndida huida. El brillo del Digivice aumentaba, indicando que estaban cerca a las luces. Siguiendo su camino, Takashi se detiene.

—¿Ves eso? —señaló en la oscuridad.

—Lo siento, no veo bien en la oscuridad. Los faroles cada vez iluminan menos…—Hekiru no lucía muy cómodo.

—¡Ahí, ahí! Son unos pedestales—con prisa, Takashi comenzó a correr.

_¡No te alejes! Podría ser peligroso… mom, please help me. No puedo hacer nada bien…_

Una vez que llegaron, Takashi Takaishi había tenido razón. Dos pedestales se situaban al medio de aquella cueva subterránea, con dos huevos gigantes en cada uno. El de la derecha tenía un patrón de rayas amarillas, mientras que el otro era igual, salvo que de color menta. Antes de que se acercaran, embelesados, el niño rubio dio con una sorpresa más.

—¡Son tres! ¡Tres Digihuevos!

Escondido entre las sombras, uno más brillaba. Con círculos rosa, se encontraba en soledad, alejado de esos dos.

_So alone… just like me._

—¡Otra nota! —Takashi bajó los escalones que daban al pedestal, regresando donde Hekiru. —Acariciar tres veces para que nazca… ¡es lo mismo que encontramos en la mansión cuando se trató de Gyumon!

_Y descubrimos gracias a Kei que no se trataba de Mascheramon. No dejo de pensar que esa silueta y Tsun-Tsun tienen algo que ver en esto. Pero Rinomon… me hace eliminar esa última posibilidad…_

—¡Vamos, vamos! —jalándolo de la mano, Takashi toma rienda de la situación.

—E-E-Espera…—Hekiru no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El mellizo mayor sacó su D-Cypher, ahora todo cambiando. Indicaba, con una tenue luz, al lugar al cual debía ir. Sus ojos se iluminaron y llenaron de vida, enterneciendo a Hekiru. Con delicadeza, acude hacia el huevo con franjas menta, al igual que su chompa.

—No lo puedo creer… al parecer, voy a poder ayudar a salvar a este mundo.

—Takashi…

El hijo de Kari Kamiya seguía en su lugar, recordando la determinación de su nuevo amigo. Apretó sus puños en frustración. Con su Digivice en mano, este indicaba que debía ir hacia el que andaba en soledad, oculto entre las sombras.

_Escondido en la oscuridad, sumido en ella al igual que yo. _

Frente a frente, extendió su mano lleno de duda.

_No puedo hacer esto. Expectativas. ¿Si defraudo a mi nuevo camarada? ¿Seré capaz de enfrentar todo? Padre siempre dijo que era una carga, alguien inservible… un bueno para nada que no podía valerse ni defenderse por sí mismo. ¿Era esa su forma de decir que me quería? Cada grito una muestra de amor? __Mom… mom always said that he loved me. Tengo miedo. _

«_No me defrauden, mis dos Niños Elegidos_.»

_Esa figura tiene expectativas. Solo seré una deshonra._

«_No eres más que una carga. Jamás debí haber esperado algo de ti_.»

_Father…_

«_Si estas criaturas necesitan de nuestra ayuda, quiero demostrar que soy útil. Que puedo cambiar las cosas con mis propias manos… que podemos ayudar._»

_Takashi… quiero ser útil. Quiero ser útil. Pero nunca lo he sido. Toda mi vida se ha visto envuelta en mis intentos fallidos ser querer ser útil. Todo resultaba mal. Arruiné todo, lastimé a todos. Padre tiene razón. Solo traigo problemas. No quiero que los Digimon tengas altas expectativas sobre mí en salvar su mundo y acabe defraudándolos. No quiero defraudar a mis nuevos compañeros. No quiero defraudar a mi futuro camarada, a quien tengo frente a mí ahora mismo. _

«_Por más que el mundo te dé la espalda, sonríe. Por más que los tiempos se pongan difíciles, sonríe. Por más que todo anda en blanco y negro, sonríe. Así iluminarás tu propio camino, Heki. No lo olvides. ¡Sonríele a la vida, Hekiru!_»

_Mom…_

«_Porque no estoy por mi cuenta. Tengo a todos mis amigos apoyándome. ¡Incluyéndote a ti, Hekiru!_»

_La niña que conocí en el pasado…_

«_¡No dejen que su pasado les gane! Solo ustedes pueden vencer esos temores y fragmentos de ese pasado para avanzar hacia un mejor futuro_.»

_¡Rinomon tiene razón! ¡¿Qué te sucede, Hekiru?! ¡Get a grip! _

«_No dejen que sus sentimientos sean meras decoraciones_.»

—No dejaré que lo sean, ya no más. Romperé cada fragmento de mi pasado.

El Digivice brilló confirmando lo unión, solo para detenerse cuando Takashi gritó con fuerza, alimentando una vez más los temores de Hekiru. Todo retumbó, el túnel rompiéndose por encima. Sosteniendo ambos Digihuevos, Takashi termina desplomado en la tierra. Asustado, sin nadie a su lado, Hekiru observa los ojos rojos más grandes que había visto en su vida. Lentamente, se iba a dejar llevar por sus colmillos, no sin antes establecer aquella extraña conexión con aquél otro corazón dividido en dos.

—¡MICHIRUUUUUUUU!

_¿Michi…ru?_

La fiebre regresó, robándole el conocimiento antes de que la bestia cerrara su boca, de fondo sonando las voces de Takeshi Takaishi y Shiki Hida.

* * *

*****_ hāfu_ = hijos de un japonés con un extranjero. "Half" o "Mitad". Se les suelen discriminar ya que son diferentes.

*****La canción que canta Michiru es Le Petit Jardin por Miyuki Sawashiro.


	19. No lo sé explicar con palabras

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

Recomiendo regresar al final del capítulo 17 para retomar el hilo de la situación, kihihi. Decidí terminar el capítulo en donde acaba porque tengo más cosas planeadas para el siguiente y creo que este está muy cargado de información y emociones ;vvvv;/

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo XIX – No lo sé explicar con palabras**

* * *

_Hajime Motomiya_

Dejándole un mal sabor en la boca, el hijo menor de Davis Motomiya seguía el camino que le indicaba el brillar de su _D-Cypher_. Detrás suyo podía escuchar el paso de los demás niños que tan solo iban detrás de él sin saber qué más hacer. No les había quedado otra opción más que acompañarlo debido a las instrucciones de Kei minutos atrás al indicarle a Shiki que siguiera a Takeshi. Ahora seguían caminando sin rumbo en el túnel, su única esperanza siendo una luz que cintilaba en una pantalla digital. La iluminación iba disminuyendo conforme caminaban, sus respiraciones bajando al haber menos oxígeno. Hajime comenzó a preguntarse cuánto rato habrían estado bajo tierra. Perdieron la noción del tiempo luego del ataque del Tyrannomon, al igual que la repentina ayuda indeseada de Mascheramon que les terminó salvando la vida.

_No entiendo a ese oso. Quiere que nos matemos entre nosotros pero no quiere que muramos. ¿A qué se puede deber? Todo lo que hace es tan contradictorio…_

Pero otro mareo se abrió paso en Hajime, impidiéndole seguir pensando. Se detuvo lentamente, procurando a que nadie lo notara. Lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención y detener los pasos de sus amigos, especialmente luego de todo el alboroto que llegaban viviendo desde temprano en la mañana. Echó un suspiro al sentir la superficie rocosa del túnel, recuperando su aliento. Achinó sus ojos, dando lo mejor de sí para enfocar su vista que se iba nublando de a pocos. Deseaba echarle la culpa a la falta de sueño pero, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que aquello era imposible. Después de todo, el malestar había empezado antes de irse a dormir.

_Así que falta de sueño se tacha de la lista… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto ahora mismo? ¡Tengo que ser fuerte! No debo dejarme vencer por esas cosas ridículas. ¡Eso diría mi papá y mi tío Tai! Y así… así podré demostrar que…_

Una figura apareció en la cabeza de Hajime. Alguien alto y esbelto. Alguien de una tez no tan morena como la suya. Alguien que lo observaba siempre con ojos carentes de sentimientos cálidos. Alguien que de un salir de sol hasta un anochecer cambió sin avisar. Alguien que le lleva siete años de diferencia. Alguien que finalmente lo botó de su vida a la basura.

_Podré demostrarle a Tsukuru que se equivocó sobre mí y haré que se trague sus palabras de decir que no es mi hermano mayor._

En cuestiones de segundos, Hajime pudo sentir una mirada clavada en su espalda. Temeroso, tragando su orgullo por la garganta, decide dar media vuelta. Los ojos violetas de su mejor amigo lo tomaron de sorpresa, al saber que lo había estado observando todo este tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior, rehuyendo su mirada de forma sutil. Hajime trató de hacerse el de la vista gorda, sin comprender del todo las intenciones de Kei Ichijouji. Se cruzaron por un breve instante, el segundo niño adelantando sus pasos. El corazón de Hajime palpitó con gran intensidad una vez que el chico se detuvo a su lado por unos segundos, analizando su predicamento. No obstante, volvió a hacer la misma expresión y siguió de largo. El hijo del heredero del Valor y la amistad no sabía cómo expresar lo que acababa de sentir.

_No sé si clasificarlo como desinterés, lástima o despecho. ¡Si yo no he hecho nada! _

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca, temiendo cometer un nuevo error tal y como lo hizo cuando descansaban en su habitación. Recordar la reacción de Kei, sus palabras y demás eran mucho para el corazón de Hajime que jamás había vivido tantas sensaciones en una sola noche. Le costaba comprender y poner su mente en claro gracias al torrente de emociones que corrían a toda velocidad en su pequeño cuerpo de once años.

Incluso la zancadilla propiciada por Mayu no fue suficiente para distraerlo.

Poco le importó que pudo haberse ido de cara contra el rocoso suelo, menos ponerse a discutir con la niña de siete. Se sentía fatal y lo único que deseaba era llegar hacia donde la luz de su Digivice guiaba. Ésta abrazó a Usami, acariciando con fuerza sus mejillas contra las de su conejita de felpa. Comenzó a jugar con uno de los botones que funcionaban como sus ojos que poco a poco se iba cayendo. Sus ojos, también índigos como los de su hermano mayor y padre, andaban llenos de confusión mesclados con los mismos sentimientos que Hajime experimentaba. Hubo un breve intercambio entre ellos, la pequeña niña de cabello lila sucumbiendo a un gigantesco sonrojo por la atención no deseada, ya que le habían salido las cosas al revés. Infló sus mejillas, deseando protestar por aquella reacción. Hajime seguía sin decir nada, metido en su propio mundo.

_Definitivamente, en condiciones normales me enfadaría a morir con este demonio camuflado como una niña amante del estilo lolita. ¿Por qué se sonroja tanto? Es una niña rara y tonta._

Los labios cereza de Mayu se abrieron, lista para decir algo. El silencio se le hizo sepulcral, jurando que escuchaba el sonido del fuego de las antorchas que iluminaba el túnel como un dulce susurro, arropándolos hacia una oscuridad sin retorno.

—De acuerdo, ya es suficiente.

La voz no provino de los labios de la estudiante de primer grado de primaria que se autoproclamaba Emperatriz de la Oscuridad, sino más bien de la mayor de los tres hermanos Ichijouji. Colocó ambas manos como puños en su cintura, ladeando un poco el cuerpo e inclinando su rostro noventa grados. Hajime Motomiya deseaba evitar su mirada. Unos ojos ambarinos que lo tenían plenamente cautivado desde que se conocieron en la infancia, No le importó el inhumano movimiento; solo deseaba huir para no tener que expresar en palabras lo que no comprendía.

—Normalmente este sería el inicio de otras de sus legendarias peleas infantiles y, siendo honesta, estoy extrañándolas en este preciso instante porque el silencio me está volviendo loca. —ahora juntó ambos brazos, cruzándolos en su pecho—. Además, andarías alardeando sobre cómo tu digivice captó la señal de lo que muy probablemente sea tu Digihuevo. Habla ahora, Motomiya… o te las verás conmigo.

_La he estado preocupando._

Hajime lanza una sonrisa fingida y torcida, dando lo mejor de sí para inclinarla también en noventa grados como ella, fallando en el intento.

Mayaka levanta su pie de arriba hacia abajo, expresando en silencio su actitud hacia semejante respuesta. Se arregla el cabello, indicando que esperaba algo mejor venir de su boca en los próximos segundos.

_Puedo leerla como un libro abierto. La he observado por tanto tiempo que soy capaz de eso._

—Me siento algo mareado. —confesó—. Ando así desde antes de acostarme. Se me pasará pronto, vas a ver.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de la muchacha de cabello azabache. Arregló sus gafas, aprobando como una maestra a su alumno. Da un paso hacia adelante, acercándosele solo para confirmar si no estaba mintiendo.

—Me estás diciendo la verdad. —una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro, idéntica a la de su madre Yolei—. Una de las ventajas a que seas así es que eres un libro abierto, Hajime. Es fácil saber cuándo realmente expresas lo que sientes.

_¿También soy un libro abierto para ella?_

—¡Injusto! ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Muy injusto! —Los gritos de Mayu, junto a los fuertes golpes que le lanzaba al suelo con sus mocasines fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los presentes—. ¡¿Por qué me ignoras?! ¡¿Por qué hablas con _ella_ y no conmigo?!

—No tengo ánimos de discutir con una niña como tú. —recomponiéndose y retornando su serenidad, Hajime la enfrenta—. A diferencia tuya, Maya es una persona madura a la cual se le puede hablar, no como tú.

—¡Hajime! —Mayaka parecía apenada por sus palabras en dos sentidos: vergüenza y furia—. Mide tus palabras, es mi hermana.

_Estoy pensando en tantas cosas a la misma vez… Mayu no tiene nuestra edad. No puedo perder los estribos así y tratarla mal. Por más que deteste a esta niñata a morir, no es lo correcto hablarle así…_

—¡No soy una niña! —hundió su rostro, aplastando sus dientes—. ¡No soy una niña! ¡No lo soy!

El hijo menor de Davis Motomiya tuvo que retornar al juego de los pasos, ya que fue su turno de dar uno hacia atrás. La reacción de Mayu no fue algo que esperaba, especialmente sus gritos que no eran un simple berrinche. Parecía estar, a través de los ojos de Haijime, sumamente herida por sus palabras sin tacto. Fueron directo como una flecha hacia el orgullo de ella, quebrándolo.

O quizá no haya sido el orgullo lo que se rompió, sino algo más. Una posibilidad que no se le cruzó por la mente al pequeño Motomiya.

—Emperatriz, esta tan solo es mi opinión como un simple sirviente pero…—Kei echó un suspiro, al fin volviéndose partícipe de la situación. Siendo hora de su movimiento, dio tres pasos hacia delante para así acudir hacia su hermana menor—, sería mejor bajar la voz. No deseo que más criaturas peligrosas acudan a usted.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra; Kei no recurrió a acariciarle el cabello como suele hacerlo; Mayaka dudaba si actuar sobre lo sucedido; Hajime volvió a ofuscar sus alrededores, procurando resolver el primer problema: sus mareos.

_Espero se alivien cuando conozca a mi Digimon. Podría ser preocupación o presión. O quizá el hecho de pensar demasiado… no estoy acostumbrado. El disco duro de mi cabeza se debe de haber sobrecalentado o algo. No me gusta para nada el tener muchas cosas que decir y no saber cómo dejarlas salir. No lo sé explicar con palabras._

—Me pregunto qué clase de criatura será…—dijo Mayaka, avanzando para que los demás retomaran la caminata—. Esto de dar muchas vueltas no es lo mío, ¿por qué no lo pueden hacer más simple?

_Recuerda, Hajime. ¡Tiene que haber un origen para estos mareos! ¿Podría haber sido la comida? Nah, el tonto de Mascheramon se comió todas nuestras porciones, solo dejando los mejillones que Takashi preparó. Tuvimos que comerlos a la fuerza… algo me decía que si no acababa mi porción, Takaishi me los iba a meter por la garganta quisiera o no. Para empezar, ¿por qué son tan famosos en Francia? Saben asqueroso… por más que la salsa que hizo Takashi estuviera exquisita. Fue lo único que me ayudó a pasar el mal sabor. Así que hambre no es: descartado._

—Esto de ir de bifurcación en bifurcación es tan estresante. Izquierda; derecha. Creo que nos están haciendo ir en círculos… ¡ah, qué fastidioso! Espero que todo esto valga la pena y sea una criatura adorable. Sino, jamás se lo perdonaré por estar en un lugar tan recóndito como este. ¡Y eso que fue por casualidad! Espero que el mío esté en un hermoso sitio que no nos haga pasar por algo similar.

_¿Las aguas termales? Pudo haber sido el vapor. Estuvimos por mucho rato ahí. Luego de la revelación de que Mascheramon no era quien escribió esa carta estuvimos charlando seriamente sobre su significado. Kei fue el primero en retirarse, deseando explorar más la mansión. Takaishi siguió, diciendo que necesitaba descansar al estar preocupado por Takashi. No lo culpo, desapareció sin previo aviso. _

—Está bien, capté el mensaje. —resignada de haberle hablado a las piedras, en el estricto sentido de la palabra, Mayaka se rinde de tratar de crear un tema de conversación. —Aunque repito que este lugar no me gusta en lo absoluto.

_A mí tampoco… especialmente ahora mismo._

Una nueva bifurcación se encontraba frente a los cuatro niños.

_Perfecto, lo que faltaba. ¿Ahora cómo salimos de esta? … ¡Cierto!_

Hajime saca una vez más su _D-Cypher_ esperanzado de obtener una respuesta. Para su miseria, la luz que los había estado guiando hasta ahora brillaba tenuemente, de a pocos opacándose. Deseaba gritar, pero contuvo sus ganas. Si se le era imposible expresarse en palabras, peor sería hacerlo por medio de sonidos que se traducían a meras onomatopeyas. Sacudió el rostro, ocultándolo. Por ahora no era momento de alarmarlos, debía de mantenerse calmado frente al obstáculo.

Abrió sus labios para preguntar sobre el mal presentimiento de Mayaka.

_Mayu también dijo lo mismo antes de que empezáramos esta búsqueda a ciegas. Cuando la escuché decirlo su voz sonaba tan sombría y distante que me dio escalofríos… junto a esa sonrisa. Mejor preguntarle a la fuente de la información mejor que a un intermediario, ¿no? Algo así de sofisticado y rebuscado diría mi hermano._

—Mayu, antes de que decidiéramos avanzar cuando nos separamos de Takaishi y de Shiki, dijiste que tenías un muy mal presentimiento. ¿Sobre qué era?

El sonido del viento fue lo único que le respondió.

Tres cabezas viraron, preocupados por el nuevo silencio. El flequillo cubría parte de su rostro, hundiéndolo en tinieblas. Cabizbaja había ido todo el camino, los niños sin prestarle atención al ir al último de la fila. El hermano que siempre acude a sus ataques sea de felicidad, ira o lo que sea, fue el primero en romper el silencio lleno de complicidad. Había permanecido tras las bambalinas todo el recorrido y raras veces había interactuado.

_Algo me dice que Ichijouji tiene muchas cosas en esa cabeza tan complicada que tiene. Si a mí me cuesta, ¡no puedo ni imaginarme! Además que no deja de examinarme de reojo. Me siento observado como un conejillo de indias ante un científico. _

—Mayaka, ¿sabes qué tiene Mayu? —preguntó él.

—No... ha estado así desde que discutió con Hajime. —respondió ella, juntando ambas manos en su pecho.

Los ojos café del hijo de Davis Motomiya fue directo al relleno que caía al piso. Mayu andaba rompiendo a pocos a Usami mientras la abrazaba con una fuerza descomunal. Sostiene con fuerza su Digivice, implorando a que la luz retornara y les dijera si debían de ir hacia la izquierda a la derecha. La actitud de Mayu no estaba ayudando a controlar sus nervios ni su toma de acciones. La atmósfera era pesada.

_Si esta atmósfera se asemeja a respirar oscuridad, nuestros temores son el infierno mismo. Sé que mi hermano diría algo así de deprimente._

—Puedo escucharlo.

El corazón de Hajime se detuvo sin previo aviso, privándolo del privilegio conocido como respiración. Mayaka lucía más confundida que nunca, mientras que Kei no sabía qué rostro poner. Los tres niños seguían sin captar el mensaje de Mayu, solo una persona aterrizando de regreso a la realidad para tatar de invocar orden.

—Puedo escucharlo mejor ahora. —repitió.

—Mayu, por favor… no comiences de nuevo con tus delirios de grandeza. —colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre su descubierta frente, rendida ante su predicamento.

—¿Qué escuchas, Mayu? —Kei se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana pero, todavía así, se acercó a la pequeña niña.

—¡Kei!

_Todo está sucediendo tan rápido que me cuesta atar los hilos… sin olvidar que estos mareos no me dejan tranquilo._

Hajime se tambaleó, incapaz de acoplarse- Lo máximo que pudo hacer fue apoyarse contra la pared una vez más.

—Déjalo en mis manos—Kei intentó asegurar a su hermana mayor, cosa que no funcionó muy bien al ella contestar solo alzando una ceja.

Rendida, la hermana mayor de los Ichijouji se recuesta en la pared rocosa adyacente al líder de su grupo. Éste seguía sumido en los sucesos que se llevaban a cabo, especialmente por cómo los eventos se iban desarrollando. Seguía preocupado por sus mareos, temiendo perder el conocimiento por el dolor y las punzadas, además de los constantes desvanecimientos que deseaban salir pero se iban a último momento. Ella lo observó con dedicación, Hajime pasándolo por alto al seguir metido en su confusa cabeza.

—¿Seguro que estás mejor?

Abrió sus ojos, recién percatándose que estaba a su costado.

_Definitivamente, Mayaka se ve mucho más linda sin su flequillo._

—No mucho, hehe—rascándose el boso, pretende sonreír.

—Hajime, ¿qué opinas sobre todo esto? —Mayak miró hacia el techo del túnel de tierra, pretendiendo ver un cielo de estrellas—. Me pregunto por qué fuimos llamados todos nosotros. Podrían haber otros niños que no conocemos pero, por lo menos, nosotros somos amigos. A Hekiru no lo conocíamos hasta hoy… pero Takeshi sí y nos lo presentó. Luego están esos otros niños que también se conocen y ahí adentro está tu primo.

—Todo es muy curioso. Sabes que pensar mucho no es lo mío. Mi hermano podría darte una respuesta más coherente—parpadeó Hajime.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Hmmm…—él afinó su garganta. Luego, puso una voz grave y profunda, pretendiendo indiferencia y que el mundo le importaba un rábano—. Dado los hechos, puedo deducir que existen altas probabilidades que tengamos algo en común que nos une y desconozcamos. Hay algo implícito entre nosotros los presentes, al igual que una detestable sensación de una unión patética y despreciable.

Mayaka se mantuvo en silencio.

—Algo así de deprimente diría mi hermano.

Ahora comenzó a reír a fuertes carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago y golpeando una rodilla.

—¡Eso fue espectacular! —se secó una lágrima del ojo—. ¿Entonces eso significa que piensas que tenemos algo en común?

—¿Perdón? —ahora él se quedó en silencio.

—Todo lo que has dicho debe de ser lo que piensas, porque si no, no dirías que eso diría tu hermano. Son más similares de lo que piensas.

—¿Yo? ¿Con él? —señalando a absolutamente nada, Hajime se encontraba pasmado—. Maya, no hay forma.

Ella solo esbozó una sonrisa que silenció a Hajime con sonrojos involuntarios.

—¿Habrá sido una buena idea dejar que Takeshi y Shiki vayan a donde sea que hayan ido? No comprendí muy bien lo que sucedió—confesó, colocando una mano en su pecho—. ¿Habrá tenido que ver con Takashi y Hekiru?

—Verdad, había olvidado a ese niño…—Hajime se sintió mal—. Pasa muy desapercibido. Su personalidad debería tener más impacto y o ser tan blando.

—O quizá tú seas excesivamente extravagante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —arqueó una ceja.

—No lo sé—silbó—. Hace tiempo que no charlábamos de esta forma. Últimamente estás muy extraño a mí alrededor.

_Será porque me he dado cuenta de que me gustas. Pasamos la gran mayoría de nuestra infancia discutiendo por cosas sin sentido, jugando a la casita y tomando el té. Estaba mucho tiempo en casa de la familia Ichijouji desde que nací._

—Siempre termina siendo tu culpa, Hajime.

Pero antes de que protestara, los ojos de Mayaka reflejaban una alegría falsa.

_Tiene miedo, mucho miedo._

—Lo sé, siempre es mi culpa. Y por eso mismo—se colocó frente a ella—, te protegeré. Tengo que asumir mis responsabilidades, ¿no?

La atmósfera entre ambos creció, Hajime sin comprender el alto peso de sus palabras y la razón por el sonrojo de Mayaka.

—¡Tienes que proteger a todos! ¡¿Qué clase de líder serías, tonto?! —recurrió a golpearlo en la pierna, sacándole un alarido de dolor—. Definitivamente, todo esto es tú culpa, Hajime. ¡Hmph!

_¡¿Ahora qué hice?!_

—Ay, espero que el lindo de Takashi esté bien… mi príncipe tiene que regresar pronto—soñando despierta, la hermana mayor de los Ichijouji fantasea con el gemelo mayor—. ¿Piensas hacer algo una vez que encontremos tu Digihuevo?

_¡Urghhh! ¡No pienso perder!_

Poco sabía Hajime que estaba teniendo celos de una chica.

—La verdad, no sé qué pensar por ahora…

Antes de poder finalizar su oración, el desvanecimiento se hizo más fuerte, viendo de negro por un instante casi perdiendo el conocimiento. Pierde un poco el equilibrio, dando lo mejor de sí para mantenerse de pie.

—Hajime, ¿en serio estás bien? —se le acerca, ayudándolo mientras lo sujetaba del hombro derecho—. Estos mareos se exceden en lo que se clasifica como "normal".

_Normalmente me sentiría en las nubes con su cercanía pero mi mente pierde la conexión con mis alrededores._

No dando más, Mayaka recurre a tomarlo de los brazos, colocando el derecho tras su cuello. Ella, al ser más alta, era un mejor soporte que una pared. Hajime apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, arrepintiéndose de no poder disfrutar del momento. Su blusa blanca era suave como un algodón y su corbata negra no incomodaba en lo absoluto.

_Tengo mucho sueño. Se me cierran los párpados… _

—Mayu, dime qué escuchas—la voz de Kei entró a su cabeza, recordando que ambos hermanos andaban hablando.

—Kei dijo que tiene las cosas bajo control pero…—Mayaka tragó saliva—, algún día las cosas no van a salir como él quiere que salgan. No todo sale como uno lo planea. Tengo miedo que ese día llegue y el mundo de mi hermano se venga cuesta abajo.

—Para eso estaré yo—susurró Hajime.

—Será tu culpa si algo le llega a suceder.

—Vas a ver que no…

El sueño le estaba ganando, así que Hajime cerró sus ojos, concentrándose intensamente en la conversación.

—Lo escucho. Lo escucho muy fuerte. Cerca. Viene—con una voz monótona, Mayu le contestaba a su hermano. Temblaba ligeramente, Usami siendo aplastada entre sus brazos—. Se acerca.

Kei tragó saliva.

—¿Viene? —pretendiendo mantener la calma, la inseguridad lo traicionó en la última letra.

—A la derecha. Está a la derecha. —Ella señala hacia esa dirección, su hermano observando de nuevo la bifurcación—. Viene y llama. Me llama. Tengo que ir.

Dando un paso, Mayu Ichijouji comenzó a avanzar. Luego de dar cinco de ellos, Kei la detiene de la muñeca. Ella giró la cara, todavía encubierta por su flequillo lila.

—No, no vas a ir. —ordenó Kei—. Dime qué escuchas.

No obstante, Hajime notó algo en su voz.

_Él no quiere saber qué escucha, ¿entonces por qué insiste tanto?_

La espera se le hizo eterna.

—Olas. Mar. Escucho un mar.

Abriendo sus ojos, Hajime fue capaz de observar el rostro de Kei Ichijouji. Su rostro andaba más pálido de lo normal y lucía haber perdido contacto con el mundo real. Deseaba hacer algo, al nunca haber visto semejante reacción de temor en él.

_Ichijouji…_

—No vas a ir a ningún lado. —sujetó con más fuerza la muñeca de su hermana, ella sin soltar protesta ante el dolor—. No mientras _yo_ esté aquí.

—Está frío.

En ese momento, Hajime juró sentir los latidos de Kei en su corazón. Latía rápido, muy rápido. Algo no le daba buena espina, y no sabía de cuál de los tres Ichijoujis provenía.

—¿Mayu…?—él se agacha, estando a la altura de su hermanita.

—El mar está frío. Mis pies están mojados. Llega a mis rodillas. Tengo frío.

—No dejaré que te _lleven_. No lo permitiré. —el miedo se apoderó del rostro de Kei, midiendo con calma las acciones a tomar.

_¿Llevar? ¿Mar? ¿Frío? Pero si aquí no hay nada… ¿y llevar exactamente a dónde?_

En segundos, la calidez del cuerpo de Mayaka desapareció del cuerpo de Hajime. Lo dejó recostado en la pared, él tratando de comprender la acción que se desarrollaría a continuación. Con gracia y destreza, heredado de su carismática madre junto a su impaciencia, agregando un toque su padre cuando pierde la paciencia, separa a Kei con un empujón y le da una muy fuerte bofetada a Mayu.

El rostro de la niña se quedó de lado, todavía herida por el golpe. Kei seguía sin saber qué pensar. Hajime estaba sombrado de la resolución de su amiga.

—¡Deja tus delirios de grandeza! No hay nada. No hay un mar. ¡No existe lo que estás diciendo! Es solo un acto más de tu estúpido delirio de Emperatriz… ¡deja de sugestionarte tu sola! E incluso si lo hay, ¡habla con nosotros!—se le acerca, sujetándola del vestido y zarandeándola—. No te ocultes detrás de esa sombra que has creado en mentiras sobre ti misma, tonta. Quizá no sea la mejor hermana mayor del mundo pero, ¡puedes hablar conmigo, para eso estoy! ¡Estoy aquí para que hables conmigo si tienes miedo!

—Miedo… tengo miedo…—retornando a la realidad, Mayu se percata del dolor en su mejilla y la presencia de Mayaka. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos— ¡Pensé que me iba ahogar, tenía mucho miedo! ¡Tengo miedo de todo esto, creí que íbamos a morir ahí con ese Digimon malo! ¡Pensé que…!

Sin aguantarlo más, abraza con fuerza a su hermana mayor, abrazándola del torso al ser muy pequeña. Usami cayó al suelo cuando Mayaka le devolvió el gesto. Acarició su cabello, imitando a su mamá, dando lo mejor de sí para transmitirle seguridad. Hipos comenzaron a salir de su garganta, junto a un incesante llanto que no parecía finalizar pronto. Dejó que se desahogara, ya que después de todo, tan solo era una niña de siete que no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos ante el mundo, ocultándolo en palabras extravagantes sobre su fantasía de ser Mayurilia Oscuriel, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad, versus los Emisarios de las Luces.

Mayaka miró a Kei, sonriendo en señal de victoria. Ella había ganado esta ronda.

—A veces una buena bofetada soluciona las cosas.—y le guiñó el ojo.

—Y luego dicen que yo me parezco a mamá cuando me enfado.—suspiró y le contestó la sonrisa.

—Oh, sí te pareces.—a ella le dio un escalofrío al recordar varios incidentes en casa—. No sabes cuánto.

—N-No es cierto…—desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

_Las cosas terminaron bien. Es un alivio. Ahora lo que no me dejará tranquilo es el terror de Ichijouji y sobre lo que hablaba Mayu. ¿A dónde demonios se la iban a llevar y qué rayos la llamaba? Todo esto es tan confuso._

—Iremos por la izquierda.—acoplándose al tema, al sentirse algo mejor, Hajime opta por regresar a la misión principal—. La derecha queda descartada.

Ambos hermanos mayores asintieron en aprobación. Mayu trataba de retomar la compostura pero las lágrimas seguían ahí.

—Opino lo mismo—.Kei se acercó a su mejor amigo, observando la dirección a la cual no iban a ir. Tembló un poco tras mirarlo por mucho rato y se sujetó el cuerpo cruzando los brazos—. Hay algo ahí que no me da una muy buena impresión. —y tembló de nuevo.

—Ichijouji, ¿estás bien?

—No es gran cosa. No es de importancia ahora mismo.—murmuró.

Mayo levantó la mirada, observando también la bifurcación. Ahora fue el turno de ella de sentir un escalofrío como su hermano. Sin decir algo, volvió a aferrarse a su hermana, hundiendo su rostro como si tratara de protegerse del mundo.

—Qué raro… yo no siento nada. —se deprimió, sintiéndose excluida. Luego, lo ocultó con un grito de frustración. — ¡Tengo hermanos muy extraños!

_¿Maya? Nunca la había visto hacer esa expresión tan triste… ¿qué te causó ese dolor tan grande ahora mismo?_

—Bueno, líder… guíe el camino—dijo ella sonriendo—. Tenemos que apresurarnos para así ir a buscar a Shiki y Takeshi a donde sea que hayan ido.

_Encontraré un momento para preguntarle. No es buen momento ahora._

—Bien, ¡vamos! ¡A encontrar ese Digihuevo!

—¡Bingo! ¡Bingo!

Transmitiendo la mejor alegría posible, Mayaka utiliza las preciadas palabras de su madre para levantarles el ánimo a todos.

Porque aunque ninguno de los cuatro lo sepa explicar con palabras, saben cómo hacerse entender por medio de acciones, gestos, y su gran amistad.


	20. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

Etto, este capítulo… no me siento muy satisfecha por cómo quedó pero, ¡espero les encante porque a mí me emocionó mucho! ¡Wow, ya estamos en el 20, hehe!

**Nota: **Todos los capítulos ya han sido previamente escritos por Hikatail, al igual que las palabras del inicio. Solo me encargo de publicarlos.

Atte, Liam.

* * *

**XX – ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

* * *

_Hajime Motomiya_

Luego de haber decidido de manera unánime ir por la izquierda, Hajime y los demás caminaban a paso lento por el cansancio. La pequeña Mayu, luego de su ataque nervioso, había caído en un profundo sueño. Su hermana mayor, Mayaka, la cargaba en su espalda luego de arrebatársela a Kei a la fuerza. Por algún motivo, ella no deseaba que su hermano se encargara más de ella debido a haber perdido el control con ella momentos atrás. Por ese mismo motivo, Kei iba al lado del hijo menor de Davis Motomiya. La señal del Digivice había retornado y aparentaban ir por el camino correcto.

_Beep, beep_; hacía.

—¿Qué clase de compañero esperas? —preguntó Kei.

Hajime parpadeó, la pregunta tomándolo desprevenido. Retiró ambos brazos detrás de su cuello y colocó una mano en su barbilla. Ladeó el rostro, pensativo.

—No lo he pensado. No espero nada.

—¿Nada?

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa. No hacerme expectativas. Por algo hemos sido emparejados, ¿no? Sea quién sea, sea cómo sea, ¡vamos a ser los mejores camaradas!

Sonriendo al igual que su corazón, el niño de cabello borgoña forma un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Kei trata de apaciguarlo devolviéndole el gesto y articulando una sonrisa. A Hajime no le cabía duda alguna que él seguía algo extraño. La inusual charla que tuvieron en su habitación, más sus palabras de doble sentido y ahora el repentino ataque de Mayu, lo habían dejado mentalmente agotado y le sorprendía que siguiera caminando sin mostrar cansancio. Por su lado, los mareos se habían apaciguado y se encontraba en mejores ánimos.

—Ya veo. Típico de ti, Hajime.—agregando una risa despreocupada, Kei le da un golpe en la espalda—. Quisiera que así fuéramos todos.

—¿A qué vas con eso? —preguntó él.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar si el traidor tiene un compañero Digimon?

La voz de Kei salió como un susurro. Aire caliente apareció alrededor de Hajime, su corazón hundiéndose.

_Había olvidado ese detalle por completo. Según Mascheramon, uno de nosotros es el famoso traidor. Si es así, debe de tener un camarada. Ichijouji… ¿sigues pensando mucho en eso? ¡Qué mal amigo soy!_

—Me pregunto si un compañero Digimon está programado. —continuó: —Programado para seguirte sin importar tus intenciones. Si tienes malas intenciones pero un Digimon bondadoso, quizá él te haga cambiar de parecer o vaya en tu contra. Si no es así y te sigue hasta el fin del mundo sin importar si eres un amigo o enemigo… los Digimon son seres realmente…

Hajime tragó saliva.

—Patéticos.

_¿Qué le está sucediendo? Desde que arribamos a este mundo, Ichijouji ha estado cambiando de actitud como un imán. A veces es el de siempre; otras veces el que solía ser antes. ¿Por qué no puede quedarse como el Ichijouji de ahora? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?_

—Oye, Ichijouji…—, pero Hajime fue interrumpido.

—O algo así diría el Emperador del que leí.—concluyó, alzando el dedo índice.

—Repito, me cuesta saber qué piensas en esa cabeza tan retorcida.—soltó un suspiro de alivio, colocando ambas manos en su cintura—. ¿De qué tanto andaba ese libro? Primero se lo querías leer a Mayu y ahora andas diciendo esas cosas…

_¿En verdad habrá existido alguien así? Que yo recuerde era ficción pero… de pensar que hay un tirano en el Digimundo… ¡quizá ese sea el traidor! No es uno de nosotros, ¡es esa persona!_

—No es muy interesante. Creo que te aburriría. —respondió cortante. No obstante, Hajime se le lanzó encima, tomándolo de las manos—. ¡Hajime…!

—¡Lo tengo, creo que lo tengo Ichijouji! —comenzó a zarandearlo por la emoción.

—¿Qué cosa? —evidentemente fastidiado, y muy sonrosado, desvía su mirada.

—¡Es imposible que uno de nosotros sea el traidor!

—¿Cómo dices…?—captando su atención, arqueó una ceja como suele hacer su madre Yolei—. ¿Tienes acaso alguna evidencia?

Sin poder contenerse, lo suelta para luego señalarlo.

—No entiendo.—parpadeó.

Hajime seguía señalándolo.

—Te agradecería que te expresara en palabras.—soltando un suspiro de derrota, retomó la compostura.

—¡Vamos, Ichijouji! Tú eres más inteligente que esos 40 de calificación que sacas, sé que esos son a propósito.

Kei rehuyó la mirada, pretendiendo no haber escuchado eso último.

_Siempre evitando el tema de las calificaciones._

—A lo que iba es que tú eres la respuesta.—volvió a señalarlo, a lo que el chico de cabello índigo se quedó sin saber qué contestar.

—¿Yo? —colocó una mano ante su frente—. Hajime, ¿estás seguro que tienes suficiente oxígeno? Estás diciendo tonterías.

_¡Está respondiendo como su madre! Debe estar irritadísimo. _

—Verás, bueno…—tranquilizándose un poco, ya que le daba miedo cruzar la línea y hacer que su tía Yolei se manifestara en lugar de su amigo, junta sus dedos—. Estem… sí… bueno… tú eres la respuesta porque… ¡acabas de decir que si el traidor tiene un Digimon!

—¿Y?

—Entonces, es imposible que sea uno de nosotros porque todos vamos a tener un compañero debido a esto…—orgulloso, saca su _D-Cypher _que seguía con el punto brillante en la pantalla—. ¡El Emperador del libro es el traidor! ¡Es un traidor del Digimundo! Mascheramon solo está jugando con nosotros y engañándonos.

—Hajime…

Kei iba a decir algo pero el chico de cabello borgoña siguió hablando.

—¡Ese Emperador no tiene un compañero! ¡No es un Elegido como nosotros!

—Hajime, te recuerdo que la historia es _ficción_.—dijo Kei con firmeza, flaqueando un poco al final—. Puede o no haber existido. Y si lo hubiera hecho, para que haya una historia suya, ya no debe ni estar en el Digimundo, ¿entiendes?

—Ichijouji, relájate un poco.

—¡Es imposible si sigues hablando! ¡Si cerraras la boca podríamos llegar a un acuerdo! ¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, egocéntrico!

Sus palabras resonaron en el cueva, el silencio reinando. Los pasos se detuvieron. Hajime parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. Kei, por el otro lado, andaba con sus ojos cerrados tras decir las palabras debido a que perdió la paciencia. Al notar la mirada de su amigo, luego de que este le lanzara una sonrisa nerviosa, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sumamente avergonzado.

_Fortaleza y debilidad de Ichijouji. Calmada personalidad del padre; explosiva personalidad de la madre. Sus palabras no me afectan porque sé que no las dice en serio. _

—Ichijouji.

—No, Hajime. No. —sin decir más, deseando que la tierra se tragara su existencia, Kei Ichijouji se fue más atrás.

_Tendré que dejarlo solo un rato. _

—¿Qué paso? No pude escuchar su conversación al 100%.—Mayaka se le acercó, acomodando a Mayu en su espalda—. Solo puedo deducir que sí es 100% tu culpa, Hajime.

—Lo es—admitió con soslayo.

—¿Ves? Como siempre es tu cul…—Mayaka frenó en seco luego de procesar las dos palabras. —¡¿Lo es?!

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Sé que lo es.

—Es solo que, bueno… —ella se atragantó con sus palabras—. ¿Qué dijiste esta vez para que se pusiera en esa actitud?

—Creo que pisé el palito, o algo así. —suspiró. —Ah, Ichijouji asusta más que la tía Yolei.

—Y yo creo que deberías aprender a callar y no decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza—lo sermoneó. —Mi hermano es muy especial, incluso a veces siento que cumple mejor rol que hermano mayor que yo… es por eso que debo de vigilarlo siempre.

_Mayaka… _

Hajime se tomó su tiempo en analizar la situación. Tenía a Mayaka a su lado, caminando, con una dormida Mayu en la espalda. Más atrás estaba Kei, pretendiendo que lo sucedido había sido solo un pigmento de su imaginación, entreteniéndose con el _D-Cypher_, su rostro todavía ligeramente enrojecido. El hijo menor de Davis Motomiya divagó en sus pensamientos, al igual que la profundidad de la cueva. Seguía y seguía, junto a los _beep beep_ del Digivice.

_Toda esta charla de hermanos me hace pensar en el mío. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Dónde andará? Tsukuru, ¿por qué te fuiste así como así? Nunca dices las cosas. Se supone que eres mi hermano mayor, deberías velar por mí como Mayaka hace con los otros dos._

—¿Cómo sientes que debes de vigilarlo, Maya?

La pregunta salió sin planearlo de antemano, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Antes de protestar, ella solo replicó parpadeando.

—Debo vigilarlo porque él cree que puede con todo él solo—dijo como si fuese obvio. —No es tan difícil de entender Hajime cabeza dura.

—¡Oye! —se cubrió dicha parte del cuerpo, creyendo que ella le golpearía.

El golpe nunca vino.

—Kei carga muchas responsabilidades que nadie le impone. Carga un peso que nadie se lo colocó. Incluyendo el creer que debe de cuidar de nosotros. No sé si sea porque es hombre y siente que debe de vigilarnos a las dos por ser mujeres, que me parece absurdo porque eso me suena muy machista pero ¡bueno, hombres! —resopló, demostrando que ella era una futura mujer independiente. —Por eso mismo, como hermana mayor, debo de velar por mi hermano menor. Por más que un año nos separe, a veces pienso que la distancia es mayor. Que Kei se va a un lugar muy distante que no puedo alcanzar y que se lleva a Mayu con él. Es por eso que debo de estar pendiente de él, de que no se pierda. No entiendo por qué. Ese es el presentimiento que tengo. Debo de vigilarlo porque él cree que es su responsabilidad cuidar de nosotras dos. Y como hermana mayor, y también porque lo quiero, no deseo ver que colapse por algo así.

_Mayaka, realmente eres madura. En cambio yo… yo solo voy detrás de Tsukuru. Siempre peleando, discutiendo. Las distancias creciendo. Papá ya ni nos dice nada porque sabe los resultados de las discusiones. O es culpa mía, o es culpa de mi hermano. Quiero importarle. Que se preocupe por lo que hago. Que se preocupe que en dónde estoy. Que muestre que me quiere como yo lo quiero a él._

—Mayaka, ¿qué opinas de Tsukuru?

Y de nuevo habló sin pensar.

—¿De tu hermano…?—trató de cruzar sus brazos al meditar pero el peso de Mayu se lo imposibilitó—. Opino que es guapo.

—¡¿Eh?! —a Hajime casi se le cae la boca del asombro.

—¿A qué no quieres que sea honesta? Tú hermano es guapo y atractivo. Eso jamás te lo voy a negar—alzó el dedo índice, resaltando su punto. —Si tuviera su edad, estoy segura que ya me hubiera declarado.

—Ah…—algo muy dentro de su corazón se rompió, claro que de manera cómica a una gota de sudor caer de su frente.

—No te miento. La verdad, de muy chica estaba enamorada de tu hermano. Pero yo soy una niña, y él es ya casi un adulto. No hay forma que algo así resultara—sacó la lengua, nerviosa—. Además, ¡ahora tengo a Takashi!

Hajime notó que ella no había comprendido su punto.

—Pero eso ya es el pasado—una sonrisa nerviosa se escondió en su rostro. —Realmente tú y él no se parecen en nada. Pero eso te hace especial, Hajime. Estoy segura que tu hermano se preocupa por ti de una manera algo retorcida. Al igual que Kei.

—¿Al igual que Kei? —arqueó una ceja.

—Exacto. Ambos son muy similares, creo. Quizá por eso…—hizo un ligero puño en su pecho, —olvídalo. Como iba diciendo, son similares en la forma de manifestar su afecto. Kei es muy sarcástico y a veces su sentido del humor es muy… negro pero, realmente se preocupa por ti y por Mayu. Eso lo puedo notar como hermana mayor. Sé que Kei y yo no somos exactamente los mejores hermanos; hay un poco de distancia por más que seamos muy similares en gustos.

—Lo sé, la distancia entre ustedes es casi como la mía con Tsukuru, a diferencia que ustedes sí se hablan.

—Creo que es porque él siente que me debe de cuidar en menor intensidad que a Mayu. Él la consiente; yo la trato de hacer crecer. Él me ve como alguien independiente que necesita vigilancia ocasional. Sabes que soy muy imponente a veces.

—¡Pero esa es una buena cualidad tuya, Maya! —Hajime se le acercó, reduciendo la distancia. Al notar su acción, y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas de ella, retrocedió—. Perdón, es que me irrita cuando lo haces sonar como algo malo.

—Umm…—tosiendo un poco para aligerar la atmósfera incómoda, prosigue: —Yo creo que Tsukuru… que tu hermano tiene esa misma forma retorcida de cuidar de ti.

—No lo sé… a veces no sé si es mi amigo o enemigo, ¿me entiendes?

—No tanto.

—Siempre ha estado en mi contra. Desde que tengo uso de razón. Pretende que no existo… pero, a veces, solo a veces… hacía cosas bonitas por mí. Cosas que… no recuerdo. Pero sé que las ha hecho. Solo que no las recuerdo. Es frustrante.

_Muy frustrante._

Los dos niños podían escuchar el agua de la cueva gotear, la que venía desde el techo, cayendo en los pequeños charcos. Para romper el incómodo silencio, el _D-Cypher_ de Hajime empezó a sonar con gran intensidad, llamando incluso la atención de Kei. Él seguía encerrado en su malestar por su repentino estallido. El hijo de Davis alzó la mirada solo para darse con él y sonreírle. Para su sorpresa, su mejor amigo volvió a desviar la mirada, apenado.

—¡Mi digivice está haciendo un ruido más fuerte, debemos de estar cerca! —emocionadísimo, inició a saltar. —¡Vamos, vamos!

—Finalmente, el Hajime de siempre ha regresado—suspirando como una madre aliviada, Mayaka acomoda una vez más a Mayu quien seguía en un profundo sueño—. Baja ese entusiasmo, hay que permanecer alertas. Además, no querrás darle una mala impresión a tu compañero, ¿no?

—¿Mala impresión? —dejó de brincar y parpadeó.

Mayaka alzó el dedo índice dando su explicación.

—Las primeras impresiones lo son todo, Hajime. Luego de una primera impresión, se hace difícil borrarla de la mente de una persona. Por eso es muy importante. No querrás que tu compañero te tome como un payaso, ¿no?

Hajime infló sus mejillas.

—¡No soy un payaso! —protestó.

—Puede ser que sea por sus sentimientos…

Los dos niños cesaron su discutir, para centrarse en Kei ya que había hablado solo. Notando que la atención se centró en él, se afinó la garganta.

—¿Pensando en voz alta? —preguntó el niño de cabello caoba.

—El Digihuevo de Shiki no sonó así de fuerte, así que presumo que puede haber sido por tus sentimientos. Hasta hace unos momentos estabas vacilando con tus emociones, y ahora ya no.

—Así que sí estabas escuchando—Mayaka le dirigió una mirada burlona y conspiratoria—. No esperaba menos de ti.

—Con lo alto que hablaban era imposible.

—Entonces espero que ahora que sabes lo que pienso…—internamente agradecida que de cierto modo su hermano haya escuchado sus palabras, se vio interrumpida.

—En realidad solo me enfoqué en lo que decía Hajime.

_Ichijouji, creo que no debiste haber dicho eso. ¡Maya se va a enfadar!_

Así que para evitarlo, el pequeño Motomiya tomó a Mayaka de los hombros, desviando su atención. Ella ya se encontraba lista para explotar de fastidio ante lo que dijo él.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Pueden discutir otro día. ¡Vamos por mi Digihuevo! Tendremos un amigo nuevo en el equipo. Un amigo para derrotar a nuestros enemigos.

—¿Convencido de que no es solo Mascheramon? —pregunta Kei con interés.

—Oh, Ichijouji. Sé lo que estás pensando. No hablo del traidor, porque no existe un traidor. ¡Vamos a derrotar a ese Emperador y a Mascheramon!

—Esa historia es _ficción_. —repitió algo cansado, resaltando cada palabra a ver si Hajime comprendía. —Ese Emperador _no existe_. Para que haya una historia, un libro, su reinado ya _dejó de existir_.

—¿De qué historia hablan? —la atención de Mayaka fue robada.

—Te lo contamos luego, ¡tenemos que ir por nuestro nuevo amigo! —sin poder dar más, fue corriendo hacia la dirección que le indicaba el Digivice, dejando a los demás atrás.

—¡Hajime, espera! —Mayaka fue tras él, procurando que Mayu no se cayera de su espalda.

Kei solo alzó los hombros, sin saber cómo se ve involucrado en tanta locura pero, igual sonriendo por el mismo hecho.

_¡Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto! Mi Digimon… mi camarada. Mi compañero… un nuevo amigo. Tan solo espera, porque te encontraré y verás lo asombroso que es este nuevo mundo que conocerás a mi lado. _

Fue por eso que Hajime llegó más rápido de lo esperado luego de correr dejando sus preocupaciones atrás. El malestar que sentía desde la mansión ya no importaba. Tampoco si había un traidor. Solo deseaba conocer a esa otra criatura que estaba destinada a ser su compañero de toda la vida. Con desbordante energía, frenó en seco una vez que llegó al pedestal con un Digihuevo. A sus espaldas, Mayaka imploraba por aire; Kei evitaba reír por el predicamento de su hermana mayor.

—Todo esto… es…culpa…de…Hajime…—esforzándose para recuperar su respiración, se desploma un poco en el suelo. —…y Mayu… ya me está… pesando…

—¿Quieres que la cargue? —Kei extendió su mano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mayaka se la rechazó. Hajime volteó a ver a sus amigos justo a tiempo para admirar dicha reacción. Se quedó sorprendido por el hecho, sobre todo al ver las expresiones de ambos hermanos. El chico de cabello índigo contuvo una mirada que deseaba relucir fastidio y odio, salvo que lo ocultó rápidamente. Por el otro lado, Mayaka lucía asustada por su propia reacción, sin comprenderla.

—Yo puedo—titubeó al contestar.

_Estos dos son muy bipolares. Oh bueno, cosas de hermanos. ¡Lo importante ahora mismo es mi Digihuevo!_

Una carta yacía junto al huevo color azul con símbolos similares a una llama de fuego. La abrió, dando con el mismo mensaje. Sabiendo las instrucciones, la de agitar tras veces para que nazca, no pudo evitar preguntarse quién los estaba guiando con ellas. Mascheramon no lo era, entonces había un aliado a lo lejos.

_Un amigo más, como mi Digimon lo será dentro de poco._

Sostuvo el Digihuevo entre sus manos, sobándolo con cariño. El _D-Cypher_ brilló con cada caricia, junto al deseo de nacer del Digimon. Se movía y se movía, impaciente. Grietas se formaron en la superficie, indicando que ya era el momento. Un destello apareció una vez que se rompió, cegando a los tres niños. A lo lejos, la luz despertó a Mayu.

—¿Ya amaneció…?—preguntó soñolienta.

—¡Mayu! —ambos hermanos estaba aliviados.

Parpadeó en confusión, solo para bajarse de la espalda de Mayaka.

—¡Los Emisarios de las luces están absorbiendo a Hajime! —exclamó, señalando.

—Ok, al parecer no es necesario preguntarle si está bien—con una sonrisa nerviosa, Mayaka miró a la pequeña, solo para luego dejarse sumir por lo que sucedía. Al ver la gran luz, no logra evitar gritar—. ¡Esta luz me va a dejar ciega!

Kei no dijo nada, su mirar solo reflejando determinación ante las acciones de su mejor amigo.

—Solo tres más en este lugar. Me pregunto, ¿de quienes serán? Aunque, creo saber la respuesta. —murmuró. —Porque _él _no miente.

—¿Kei? —Mayaka se vió interrumpida por la luz de nuevo. —¡Me va a dejar más ciega de lo que ya estoy!

Hajime cerró sus ojos, con sus manos todavía extendidas con lo que antes solía ser un huevo. Una vez que el destello se detuvo, una pequeña criatura se encontraba en sus palmas. De forma esférica, llevaba una llama de fuego en su frente encendida que no dejaba de titilar. Parecía viva como el Digimon. Sus ojos eran completamente negro, chiquititos. El color de su piel era de un azul pálido, y saltó en alegría al ver el rostro de su camarada.

_Este es mi compañero… mi Digimon._

—¡Papi! —exclamó, yéndosele encima del rostro. Inició un saludo de sobarse mejilla con mejilla. —¡Papi!

_¡¿Papi?!_

Hajime se encontraba sin palabras, atontado por la situación… hasta que su mejilla comenzó a quemarse. Gritando por su vida, el pequeño Digimon cayó al pedestal en donde se encontró hace unos momentos su Digihuevo y su mirada lucía deprimida luego de soltarlo sin previa explicación. El moreno daba lo mejor de sí para bajar la quemadura, sin éxito alguno.

—¿Papi? —inquirió el bebé.

A lo lejos, los hermanos Ichijouji lucían igual de confundidos.

—¿Cree que Hajime es su papá? —Mayaka estaba impresionada.

—¡Hajime se quemó la cara, ahahaha! —rió Mayu con malicia infantil.

—Pachimon, un Digimon en etapa bebé. La llama que tiene en la frente es especial, ya que indica su fuerza y vitalidad. Si esta se llega a apagar, corre peligro y se esconde hasta que vuelva a encenderse. —leyó Kei de su _D-Cypher_. —Al parecer Hajime tiene un compañero interesante, haha.

—_Pachi pachi_—dice Mayu. —Se llama al igual que el sonido que hace el fuego al quemar madera. ¡Divertido!

—Hablando de _pachi pachi_… ¿Acaso no debería de decir su nombre? Es un bebé. —opina Mayaka.

—Tienes razón—finalizó Kei.

Mientras tanto, Hajime había logrado bajar la quemadura, solo para renegar un poco. Sostuvo de regreso a su Digimon, quien no dejaba de saltar una vez recuperada la atención.

_Sí, esta amistad va a ser interesante._

—Pachimon, soy Hajime. No _papi_.

—¿Papi? —ladeó un poco hacia la derecha.

—Al parecer esto va a tomar tiempo—suspiró en derrota. —¡Tendremos muchas aventuras y derrotaremos a todos nuestros enemigos!

—¿Enemigos? —preguntó, confundido.

—¡Sí, a nuestros enemigos! Todos nosotros, unidos, como amigos… ¡los derrotaremos!

—¿Amigos?

Una vez establecida la conexión humano-Digimon, Hajime regresó muy alegre hacia los Ichijouji. No obstante, una vez que llegó, un fuerte rugido los detuvo, y una de las paredes se rompió. El dinosaurio rojo de la mansión los había alcanzado, apareciendo por otro lado. Tyrannomon los observó, con ganas de atacar al instante. Mayaka retrocedió, y Mayu se escondió entre las piernas de Hajime, aferrándose fuertemente a una. Kei avanzó para colocarse delante de Mayaka, protegiéndola.

_¡No puede ser!_

Pachimon saltó de los brazos de Hajime, sin comprender. Miró a su _papá_, y luego al malvado Digimon.

—¿Amigo o enemigo?

Tragando saliva, la voz de Hajime salió llena de decisión.

—Enemigo.

La llama de Pachimon creció con gran intensidad, doblándole el tamaño corporal. Pero antes de que Hajime pudiera quedarse deslumbrado por lo que tenía delante, su mareo retornó, luchando para mantenerse de pie. Con la mirada borrosa, trataba de esclarecer lo que veía.

_No de nuevo..._

Lo último que divisó fue a Kei cargándolo de los hombros, mientras que Mayaka volvía a cargar a Mayu y salían apresurados del lugar.


	21. Danza floral (Parte 1)

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

¡Regresamos con los chicos del otro grupo, espero les guste el _dorama_ que se viene (?(!

* * *

**Capítulo XXI – Danza floral –Parte 1–**

* * *

_Cocoa Tachikawa_

Una vez que observó a Byakuya abrir los ojos, su corazón volvió a latir. El alivio que le recorrió el cuerpo fue suficiente para querer desplomarse pero, se contuvo. Cocoa evitó querer lanzársele encima para gritarle millares de cosas, aguantando sollozar. Había temido lo peor al ver las rocas caer encima del chico de cabello zanahoria, especialmente al imaginar a su mejor amiga, Aoko, llorando por el catastrófico desenlace si el muchacho terminaba en un estado crítico. Borrando la imagen de una deprimida Aoko Ishida, fue directo hacia él. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que _ella_ estaba dándoles el tiempo preciso y no debían desperdiciarlo. Acudió hacia el niño que es dos años mayor que ella, ignorando el gran brillar que lo envolvía.

—¡Gracias a Dios que estás vivo, Byakuya! —zarandeándolo en un abrazo inusual, su gran listón rojo carmesí bajaba y subía conforme a sus emociones.

—¿Cocoa…?—con una voz rasposa, le dio a entender que no comprendía del todo la situación—. ¿Qué fue lo que…?

—Rápido, ayúdame para sacarte de aquí. No creo que _ella_ pueda contra esa cosa por mucho tiempo. —soltándolo, comienza a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su vestido blanco de verano.

—¿De qué estás hablando…?

—Lo que nos está atacando es un Drimogemon, un Digimon tipo Bestia. Lo peor es que es que es etapa adulta y…—interrumpiéndolo, con el _D-Cypher_ en manos, le muestra toda la información concerniente al Digimon enemigo. —¡Por eso hay que apurarnos, no creo que _ella_ aguante mucho rato más!

—¿Pero quién…?

_¡Definitivamente no sabe de qué hablo! ¡Bakaya_*****_!_

El brillo que rodeaba a Byakuya dejó de emanar de su Digivice, permitiendo a que la muchacha de cabello castaño claro fuera capaz de sacarlo. Una vez que sus alrededores se esclarecieron, los ojos ambarinos de Cocoa cintilaron con fervor al apreciar la apariencia del nuevo aliado que tenían. No había tenido el tiempo preciso para procesar del todo lo que sucedía, enfocándose en el sufrimiento de Aoko si es que algo le sucedía a su hermano mayor.

_Quiero mucho a Aachan. Muchísimo. No quisiera verla llorar._

—No… no puede ser…—la locuacidad de Byakuya se había visto reducida, y Cocoa aguantaba las ganas de querer grabarlo en algún dispositivo para fastidiarlo luego.

Lo que tenían al frente, luego de que el polvo se hubiera disipado revelando al gran Digimon topo, era una pajarita más grande que se encontraba en plena lucha con el enemigo. Con un micrófono en mano, el cual estaba decorado con un gran listón rosa, andaba soportando el taladro de Drimogemon. Sus patas dejaban un ligero cráter en el suelo por la fuerza que hacía, sus grandes ojos celestes llenos de determinación para detenerlo. Unos audífonos grandes colgaban de su cuello, amarillos, combinando con su híbrido color rojo que le costaba definir. Dos antenas brotaban de su cabeza, asemejándose a un cabello rebelde.

—¿Tsiu…mon? —la voz de su camarada humano salió como un susurro.

_No. Ya no es Tsiumon, Byakkun. Estoy convencida que no._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cocoa aprovechó en descubrír de quién se trataba. No había rastros de Tsiumon y aquello le preocupaba. Temía que la pequeña bebé hubiera sufrido grandes daños por el ataque del Drimogemon y estuviera con el paradero desconocido. Con el aparato digital en mano emplea la útil función de Escaneo de Digimon, bautizada así por Kousuke Izumi, y descubrír de quién se trataba.

_Esto es increíble._

—Armoniamon…—casi sin aliento, Cocoa siguió examinando la pantalla.

_Digievolucionó dos etapas para defender a Byakkun. De bebé pasó a la infantil… ¡aun así no será suficiente para derrotar a un adulto! Tenemos que salir de aquí con Armoniamon, y rápido._

—¿Y Tsiumon…?—Byakuya seguía con la mirada perdida, todavía incapaz de procesar los eventos.

_¡Hyaa, Bakaya! ¡Tú eres más inteligente que esto!_

Aunque, una vez que escuchó la voz de Armoniamon, una voz delicada pero poderosa a la vez, Cocoa se percató de la cantidad de emociones que rebozaban del corazón de aquel chico que conoce mejor que la palma de su propia mano. El intercambio de miradas entre él y y el Digimon infantil fue suficiente respuesta y así atar los hilos. La gemela mayor Tachikawa echó un suspiro, orgullosa en que el chico regresara a su estado normal.

—Ahora es mi turno de protegerte, ¡Byakuya!

Soltando el agarre del micrófono, este se achica para volverse en un brazalete que cuelga de una de sus patas. Saltando con gracia y destreza, fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de Drimogemon y caer en la espalda de este. Desesperado al no encontrarla, el Digimon entró en locura dando embestidas a donde sea, Byakuya y Cocoa alejándose para no verse dentro de la lucha. Picoteando como si no hubiera un mañana, Armoniamon le causaba suficientes daños al enemigo.

—¡No se queden ahí, huyan mientras lo distraigo!

_¡Tiene razón! Tenemos que avisarle a Aachan y los demás y salir todos de aquí._

—¡Byakuya, vamos! —costándole llamarlo por su nombre, dado a las quejas de él, le gritó.

—¡No pienso moverme de aquí! ¡No dejaré que Armoniamon luche sola! —juntando sus manos en puños por su determinación, Cocoa deseó hacer lo mismo solo para darle un golpe en el rostro.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Unirte a la batalla? ¡Te aplastaría en un instante, Bakaya! —desesperada, acudió hacia él para jalarlo del brazo. —¡No quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimado! ¡¿Sabes todo lo que lloraría Aachan?!

_Detesto pelear. Que personas inocentes salgan lastimadas. No quiero que Armoniamon luche contra ese Drimogemon. ¿Por qué nos está atacando? Debe de tener un motivo, ¡tiene que existir!_

—Si no quieres quedarte, vete—. Replicó con seriedad. Cocoa se quedó atónita, sin creer el súbito cambio. —Armoniamon está luchando para protegernos y no pienso abandonarla.

Levantando su mirada ambarina, Cocoa se hipnotizó con las plumas carmesís que volaban sobre el difamado Drimogemon, sufriendo por los picotazos que la pajarita le daba en la espalda. La bestia, incapaz de encontrarla, había empezado a taladrar el aire, creyendo así dar con el origen de su dolor. Desafortunadamente, en el intento, comenzó a demoler las paredes, generando erosión. Cocoa tosió por el polvo, y Byakuya se cubrió el rostro.

—¡Byakuya, esto es peligroso! —volvió a exclamar. —No me perdonaría si algo te sucede, ¡no me lo perdonaría!

—¡Y yo no me perdonaría si Armoniamon sale lastimada! ¡Esto empezó por mi culpa!

… _¿lo está admitiendo?_

Incapaz de creer la repentina confesión, más plumas surcaron en el aire. Cocoa alzó el rostro para dar con el pequeño cuerpo de la Digimon Ave. Extendió su ala derecha, llamando al micrófono que emanó del brazalete de su pata, y creció al tacto. Se afinó la garganta e inició el espectáculo.

—¡_Canción de Ensueño_!

La melodía que salía de Armoniamon era inexplicable para Cocoa. Será que se trataba de un idioma compuesto de datos, o simplemente ofuscó todo para no sentir que sus piernas se adormecían. Byakuya la sostuvo de los hombros, evitando a que cediera. Agradecida, ambos observan el concierto privado de la Digimon Infantil, llevando a Drimogemon a un profundo letargo. Cayendo tal cual saco de papas, sus ronquidos no dejaron lugar a dudas que se había quedado dormido con la canción, explicando por qué la chica de cabello castaño claro perdió el balance.

—Por el amor de…—juntando ambas manos en lo que parecía ser su cintura de avecita, da un suspiro de fastidio—. ¡Son tan ruidosos que no me dejaban centrarme en defenderlos! Para la próxima vez un poco más de consideración.

Los dos niños (o casi adolescentes), se quedaron sin palabras ante tal giro drástico de actitud; pero Byakuya salió de este rápidamente. Fastidiado, fue directo hacia Armoniamon y se agachó a su altura, solo para aplastarle la cabeza.

—Si podías hacer algo así…—señaló al Drimogemon, requintando. —¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde un inicio?

—Solo quería lucirme un poco ante ti, Byakuya—sonrió sacando un poco su diminuta lengua. —Tee-hee.

_Sí, tal para cual. Parecen dos polos opuestos pero ni se imagina lo similares que son. Kyahaha, Byakkun. _

—¡Tonta! —ahora propiciándole un ligero golpe, sigue resondrándola. —¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—¡Eres muy cruel, Byakuya! —con lágrimas falsas, al ser más obvio que flores falsas, Armoniamon continuó su berrinche.

—Creí que eras más seria con todo ese show que hiciste al inicio de la batalla pero, ¡sigues siendo un ave escandalosa!

Queriendo decir algo en defensa de Armoniamon, Cocoa se prepara para entrometerse, solo para dar con una sonrisa que el muchacho de cabello zanahoria escondía bajo llave. Cada vez que se escapaba algo de su compañera Digimon, él la esbozaba como un boceto en papel.

_En verdad, si vieras todo lo que tienen en común. Kyahaha, esto se pone interesante._

—Vayámonos antes de que despierte—deseando cortar la cómica situación, Cocoa opta por decir algo.

—Tienes razón. Esta debe de estar programada para ser un loro porque no deja de quejarse y hablar, así que lo podría despertar—señaló a Armoniamon.

—Byakuya, ¿qué es un loro? ¿Es comida? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Ahaha…—Cocoa se contuvo de responder, soltando una risa nerviosa.

—Tan solo camina.

Y jalándola del ala, con protestas y picotazos, los tres emprendieron su camino.

**X X X**

Cocoa jugaba con un mechón rebelde de su cabello, ocasionalmente secándose la frente del sudor. Su listón rojo se movía de aquí para allá, reflejando su incomodidad. No es que le resultara extraño estar a solas con Byakuya, ya había sucedido antes, especialmente bajo las manos de Aoko para así lograr que su hermano le dijera disculpas; ¡era el silencio!

_Si alguno de esos dos no dice algo ahora me voy a volver loca. ¡Hyaa, qué desesperante!_

—¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Aachan cuando vea a Armoniamon! Es tan linda y divina—al no dar más, cedió.

—Hablando de Aoko, ¿es este el camino correcto, Tachikawa? —el chico de dieciséis años jugaba con unos audífonos inservibles y un MP3 aplastado, solo para ver la cara de alegría de Armoniamon, creyendo ella que había hecho su buena acción del día.

—¡Hey! Es injusto que me sigas llamando por mi apellido. Te estoy llamando por tu nombre tal y como querías.

—Cuando dejes de decirme Bakaya, hablamos.

—¡Hmph! —inflando sus mejillas, la más bromista de las Tachikawa cruzó sus brazos.—Aunque ahora que lo dices, no tengo ni la menor idea. Al ser una cueva todo luce igual, no sabría contestarte.

—Por perseguir a Tsiumon hemos perdido el sentido de orientación—suspirando, Byakuya decide no retomar el tema. —Espero que Aoko se encuentre bien.

—Lo estará. Mato está ahí... —levantando ambas cejas en ademán de gracia, agrega una pícara sonrisa.

—¡Con mayor razón! No confío en Masato Kamiya.

—¿Por qué tanta enemistad? —preguntó Cocoa.

—Nunca hablé de enemistad—respondió algo confundido.

—Ah, entonces creo ya saber qué es—asiente con la cabeza.

—A ver, dime.

—Es _eso_.

—¿_Eso_?

—Sí, _eso_.

—Tachikawa, deja de darme la razón sin siquiera comprender de qué estoy hablando—rendido, Byakuya decide seguir caminando.

_Hya... ¡Yo solo quería aligerar el ambiente! Si no es enemistad entonces, qué será. Ringorin lo sabe y dice que es muy obvio. Si tan solo Byakkun supiera que Ringo lo puede leer muy bien, kyahaha._

—¿Quién es Aoko? —la curiosidad nació en Armoniamon luego de ver la preocupación de su camarada.

—Hmm, es la hermana menor de ese chico amargado que tienes como compañero—Cocoa se puso a su lado, haciéndole compañía.

Armoniamon cruzó sus alas, probablemente meditando. Los ojos ambarinos de Cocoa brillaron con intensidad por la gran curiosidad que nacía dentro de ella. Se preguntaba qué clase de razonamiento tendrán los Digimon a la hora de estos temas. Qué ideas saldrían de la pajarita. La curiosidad era un gran don de Cocoa. Tanto así que se llegaba a emocionar en extremo con ciertos temas dentro del ámbito de la ciencia, cosa que Mimi y Ringo agonizaban en comprender.

—¿¡Es un Byakuya más pequeño y es chica!? —en completo shock, Armoniamon cubre su pico con sus alas, genuinamente sorprendida luego de imaginar una versión femenina del hijo mayor del matrimonio Ishida-Takenouchi.

—Pftt... ¡kyahahahaha! —ahogándose de risa, Cocoa se sujeta el estómago por tanta carcajada. —Ay, eres muy graciosa avecilla Digimon.

_Y sé perfectamente que Byakuya nos está escuchando. Giró su rostro por un segundo._

Efectivamente, las orejas del muchacho de cabello color zanahoria andaban rojas por husmear.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido? —por el otro lado, la Digimon se encontraba sumamente confundida.

—Nada, nada—secándose una lágrima del ojo derecho, Cocoa logra tranquilizarse. —Te sorprenderás cuando conozcas a Acchan. Es muy diferente a este chico cascarrabias y _tsundere_. Acchan es linda, preciosa, destellante, una sonrisa angelical, con un gusto muy infantil en ropa interior... le cuesta un poco acoplarse a nuevos grupos pero ponle un balón de fútbol y es completamente diferente. Tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, le gusta el color amarillo y es casi como una mamá cuando se trata de la salud de los demás... es una chica maravillosa.

—¿La quieres mucho?

—Sí, muchísimo. Es... —luego de una larga pausa, siguió. —¡Mi mejor amiga!

—¡Yo también quiero conocerla! ¡Quiero conocer a la hermana de Byakuya!

—¡Entonces pongan de su parte si la quieres conocer! ¡Dejen que me concentre! —exclamó el chico desde más adelante. —¡Y Tachikawa,, no andes divulgando las intimidades de mi hermana!

—Vamos, Byakuya. Estoy segura que hasta hace poco te decía si el pollito de su ropa interior era bonito.

Golpeándose la frente al saber que si contestaba sería peor, decidió ignorarla sabiendo muy bien que Aoko Ishida no le hacía esa pregunta desde los seis años de edad.

_Pero qué hermoso es hacer esto, kyahaha._

Sin ningún otro tema de conversación a la mano, los dos adolescentes y el Digimon siguieron caminando, creyendo así en algún momento dar con los demás chicos. Habían desaparecido por mucho rato y se cuestionaban si los estarían buscando. Lo peor que podía suceder era que ellos hayan salido en su búsqueda y no se encontraran, al no saber si la cueva desembocaba en algún lugar. Ellos arribaron a la aldea desde fuera, y sabían el camino de regreso. Pero ahora, al estar lejos, no tenían idea si estaban yendo en el sentido correcto. Byakuya sacó la armónica que le perteneció a su padre, sintiendo su textura. Contaba con muchas marcas de uso, indicando que había pasado una buena vida aquél instrumento musical. Cocoa ingresó en un trance una vez que colocó la harmónica en sus labios, dejando que un sonido preciosísimo ingresara por sus oídos. Cerró sus ojos, imaginando que flotaba en nubes y era transportada al Mundo Real, un mundo en donde no tendría que luchar y podría estar en paz con Aoko.

—Cantemos—sugirió Armoniamon, muy emocionada al ver que Byakuya podía producir un sonido tan hermoso.

_Ahora que lo pienso, Byakuya no sabe ni tocar un instrumento. Se lo dije hace unas horas, y pensaba aprender con la harmónica... ¿cómo así este muchacho aprendió al ponerla en su boca? Sí que crecen rápido los niños..._

Suspirando como una madre que acaba de mandar a su retoño al mundo exterior, asiente ante el comentario de la Digimon ave. Las dos comienzan a tararear, solo para que Cocoa se diera con la sorpresa que solo ella estaba tarareando. Armoniamon andaba perdida, meditando.

—¿Acaso mi voz es tan desastrosa? ¡Y eso que no ha salido nada! Dicen que mi mamá tiene una voz lindísima, así que me sorprende que yo no... —haciendo un puchero egoísta, infla sus cachetes.

—¡No es eso, Tachikawa! Es solo que... —la pajarita carmesí desvió sus ojos.

—Armoniamon, mi nombre no es Tachikawa, ese es mi apellido. Es Cocoa. Co-Co-A. Una "ko" de pequeña, la otra "ko" de hija y por último "a" de amuleto. Soy tan linda como un pequeño amuleto—sonriendo de esquina a esquina, presume la escritura de su nombre, a lo que Armoniamon, lucía confundida. —Eh, solo dime Cocoa.

—¡Entonces Cocoa! —alegre, da vueltitas alrededor de la chica y le hace cariño en su pierna descubierta por el vestido de verano.

—Dime, ¿cuál es el problema? —inquirió.

—Bueno, yo... no conozco canciones para cantar... —al escuchar aquello, el listón rojo de Cocoa descendió, para luego formar un signo de interrogación. —¡Solo sé ataques musicales!

_¡Tiene sentido! Su ataque se llamó Canción de Ensueño, entonces es probable que su repertorio se base en canciones para atacar a su contrincante... ¡no quiero que nos mande a dormir, no quiero dormir en este suelo tan sucio, urgh!_

—¿Te parece si te enseño una? Es muy popular de donde venimos. —sugirió. Armoniamon voló pocos centímetros, entusiasmada. —A ver... ejem... —se afinó la garganta, pensando en una. Levantando el pie al ritmo de la armónica de Byakuya, comienza— _Al cielo pido un favor... que tu me quieras a mí... deseo a morir. Que algún día tú estés por siempre conmigo... ¡tengo la fe...!_

—¡Wow! —aplaudió Armoniamon. —¡Tienes una linda voz!

—¿Podrías darle un mejor repertorio a que canciones de animes viejos, Tachikawa? Por lo menos dile la verdad que no es una canción popular—Byakuya dejó de tocar la harmónica, desilusionado por las cosas que ella le estaba enseñando a su Digimon. —Me pregunto si así se sienten los padres cuando sus hijos se juntan con malas influencias.

—¡Hey! —Cocoa se quejó, resentida.

_Pero eso significa que ve a Armoniamon como alguien a por quién tiene que velar. Como acaba de nacer debe de ser por eso, ¡pero no soy una mala influencia, hmph!_

—Ustedes dos deberían ser compañeras, viendo lo bien que se llevan—comentó con fastidio.

_Y con celos. Definitivamente celoso._

—No —Cocoa y Armoniamon respondieron al unísono, sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas por la respuesta, para luego asentirse y mirar a Byakuya. —Nunca.

—Pero si hasta sus respuestas fueron sincronizadas... —dijo él, sudando un poco.

—¡Yo soy tu camarada, Byakuya! ¿Por qué me quieres cambiar? ¡Byakuya! —corriendo hacia su camarada, le abraza la pierna. —Si quieres dejo de cantar, o de hablar. ¡Eso, dejaré de hablar!

—Avecilla Digimon, creo que no es necesario llegar a ese extremo, kyahaha—riendo, coloca ambas manos en su cintura. —Creo que si las dos fuésemos compañeras, no nos llevaríamos tan bien. No sería lo mismo.

_Algo me dice que somos emparejados con Digimon que son un reflejo de nosotros. Algo que a la vez guardamos muy dentro. Como nuestro otro yo... ¡o algo, así! Ah, que curiosidad me da. ¡Tengo que hablarlo con Kou-kun cuando los encontremos!_

—No llegues a extremos, tonta. —golpeándole con gentileza la cabeza, Byakuya evita sonreír ante el comentario de Armoniamon.

—Byakuya, decide si vas a sonreír o no porque ese intento de ocultarla me da escalofríos. O quizá te cayeron muchas rocas en la cabeza y te dañaron el cerebro. Sí, eso debe de ser. —mirando de reojo, Cocoa alza los hombros.

—¡Tachikawa...! —pero antes de poder argumentar en su defensa, y Armoniamon seguir sugiriendo alternativas extremistas, la gemela mayor lo interrumpe.

—Ah, estoy harta de estar aquí—los adelantó, caminando más rápido. —Quiero sol. Quiero playa. ¡No este techo rocoso! ¡No esta oscuridad! —extendió ambos brazos, dramatizando su pedido egoísta. — ¡Es verano! ¡Son vacaciones de verano! Debería estar en una playa de Okinawa con mi mami. Esto de pensar que dormiré en la intemperie no es lo mío. ¡Quiero regresar a casa con todas mis comodidades!

—Oye, Tachikawa... —Byakuya acercó su mano derecha para ir hacia ella, solo para cerrarla y retractarse. Afinó su garganta, incapaz de darle consuelo. —Nunca avisaste que irías con Ringo de viaje por vacaciones. Normalmente lo hubieras presumido de antemano.

—¡Este lindo cuerpo necesita vitamina C! —siguió, sin escuchar la primera interrupción. —Oh, cierto, se canceló porque mami está con el señor Izumi.

Byakuya bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

_¡Hya, no no no! ¡No quiero silencio de nuevo, Bakaya, habla!_

—¿Complicado? —su voz salió rasposa, una tensión formándose entre ellos dos.

_Byakuya..._

—¡Mucho, kyahahaha! —riendo como los mil soles, pretendiendo que era un mísero problema y escapando de ellos, Cocoa pretende ignorancia.

—Se me hace raro.

Su risa se detuvo, solo escuchando el movimiento de las plumas de Armoniamon, al no saber de qué iba el nuevo tema de conversación.

—¿Raro? ¡No tiene nada de raro! —respondió al instante, sonriendo.

—Parece que se conocieran de hace mucho ustedes tres. Tú, Ringo y el tal Kousuke. Dudo que sea por lo que me estás contando.

—¿Cómo...? —las palabras salieron más rápido de lo que pensó.

_¿Cómo así? ¡No te estoy mintiendo, Bakaya!_

—Es fácil atar hilos. Presumo por cuando nos presentamos hace muchas horas que Kousuke es el hijo del tal señor Izumi, y él se apellida Izumi. Ustedes tres andan juntos y ahora tiene más sentido si sus respectivos padres están saliendo. Aunque con más razón se me hace raro que cancelara el viaje por estar con él.

—Prometo contártelo. No es mentira que lo canceló la verdad. Solo que es, como te digo, algo complicado... —su sonrisa genuina regresó.

—Cumple tu palabra.

_¡Yo siempre la cumplo! ¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa? Hyaaa..._

—Ahora que lo pienso, para analizar cada detalle y saber que estamos juntos _todo_ el tiempo, implica que nos has estado vigilando desde que llegamos a este mundo, ¿hmmm? —arqueó sus cejas con picardía. —¿Celos, Byakkun?

—¿¡Hah...!? —desfasado por el drástico cambio de tema, se sonrosa con intensidad.

—De Ringorin.

—Yo no... —desvió su rostro, cubriéndolo con su mano izquierda. Seguía sujetando con fuerza la harmónica en la derecha, tanto así que el sudor hacía que se resbalara de su mano.

—Así que has estado mirando... —curvando sus labios como un travieso gato, se le acerca al rostro para seguirlo molestando.

—Oigan, ¿quién es Ringorin? —al escuchar la pregunta de Armoniamon, Cocoa vio cómo Byakuya soltaba el suspiro de alivio más evidente del mundo al ser salvado por la pajarita que representaba su perfecta pesadilla.

—¡Ringorin es mi gemela! —respondió con alegría la chica.

—¿Gemela? —parpadeó con curiosidad.

—¡Tachikawa, no...! —pero antes de que Byakuya pudiera detenerla en crear otro malentendido, ella le dió un golpe en la rodilla.

—¡Somos iguales! —se señaló el rostro, sacando la lengua luego de realizar su travesura de la noche.

—¿¡Hay dos Cocoas!? —al parecer, la cabecita de Armoniamon no podía procesar la repentina revelación. —¡Byakuya! Le tienes difícil con dos Cocoas...

Byakuya no lució del todo alegre cuando tuvo a su camarada dándole ánimos ante un tema que se había salido de las ramas de nuevo.

—¡No es necesario que sientas lástima por mí! —exasperado, se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a su altura y solucionar el problema. —Escúchame bien, Armoniamon. A diferencia de Cocoa, Ringo es… es una chica amable, no dice mucho pero su voz es muy suave. También no grita tanto y es tranquila y no escandalosa. Es más de colores pasteles y le gusta el azul. A diferencia de ella, Ringo no dice lo que piensa cada dos por tres y es muy reservada… también…

—¿Acaso no estás diciendo todo lo que le falta a Cocoa para que sea la tal Ringo? —con suma inocencia, Armoniamon soltó un comentario incómodo.

En simultáneo, Byakuya siente su rostro hervir por enésima vez en el día, cosa que Cocoa no sabía si interpretar como vergüenza o enfado. Se inclinó por lo segundo, pero, ella no sabía que era por el primer motivo.

—¡Exijo un cambio de camarada en este instante! —deseando que la tierra lo tragara, Byakuya se hace una bola pequeña, hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas. —¡Denme al compañero de mi hermana!

—¡Eres cruel! —Armoniamon se resintió.

_Ahaha, this is awkward. Sí, muy pero muuuuy incómodo._

Su casi olvidado inglés regresó a su cabeza, luego de vivir varios años en Estados Unidos debido al trabajo de su madre. Se rascó la mejilla por los nervios, sin saber qué decirle a Byakuya. Ciertamente había dicho las virtudes de Ringo, pero también resaltó los defectos de Cocoa y así compararlas, cosa que la Digimon ave no comprendió del todo. Cocoa empezó a preguntarse si realmente él la veía así, como solo una molestia.

_¡No creo! Sé que no soy Ringorin. Ringorin es todo lo que yo no soy. _

—¡Silencio, solo me haces quedar mal! —fastidiado, y muy apenado, Byakuya Ishida recurre a aplastarle el rostro a su Digimon de forma cómica, la avecilla tratando de dar una explicación solo para que salieran palabras inentendibles.

Creyendo que, esta vez, lo mejor sería no entrometerse, Cocoa saca el _D-Cypher_ del bolsillo de su vestido. A diferencia suya, Ringo había llevado consigo un pequeño bolso al parque de Odaiba y envidaba poder guardarlo ahí mismo. No le gustaba tener objetos de valor de una forma tan descuidada. En todo caso, optó por jugar con los botones, viendo si descubría algo nuevo. No creyó dar con el descubrimiento del siglo, tal y como lo hizo Kousuke, pero creyó que podría servir de algo.

_Después de todo, gracias a este artefacto llegamos a esta aldea. Nos indicó el camino hacia el Digihuevo de Aacchan. ¡Recordar su rostro lleno de alegría me llena de determinación!_

Decidida, se esfuerza para encontrar una salida al predicamento, solo para toparse con una posible idea. Cosa que se vio reforzada al un puntito brillante aparecer en la pantalla.

—¡Bakaya, Bakaya! —entusiasmada, llama la atención del chico de cabello zanahoria, quien se encontraba en una cómica lucha con Armoniamon y su orgullo. —¡_Geez_, no es tiempo de seguir discutiendo!

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirme Bakaya? —exhausto, retomó la compostura.

—Cuando dejes de llamarme Tachikawa—notando que los roles se habían invertido, sacudió el rostro y regresó a su idea principal. —¡Mira, mira!

Los tres juntaron sus cabezas hacia el _D-Cypher_, sorprendidos al ver un punto destellante en la pantalla. Armoniamon retrocedió y voló a muy pocos centímetros del suelo de tierra, dando diminutas piruetas.

—¡Un amigo, un amigo! —decía cantando.

—No lo creo, me inclino más a que pueden ser Acchan y los demás…—musitó Cocoa.

—¿Pero no tendría más sentido si fueran cuatro? —le hizo pensar. —Mira, si te fijas bien, y mueves un poco más esto…—acercándosele al rostro, Byakuya agranda la pantalla del Digivice. —¿Ves? Acá estamos nosotros. Esta eres tú, el punto medio verde, y este yo… el naranja—siguió moviendo la pantalla. —Por donde mires, estamos muy lejos de ellos para que agarre señal. No pueden ser ellos.

—¡Estoy diciendo que puede ser un amigo, lo presiento! —exasperada, al ver que no le prestaban atención, Armoniamon sacó su micrófono y gritó en él.

—¡Caray, silencio! —tapándose los oídos, su compañero explotó. —Juro que si en verdad vinimos para re-programar este mundo voy a alterar tus datos para que seas un ave más silenciosa y no pariente de un loro. ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—¡Instinto de Digimon! —orgullosa, se golpeó el pecho.

—Hmm…—Cocoa se mordió el labio. —Igual no sabemos de quién es. Puede ser de Mato, Kou-kun o Ringorin… incluso de alguno de esos otros niños que vimos en el círculo grupal.

—O puede ser tuyo, Tachikawa.

—Hyahaha, Bakaya, qué gracioso eres. —pasándolo por alto, nota que él seguía con el rostro serio. —De acuerdo, definitivamente una de esas rocas te ha hecho daño en la cabeza.

Sin responder a su sarcástico comentario, le muestra la señal de su propio _D-Cypher_. La chica de cabello castaño claro lo recibe, confundida a qué se refería. Entre movimientos de pantalla dio con la lotería.

—¿Entiendes? Es tuyo, Tachikawa. Mi Digivice no recibe esa señal. —con los brazos cruzados, luego de finalmente guardar la harmónica, se apoya en una pared.

—Bakaya, si fueras mayor tan solo te falta un cigarro para parecer esos adultos misteriosos, kyahaha.

—No huyas con bromas, Cocoa.

La atmósfera se tensó una vez aquel nombre escapó de sus labios, retrocedió algo intimidada.

—Pe…Pero qué cosas dices, Byakuya…. Yo no…

—Cocoa, asúmelo.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No quiero.

Armoniamon luchaba en comprender cómo los humanos podían ser tan volátiles con sus sentimientos, y le costaba descifrar por qué su camarada estaba hiriendo a su amiga. Voló hacia él, ocultándose entre sus piernas, siéndosele difícil al él estar apoyado.

_¡No quiero pelear! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡No quiero pensar en que debo de luchar contra uno de ellos si es que existe un traidor! ¡No quiero lastimar a los Digimon! ¡No quiero que lastimen a Ringorin! ¡No me perdonaría si lastiman a Acchan!_

—Cocoa, entiende que…

—¡No, Bakaya! ¡Tú entiende! —perdiendo la compostura, Cocoa se exhalta. —¿Qué parte de que no quiero no entiendes? ¡No quiero y punto!

—¡Esto no se trata si quieres o no! —explotando, alzó la voz como nunca lo había hecho. —¡Tu egoísmo tiene un límite, Tachikawa! ¿Quieres regresar a casa? ¡Yo también quiero regresar a casa! Todos queremos. ¡Pero tenemos algo que hacer aquí! No todo lo tendremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o tan solo pidiéndolo. ¡Tienes que crecer! ¡La vida no es una sarta de bromas que uno debe de inventar para no ver lo importante y evadir responsabilidades! ¡Es por eso que nunca serás como Ringo y jamás podré tomarte en serio!

—¡Byakuya, suficiente! —Armoniamon lo interrumpió al ver el rostro de Cocoa.

Al notar que su sermón excedió los límites, se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Pero lo que más le dolió, fue ver la sonrisa de aquella chica quebrarse en dos.

De Cocoa no salía ni una sola lágrima, menos de cocodrilo. Tampoco hizo ningún sonido ni protesta. Solo sonreía, y esa sonrisa estaba rompiéndose de a pocos. Primero fue bajando, hasta desaparecer por completo. Sus ojos perdieron su único brillar, y su listón rojo descendió por completo al igual que sus ánimos. El nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y la evidencia del llanto que estaba por venir se manifestaban pero, ni un solo gemido escapó de ella. Solo cayeron, y siguieron cayendo. Goteaban al suelo, humedeciéndolo. Cocoa sabía muy bien todo. Lo sabía todo, y eso la asustaba. Sabía que tenía razón, y la asustaba.

_Sé muy bien que estoy huyendo, porque me parece injusto que debamos luchar sin nuestro consentimiento. Sé que estoy huyendo porque me parece injusto que estos Digimon se vean involucrados y salgan lastimados por protegernos. Pero dentro de todo esto, lo que más me ha herido, no han sido esas cosas, Bakaya._

Pero al no poder guardarlo más, incapaz de mentir por protegerse, estalló. Para Byakuya fue como presenciar la muerte de una flor, sus pétalos bailando cada vez que caían, siendo estos las lágrimas de Cocoa.

—¡Sé que no soy Ringorin y jamás lo seré! ¡Deja de mirar lo que le faltan a las personas para que sean tan perfectas como lo es ella! ¡Yo soy Cocoa, no Ringo! ¡Y si no soportas a Cocoa, solo déjame a mí y a mi egoísmo en paz, idiota!

Huyendo de todo, Cocoa corre sin saber a dónde iba, dejando a un silencioso Byakuya atrás que ignoraba las plegarias de Armoniamon para seguirla. No obstante, una criatura envuelta en las sombras siguió a la gemela Tachikawa, sin saber si llevaría a un buen o triste desenlace. Pero por más que Aromiamon insistiera en que vio a un Digimon bebé verde con hojas que salían de su cabeza, fue incapaz de hacer que Byakuya retornara a su lado, luego de haberse perdido, también, en un laberinto formado de los pétalos que arrancó de la flor conocida como Cocoa.

* * *

*****Bakaya = Byakuya + baka = Byakuya + idiota... :)


	22. Danza floral (Parte 2)

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

Este capítulo no me quedó muy largo, hehe. No quiero alargarles la historia, al ser bastante extensa. ¡Lo que menos quiero es aburrirlos! Y... creo que esta parte es algo enredada... espero que se entienda...

* * *

**Capítulo XXII – Danza floral –Parte 2–**

* * *

_Cocoa Tachikawa_

Se encontraba agotada y agitada. También con mucha sed y hambre, sobre todo con muchas ganas de recostarse en una cama y pretender que todo era un sueño. Acomodó su vestido y se desplomó en la tierra, recostando su espalda en las paredes rocosas de la cueva. Dejó salir un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Los volvió a abrir, muy decepcionada, al ver que seguí encerrada en el Digimundo. Miró hacia la derecha pero, no había nadie.

_No me persiguió._

—¡Kyahaha, era de esperarse! —dijo alegremente—. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Es Bakaya del que estoy hablando!

Apoyó su mentón en ambas rodillas, moldeando su rostro entre estas. La melancolía era dueña de sus ojos, y agradeció estar a solas. Cocoa nunca se deprimía, no de esta manera. Si lo hacía, no lo demostraba, y sonreía. Pocas veces lo había hecho, así que deprimirse no entraba en su vocabulario. Solo a veces, muy raras veces, sucedía. En su mayoría por cosas ridículas y sentimientos conflictivos. Aunque, mintiéndose, sabía que eran por constantemente por siempre compararla con su gemela, Ringo.

—Quizá debería separarme del grupo… ¡aunque ya estoy separada, es un buen inicio, hyaha! —su listón carmesí se movió junto a su risa—. Yo no quiero pelear. Tan solo sería una carga. Me quedé paralizada en la batalla contra el Drimogemon e, inclusive, quise huir dejando a Armoniamon atrás, junto con Byakuya.

Levantó su cara, la sacudió, y dio unos ligeros golpes en las mejillas.

—¡Esta no es la Cocoa de siempre! ¡Estabilízate, mujer! ¡Tú no eres así, Cocoa! —se levantó con ánimos y volvió sus manos en puños, llena de determinación—. Si me separo de los demás, más de lo que ya estoy, nos desviaremos y lo que más quiero es regresar a casa con Acchan y Ringorin.

_Para eso tengo que regresar donde Byakuya._

Miró a la izquierda. Miró a la derecha. Todo era una oscuridad acechante, y juntó ambas manos en su pecho. Sabía que había venido por la derecha, ¿o será que eso creí y fue por la izquierda? Todo lucía igual, y no había ni una pista para saber su camino inicial.

—Eh, ¿por dónde era…? _Jeez_, ¡ya estoy perdida! —su nariz empezó a correr y soltó sollozos infantiles—. ¡Los mapas deberían caer del cielo!

_¿Mapa…? ¡Lo tengo!_

Iluminada, la niña de catorce años sostiene su Digivice y lo agita, creyendo que como toda máquina, a la fuerza, funcionaría como ella desea. Siguió y siguió, resbalándosele un poco de las manos. Dando lo mejor de ella para atraparlo en el aire, echa un suspiro de alivio una vez se tranquilizó. No entraba en sus planes que gracias a su desesperación el artefacto se cayera y rompiera. Debía encontrar una señal de regreso a Byakuya Ishida. Por ese motivo optó, ahora, jugar con los botones. Uno por uno los apretaba, creyendo dar con alguna reacción, solo para toparse que veía el mismo punto que hace un rato cuando andaba junto al chico de cabello zanahoria.

Divagó a la oscuridad de dónde provenía la señal. Levantó sus hombros y achicó la mirada.

_Eso significa que vine del lado contrario. Si rehago mis pasos, ¡llegaré donde Byakuya! Lo podré encontrar con el D-Cypher, ya que si estoy acercándome reaccionará con el suyo._

Iba a avanzar pero, su paso se detuvo en seco. Se mordió el labio, sacándose un poco de sangre. Bajó la mano con el Digivice hacia su pantorrilla, toda determinación esfumándose.

«_¡Tu egoísmo tiene un límite, Tachikawa! ¿Quieres regresar a casa? ¡Yo también quiero regresar a casa! Todos queremos. ¡Pero tenemos algo que hacer aquí! No todo lo tendremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o tan solo pidiéndolo. ¡Tienes que crecer! ¡La vida no es una sarta de bromas que uno debe de inventar para no ver lo importante y evadir responsabilidades! ¡Es por eso que nunca serás como Ringo y jamás podré tomarte en serio!_»

—Ya sé que no soy Ringo. Tampoco lo seré. Menos pretendo serlo. Yo… yo no sé quién soy—se rascó furiosamente la cabeza en frustración, lanzando un grito ahogado—. ¡Ah, _jeez_! Debo pensar en una Acchan avergonzada y así me sentiré mejor.

Y efectivamente, comenzó a sonreír.

_¡No dejaré que sus palabras me afecten! Byakuya siempre suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza._

—¡Bien, lo he decidido! Iré a la…

Aunque, antes de poder decidirlo, una cosa redonda y muy, muy pequeña, le da una fuerte embestida, robándole su Digivice. Se quedó paralizada, sin creer lo que sucedía. Logró retomar control de su cuerpo, virando en 180 grados para así dar con su agresor. Parpadeó tres veces, analizando lo que tenía frente a ella. A decir verdad, a sus ojos, era una criatura linda e inofensiva. Cuerpo redondo, color verde con crema, y unas hojas que salían de su cabeza. Unos gigantes ojos canela la miraban, imitando su parpadear.

Cocoa tuvo que contener su grito, para no ahuyentar a la criatura. También, maldecía en su interior el hecho de no tener ni un solo bocadillo para tentarle y así recuperar lo que le pertenece. Quiso moverse con lentitud pero sus tobillos no respondían. Se encontraba asustada, sin saber lo que ese Digimon era capaz de hacerle. Temía que lo inofensivo fuese ofensivo.

Desafortunadamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir analizando la situación, ya que el Digimon se echó a correr con su _D-Cypher_.

—¡Tienes que ser una broma! ¿Ahora cómo se supone que regrese? ¡No puedo ir ni donde Byakuya! … Solo me queda ir tras… esa cosa o…

«_¡Mascheramon, sé que estás aquí así que apresúrate en mostrar tu rostro!_»

Recordando las palabras de aquél chico mayor, moreno, que conocieron en el círculo grupal cuando llegaron, sacudió con vehemencia su rostro, de vez en cuando golpeándose con las hebras de su cabello.

—No pienso recurrir a ese plan de acción. Ese Digimon feo sí acudió cuando lo llamó…—colocó un dedo en su labio, sumida en lo que pensaba—. No niego que me da curiosidad hacerlo a ver si es así con todo el mundo o solo apareció porque…

_Porque esa persona es quien nos va a traicionar._

—¡Deja de pensar en esas tonterías! Todo esto es un juego psico… tsico… mico… algo que termina con lógico.

Sí, Cocoa no sabía pronunciar _psicológico_.

—No me queda de otra mas que ir a buscar a ese Digimon ladrón… awawa…

Y para acelerar el paso, decidió correr.

* * *

No supo cuánto rato estuvo en ese plan, hasta que llegó a un lugar despejado. Más bien, despejado no era la palabra correcta pero los sinónimos indicados no llegaban a la mente de la niña. Era el sitio más amplio desde que habían arribado, y se sorprendió al ver que era capaz de ver el estrellado cielo. Fue capaz de ver la superficie, dejándose llevar por el aire fresco que inundaba sus pulmones. Estiró ambos brazos, tratando de llegar hacia la única salida pero no alcanzaba. La luna iluminaba un nido compuesto de hojas, en donde yacía su _D-Cypher_.

—Esto es muy conveniente, kyahaha—rio en voz baja—. Debo de darme prisa. Una vez lo tenga veré cómo regreso donde Byakuya, para buscar a los demás e irnos de aquí.

De puntillas, y mirando de izquierda a derecha, estaba muy cerca para tenerlo entre sus dedos, hasta que una sospechosa pata de rinoceronte secuestró lo que le pertenece.

—_Not so fast, pretty girl_—dijo elocuentemente. —No tan rápido, preciosa. Ah, casi lo olvidaba… has vivido en Ame…ari… eri… ¡bueno en un sitio compuesto de muchos otros sitios! No es necesario traducirte lo que digo.

Asustada, Cocoa retrocedió temiendo lo peor. Sobre todo, el hecho de que supiera, un Digimon desconocido, que ha vivido por muchos años en Estados Unidos. Algo le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca pero, no le quedó de otra más que actuar como siempre lo hace.

—¡Kyahaha, pero que astucia! —respondió, colocando ambas manos en su cintura—. Habrás querido decir Estados Unidos y no América. América es un continente. Aunque el nombre completo de ese país es Estados Unidos de América, al estar compuesta de 50 Estados y un distrito federal. Es muy extraño, kyahyahya.

—La astucia reina en mí, soy la más adorable de los Digimon—ahora fue su turno de reír.

Cocoa, con mucha cautela, seguía moviéndose de a pocos para llegar hacia la sospechosa criatura. Lo de menos eran sus dudas. Se comenzó a preguntar si este Digimon trabajaba en conjunto con la planta que le raptó primero el _D-Cypher_. También, presentía que pedírselo de regreso no resultaría en nada. Trató de pensar en qué haría Byakuya en esta situación, pero dedujo que lo resolvería con una negociación algo retorcida o a golpes.

_¿Y qué haría Ringorin…?_

Respiró hondo. Se repitió que ella no era Ringo. Que debía resolver las cosas a su manera. A su infantil, egoísta, y alocada manera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Alguien tan linda como tú debe de tener un nombre súper tierno—agregó guiñando el ojo.

—¡Ay, al fin alguien que reconoce mi belleza! —emocionada, comienza a saltar—. Soy Rinomon. Aunque hubiera sido mejor introducirnos mutuamente en otras circunstancias, Niña Elegida.

Su apariencia de una pequeña triceratops no le hacía lógica luego de escuchar su nombre.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy…

—Cocoa Tachikawa—completó la oración—. No es necesario que me lo digas, ¡Tsun-Tsun me lo contó todo!

_Si alguien le contó tiene sentido que sepa que soy una "Niña Elegida", sigo sin comprender ese concepto._

—Ahora, necesito que porfis te des media vuelta y regreses por donde viniste—le hace una seña hacia la oscuridad de la cueva—. Sino, nada saldrá de acuerdo al plan.

_¿Plan…?_

—¡Primero devuélveme eso! —exigiendo como una princesa, Cocoa señaló el _D-Cypher_—. ¡Y gustosamente me iré de aquí!

—_Oh, I can't do that sweetie_—respondió con dulzura—. Te propongo algo. Si regresas más tarde, esta cosita estará aquí esperándote. No lo pienso robar ni nada, ¡a mí ni me sirve! Todavía no es momento que encuentres tu Digihuevo, o eso es lo que me dijo Tsun-Tsun. Una vez que el otro grupo resuelva su lucha, podrás ir. Como siempre, ¡tan considerado con los demás! No desea que ambos grupos se interfieran.

_No entiendo nada de lo que está hablando… soy inteligente pero, Ringo lo es más que yo. Ella ya hubiera deducido algo con ese gran conocimiento que tiene. El mío se queda atrás… y Byakuya estaría haciendo preguntas oportunas…_

—¡Solo devuélvemelo! —y sin pensarlo dos veces, quiso abalanzarse sobre Rinomon. Y la gran bola de fuego que cayó entre sus piernas fue motivo suficiente para traer el terror a su cuerpo.

—No quería recurrir a la violencia. ¡No me gusta la violencia! Pero Tsun-Tsun me dijo que si era necesario, que los atacara. Fue mucho más fácil con esos _otros dos niños_. Incluso querían ayudarme a buscar a Tsun-Tsun… ¡pero sé que él está cerca por esa manta que tenían! Qué cruel de él en desaparecer luego de dejarme instrucciones.

Coca comenzó a ofuscar el monólogo de Rinomon. Creía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier segundo. Sabía que había sido arriesgado, una mala jugada de su parte el haber querido resolver las cosas de manera caprichosa.

_Esta bola de fuego me pudo haber matado._

—Si no te gusta la violencia, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! —con una voz temblorosa, se esforzó en retomar la compostura.

—¡Soy capaz de todo para cumplir los deseos de Tsun-Tsun! —dijo con orgullo Rinomon—. No me importa nada, tan solo saber que está feliz. ¡Por eso, como su camarada, no dejaré que recuperes tu Digivice!

Cerrando sus ojos, temiendo lo peor, Cocoa se preparada para una bola de fuego que jamás llegó. Más bien, escuchó un dolor de agonía y su _D-Cypher _rodando hacia sus pies. Los abrió, topándose con una escena que jamás creyó posible. La pequeña planta que había secuestrado su Digivice estaba atacando con burbujas rosadas a Rinomon, quien se quejaba de lo ácidas que eran en sus _hermosos y bellos_ ojos. Aprovechando la distracción, la criatura con hojas en la cabeza le hace una seña a Cocoa para que huya.

_No entiendo lo que está pasando. Todo sucede tan rápido… tan… desordenado. _

Con sus manos temblando, su _D-Cypher_ reacciona y decide indagar sobre ambos Digimon. No obstante, le llamó más la atención la pequeña planta ladrona que ahora, aparentemente, le estaba salvando la vida.

—Tanemon… es un Digimon Bulbo que tiene una planta floreciente brotando de su cabeza. Está en la segunda etapa de Bebé y su atributo es Datos. Pertenece a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza. Su ataque especial son burbujas y… ¡¿nada más, solo burbujas?!

Preocupada, alza el rostro para ver que Tanemon se había cansado de su ataque de burbujas al faltarle el aire. Cuando notó que Cocoa seguía ahí de pie, sin haberse movido, finalmente decidió hablar.

—¡Apresúrate! No creo poder contener a este Digimon por más tiempo.

—¡No pienso abandonarte! —gritó sin pensar—. No entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto pero, abandonarte sabiendo que estás en peligro es cruel e injusto… ¡detesto las peleas, pero lo que más detesto de ellas es huir mientras que los demás luchan!

_Lo dice quien quería hacerlo hace unos momentos atrás junto a Byakuya, dejando a Armoniamon atrás._

—Ya veo… al parecer… sí, es un hecho. Son iguales en ese aspecto. Si no hago algo, estoy segura que jamás me lo perdonará… Sabiendo eso… ¡también tengo que poner más de mi parte!

En cuestiones de segundos, ante los ojos de Cocoa, aquel extraño bulbo se había transformado en una planta grande y verde, con una flor rosa que brotaba de su cabeza. No era muy adorable a comparación con su etapa anterior (incluso pensó que su madre estaría de acuerdo, creyendo que si la lleva a casa como un peluche significaría que tiene malos gustos), pero aun así estaba embelesada. El D-Cypher cambió la información, indicando que ahora se trataba de Palmon.

—Palmon…—dijo en un susurro.

—¡_Hiedra venenosa_! —las raíces de sus manos crecieron, atrapando a Rinomon, levantándola en el aire. Comenzó a gritar y patalear, exclamando que le tenía miedo a las alturas—. ¡Si no dices por qué atacaste a este humano te las verás conmigo!

—¡Te digo todo si me bajas de aquí, le tengo miedo a las alturas! —seguía gritando, sin abrir sus ojos porque todavía le ardían. Aun así, se esforzó en hacerlo. Cocoa fue capaz de observar un brillar en los ojos de Rinomon, uno que no supo cómo explicar—. ¡Pero sí que es mi día de suerte! Primero mi encuentro predestinado con Tsu-Tsun, el guiar perfectamente a esos dos otros niños y ahora… encontrarme a la grandiosa Palmon!

Palmon solo le agregó más fuerza a sus hiedras.

—¡No seas tan cruel! —se quejó Rinomon—. ¿Acaso así son todos los Digimon del Ejército Anti-Humanos? ¡Pensar que de acuerdo a las historias, ustedes…!

—¡¿Ejército Anti-Humanos?! —la niña de catorce años se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sin creer la revelación.

—¡Habla! —con exigencia, Palmon deseaba que Rinomon solo dijera lo que le interesaba escuchar.

—¡No quiero, sino Tsun-Tsun se va a enfadar conmigo y me abandonará de nuevo! ¡Estoy harta de esperar! ¡No quiero que me abandone de nuevo!

—Entonces, adiós—con gracia y elegancia, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con gran fuerza sacó volando al Digimon Triceratops de la cueva usando el agujero de la superficie. Una vez que salió de su visión, Palmon echó un suspiro y miró a Cocoa—. ¡Listo!

—¡No me mates, todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Quiero ir a la playa! ¡Estar con Acchan! ¡Tener mi primer beso! —Cocoa no dejaba de balbucear.

—Sí, similares—una pequeña risa se escapó de Palmon, lo cual desconcertó a la niña.

_¿Se está riendo?_

—¿Vas a creerle más a ese Digimon que te atacó? ¿O a quien te ha salvado?

—¿C-Cómo no sé si fue una trampa? Robaste mi Digivice y convenientemente estaba en medio de todas esas hojas y _justo_ aparece ese Digimon.

—Lamento el haber tenido que recurrir a robar tu Digivice pero, no me quedaba de otra. Estabas dudando si ir donde tu compañero o no. No dejes que las palabras de ese niño te afecten, solo fueron cosas que no era su intención decir.

—Nos has estado siguiendo…—dedujo Cocoa.

—No exactamente seguir…. —cruzó sus brazos, dudando—, Digamos que tengo mis motivos. Pero ya suficiente charla. Anda y conoce a tu camarada.

—Pero…—antes de seguir hablando, sintió la hiedra de Palmon ir directo a su labio.

—Siempre sonríes, ¿en dónde está ahora esa sonrisa? Vi muchas durante el camino. Pudiste superar dificultades. ¿A dónde se ha ido tu optimismo?

—Eso no es optimismo, solo era mentirme a mí misma que las cosas iban a salir bien.

«_¡La vida no es una sarta de bromas que uno debe de inventar para no ver lo importante y evadir responsabilidades! ¡Es por eso que nunca serás como Ringo y jamás podré tomarte en serio!_»

—Ser optimista es poder ver la luz dentro de toda la oscuridad. Alguien que posee sinceridad como tú es capaz de transmitírselo a los demás. Por ese motivo, anda donde tu camarada. Ayuden…salven a este mundo—con un rostro que lucía pedirlo como un favor, como un pedido muy personal, Cocoa tragó saliva.

—Yo…

—Está bien si no confías en mí. Después de todo, estás en un mundo extraño. Un mundo que no solía ser lo que es ahora. Hay pocos Digimon que querrán ayudarlos. Otros querrán deshacerse de ustedes. La mayoría los ignorará al no quererse involucrar. Además, acabas de escuchar que puedo ser parte de ese tal Ejército pero, ¿quieres que te diga algo?

Cocoa no sabía qué responder.

—Ese Ejército Anti-Humanos tiene dos lados. Dos lados que luchan por lo mismo pero con ideales distintos. Así que no te dejes engañar pero, tampoco confiar en exceso…. Ahora, si no vas por tu camarada tendré que recurrir a lanzarte hasta allá con mi hiedra venenosa.

—¿Es realmente venenosa…?—fue lo único que Cocoa fue capaz de articular.

_Me cuesta procesar todo eso sobre los Digimon en contra de los humanos._

—Ni idea. Nunca han vivido para contarlo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Es broma! Aunque no niego que si fuera así, sería muy genial de decirlo siempre—sonriendo con honestidad, Cocoa se relaja un poco—. ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Irás? No pierdes nada. Encontrar a tu camarada es un paso más para que regreses a casa.

La muchacha solo miró hacia la oscuridad del otro lado, hacia donde su _D-Cypher_ la guiaba.

—Eres tal y como un huracán que no ha empezado a formarse. Eres una flor que está por germinar. Tienes mucho que aprender y crecer y… sé que lo harás. Estoy convencida, porque las dos son muy similares. Serás como una flor que lucha contra la más grande tempestad.

_Puedo ver pétalos que danzan a mí alrededor. ¿Es esta una señal hacia mi Digihuevo?_

—Tomé una decisión.

* * *

Creyó que Palmon la acompañaría durante su trayecto pero no fue así. Más bien, se sorprendió cuando desapareció una vez estuviese segura de lo que iba a hacer. Con la frente en alto, había llegado al lugar de la señal. Esta se hizo más fuerte, olvidó sus preocupaciones, y se echó a correr hacia dos flores que se encontraban en el centro del lugar. Un hueco más pequeño estaba en la superficie, la luz de luna bañando ambas flores. Gotas del rocío nocturno las cubrían, mojando sus dedos al tocarlas.

—Son hermosas…

Una vez establecida la conexión, las flores se abriendo formando una danza floral a su alrededor, los pétalos que la guiaron indicando que estaba en el lugar correcto. Ambas flores contenían un Digihuevo cada una, creando una hipótesis en su mente. Los dos estaban cubiertos con diseños de flores.

—Es el mío y… el de Ringorin. ¡Tengo que llevárselo!

Estiró su mano hacia uno que contaba con un diseño de flores rojas color pastel, para que se encegueciera con la luz que emanó. Un ser pequeño, que parecía un diminuto algodón flotaba a su alrededor, lleno de alegría. Dos hojas pequeñas salían de su cabeza, que usaba como alas de helicóptero para flotar. Sus ojitos negros parecían canicas, y a Cocoa se le estrujó la garganta.

_Ver tanta alegría, ¿cómo iba a dejar a mi camarada en la soledad?_

Alzó su Digivice descubriendo su nombre.

—Fuwamon… ¡vamos a ser grandes amigas!

—¡Fuwa fuwa fu!

Cargando el Digihuevo restante, y a Fuwamon en su cabello, propuso la idea más descabellada que se le había ocurrido en toda su estadía.

—Salvaremos a este mundo. Y para ello, necesitamos la ayuda de todos. ¡Te encontraré, Byakuya!

—Pero qué ruidosa que eres.

Su corazón se hundió en un instante. Aquella voz que creyó que no volvería a escuchar dentro de muchas horas más estaba detrás de ella, quejándose de sus actitudes como siempre. Cocoa no sabía si ponerse a llorar, gritar, saltar o darle un golpe en el rostro por el susto que le había dado. Se quedó estática al ver al adolescente de dieciséis años.

—¿Tierra a Cocoa?

—¡B-B-B-Bakaya! —lo señaló, sin saber todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Hace un rato dijiste bien mi nombre! —irritado, levantó el pie de arriba hacia abajo.

—Byakuya, esta no es la conversación que planeaste una vez que encontráramos a Cocoa. ¿No se supone que ibas a disculparte? —Armoniamon, que andaba en sus brazos, se entrometió.

—¡Silencio, nunca dije eso! Ya no pienso cargarte.

—¡Cruel! —una vez que bajó a la fuerza, la pajarita Digimon notó la nueva presencia—. ¡Oh, un nuevo miembro del equipo! Soy Armoniamon.

—¡Fuwa fuwa fu! —replicó alegremente.

—Es Fuwamon—comentó Cocoa. Mientras Armoniamon y Fuwamon se distraían, ella aprovechó en acercarse a Byakuya.

—Al parecer decidiste hacerlo después de todo. Venir por tu Digihuevo—señaló a Fuwamon—. Presumo que el que tienes en brazos es el de Ringo.

—Kyahaha, ¡así es! —su listón carmesí se movió.

—¿No vas a preguntar nada, Tachikawa? —tornándose más serio, preguntó.

—¿Preguntar? —su listón volvió a moverse, hasta que dio con la respuesta—. Tengo muchas preguntas pero ninguna tiene respuesta. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué el agua es transparente? ¿Por qué las personas ven televisión basura sabiendo que es basura?

—Varias de esas tienen una respuesta lógica…—quiso dársela, pero ella seguía lanzando preguntas.

—¿Por qué nos guiamos por el sentido común? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué debemos salvar a este mundo? ¿Por qué somos nosotros los "Niños Elegidos" y no otros niños? ¡Muchas preguntas sin respuestas! Pero lo único que puedo hacer es mirar la situación, sabiendo que todo resultará y saldrá bien. Al final, logramos encontrarnos de nuevo. Y sé que sucederá lo mismo con Acchan y los demás. Por eso mismo, no necesito explicaciones ni hacerte una pregunta para saberlo.

—Tonta—le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, sonrojado por la cercanía de sus rostros—. E-E-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo.

—¡Aww, no te disculpaste! —gritó Armoniamon.

—¡Nunca dije que lo haría, definitivamente exigiré un cambio de camarada si tengo la oportunidad!

Decidieron salir del lugar, los cuatro juntos, solo para que Cocoa se quedara examinando con cautela el rostro de Byakuya. Algo le estaba ocultando. Era una mezcla de alivio con temor. No se lo ocurrió mejor alternativa que tomarlo de la mano.

—¡Todo saldrá bien, cree en mí! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Pero él no contestó. Solo se limitó a asentir levemente.

Ella apretó más sus manos, creyendo obtener una reacción de él.

_¿Ni un "argh, suéltame, Tachikawa"? __¡Ay, Acchan, he tenido que caer al punto de sostenerle la mano a tu hermano una vez más! Me siento decepcionada de mí misma._

Antes de que Cocoa pudiera decir algún comentario para aligerar el ambiente, la cueva comenzó a temblar y unos gritos provinieron del lado opuesto. Se trataba de niños, y ninguna de esas voces se le eran familiares a la chica de cabello castaño.

_¡Puede tratarse de esos otros niños que vimos en el círculo grupal!_

—¡Hay que hacer algo, necesitan ayuda! —Cocoa avanzó, solo para que, ahora, Byakuya la sostenga de la muñeca—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Tenemos que regresar donde Aoko y los demás! Tienes el Digihuevo de tu hermana también, no puedes ir de manera precipitada. ¡No dejaré que vayas!

—¡Que me sueltes, Bakaya!

Para su sorpresa, esta vez, Armoniamon no intervino en la discusión.

—No te permitiré que vayas.

—¡No puedes darme órdenes!

—¿Acaso no que no querías pelear? ¡Estás yendo en contra de tus propias palabras!

—¡Sé que todo saldrá bien, kyahaha! En tiempos como estos, tenemos que ayudarnos unos a los otros.

Silencio. Solo había silencio como respuesta. El apretón se hizo más fuerte en la muñeca y le dolía. Dolía mucho.

—Creo que estás apretando un poquiiiito fuerte—dijo con una risa nerviosa.

—No dejaré que…

—¿Tiene que ver con el hecho que me estuvieras esperando en donde estaba mi Digihuevo?

_Me arriesgué. Puedo perderlo todo. ¡Pero es lo único que se me ocurre! Es la deducción a la que la gran Cocoa Tachikawa ha podido llegar._

Y el hecho que no había respuesta, sumando la pasividad de Armoniamon, confirmaron sus sospechas. Fuwamon se colocó en el hombro de Cocoa, brindándole ánimos.

—Byakuya Ishida. Dije que no te haría preguntas pero, esto es importante. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a esos chicos!

—Hice un trato—su voz salió hecha un hilo.

—¿Un trato?

—Byakuya…—Armoniamon cerró sus ojos.

—Le prometí si me decía en dónde estabas, que no interferiría si algo sucedía. Que si interfería, habría consecuencias que pondrían en peligro a Aoko, Ringo, Kamiya e Izumi.

—¡Entonces los salvaremos a ambos! No sé con quién hayas hecho esa promesa pero todo tiene una solución…

—Es que no es cualquiera….—levantó su mirada, sin querer enfrentar las consecuencias.

_Byakuya… no me digas que…_

—Fue con… Mascheramon.

Antes de que Cocoa realmente le propiciara un golpe en el rostro, una nube de polvo apareció, revelando la figura a quien menos quería ver en ese momento. Un rostro que podría ser el de cualquier niño, con ojos carmesí y un cabello negro, orejas que eran alas de murciélago y un atuendo muy extravagante mitad panda y pingüino apareció. Había recuperado sus guantes gigantes y lucía contento por ello.

—¿Me llamaban?

Cocoa podía sentir la oscuridad, la maldad que provenía de él, marchitando las flores que ella misma había creado a su alrededor.

_Ahora sí no se me ocurre cómo verle el lado positivo a esta situación._


	23. Rumbo al norte

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

La acción aquí se retoma desde el Capítulo 15… ¡no puedo creer que no se sepa de estos chicos desde hace más de 5 capítulos atrás! Pido disculpas si es que querían saber más de ellos antes… y encima es corto… Y prometo que mucho más adelante se contará el cómo Aoko y Byakuya encontraron su huevo… lo salteé por un motivo especial...

**Nota: **Una más sincera disculpa. No recordar la clave y eso ocasionó problemas. Mi más sincero perdón por el retraso a causa de este inconveniente. Todos los capítulos ya han sido previamente escritos por Hikatail, al igual que las palabras del inicio. Solo me encargo de publicarlos.

Atte, Liam.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII – Rumbo al norte**

* * *

_Masato Kamiya_

—Volverán.

Masato se quedó asombrado en cómo la voz de Ringo tranquilizó con rapidez el corazón de Aoko, aunque todavía incapaz de quitarse la sensación de saber que ella deseaba que Byakuya se acoplara al grupo. Ahora que Cocoa Tachikawa había ido por ese muchacho sin previa consulta, adelantándose a las intenciones del hijo de Tai Kamiya, presentía que Aoko no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Aunque realmente me pregunto cómo estará Byakkyun. Cocoa puede ser algo pesada con él…

El niño de trece años le prestó atención a cómo Aoko planeaba algo luego del melancólico suspiro de Ringo.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó ella.

—¿Celosa? ¿Por qué? —atontada, Ringo parpadea haciendo relucir sus ojos miel.

_Me pregunto lo mismo. Aoko hace preguntas muy extrañas a veces… especialmente a Ringo._

—N-N-No es nada… olvídalo, Ringorin—le dice la menor de los Ishida, usando su apodo predilecto, disminuyendo la tensión unilateral.

_Se le ve muy incómoda…. ¡cierto, tengo que avisarles el descubrimiento de Kousuke!_

—¡Chicas, vengan para acá! —escuchó resonar su voz en la caverna, deseando taparse un poco las orejas. Ellas acudieron, posicionándose a su lado, para que luego todos estuvieran encima de Kousuke, observando lo que Masato señalaba—. Miren esto.

—Al parecer el Digivice tiene un núcleo que se conecta con estos datos…—dice el joven Izumi, enseñando el gran holograma del microchip del _D-Cypher_—. Todavía no sé exactamente qué son pero, si los siguen atentamente…—hizo una breve pausa, para que todos siguieran un hilo de datos que iba de ese espacio, hacia el corazón de Kousuke—. Va directo hacia nuestros corazones. Esta abertura desconocida tiene algo que ver. Al parecer si se cumplen ciertos parámetros, se abren.

Masato se tocó el pecho, creyendo así sentir algo.

—Es algo desconcertante que vaya directo a nuestro corazón—comenta Aoko, abrazándose. Waomon andaba en el suelo, mirando con curiosidad. —¿Esto no quiere decir que si el Digivice se rompe moriremos, no?

—No—asegura Kousuke—. Esto solo quiere decir que nuestra unión con un Digimon es mucho más profunda de lo que aparenta y que el Digivice es solo un conducto.

—¿Un conducto? —con nervios, finalmente Masato se atreve a hacer una pregunta—. ¿Te refieres a que actúa como un mediador?

—Sí pero, no… Es muy complejo de explicar. Denme un poco más de tiempo y podré averiguarlo.

—Kou, estoy orgullosa de ti—abrazándolo, Ringo no se aleja del chico. Este prosigue con su trabajo, como si nada anormal estuviese sucediendo.

_Creo que cualquiera se inmutaría si una chica se recuesta en su espalda de esa manera, incluso poniendo su mentón en su hombro. Si Aoko me hiciera algo así… sé que no reaccionaría de forma tan pasiva, creo. _

En eso, Masato sintió la necesidad de cruzar miradas con ella. La chica sonreía, cosa que lo contagió, satisfechos de saber que han hecho un avance con respecto a los curiosos aparatos. Perdidos en sus miradas, aquel mágico trance se detuvo cuando el sonido del derrumbe llegó hacia ellos. Notándola asustada, lo primero que hace el hijo de Tai es ir directo hacia ella, abrazándola.

—Masato…—tragó saliva.

—Todo está bien, Aoko—la trata de animar. A lo lejos, Waomon trataba de mandar sus ánimos—Waomon creo que también quiere decir lo mismo.

El sonido se volvió más fuerte, Ringo levantándose en vez de ponerse a llorar, y Kousuke haciendo lo mismo. Aoko no pudo evitar soltar un grito junto a Ringo una vez el derrumbe empezó, con mucha más fuerza. Sus voces se volvieron en una sola, grabándose en las cabezas de Masato y Kousuke.

—¡HERMANO!

—¡COCOA!

_¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!_

—¡Oh, no! Debe de ser Drimogemon, ¡está enfadado! —uno de los Yokomon sale de su escondite, alertando a los niños.

—¿Drimogemon…?—se atrevió a preguntar Masato, lleno de temor.

—Normalmente nunca nos ataca… es muy pacífico. Gracias a él podemos vivir en este lugar, no entiendo por qué.

El hijo único de Tai y Jun apretó sus nudillos y acudió hacia Aoko sin pensarlo dos veces. La niña de trece años ya había comenzado a querer ir sin rumbo alguno en búsqueda de su hermano mayor, Ringo tratando de seguirle el paso pero deteniéndola, tratando de mantener algo de serenidad por más que, a ojos de Masato, estuviera quebrándose por dentro debido a Cocoa.

—¡Aoko, tranquila! —la sujetó de la muñeca, sintiéndola muy fría.

—Mi hermano… ¡Tengo que ir por mi hermano! —gritaba con desesperación—, ¡Byakuya!

—¡Waon, waon!

Masato bajó la mirada, mirando al pequeño Waomon, quien no dejaba de morderle la zapatilla a su camarada para hacer que se detuviera. Ver el sufrimiento en los ojos del Digimon hizo que sujetara con más fuerza la muñeca de su mejor amiga. No le cabía duda, debía de hacer al respecto pero, no sabía cómo. Quería llevársela lejos, huir y dejar a todos. Incluso que abandonara a su hermano.

_Tal y como abandone a Hekiru. Tal y como decidí dejar a Haji luego de que Tsu lo abandonara. Tsu supo que corté mi vínculo con Hekiru, y estoy deseando que Aoko haga lo mismo con Byakuya. Empujé a Hajime a que deberíamos separarnos al ser un grupo grande._

«_Siento que por primera vez mis cálculos fueron errados, creí que alguno de los tres candidatos a líder lo haría… Aunque el de los googles es un cobarde._»

_Mascheramon tiene razón. Lo que dijo en el círculo grupal es cierto. No soy más que un cobarde. Me aferro a las heroicas historias de mi papá, pensando que yo también… soy como él y vivo en su sombra. ¡Solo quiero huir de todo!_

Una cachetada lo hizo reaccionar, salvo que no fue dirigida hacia él.

La trenza de Aoko se meció junto a su rostro durazno luego del impacto de la mano izquierda de Ringo. Debido a la conmoción, Kousuke acudió hacia ellos con rapidez y así detener a la gemela Tachikawa, quien parecía quererle dar otro golpe de forma autónoma. Una vez que los dedos de ambos niños se entrelazaron, la mirada de Ringo retornó a la normalidad y jugó con su sombrero de paja. Ladeó su cara e hizo un gesto con el dedo índice, hasta que se percató de la mejilla roja de su gran amiga.

—Ay no… Lo hice de nuevo… eso creo—en sorpresa, puso ambas manos en sus mofletes.

Aoko no decía palabra alguna, y Waomon parecía dispuesta en atacar a Ringo. Masato se interpuso sin pensar, todavía sin saber si agradecerle a la chica de cabello castaño su intromisión, ya que esa cachetada lo había hecho despertar. El flequillo mostaza de la niña de trece la envolvía, y él no podía leerla en lo absoluto.

—¡No es momento de quedarse parados! ¡Vengan, que este lugar puede colapsar! —gritó Yokomon, recordándole a Masato que todavía seguía ahí.

Los tres chicos asintieron, rocas cayendo desde el techo. El niño de los googles tomó de la mano a Aoko quien, si musitar palabra alguna, siguió sus pasos muy perdida, sin dirección alguna. El corazón de Masato dolía, y no sabía por qué. Había sido incapaz de salvar a Aoko y, él mismo, se había propuesto en guiarlos.

_Solo que cuando Aoko y Byakuya encontraron su Digihuevo me sentí dejado de lado._

Masato recordó el rostro de felicidad de Aoko, y el lleno de asombro de Byakuya una vez que los caparazones se abrieron tal cual ingresaron a la Aldea subterránea en la que se encuentran. Los huevos estaban ahí, como si los hubieran estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. El creyó que el suyo estaría ahí también y, gracias a ello, están en la situación actual. Decidió dejarse llevar por la sensación de la piel de Aoko, guiándola.

_Esto es tan frustrante._

**X X X**

El lugar en el que se encontraban era cálido y rústico. Nada pomposo ni extravagante. Telas rústicas caían del techo, y muchos Yokomon andaban curándose las heridas y ofreciéndoles a ellos comida y algo de agua. Conversaban entre ellos, inseguros de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por lo que Masato podía comprender, Drimogemon solía ser un Digimon amigable, que les permitió vivir en esta Aldea Subterránea para que así estuvieran a salvo. ¿A salvo de qué? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente.

—Hay una guerra.

Irrumpiendo su pensamiento, Aoko habló. Lo tomó desprevenido, al no haber mencionado palabra alguna desde que Ringo la golpeó. La gemela lucía tranquila, todavía sin saber el paradero de Cocoa, y tampoco parecía querer disculparse. Arregló su sombrero de paja y listón azul, abrazando a Aoko. Todos andaban sentados de rodillas alrededor de una fogata. Kousuke escuchaba atentamente las conversaciones entre los Yokomon, Masato deduciendo que era por su innata curiosidad que hace poco descubrió.

—Waon…—Waomon se acurrucó en la falda de Aoko, proporcionándole calor.

El castaño con googles creyó que Ringo diría algo, pero ella parecía estar concentrada en algo más, analizando sus alrededores, al igual que Kousuke.

_Debo de hacer algo al respecto._

—Aoko, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Eso crees? —alzó el rostro, y Masato lo comprendió todo. Inseguridad, temor, miedo, una mezcla híbrida en sus ojos rojizos—. Hay una guerra allá afuera, ¿por cuál otro motivo estarían aquí escondidos?

—Eso no explica nada…—desvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

—Ella tiene razón… es una guerra allá afuera.

Todos se quedaron en alto, el corazón de Masato palpitando a gran velocidad. Sujetó la mano de Aoko sin pensarlo, transmitiéndole su calor. Kousuke y Ringo despertaron de su distracción con el ambiente, y los cuatro centraron su atención hacia un Yokomon en particular. Muchos permanecieron en silencio, y otros susurraban. Masato sintió que Aoko apretujó su mano, muy inquieta. Algo presentía ella, una conexión entre ella y el Yokomon que lucía estar vendado de un ojo, junto a muchas heridas. A Waomon se le erizó el pelaje, solo para que Yokomon lo silenciara con una simple mirada.

—Ustedes no deberían de estar aquí. Deben de irse. Deben de huir del Digimundo, ¡ahora!

—¡Superiora! —gritó otro Yokomon.

_Así que esta es la superiora de la aldea que ese Yokomon nos comentó cuando llegamos a este lugar. Recuerdo que dijo que no se encontraba pero al parecer ha regresado._

—Ustedes no pertenecen aquí. Son humanos, no tienen por qué verse involucrados en nuestros asuntos—masculló con lo que parecía ser frustración.

—Lo que más deseamos hacer es eso. Irnos—dijo Ringo, apretujando su vestido—. Pero por ahora, no podemos hacerlo. Tenemos que reunirnos con mi… hermana… y su hermano—terminó señalando a Aoko.

—Yo no pienso irme sin mi hermano—Aoko chascó sus dientes.

—¿Por qué todos los niños son tan testarudos? —si hubiera sido capaz, Masato juró que la Yokomon hubiera querido darse un golpe en el rostro—. Una vez que se reúnan, lárguense de aquí.

_Guau, "lárgense" de aquí. Sí que está de malas..._

—¡Waon Waon! —dijo Waomon.

—No es mi problema si estuviste esperando mucho tiempo por ella—respondió Yokomon—. Tú deseas lo mejor para ella, y lo primordial es su seguridad. Tienen que irse. _Ahora_.

—¡Pero ni tenemos idea de a dónde debemos ir! —exasperado, Masato se pone de pie—. Ni una sola pista.

—Al norte. Deben de ir al norte. Ahí los estragos de la guerra no han llegado, y es probable que encuentren una manera de que regresen a casa.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos en dónde estamos parados… ¿cómo se supone que iremos al norte?—siguió Masato.

—Para eso tienen los Digivice. No voy a decirles todo lo que tienen que hacer—bufó Yokomon.

—Si tanto quieres que nos _larguemos_ una ayudita no nos caería para nada mal.

—No voy a darles todo masticadito como si fueran Digimons bebes.

—¡En ese caso…!

—Masato, creo que es suficiente...—dijo Kousuke seguro de sí mismo. Luego, agachó su rostro pidiendo disculpas hacia la superiora de los Yokomon—. Lamentamos nuestra intromisión y las molestias causadas. Nos iremos de inmediato de aquí y agradecemos su consejo.

—¡Kousuke-!

—Masato...—Ringo apoyó su mano en el hombro del niño, sacudiendo el rostro en negación para que dejara de ser persistente.

El hijo de Tai y Jun solo chascó los dientes en frustración.

—Si vamos rumbo al norte… ¿encontraremos a nuestros hermanos?—Aoko levantó la mirada y miró directo hacia los ojos de Yokomon. El Digimon la desvió un poco, aparentemente afectándole.

_¿Me parece o Yokomon se puso vulnerable frente a Aoko?_

—Es lo más probable—respondió—. Para que salgan de aquí es lo único que les queda.

—No estoy diciendo que nos iremos una vez nos encontremos. Si todos vamos al mismo lugar, podremos reunirnos y luchar juntos.

—¡Waon Waon!—el pequeño Digimon saltó en las faldas de Aoko.

—¿Por qué creí que sería tan fácil…?—suspiró Yokomon por lo bajo—. Por algo son… los genes humanos son muy complicados con tanta herencia.

_¿De qué está hablando?_

Masato estaba muy confundido pero prefirió quedarse en silencio; Yokomon soltó un suspiro más.

—Si van para aquella dirección llegarán a una bifurcación. Una de las salidas da hacia una casa abandonada, no les recomiendo entrar. Rumores dicen que es tan solo una trampa por un Digimon malicioso.

_Debe de tratarse de una posible trampa de Mascheramon._

Masato no sabía que efectivamente tenía razón y que, el otro grupo, se había encontrado ahí horas atrás.

—Hacia el otro lado podrán salir a la superficie. Si escuchan las olas del mar sabrán que están en el lugar correcto. Ahora, vayan, Niños Elegidos. Vayan y salgan de aquí. Esta no es su batalla. Esta no es su guerra. Es _nuestra_. No tienen por qué… verse involucrados.

—Yokomon...—Aoko colocó una mano en su pecho y Masato supo que algo le sucedía.

—Waon...

_Aoko ha captado algo que yo no logro comprender_._ Voy a tener que preguntarle después._

—Ahora vayan, que no tienen tiempo que perder—Yokomon les dio la espalda, los demás Yokomons imitándola al seguirla hacia las profundidades de su aldea—. Suerte, mis queridos niños… y… tú, niña con el Digimon lobo… cuida de tu hermano.

—...—Aoko se quedó en silencio. Pasados cinco segundos, asintió muy decidida. Masato nunca la había visto así y se le hizo admirable—. Para eso estoy. Para cuidarlo a él, y a todos.

—Respuesta apropiada—Yokomon sonrió; no obstante, los niños no lo vieron.

—Bueno, supongo que no nos queda de otra—Masato cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca—. Solo esperar por lo mejor.

—No vamos a esperar, haremos que pase—Ringo lucía decidida, algo que los niños nunca habían visto en ella—. Haremos que pase lo mejor, ¡kyahaha! O algo así diría Cocoa.

_Ringo…_

—¡Lo tengo!

El repentino grito de Kousuke los trajo de regreso a la realidad. Todos acudieron hacia él y observaron cómo tenía el _D-Cypher_ abierto con la modalidad de un pequeño mapa, que usaban para encontrarse el uno al otro con los puntitos de colores. Una flecha apareció luego de que apretara unos botones y las letras **N**, **S**, **E** y **W** aparecieron, dando a entender de qué se trataba.

—¡Es una brújula!—Masato trató de hacerlo en su Digivice y funcionó, las otras dos chicas imitándolo—. De acuerdo a esto estamos… hm...—comenzó a moverse hasta que el aparato se estabilizó. Alzó la mirada y se dio una gran sorpresa—. Tiene que ser una broma.

La salida era la más oscura de todas. Invitaba a la desdicha y desesperación. Los niños se apoyaron entre ellos, temerosos. Quizá ir por ahí no era lo correcto. Tal vez había una ruta alternativa. Masato sintió sus piernas flaquear y casi desfallecer.

«_Kamiya cobarde._»

Mascheramon volvió a retumbar en su cabeza.

_No soy un… cobarde…_

Masato sujetó los googles de su padre, inseguro de sí mismo.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?—Aoko logró salir del trance, Waomon saltando en el suelo junto a su énfasis, y ella señaló a la invitante oscuridad de aquella salida—. ¡Rumbo al norte!

_Cómo así… ella…_

El niño apretó sus nudillos.

Por primera vez, Masato sintió envidia y recelo hacia Aoko.


End file.
